


srndpty --> a jaea fanfic

by spade_the_heretic



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, jaea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 106,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spade_the_heretic/pseuds/spade_the_heretic
Summary: Flight 828 that came back after five and a half years with all the passengers still in the same condition as they were when they flew, their visions, voices... callings. Unexplainable mysteries that just get police involvement with no specific lead. Cal's drawings, predictions of the future... all of it. Jared Vasquez has believed it all so might as well believe in fate, in serendipity. In which in a vacation to unwind and forget about New York for a while, he stumbles upon Drea Mikami for the nth time in this life.Serendipity - The occurrence of finding something beautiful WITHOUT looking for it.
Relationships: Drea Mikami/Jared Vasquez
Comments: 42
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Cal is found, he's safe. Zeke is alive. The Stone's are doing good. The kidnappers weren't found under that frozen lake but police is on watch in case they show up anywhere near Ben's family, and Christmas is approaching. So that can be called a mission accomplished, right?

Jared Vasquez stood beside his nightstand, fixing the pillows above the sheets that he just unwrinkled. If Lourdes was here, she will be the one to do all the cleaning and organizing and packing for their trip but unfortunately, she's not. And God damn, why is he thinking of that? He's supposed to go on this trip to mend his heart, but he's starting to break it as of now.

Maybe that's what he'll do. Think of Michaela. Think of what could've been had he not trespassed in her apartment that night and confronted Zeke out of jealousy. Or maybe some time, he will also think of his wife who's nowhere to be found and obviously is resenting him. Him going to another place might be his distraction, but when he's all alone again, he will think of those what ifs. 

**"Let's make the best out of it,"** he told himself then stood up straight before gathering his luggage and heading out. He will be away for a while. A Christmas vacation to Japan for a little recollection and renewal of his fucked-up self. But before going to JFK, he still needs to drop by the precinct, have a little talk with Captain Bowers and maybe a sneak peek of Michaela.

He drove until he reached the stairs that headed to the entrance. His colleagues greeted him-- from the guards to the officers. His eyes were everywhere, trying to take a look at each one's faces before he goes gone for weeks. All of the people are there, also trying to meet his piercing brown eyes. Who wouldn't want to look at the six feet tall, dashing, and hot Detective Jared Vasquez who looked even more exceptional inside his gray sweater and black jacket, with a maroon scarf around his neck, and a pale scarlet beanie above his doomed hair. 

It was for the undercover, he shouldn't have regrets about it because the mission was successful and honestly, not much minded his hair, not even Michaela. But if anything, he feels shy showing up with a beanie over his hair to the only person who noticed that and gave a damn-- Drea. Michaela's current partner. And just like the way she noticed how his hair changed, Jared's eyes gave off the same look to the office but add the disappointment. Because just like his shiny crowning glory, Drea Mikami wasn't there on her desk. She's not checking the snack stash, not by the coffee vending machine, she's not anywhere. If he can't see her anywhere, then maybe she's inside the captain's office.

Unconsciously, his footsteps became wider, making their way to Captain Bowers' door. But before he could make it there, Michaela Stone appeared right in front of him. 

**"Jay,"** she smiled, checking him out. He smiled back, but that smile didn't make it in his eyes. 

**"Be careful in your flight, okay? Come back here safely."**

Mick gathered him in her arms for an embrace. He tapped her back, now with his eyebrows threading. Instead of feeling sad or anything, he felt half empty. In the middle of this, his mouth ran.

**"Mick, do you know where Drea--"**

**"Wifey!"**

Just when he was about to ask, that voice from the other end of the room caught everyone's attention including Michaela's, causing her to pull away from him. It was Ezekiel Landon, carrying a lunchbox for his wife. _How sweet._

Michaela smiled shyly. **"Sorry, I'll talk to you later,"** then she turned around to greet Zeke, who's now alive and kicking. Without the bandages around each of his fingers nor the unexplainable red spots on his skin. Jared watched as she went to him and just let out a deep sigh. He headed to the captain's office.

 **"Vasquez,"** Captain Kate Bowers smiled while leaning on her chair as Jared went in. She stood up.

 **"I came by to tell you I'm going, captain."**

The lady scoffed. **"I know you're gonna ask me if there's a case you're needed with. Well, there's none, Jared. Anyone can sub for you. No need to worry about anything."** She stood up from her chair, reached for J's hand and shook it. **"You and Stone and Mikami are rebellious but excellent. Everything you did, it was a job well done."**

Upon hearing the surname, his eyebrows furrowed again, this time closer. 

**"Captain, I just have to ask about Detective Mika--"**

**"The guys in the lake? We're keeping on watch. Now you go, before I change my mind about your leave."**

With a blank and clueless face, he left the precinct. He'd hoped to bump with Drea upon heading out but he didn't.

It's still a question of why he's concerned about her. Well, firstly, she's new. Who knows if she's a spy or something? What if she does something to Michaela while he's away? And she's also suspiciously helpful. Even without knowing about the callings, she will wholeheartedly take a bullet for Mick and her family. Yes, he's also a little undercover about watching over her secretly. Now he observes things, he can say that Drea is a rich kid but she's got no problem socializing. Like how a specially trained spy would behave. 

So no, he's not missing her. At least not in a romantic way. He's still distancing himself from potential flings or whatever involvements out there.

Now he's inside the plane, still loading with passengers. He wonders why he's nervous. Maybe because of the flight 828 issue. But the weather is perfectly clear and there's no potential storm coming their way. He's also not religious but he thought maybe a little prayer would do. Just to keep him safe if it works.

But if he's got any lucky charm, it's the half heart pendant he had kept with him for more than twenty years now. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and stared at it. It used to have a chain--it was a necklace. He got it when he was eight and until now, he holds on to it. 

Jared smiled as he touched the engraved letter S on the half heart. Then he kept it locked inside his fist, kissed his thumb, and then put it back where it belongs.

He will be traveling for a day and a half so he better be okay all the way. Fortunately, he made it. A few turbulences and bored moments but he still made it to Osaka International Airport.

Their luggages were being dropped onto the baggage carousel. His roll-along is pitch black and probably a quarter of the population of the passengers have the same baggage as his. But to his surprise, only four or five strolleys went by and they were all being caught by their respective owners. Two of those identical things came by consecutive and those were the last two luggages from their plane. An old Japanese man caught the first of the two and headed straight to the immigration while Jared still wiggled his wat to the end of the carousel because of the population of people there. When he got the black roll-along, he checked if there was a blue tag where his name is written, but it didn't have such thing. When he looked back to the old guy, he saw his tag bouncing by the ziper of the baggage he took. 

Jared quickly dragged the old man's bag and went running after him, he was sorry-ing his way to the passengers her stumble upon running because old guy walks so darn fast!

 **"Sorry!"** He bowed to a foreign woman. **"Excuse me!"** He yelled to a bunch of people along his way. 

He was getting far from where he's supposed to be but his goddamn luggage is in another man's hands.

 **"Excuse me, sir, that's my luggage!"** He yelled, but he still won't look at him.

 **"Hey, mister! This is your bag!"**

His voice echoed around the small space where the both of them are right now. This caused the man to stop. Jared expected him to say sorry and exchange their stuff but he just received a clueless gaze from the old guy.

**_"Nande watashi o oikakete iru no?"_ ** _(Why are you chasing after me?)_

Jared's almost smile turned to an awkward one. 

_Good Lord, he doesn't understand English. What do I do?_

**"M-My bag, not yours,"** he tried. He even tried a made-up sign language but he just made things more complicated. _Gosh, what do I do..._

He ended up scratching the back of his head when the audiences seem to know nothing more than the guy who holds his luggage.

Not until a woman, wearing a thick yellow jacket, gloves, and pink beanie walked from beside him and in front of the old guy. He didn't really see who she was, but he heard her speaking in Japanese.

 ** _"Sumimasen,"_ **_(Excuse me,)_ she said. _" **Anata wa machigatta nimotsu o uketotta yōdesu,"**_ _(You seem to have gotten the wrong luggage,)_ then she faced Jared, only to get the other strolly from him then back to the other one. 

Jay caught a glimpse of her, however, he wasn't sure of what he saw. 

**_"Kore wa anata no monodesu. Are wa watashinotomodachidesu,"_** _(This one is yours, this is my friend's.)_

Then after that, she talked the rest of the way until she got Jared's luggage back to him. 

**"Here you go. Google translate would be very helpful had you brought it with you,"** she smiled. Her big brown eyes together with her mouth.

That earned a surprised and pleased chuckle from Jared.

**"Drea?"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_It was August 8th of the year 1998-- the most memorable day of my life. I got my first kiss, first friend, and for the first time in forever, I felt like I had someone who's worthy of holding onto even after years pass._  
_He found me when no one even decided to see me. He heard my cries and walked my direction. And even though we can't understand each other through words, we did understand each other's hearts. Maybe that's how I trusted him. And I'm pretty sure that that day, I gave him half my heart._

\---

 **"What are you doing here?"** Jared was utterly surprised to see a familiar face. He found it funny in a sarcastic way because damn, he left New York, he left the precinct, he left his life there only to stumble upon a person who reminds him of every single thing he wants to forget right now.

It's Drea Mikami, no doubt. The way she imitated sunshine just by standing in a place that's underneath dark skies says it all. 

**"Wow, you're asking me? I'm Japanese, and I just saved your ass,"** she confidently says, earning a scoff from Jared. 

She was his unexpected tour guide,. From the airport and out, she had his back. Maybe it's not so bad at all having her around, she's helpful. And funny, at that matter. 

If anyone knows him as good as Michaela does, it would be Drea. She's not just understanding but sympathetic. He is sure she won't bring up any subject he doesn't want to talk about.

Or maybe not...

 **"Why did I find you here? You moving on from the heartbreak?"** She asked as they walked toward the subway where he's supposed to take a lift to his hotel.

He just put a straight face. **"Can we not talk about that? I'm trying to be fun here."**

She lightly punched his arm. **"Come on, I know why you're here. If you keep it all inside and not talk to anyone about it, it will just come rushing back when you get to New York."**

They entered one of the doors of the train and found one vacant seat. Jared, being a gentleman, offers it to Drea. However, Drea here being the local, wants him to make himself comfortable in his vacation. And this Japanese vixen is indeed very persuasive that he almost sat there, but their eyes both flew somewhere else. A pregnant lady. Drea looked intently at him, asking if he still wanted the seat or not. Of course he said no, he's a New Yorker, standing in the subway is his expertise. And besides... that woman needs the seat more than either of them so they politely offered it to her and continued talking.

 **"So? How are things with the newly weds?"** Drea's eyes shimmered at the question. She really does like pissing him off.

**"I'm trying not to be bitter about it. They're happy. And I was toxic to Mick... so I don't want to interfere anymore."**

**"Now that's a good boy,"** she replies. **"In short, you're here to move on from Michaela."**

**"And a million other things."**

**"You've got to share those things to me, then."**

He looked at her with his chin pressing on his neck. **"We just met by accident and now you're planning to stay with me?"**

Drea rolled her eyes playfully. **"Well, if you don't want it then okay. You won't be having a translator slash tour guide slash drinking buddy slash trivia giver to you while you stay here."**

**"That's not what I mean of course. Don't you have anywhere else to go? You're here, that means you're here for something."**

She made a face. **"Yeah, and that something is done. Explains why I was at the airport."**

**"Wait... you were heading back?"**

**"Uh-huh. But so it happens, a ravishing American guy with Cuban heritage needed my help in Japanese so I cancelled."**

His breathing is hitched, hearing all these things from her. Somehow, he's angry, but he's thankful. But angry.

**"Drea, the flight costs ten hundred dollars!"**

**"Well, I'm the rich kid, right?"** She smirked.

 **"And your leave?"**

**"My leave is until January fifth next year. Why are you so concerned?"**

He inhaled sharply, that was enough for her to consider it an answer.

 **"You're worried none of us two will watch Mick,"** she faintly said, almost incapable of putting it to words.

True. That's what he's concerned about. But Michaela will be fine, he's with Zeke. At least that guy could throw a punch for her. And as if she's not guarded with weapons.

There was an awkward silence between them after she said those words. When the speakers alerted them for the next stop, Drea grabbed her bag on her shoulder and once the train stopped, doors open, she walked past Jared and headed out.

This was an unexpected turn of events.

 **"Where are you going?"** He almost yelled, catching up with the sea of people walking with her.

She coldly paused and turned back. Her brown eyes held nothingness. **"I'm going back to the airport, I'll take my flight."** Then she walked slowly toward the door again.

 **"No wait!"** Jared screamed, he then struggled to make a way for his bulky body to run to her. Thankfully, he caught her arm when she was just an inch away from going out.

His breathing is ragged from all the running and pushing he did but when he looked at her doe eyes, he was sincere.

**"Drea don't go please, just stay with me."**


	3. Chapter 3

When Drea answered his plead with a sweet smile, he can say that that's the closest thing he had to an acceptance.

Jared had a tough life. Aside from his mother, no one saw him past his mistakes, past his flaws. Actually, he's not even noticed by much. But then there's Drea, opening her arms and welcoming him to her world.

Osaka is a beautiful place. People are nice and warm despite the winter cold, they're very much into technology, and his hotel room proves all that. 

**"Welcome to Japan,"** Drea smiles when they got to his room. **"Now you take your rest, have some time in the jacuzzi, and tomorrow I'll fetch you for breakfast. Is that good?"**

He is still trying to absorb all of this that's why he can't answer anything better than an awkward nod. First, she bumps to him at the airport, saves his luggage from a stranger, accompanied him to this hotel, and they're having breakfast together now? Does she know all of this? Is she spying at him, too?

Unbeknownst to him, he's staring at her unconsciously. Drea laughed it off.

 **"You look tired. Go get some rest now,"** she tapped his arm then turned around where the open door awaits for her to come out.

 **"Thank you,"** he uttered shyly. Therr was a blush of red across his cheeks that he didn't like. 

She just waved goodbye and closed the door behind her. When she was finally gone, Jared removed his beanie, revealing that not-so-goo-looking head of his. Suddenly, he became conscious. If he will be with her tomorrow, alone, he should be wearing something to cover it up because she would sure tease him about it. 

He's got no idea as to.where she's staying the night, he should be worried, but since she's a local here he assumes she's got a house or at least a staying area. So instead of thinking about it, he just did what she told him to do-- get some rest, have some time in the jacuzzi. 

The night was fine.

 **"Yo Jared, you in there?"**

It was the first knock on his door the other day. He's thankful to have woken up an hour prior just to get ready for the day. If not, Drea's loud voice would've been his alarm clock and she would see him in his jammies. He's not comfortable around her when he's not wearing office clothes.

Today, he wore a simple white hoodie. Not much for fashion but this is the first time in years that he was so conscious about grooming himself. He spent time in front of the mirror and he doesn't usually do that. Honestly, though, why is he treating this out-with-Drea thing like a date?

He walked to his door and opened it to find Drea standing five inches away. There was already a smile on her face when the first thing she did was check him out. 

To his surprise, she's wearing almost exactly the same clothes he is. White hoodie, jeans, a black little bag. Everything was the same except that the hood of his jacket is up his head. 

Drea's brows creased. **"What's with the hood?"** She tiptoed to remove the thing on his head but he was quick to step back so she won't reach it. 

**"Don't mind it, let's just go."**

They stayed walking but the woman won't stop teasing him. She would jump as they walk just to reach his head and that's annoying him.

 **"Jared, that haircut is trendy here, don't worry."** She laughed but he wasn't convinced to put the hood down. he still had to stare at her eyes for a couple seconds to confirm before he sulked at wearing it off.

Her playful smile lit up the alley they were at. Spending the morning, they headed to a restaurant that served the best Japanese cuisine in town. Drea even bragged about it. 

This is not how he pictured his vacation to be. Not that he's complaining, this is a bit better in a way of convenience but him being here to forget all about New York is somehow ruined because of a co-worker's sudden appearance.

 **"This is why Captain Bowers didn't appoint me as your partner,"** she says in the middle of eating. 

**"What?"**

**"You hate me."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Michaela loves me, you don't. I'm lucky she's my partner."** She then proudly ate a _nigiri_ using her chopsticks.

 **"She loved me, too,"** he mumbled softly. But since it's only them two in their table, she heard it clearly and smiled.

**"Now that's what we're here for! Come on, don't be shy, pour your heart out."**

**"Are you always this curious?"**

She winked. **"A little bit."**

And so it started. He doesn't know where he got the courage or the trust to tell her all about his relationship with Michaela-- except for the unexplainable parts of course-- but she didn't mind. Though it was cheesy, a little too puppy-love-ish, toxic. She seems to understand everything and nods at it unless she's got something to say or a joke to crack.

He just said to himself two days ago that Drea is suspicious but here he is, walking with her in the streets of Osaka while talking about the prom night when he asked Mick as his date.

He's enjoying the talk, eyes on her as they walked, and since he's from New York, he didn't mind the cars on the streets but Drea watched them all for him until one of his feet almost stepped out of the pavement and she grabbed him by his hand. His hand.

 **"This is Japan, not New York, Vasquez. Jaywalking is a thing here."**

She dragged him to the other side of the street, crossing the correct pedestrian lane while still holding his hand. It didn't seem to be a big deal for her so it shouldn't be a big deal for him either. But her hands are impeccably warm that he can't just ignore. Besides, no one held hands with him for a long time so maybe he's just surprised of what she did.

Drea has got her eyes on her phone and a hand with Jared just so she won't lose him. 

**"Are musical theaters your kind of thing?"** She asked, 

**"No, boring."**

**"What about museums?"**

His expression soured as he shook his head.

**"Okay, how about we go to the palace?"**

**"What palace?"**

**"Osaka-jo. Its Instagram worthy, you have a cam with you?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good. You have to take pictures so you can change your ancient FB display,"** she snorted at that, causing Jared's face to crumple.

 **"You know my Facebook account?"**

**"Damn right I do. You need to accept my friend request."**

That's when they headed to the place she said they'll go. A very old palace, designed intricately and with a great view of the nature surrounding it. 

Drea led the way, as usual. They weren't the only tourists there but it was as if they owned the place. Everywhere Miss Mikami steps into, all the people go away as if she's some sort of princess with a hugh power. But the term princess doesn't suit a woman like her, who's funny and charming. A little cheeky, even. 

And while Jared is bothered by the way she holds his hand, he likes it.

 **"Smile!"** She yells to him as she clicked the shutter, laughing right after. **"Jared, why are you smiling like a horse? Give me the good thing, come on!"**

He rolled his eyes and strikes another smile for her while posing his best next to a rock wall. 

**"My goodness, you look like a 1520's castle guard. Take it easy now, you're not Detective Vasquez today."**

And so he obeyed, relaxed his posture a little bit and then made wacky faces and peace sign poses. They spent the day like that, knowing more about Japan's emperors, their culture, clothing, and most importantly he learnt how to be photogenic with his photographer for the day.

Of course Drea won't want to miss out. Using his camera, she also made him take photographs of her but to her disappointment, he's not an expert in using that thing. If her shots aren't against the light or blurred, they're candid in an ugly way. But that's okay, she can visit this place some other time and bring a professional photographer with her. However, the chance of having a good friend with her right here and now is something she doesn't want to miss. She pulls Jared beside her and raises the camera in front of them.

 **"One, two, three, smile!"** She clicked capture. Repeated it a number of times with different poses and finally checked out their pictures.

 **"See? That's how you take pictures, baby."**

Jared just casually nodded at her brag. He's starting to get comfortable and that's not okay. He's got to get his guards up.

**"Okay, now I'm hungry. Where'd you want to eat?"**

_Guards up,_ he said. But when Drea grabbed his hand once again to take them two to lunch, he forgot that.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish I had kept at least a picture of him. This is the tenth year I've come back to the place where we first met but I don't think I stand a chance in finding him again._

_\---_

**"Aaand here's your copy."**

Drea smiled at handing him the developed picture of them two from yesterday. He didn't say a word and left it hanging in between her fingers, only flashing a grumpy expression on his face.

 **"Why do I need to keep that?"** He asked. Because really, why does he have to keep a memento? And a picture of them two at that. He's not ready for this.

 **"Okay fine, don't."** She rolled her eyes then kept it in her pocket. She borrowed his camera to have the pictures developed and now that she's giving it back, his hands opened wide.

_He's such a meanie._

Being angry is not a very Drea thing to do that's why she just didn't mind him not taking their developed picture and spoke a little colder instead, just like how she did in the bus. It seems to threaten Jared.

 **"I believe you have plans tonight so I'll leave you be."** She breathed after that cold remark, threatening her disappearance for a time in his vacation. Jared gave her the same grump face.

 **"Tonight? What about tonight?"**

She gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. But he was seriously clueless.

**"Seriously? It's Christmas Eve, Jared."**

**"It is?"** His voice sounded nothing but surprised. **"I didn't know..."**

Her eyes rolled in response. _If this guy's tricking me, he's dead meat._

 **"So you don't have plans? You didn't buy me gifts?"**

All his hot aura faded away when he scratch the back of his head with such an adorable, innocent look on his face. Drea saw him like this, at least not before. She didn't think he could be so cute. She thought she's the only one who can be so baby-looking because of her Asian side but Jared here... looks like a toddler who lost his lollipop. The littlest heartache he gave her faded just because of that innocent baby face.

She exhaled. **"You're stuck with me for Christmas. That's great,"** sarcastically smiling. She placed her bag in front of her and fished a little pamphlet there. A Universal Studios tour book.

Jared took it and frowned at Drea. 

**"What?"** She asked.

**"You're really gonna drag me around while I'm here?"**

**"Yes because I don't want to waste my leave, and besides, I hate you, you hate me, we're stuck with each other. That's called quits."**

Jared heaved a deep breath making Drea want to take back her words. She read obvious disappointment in his eyes, as if almost saying out loud that this is not how he pictured his vacation to be. She felt wrong. She had to take it back.

**"Unless of course you want to spend the holidays alone... I can stay out of your sight. Yeah. I can do that."**

While saying that, she's slowly walking backwards, preparing to run. But Jared was quick to hold her arm before she could go anywhere.

 **"What happened to staying with me?"** He pouted.

He pouted.

He pouted??

He what????

Things were a blur now. Drea was focused so much on that one second that his reddish lips puckered that she didn't realize she's been staring at him for so long not until he made a sound again.

 **"Okay. Amusement park for Christmas. Whatever."** Like a little child, he comments. 

Drea puts her face in a wry manner. **"We can do things your way, you know?"**

 **"Sure. But since you planned Christmas then we do it your way. I'll plan New Year."**

**"I like the sound of that,"** she smirked. Although Jared is a bit lighter than he is at work, a smile on his face is a very rare thing to see especially when he's not close to you. Actually, even if he's close to you, he will still have this poker face on 24/7.

When will this bastard try to smile?

 **"What's your favorite color?"** He asked out of the blue. He's currently on his phone, typing something. Clueluess, she just answered.

**"Uh... burgundy?"**

Right after her response, he gave her the pamphlet back and walked outside his room. While walking past her, he whispered, **"See you later."**

It was ten hours before Christmas and five hours before their amusement park escapade. While he's away, Drea went into her rented hotel room-- which is by the way, just in front of Jared's. She's got a home to stay in but she doesn't feel like living there right now. She feels grounded and manipulated unlike with her co-worker who's lost in Japan, she feels more like herself.

Honestly, she was just kidding when she said she will leave Jared and his plans for Christmas. Praying silently earlier for him not to say yes because she will be alone for Christmas. Thankfully, he forgot the date. Sometimes she's really off the rails with her jokes.

On top of her bed is a cozy maroon-colored sweater and cream-colored scarf that she plans to wear tonight. She doesn't have a critical fashion sense, she just wears whatever's appropriate in places. Gladly, Jared's not as judgy as she is. He likes girls like Mick... or no, scratch that, he likes Mick. That's it. 

With the help of a few Japanese vocabulary words these past few days, Jared was able to go on his own shopping. He left Drea there to buy a gift for her but rhe problem is he really doesn't know what to give. She's not as simple as Mick or as appreciative as Lourdes, or at least he doesn't know her to be like that. She's the rich girl, probably grew up with a 24 karat spoon in her mouth. He doesn't know what kinds of stuff she likes.

Maybe he'll just get her something that suits her personality very well.

Hours later, the two found themselves walking to the subway. Jared held a paper bag, where his present for her is in and Drea looks pretty, that's all he can say. She looks more pretty than cute tonight. But when she laughs, she's still NYPD's baby detective.

They've made her a nickname like that because she's the cutest person you'll find in the precinct. Her big eyes that disappear every time she smiles, fat cheeks, eating habits, sleeping hobbies. She radiates youth. 

Maybe that will be his explanation as to why out of all places, she chose this amusement park for Christmas.

 _Doing it her way is not so bad at all,_ he thought. She's a big fan of Harry Potter and a Hufflepuff at that. She likes comics, toys, a sucker for cute stuff. It feels like he's being brought back to his younger days when he didn't know the struggles of love yet. When he was just a little boy, dreaming to be a good cop someday, and marrying his first love. 

He thought doing it alone would be better but whenever he's with Drea, he forgets about the things he wants to find closure with. And maybe that's what he needs right now.

She's right. If he doesn't let it all out and lock it inside his heart, pretending it's not there, it will just explode. Unlike right now that he's able to let it out and vent to a listening ear beside him. It's better. Sure, he needs a friend now than cutting all of the people out of his life. And even if she's somehow suspicious, he's sure about one thing...

She isn't trying to break his walls and get inside his head. She's just trying to find the key to his heart. To open it and set Michaela free. To let go of what's heavy inside his chest.

 **"Roller coaster!"** She yelled, pointing at the moving rolelr coaster above them.

 **"No. We just ate, let that digest first."** He replies, earning a pout from her. 

**"We haven't played or rode anything,"** her pout slowly turns into a frown.

Now he breathes, scanning the place wuth his eyes. He's like a dad to a spoiled child and it's driving him nuts. This place is full of adventures and things that's so not him but since he decided that they'll do Christmas her way, there's nothing he can do.

**"Fine. Whatever."**

Drea jumped like a toddler, excited and rushed. Just like the other day, she held his hand again and led him places.

_Is holding hands while walking really normal to her?_

_Well, she's childish. Can't blame her._

Jared is afraid of rides, he'll take that. Since he was young he wasn't a big fan of roller coasters and space shuttles, not because of the height but because of the pressure. In twenty years of consuming coffee, he's always been nervous and riding things like that will only cause him a heart attack.

While his eyes and mouth are all closed, Drea beside him is screaming against the wind and laughing at how he looked. Whenever they finished a ride, she will tease him endlessly and laugh at how sick he looks. That's why he also did the same to her. In every arcade game, he will beat her and get the prizes to brag about. 

He's weak in the rides, she's weak in the games. They do compliment each other. And tonight they feel a little more comfortable around themselves. 

Tonight, they aren't NYPD detectives. Just casual friends with a love-hate relationship that tries to enjoy the Christmas eve together--accidentally.

Before the break of dawn, when the clock stroke 11 pm, him and Drea decided to take one last ride to welcome Christmas.

From Universal Studios, they crossed the river and led themselves to a giant ferris wheel that's called "Tempozan". It flashed rainbow colors in it and while Jared intently stared at its height, Drea was busy getting them tickets. When she came back, she announced that there'll be there until 12:30. 

They'll be on two full circuits, roughly 34 minutes. When they rode their cable and things started to move, Drea was planning to laugh at Jared getting sick again but he was not. Unlike the rides earlier, this one is more special. It shows the splendid view of fhe river, the city, the castle they visited, and the colored fountain dance happening underneath. This one didn't go so fast as well. It's like a carousel but it moves upwards. He can't help but take multiple photographs of the view.

Drea is silently sitting on the chair and as much as she appreciates the view, her eyes are stuck on her companion. Looking at him while the gift she bought is in her hands, already hoping this will fit him perfectly. 

The bells rang, fireworks started to fly on the sky, and the bridges that connected the rivers showed off their lights. Jared was clueless. He headed back to their seat where he finds Drea smiling while holding a box up to him.

 **"My gift for you,"** she said shyly, and yet he was more shy when he took it in his hands. Opening it, he finds a shiny silver rolex. It almost made his jaw drop.

 **"No words, huh? You like it?"** She teased. **"Where's mine?"**

Jared gripped his paper bag behind him and shook his head, making her laugh. 

**"Come on! That's my gift! Give it to me!"** She tried to reach for it but being careful not to shake the whole car. Jared just distanced himself with a dark glare.

**"No. I'll buy you something better."**

**"Oh, you mean more expensive? Don't worry, I'm appreciative,"** she continues laughing. But J wouldn't let her get a hold of the bag. **"Jared, don't worry. It's the thought that counts. Besides, I've been planning to give you that even before Christmas. Remember when I pulled you carelessly from one of our detainees and broke your watch in the process?"**

With her tasteful convincing, Jared lets loose of his hands. Now she was able to get it and is surprised of its weight. It's very light. Maybe it's a shirt or something.

She started opening it and in time, Jared also started mumbling words beside her.

**"I'm starting to be embarrassed now don't open it."**

But she opened it anyway. A burgundy-colored neck pillow was what's inside. Though it's not much of a present, her eyes still shined seeing it. _That's why he asked me of my favorite color._

Detective Vasquez looked down, shy and embarrassed. **"I thought of that the last minute. Don't blame me. Had I had enough time to shop, I would've bought you something better."**

Drea playfully pinched the cute thing. She's gonna hate to admit it but this is the first time she's ever received a thoughtful gift from a guy.

 **"You got me a neck pillow. Thanks."** She says, slowly chuckling.

Jared bit his lip. **"I thought of giving you that because you sleep anywhere and anytime."**

His honest discourse brought laughter in her eyes. 

**"Thank you, Jared. I appreciate it. And don't worry about the watch,"** she tapped his arm. **"Merry Christmas."**

Trying to divert her attention from him to his present, she walked to the window, looked outside and put her eyes and thoughts everywhere else but him. 

Meanwhile, Jared was left behind. When Drea was away and not looking, that's just when he got the courage to say "Merry Christmas" under his breath and pick his camera up and pointed the lens to a pretty subject before clicking the shutter.


	5. Chapter 5

Gleaming city lights, mountains, rivers, skyscrapers-- that's what Jared can see from the balcony of his hotel room. Sitting on the floor with a few beer cans and a box of _takoyaki_ he emptied one minute ago.

He's wearing a plain t-shirt, shorts, flip-flops, and that's it. That's how he feels here, like home. Or at least that's what he wants to feel. 

They say home is a person you always come back to, and holds your greatest safety and comfort. He doesn't want to be called homeless. This way he can say he's comfortable even if this is a place and not the woman he expected to be his home.

 **"Here ya go,"** Drea Mikami appeared at his side, placed the few other boxes of _takoyaki, sashimi,_ and _sushi_ in front of him before sitting down on the floor. She kept the empty wrappers and cans to the side and started opening the new ones she bought.

When she opened the box, fragrant smoke came out of it. She took her chopsticks and quickly munched one of those golf-ball sized foods. Jared took his fork and stabbed one then put it in his mouth, followed by another one. Since those would be too hard to chew, he kept one bulging on his cheek while chewing the other. He finds Drea smiling in his peripheral view.

 **"Are you not worried you'll be out of shape?"** She asked.

He glanced at her, swallowing. **"Out of shape for who?"**

 **"Does it always have to be a who? Can I not be asking for work? You can't run quickly and chase the bad guys if you'd be a big bouncing ball."**

That was answered by a glare. When Jared swallowed the last piece of what he had in his mouth, he pushed the boxes all to Drea's front, confirming that he won't eat no more. He opened a can of beer instead and drank from it. 

She was laughing yet again. Like she doesn't know anything else to do aside from that. But it was fine, it was therapeutic for him. The last person he heard laugh was Michaela, at her wedding. It's nice to replace that with the sound of Drea's laughter. 

Drea refrained from laughing and stared intently at him. They were attending to each other. A little tipsy but fine. 

**"My first love was a big bouncing ball who dreamed of being a cop one day. I wonder if he made it,"** she looked up, trying to picture the adorable face of that boy. It's kind of a discrimination but that's how she judged the world back then. The cops being these masculine, rhomboid-shaped guys with strong facial expressions. 

**"I looked like that when I was young. Go and be the judge of that,"** he bragged, showing off his biceps that she lightly hit.

 **"You know when I first saw you at the precinct, I thought maybe you could use a day off. You looked like you've been working your ass off and you're very tired. And grumpy. And m** **ad at the world. You won't talk to me until I and Michaela became partners,"** her voice was soft, almost whispering. **"I figured out that day that she's all that matters to you, and I liked that. But** **turns out it wasn't that simple."**

Jared breathed deeply, not taking his eyes off her. **"I hope I can put somebody else on that place... to replace her."**

 **"Why would you?"** She opened a can and took a sip. **"I really liked you and Michaela together. Always bickering like an old married couple but always helping each other like brother and sister. I was rooting for the two of you, that's why when you started that scary undercover with the Xers--"**

 **"You helped her spy over me,"** he intervened, smiled at the thought that came by. **"You're friendly. Mick likes you a lot and her family trusts you already. I hope you really are who you say you are because if you have bad intentions with Michaela, I won't let that pass."**

She made a smug face. **"What happened to moving on from Michaela?"**

**"What happened to not bringing her name up?"**

**"Hey, I didn't make such promise."**

**"Fine then,"** he settles down, accepting defeat with a sip of beer.

Drea watched him silently. For her, he's very unusual. But honestly she's just not used to this version of Jared. The guy who wears comfy clothes, eats two takoyaki balls at once, and definitely not the one who easily accepts defeat. However, there's one particular thing she likes about this Jared; the watch she gave him as gift. He wears it tonight, glimmering in the dark. 

**"What time is it?"** She asks. Jared turns his arm and finds the watch clinging around his wrist. 

**"Nine-twenty,"** he replies, later realizing that Drea was just checking him out with her gift. Their eyes meet.

 **"It suits you,"** a toothless smile paints her face. **"Well then, Mr. Vasquez, we've got three hours to leave your sorrows behind. Next year, you'll be okay. Just take it all out. I'll be listening."**

Jared took at least twenty seconds to finally nod his head in agreement. He was thinking things through. What if she intends him to get drunk for him to spit things out about Mick? With that, he lets go of his beer can and starts talking.

 **"I always believed that Mick is my soulmate,"** he kick-starts, gathering deep breaths. **"Even when she was declared dead, I never stopped loving her. I guess it's gonna go that way. I guess I'll never stop loving her."**

Drea nods with a sad pout. **"It's not bad to stay in love with a person. What's bad is your expectations. You wanting to win her back."**

**"And that's what I want to throw away."**

**"You said earlier that you want someone to replace her. By the looks of it, you can't,"** she inched closer to him. **"You can only put someone a place higher. Love someone else better than how you love her. Because if you can love Mick that much when she can't be yours, imagine how much more you can love the person that's out there waiting to end up with you."**

 **"I don't think I can do that. I can't love anyone else,"** he reached for the plate of sushi and ate one. 

**"It's not that you can't. You're just scared. Scared that maybe when you start seeing another person, you'll just come back to Michaela again and break that person's heart. Don't say I'm wrong."**

Her words were like little needles piercing his heart. A reason why he can't answer right away. He took the plate again and ate a piece while he was thinking of the right words to say. Unfortunately for him, there was no appropriate reply for that. He can't say she's right but he also can't admit he's wrong so he just kept himself busy in eating as an excuse to not talk.

 **"You have a heart, Jared. And it's not a confined space to keep only a few people inside. You being hurt...** **or** **scared doesn't deprive you of the ability to love again."**

He chuckled. **"You sound like a love expert."**

 **"Oh believe me when I say I'm not,"** she snorts back but gets back to her speech. **"You know what? Love yourself first. You can't give what you don't have, right?"**

**"And you seem to have a bag of advice to share with me."**

**"I can't even apply them to myself,"** she laughed bitterly then drank her can of beer until the last drop. She opened another one. **"You know what they say. Coaches don't play."**

He raised his own can and made a toast with her. **"And you're a coach of what, exactly?"**

She shrugged at the question. **"I don't know, waiting?"**

 **"You're waiting for the day when you lose all the strong feelings for Michaela. Waiting for redemption. Waiting for your heart to heal. Waiting for forgiveness. I don't know, that sounds like it's me,"** she added and then glanced his direction. **"Waiting for someone."**

Before Jared could say anything, she stole the show again. But this time her voice sounded a lot sadder.

 **"How did it feel? Waiting for Michaela for five and a half years?"** She asked. Jared shrugged.

 **"I did not wait for her for five years. More like two, I was hoping and praying desperately that the plane will come back. But I had to move on eventually and I married Lourdes,"** he picked up his can, sipped from it. **"We were happy. I can say that at some point our love was real. It's just that... I never did put her above Mick. That's what I'm most guilty about, loving someone else more than my own wife."**

**"Then she came back when you least expected and you had to make a choice. You chose Mick..."**

He nodded, feeling nothing but guilty about it. When he saw Drea downed her can of beer again, he realized she's not trying to get him drunk. She is trying to get herself drunk.

The tiniest bit of concern came out of him from nowhere. It's Drea's third can and it's not even New Year. He doesn't want her welcoming the next revolution with a headache that's why he gathered up all the unopened beer cans beside him.

 **"You're drinking too much. Reserve yourself."** He coldly said. But Drea seems to have a high tolerance. She isn't even a bit wobbly to lean in and reach for another two cans that are hiding behind his arm. 

**"Oh come on now. I'm here so you'd have a drinking buddy, right?"** She said as she grabbed his shoulder for support, just so she won't fall while her shorter arms try to reach the beer cans in between his left hip and arm.

Jared's eyebrows furrowed. **"Why are you here anyway?"**

As she opened the beer, she said, **"You really want to know?"** And he just nodded.

**"It's under my dad's orders. He wanted to see me. And here I am, thinking he misses his daughter and wants to be with her for the holidays that's why I filed a leave for three weeks."**

**"But?"** He asks, there seems to be a catch.

 **"But I was wrong,"** she sipped from her can. **"He didn't call me to have some bonding, whatever. Instead, he introduced me to a guy."**

Her voice sounded bitter and to him it sounds like it's a bad thing. It shouldn't be, right?

 **"Why does it sound like you don't like it?"**

**"Because I hate it. I fucking hate it, I'm telling you."** Her chestnut brown eyes met his chocolate brown ones. **"No one ever liked me except for one guy. I'm not even sure if he really liked me, we were toddlers back then,"** she laughed.

Jared smirked, a sarcastic smirk at that. He's gonna hate to admit it but she finds her adorable. Maybe not so much of the common men's type but she is okay. Everybody could use a little sunshine and that would have to be Drea.

**"So does the guy who's introduced to you... does he like you?"**

**"You're curious. Are you having a crush on me?"**

**"What?!"**

**"Just kidding. I don't know if he does, I walked out. And that's the first time I ever saw that arrogant face of his. I hate arrogant faces,"** she turns to him suddenly. **"But you can be the exception to that."**

Because of the short distance between their faces, he can clearly smell alcohol in her breath and see that blush of red over her cheeks and nose. She's getting drunk. But talking to drunk people is a better way to know their truths so he just let her be. 

**"Do you want to know what happened next?"** She asked, sounding tipsy.

**"Sure."**

**"I went home and cried my eyes out,"** she laughed at herself. **"I told you earlier that you can put someone above Michaela. I was being a hypocrite. Just like you, I have someone in my heart that nobody can beat but like what happened to you... I'm committed now."**

At first he found it odd. He didn't get it. Not until Drea pulled something out of her pocket and put it on her left hand then raised it, capturing their eyes. It's a diamond ring. For engagement.

 **"You're getting married?"** He asked, raising his voice. But he still thinks of it like a complicated puzzle. **"You're getting married and your father introduced you to a guy that's why you're mad...?"**

Before explaining, Drea finished her beer. **"My father introduced me to a guy I just met saying that I'll be marrying him."**

His face crumpled. **"That's absurd."**

 **"Right? But I'm more absurd. Because I'm holding onto someone who doesn't even remember me. Maybe he's got a family now and I'm still clinging to the wish that I'll meet him someday."** Tears started to pool her eyes. **"I never wanted to open my heart to anyone because like you, I'm keeping someone in. I'm waiting and hoping. And believing that he's my soulmate if that thing ever did exist."**

Jared is speechless. He took a moment to let silence take over them two, watching as Drea's eyes slowly turn into waterfalls. Her tears fell down simultaneously but she was quick to wipe them all off, hoping he wouldn't see but she was already too late.

 **"I can't let go of him. That was ages ago but can you blame me? Aside from my mom, he's the closest I've ever felt from home. He just happened to be there when I wasn't at all hoping for anything good to come,"** another lone tear escaped from her left eye but this time she didn't mind and just continued telling her tale. **"He pops up in my mind when I feel like giving up and I don't even know him. He's just my first love, first kiss, first hand to hold, and nothing ever came after. First and only. You can laugh at me now."**

 **"First kiss and nothing came after that?"** He snorts, thinking it was a sick joke but by the looks of it, she's drunk and definitely telling the truth.

Drea narrowed her eyes at him and pulled herself closer. **"Why? Do you want to be the second?"**

 **"No thanks. I don't do girls for now."** He replied. **"I'm not a teenager anymore, if I meet someone again, I'll not kiss her just because I like her."**

**"That's right, hun. Kiss her when you're certain that you'll spend a hundred years giving her those kisses."**

They both smile, and the next thing he saw is her pinky finger raised in the air. He looked at her cluelessly.

 **"Since you already know the bitter story of my life, we have to be best friends now,"** Drea smiles widely, obviously drunk. It's a childish thing to do but since she's drunk and he's considerate, he'll do it. He also raised his pinky finger and she hooked it with hers.

 **"Since we're already doing this, promise me you'll give people a chance."** He says coldly. The baby detective Mikami nodded.

 **"Okay, I can do that,"** she raised her thumb. **"Promise me that you'll move on from your heartbreak. Is that a deal?"**

**"Deal."** He sealed his thumb against hers. While not letting go of the pinky promise, Drea put her head on his shoulder and he just let it happen even though it disgusts him.

She yawned. **"How about you? Who's your first love? Your first kiss? Don't be unfair on me, share it."**

He breathed deeply, wanting to tell her to put her head somewhere else but he's just too guilty to do that. So instead, he just prepared the words for what she asked. After all, his first love is an unforgettable one, and his favorite topic aside from the girl whose diary he found.

Drawing a smile on his lips, he began storytelling. 

**"When I was eight, my mom and dad took me to fifth avenue, at a museum. I told you, museums weren't my thing. They bore me, I don't even understand what people find beautiful in there."**

**"Yeah, you told me that,"** she whispered in a groggy voice, slowly cozying up on his broad shoulder.

 **"They seem to enjoy it pretty well so I said I'll find anything that could interest me. They let me be. And I found this little girl..."** he paused just to look at Drea. Her eyes are half closed but still all ears. A smile crept up his face upon remembering. **"She had these small brown eyes and fat cheeks. Chubby, like me. She was crying and she can't say a word. But although I cannot understand her language, I managed to take her out for some ice cream. She loved the strawberry cheesecake flavor and got it all over her face."** He laughed with that. **"That was my first love. Where I first felt like I belonged and I was accepted. I found her in a museum, and they weren't wrong. You'll always find something beautiful and special in there. I knew that when I found her."**

That was the last he said because when he looked down, the lady is already asleep on his shoulder. Even so, she kept a tight grip in his pinky finger. 

Jared peeped on his wrist watch only to find that it's only an hour before the end of the year. He looked back at Drea and another smile came up his handsome face without a specific reason. He just felt like smiling. 

Later, she will also have to wake up because the sound of firecrackers will be disturbing enough for her to open her eyes. But before that, as Jared ate alone and drank to kill his time, the snow fell from the sky.

At first it were little flakes of white, until one snowflake entered the open window and landed exactly on their hands. He picked that up and thought of waking Drea up but she was too precious to look at. Sleeping like a baby. So he watched it alone, thinking of Michaela.

They never got to watch the snowfall together, never had a chance to ski, or make snowmans at the backyard. He thought they'll be doing all that once they get married but it turns out it will just remain a dream to him.

He's wondering now. What if she never took that flight? Would they still end up together? Would they be happy until their last breaths? 

Or maybe some things are just meant to happen and Drea's right. He's got to put someone above Mick and that would have to be himself.

So at the last seconds remaining, he promised himself what he promised to this sleeping beauty beside him. He will move on from the heartbreak and start anew.

Staring at his watch, showing the last five seconds. Then the next thing he knew, fireworks collided with the snow that fell down the sky. The whole of Osaka noised up in sync and the sky changed colors. He wasn't planning to wake Drea up because he thought she will get up herself when she hears the commotion, but she didn't and it's two minutes since the music fired up. 

_Sleepyhead_ **_._ **

**"I literally gave you a neck pillow as a gift yet you're sleeping on my shoulder."** He rashly said while putting her head away using his index finger. Doing this, Drea's eyes slowly fluttered open, making him the first sight she saw for the new year.

**"It's the new year, sleepyhead."**

Her eyes widened and she suddenly stood up, went to the balcony railings and jumped while yelling Happy New Year on top of her lungs.

Fireworks display is in its best view. The fireworks they had came at all shapes. Jared wasn't intending to watch but when Drea saw a unicorn-shaped firework, she excitedly informed him.

**"Look! It's a unicorn!"**

And he felt like having no choice but to stand up and watch it with her. How is she easily sober just by seeing the lights?

 **"It's so pretty!"** She exclaimed, in awe of the lights. Jared chuckled and focused on her messy look.

**"Yeah, it's pretty."**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Diary,_

_Maybe it's time I start to accept the fact that I'm an idiot for waiting so long for something that was part of my childhood fantasies._

\---

_"Promise me you'll give people a chance."_

Those words echoed in her head over and over again while she's laying on her mattress and staring at the ceiling with her diamond ring blocking the view.

Drea's not a fan of expensive things. She's proud to have been raised as a just child and not someone who's spoiled of riches. This ring doesn't mean a thing to her, the value doesn't bother her. She could easily throw this in the river and pay for it.

However, the thing that haunts her right now is the promise she made to Jared two days ago.

To give people a chance.

Who is she kidding? She's not even thinking about the engagement. For sure her father will lend them time to know each other well and he's not a fan of rushing things. Just like what she said to Jared, the heart being broken kf afraid is not a cause for it to lose the ability to love. That's gonna be the same thing for her. Who knows? Maybe that guy can have a place in her hoping heart, too.

But back to it. The chance she's pertaining to is about someone who broke her trust and risked her life. 

Her biological mother. Her own mother.

Lately, she feels like she's been giving her a chance. She was talking to her but never really did mind if she'd call or not. She's cold towards her and she's not the one to blame for that. The only reason she keeps in touch with that woman is because the mom that raised her requested so. 

She's doing it, giving her a chance to talk to her. But how about the chance to be the person she was once to her before? Should she risk that?

Forgiveness is a difficult thing to give. What more to a person who did an unforgivable thing to her? That woman had her trust and she didn't even have to give it, yet it got broken. She trusted her since the first heartbeat of her life but now... things are different.

Releasing a long sigh, she sat up and breathed again. Her eyes caught the gigantic wall clock that posed beside the curtains that allowed a little moonlight to enter her dark room. It's 3:15 in the morning, almost approaching dawn. Usually, she sleeps early especially when she's exhausted and well-spent for the day. But when something like this bogs her mind, she'll be up until the thoughts come off, and normally, they don't. Her only escape from the ugly side of her life is that diary of hers. Unfortunately, she doesn't have it around now. It would be weird for a grown-up woman to take her teenage diary in trips like this. 

She had that diary since she learned to start writing. All of her special days are written there and that's basically her best friend, knowing every secret she hides. Her mom would sneak in her room and read it late at night, expecting a story about a hot football player she met at school, a campus heartthrob who asked her out for prom, her crush or a boyfriend maybe but there was none. Written there are the tales of Drea Samantha Mikami, the girl who seemed to have a perfect life and a perfect self in front of the others, but the truth is she's been trying to fit in all these years. Trying to be the perfect girl they all see her to be. But she's not and never will be. 

People fancied her, of course. For her beauty, her laugh, her wit and humor. But if she fancied people? Not much. That's why if there's any special subject or romantic view about the day? It's always about _him._ The only one she ever liked being with.

And right now, those goals are slowly going out of reach.

She wants to meet him again but she can't even remember his face. Everything she's got is his name "Jerry" and a half heart pendant with a letter J engravement. It's been twenty-three years and if she's still hoping to end up with him, she should already see a therapist.

Nevertheless, the thought of him keeps her sane at these times. Dreaming of him is absurd but using him as an anchor to this life is not so bad if she needs it.

And she does. Badly.

Since it's between morning and night, she doesn't expect anyone to knock on her door or call for her name. And yet after a few seconds of being sure she's alone, three knocks sounded from her door.

 **"Drea,"** the guy called. It was Jared's voice-- not asking for her or cheking if she's awake. Almost sounded like he expected her to be awake at this hour.

She didn't hesitate and walked to the door to open it, not even minding how much of a mess she looks like, wearing her apple-green jammies and plush slippers, with that messy updo that showed her weird hairline. She just opened the door because it's him, and it's an unusual time to call for someone so it should be important.

When she pulled the door open, Jared was there with bloodshot eyes, obviously just fresh from waking up. His face is also a little too swollen. Even so, he still looked gorgeous.

While checking him out, Drea found his phone in his left hand, illuminating a dim light from it. When she looked at him, he radiated worry and nervousness.

 **"What's wrong?"**

**"I'm leaving,"** he exhaled heavily. 

**"What? Why?"** Drea asked. Her reflexes tell her to go and pack her bags because if he's leaving, then she is, too. Her feet already pointed to the left, ready to race there if he says so.

 **"Michaela called, they are short of hands for something, I think they need me."**

Her thinking paused upon hearing the word "me". He had no intentions of calling her to accompany at all?

**"You knocked on my door at this hour to do what exactly?"**

**"To tell you I'm leaving. I can't just disappear--"**

**"And then? Not gonna consider my help and ask me to go with you?"**

Jared bit his lip and pulled in a big breath. **"Look, I don't have time for this. It's about Mic--"**

 **"I'm her partner. Even if it's personal, I hold myself accountable for her."** She cut him off aggressively, unleashing her inner dragon. **"You've already involved me with Cal's kidnapping and I risked my job for that. I won't think twice about doing it again."**

What's important for her friends are important to her. Michaelastone her friend, and Jared just became her best friend two nights ago. 

Vasquez is speechless at the moment. He just stood there, waiting for another word from Drea. But it looks like they're waiting for each other to speak so he goes first.

**"So you'll go with me?"**

And that made her smirk. **"Go and pack your bags, let's meet at the lobby."**

She quickly closed the door and packed up as fast as she can. She also changed from jammies to trousers and coat. When she arrived at the lobby, Jared was already there and they wasted no time.

They took the first flight to New York and didn't have the chance to talk until it was 4:30 AM inside the plane. They luckily got adjacent seats and she was by the window. She was planning to sleep but then she noticed how anxious Jared is so she remembered that she doesn't know why they're going back right now.

 **"Hey, you okay?"** She tapped his hand and he attended to her right away, still looking too nervous. **"What exactly happened?"**

Jared inhaled tnen exhaled three times, looked around, and then leaned closer to her so that they'd be talking whispers. 

**"Flight 828, when it came back to New York after five years, it was whole. And that same night, it exploded. All of its parts were recovered in the airport but..."**

**"But?"**

**"Somebody tipped them off, saying that its fin has been found somewhere in the Atlantic ocean."**

**"What? How is that possible?"**

**"That's what we're trying to figure out."** He simply answered. 

Drea is clueless and a bit amazed. She can't process anything right now. However, since the day she .et Michaela and her family and even Jared, she accepted the fact that they're all weird and went through something and never thought for once that they're not human. That flight wasn't their fault, that's what she keeps in mind right now.

Maybe that fin is a decoy or whatever.

They still have a day and a half to get back but none of them are dozing off. Maybe because of the trauma of flight 828, they can't be so easy and sleep to wake up five years after. Luckily when they got to the layover terminal, it was still the same year. And since they've got to wait for the next plane, the two helped themselves with food and coffee in the airport. While sitting next to each other, their heads began to feel heavy. Drea wore the neck pillow Jared gave to her and let herself sleep for a little while. When she opened her eyes, her head was extra heavy because Jared head is above hers, sharing the pillow.

But it was no big deal, she let him be. He's exhausted and waken up in the middle of his good sleep. Plus, he's coming back there, worried about Mick, and worried about the promise he made. 

That he will move on from the heartbreak.

 **"It's still too soon, but I hope you're trying as hard as I do."** She whispered to him. 

To her, it's still too soon as well. But if anything, at least she's got a best friend beside her now.

They'll have it together.


	7. Chapter 7

Drea made a call when they were at layover, she made her mom prepare her car at the airport right away.

And here goes Jared, realizing that she isn't just rich. She's crazy rich. Aside from she's pretty, she looks like that queen who will debunk every wrong idea you had in life and steal your money. However, she doesn't act like it. Normally, rich kids act like princesses, prim and proper. Drea over here is smart and funny, stripping him of his standards in the women that surrounds him. Suddenly he felt like he needed someone who's able to make him laugh.

Right when the plane landed at the airport, aside from the passenger bus, two black cars were there, both accompanied by guys in suit. Drea was behind him so he was the first one to see that view just before she appeared before him, looking at the same direction he does.

She signaled to the guys and then grabbed his hand, leading him down the stairs. There were cabin crew waiting for them with their luggage and when they got it, Drea led them two to the other two guys standing beside each car. 

**"Yo Danny!"** Drea greeted the guy by the first car. He looks definitely older than them but keeps this chill, youthful vibe with him, fist bumping with Drea. The next guy was about their age and Drea high-fived with him. Jared silently watched the way she's so close with these guys. But that's not the most important thing right now. They need to get to Michaela, pronto.

A minute later, the engine of the first car started as Detective Mikami who's back in action turned up the ignition. Jared sat beside her, and the two other guys used the car behind them. Turns out, they didn't know Drea had company so they only bought two cars. Supposedly, Danny will drive Drea and his son, Edward will have the second car to convoy them just for safety measures. 

He didn't know cops with bodyguards exist.

Right when he had the chance to reopen his phone, he texted Mick and told her they're just minutes away from the Stone residence. When it was answered, he turned his gaze up the road and breathed deeply, repeatedly. He's starting to reclaim his detective thinking and starts finding it in his mind as to how that fin was found in the ocean when it came back whole and exploded right inside the airport.

His heavy breathing caught up to Drea's ear and she peeked at him every now and then, not wanting to take her eyes off the road but still feeling uneasy about Jared's uneasiness. 

**"Relax, Jared. Michaela's alive and no one's harmed... yet. Hopefully no one will,"** she says, trying to be a little more optimistic.

Jared turned his head on her side, wanting to reply, but when he saw Drea's side profile, his tongue won't move and the words were nowhere to be found. He's practically frozen. 

It's not because it's the first time he's seeing that partition of her hair hanging behind her ear; it's because he has seen that more than once. And now, without any palpable reason, it takes his breath away.

_Has he really been staring at her for so long?_

Finally, a breath managed to escape his mouth when the car harshly stopped and he heard a loud snap when the door kf the driver's seat shut close. Drea was already running to the door of Ben's house without even bothering to tell him. 

**"Relax?"** He sarcastically asked himself pertaining to her words earlier before he himself rushed after her. When he opened the door, the first sight to see is Drea hugging Michaela so tight. That stopped him dead on his tracks, holding the doorknob and creasing his eyebrows.

He should be the one doing that first, right?

He decided to finally step over the threshold and steal the show when he was yet again stopped. This time, the space between his eyebrows is almost indistinguishable when he saw Drea switched for hugging Mick to hugging Zeke. And guy has guts to put his arms around her as if they were close!

_He shouldn't be doing that._

Jared's feet moved, not running nor walking quickly but stepping widely until he can finally reach Drea's side. Instead of pulling her away from Zeke, he just made Mick's husband divert his attention to him. Zeke pulled away from Drea and shook the hand that Jared was offering him. That made everyone look at them two with confused faces. Tne last time they've seen these two, they were quarrelling over Mick and now Jared's shaking Zeke's hand.

That made Drea smile though. She was worrying about the deal they made but seeing that Jared has offered his hand to Zeke made her quite alright.

The awkward moment between the guys finally came to an end when Mick called Jared to a corner and Drea continued greeting the others. For a short period of time, she's been close to Cal and Olive, acting like their big sister. After all, she was part of Cal's rescue.

Michaela dragged Jared to the counter and looked around for a second just to make sure no one's listening. 

**"Why is she here?"** She asked, but not wanting to sound too rude so she immediately took it back. **"No, I mean I'm glad she's here but... how? Did you tell her?"**

**"I told her I was leaving, yes. I can't just let her wake up without me--"**

**"What? Wait, hold up. Wake up without you? Are you guys--"**

**"No, we were in** **Japan--"**

**"Together? You guys spent Christmas and New Year in Japan... together."**

**"It's not that. You saw me, I left alone. I just found her there and I needed... a tour guide."**

**"A tour guide..."** Michaela nodded suspiciously. **"But she doesn't know about the fin, right?"**

Jared bit his lip. **"She does. I told her about it."**

**"Jared, she wouldn't understand--"**

**"I hope you're not fighting about me?"**

Jared and Michaela both turned around at the same time, finding Drea standing there. 

The half-Japanese pressed her lips into a thin line and looked intently at Michaela.

**"Look, Mick. If it's your fight then it's my fight. We're partners and I saw how those Xers wanted to burn you to the ground and if this case poses the same threat to you and these kids then there's no way in hell I wouldn't interfere."**

With those words, Mick and Jared exchanged understanding glances. Not replying to anything, Mick stepped closer to Drea and ate her again in a big hug, thinking of all the things she's done for her and her family.

Meanwhile, Jared stared at them two. He remembered that day when Drea called him out for defending the Xers, when she went with Michaela in that bar and gathered information, when they were interviewing the meth dealers, when he called to inform her about Cal's abduction... everything. He was never wrong about trusting her because she's always worried about Michaela and risking just about everything for Mick proved her worth. 

He just knew that he could trust her and that's what his heart tells him. But here's his mind, telling him otherwise. He can feel that she can be trusted but part of him wants to make sure of it. But if she's just pretending to be good then she wouldn't go great lengths for the Stone's, right?

A few moments later, they find themselves around the table, conversing and discussing about the fin. Apparently, foreign fishermen caught the fin with their net and when news broke out, an anonymous buyer bought it from them, offering a large amount. Those fishermen are being interviewed by their local police about unleashing the name of whoever bought evidence that should belong to the NSA. So far, the only lead they got is that this guy is from New York, therefore, it's their job to find it.

There are no logs about any water vessel that seemed suspicious and carrying a fin inside it so the buyer must be a pretty big icon. No traces of anything suspicious travelling by the docks and no records of foreign deliveries whatsoever so technically speaking, they don't have any lead. But since Michaela decided to intervene with this and she's short of hands, Jared and Drea would really be of great help to find a lead. And that means risking their jobs for something undercover again. However, Captain Bowers is somehow siding with them so there shouldn't be so much worries.

Speaking of Captain Bowers, Drea and Jared both filed a leave until the fifth and it's still two days too early so after their meeting with the Stone's, they dropped by the precinct to meet with Captain and tell her they'll be back on duty starting tomorrow. 

**"So you two came back here together, at the same time?"** Their boss asked, obviously detecting something fishy about them two. They looked at each other and decided to lie.

 **"I actually arrived here a day after i left, Captain. Just stayed with my mom and missed work, so..."** Drea tried to use her charm on the Captain and she had no reaction about it.

 **"What about you, Vasquez?"**

**"I came back because I was missing a certain someone."**

Captain Bowers is already chuckling while Drea pretended to have mixed feelings about what he said so that they won't be suspicious. Jared is not a good liar when it comes to the woman who knows very well when he's lying and he's not so better spit out something embarrassing enough to be believable.

 **"Stone, of course. It's always you three. Just make sure you ain't brewing any rebellious stupidity in there because I don't know if I can still take you under my wing,"** she says, looking at them both and they're keeping their faces straight. Captain Bowers put her focus back in her paperwork and signaled them out. **"Off you go now."**

And so they did, walking out her office like they didn't know each other just so they won't be so obvious about the lies they told. They still spent a few moments in their respective tables, cleaning it and rearranging everything as if they're normally going back to work.

Jared didn't have much to put lr remove from his table but Drea did. The things she got from Japan are what she's putting on there, including a burgundy neck pillow which Jared watched as she put around the headrest of her chair.

It was that moment again when he's watching her from her side. That hair that's kept behind her ear. Her brown eyes focused on what's in front of her and her lips that would sometimes pout.

He waited for her to finish, planning to ask if she'd go home so they could go together but he was surprised when she sat on her chair and opened her desktop. Jared, bearing his jacket, went to her table.

 **"Aren't you going home?"** He asked then peeped on her computer, she's opening case files. 

**"Not yet, you can go. You're tired."** She simply answered while browsing through the database.

**"And you're not?"**

Drea looked up at him and gave a reassuring smile. **"I'll be home after this, I promise."**

And he can't do anything no more. He walked to the subway and took a train home. It was exhausting. He's tired and sleepless and the distance he's travelled is no joke. When he got to his bed, he immediately bounced himself on it, laying on his back. And he felt like sleeping right there and then but it wasn't night time yet and he's hungry.

He went to the kitchen and took a box of instant mac and cheese then popped it in the microwave. While waitinf for it to cook, he decided to unpack his things but when he got to the living room, his luggage weren't there.

Then it hit him. His luggage is still in Drea's car.

He put a shirt on and went running out his house without thinking twice.

_She can't see that!_

Drea stayed a little longer in the precinct. She was looking for people with the highest of profiles around New York so that they can figure out where to start investigating. When she printed those out, she went to ther car and drove home as promised.

However, on the way there, she noticed an unfamiliar object at the backseat of her car. It's a black roll-along and she's pretty sure that's not hers. She even had to stop for a while to collect it in her hands and she saw a tag attached to it. Jared Vasquez, #11 Richardson Street, Queens, New York.

Above the seat is Jared's backpack and she just laughed. That guy is forgetful.

She turned the csr around and drove to his home. When she got there, she knocked of course, but to one's answering to her and the door barely closed. It was a suspicious look so she had to take a look inside. She went in, keeping his bags secure behind her and walking slow, just in case someone jumps in front of her. 

She walked slowly... slowly until she gasped. There was a ding sound that came from the kitchen and so she left the luggage behind to check on it. Turns out, it's just his microwave and it was left open, cooking mac and cheese. Drea realized that he already got here and maybe he realized his luggage is still in her car so he went back.

Well, maybe she's got to wait. 

Since this is not her house, she isn't allowed to touch anything. She almost gave in to the temptation of looking inside his bags but that's just a terrible idea so instead, she helped herself with roaming around his house.

It's a cool house, simple and clean. A home for two, actually. She can see various picture frames around the house, either hanging on the walls or standing up on cupboards.

But there's one thing that caught her attention. Something that wouldn't be so much of a sin nor a privacy concern if she touches. So she did pick it up fro. the lonely corner.

It's a guitar, and when she stripped ot of its cover, it doesn't look much used. She plucked a few strings and it didn't sound good so she still had to tune it. 

She didn't know that Jared can play this thing.

When it was finely tuned, she played a few basic songs she still can remember. The last time she played the guitar was before the police officer exams so it was quite long ago, too. She has played about six or seven songs until she can't remember anything anymore. So she grabbed the bag and looked for any chord book in the pocket but she didn't find any. Instead, it was a single chord sheet of the song "More Than Words".

The paper almost tore because of the old wrinkles its folds caused. She opened the sheet and checked if she can play the chords and she can. So she started playing it, hummed because her voice is not so great.

Jared Vasquez is rushing home from the precinct. He went there only to find Drea gone and he just remembered he left mac and cheese in the oven. When he opened the door of his house, he heard music. And not just any music; him and Michaela's song.

Knowing that no one lives there instead of him and that song means something to him, he slowed down walking until he found where the sound was coming from. At first he expected it to be someone creepy but it was just Drea, occupying his couch and playing his guitar.


	8. Chapter 8

_My future bride just said she would very much like me to be the one singing our song to her. Maybe it's not too late to learn some guitar._

\---

He listened to the melody. How she made the strings vibrate such a beautiful sound that is almost incomparable to the original.

Jared just stood there and did nothing. The moment he stepped in, the song was just starting and for all four minutes of that song, he was just standing and observing Drea play it. Sometimes she would have lapses and mistakes but she just laughs it off and hums the whole song. With this, waves of memories ate the shore of his mind.

It was the juniors' ball that time, when he first laid eyes on Michaela Beth Stone, the most stunning lady in the event. She didn't come with a date, in fact she didn't entertain any because she just broke up with her gangster of a boyfriend by that time. 

She was one of the bad girls at school, the emo punk type. Her hair was shaved on the other side and the other with her blonde and rainbow curls, wearing a statement shirt or anything black, ear piercings,.and that wasn't exactly his type of girl. But when she arrived there, prom night,.her blue eyes were highlighted by the blue ball gown she wore with her blonde locks up in a braid bun. She looked enchanting. And when he saw her walking on the dancefloor, this is the song that played.

When they were seniors, he finally asked her out to be his prom date and she said yes. For him, that was the very first accomplishment of his teenage life. He requested that song to go in the dance playlist and that night, they danced under romantic lights.

Whenever they'd go in road trips, that song will never be off the playlist.

And when he finally made the decision to ask her hand, that song was what he brought with him.

Even when they're not in good terms anymore, he still used it to let Mick know what was happening just so they can save Zeke and call the undercover done.

That song... will always remind him of them two.

That's why when Drea finished playing it, he found himself still immobile. Still stuck in his memories and the thoughts of what could've been. He didn't even notice that Drea has already sensed his presence and is facing his direction.

 **"You're here,"** she says with a smile, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

**"Yeah.... I'm here,"** he replied. Just then did he remember what he's rushing for and the nervous heartbeats resurfaced. **"Do you have my bag?"**

**"Yup, they're here."** Drea used her right hand to reach for his bags but he was too edgy and instead of letting her be the one to hand his things to him, he rushed there and grabbed his backpack like he's hiding something. That caused a reaction to cross Drea's face.

 **"You're jumpy. You hiding something in there?"**

**"No. Nothing."** He shook his head like a guilty little boy.

Drea narrowed her eyes at him, taking another look on the bag he hid behind him and was planning to catch it from him but she didn't. Instead, she focused on the thing he found in his house.

 **"Anyway, sorry, I put my hands in this thing. It was getting boring waiting for you,"** she leaned back on the couch and fiddled with the strings before saying another thing. **"Didn't know you play this thing."**

 **"Actually, I don't."** He replied right after successfully transferring _that thing_ from his bag to his jacket pocket. Drea turned his direction once again.

**"Then whose guitar is this?"**

**"It's mine."**

When he said that, she looked puzzled, so he walked around the couch and sat beside her, getting the guitar from her to see if he still can remember something.

He remembers some chords though he can't play it nicely. His fingers always hurt when he tries to press hardly on the strings and he can't transition from one chord to another.

**"See? I can't play it."**

**"But you do know some chords."**

He smirked. **"Only the basics."**

And she smiles. **"Me too."**

**"Well at least you know how to really play the thing. You played that song well."**

**"And I guess that song should mean a thing to you because you were trying to play it,"** she raised a folded paper up the air. Something he can't seem to remember because it's been years since the last time he ever cared for that guitar. Shortly after, he realized it was a chord sheet for the song. Maybe that's why she was playing it when he got here, she found a cheat sheet.

 **"That song was the main reason I wanted to learn how to play this thing,"** he chuckled. **"All of Michaela's ex's during high school knew how to play this. In fact that's what she liked with them. The band member type for her emo punk high school self."**

He just realized by then that he's opening up to Drea again, and he might say something that shouldn't be said. However, when he glanced at her, he can see the same Drea that listened to his drama when they were in Japan. She's still all ears for his stories while being all eyes on him. Those big brown eyes looking so sincerely at him as if making him spit out even his deepest, darkest secrets.

Jared sighed, trying to remember and trying to put them to words. When he was composed enough, he leaned by the couch and Drea followed what he did.

 **"It was our song. The first time I ever noticed Michaela, that played from the speakers. It was our song. The one** **I used to propose to her. Supposedly, I was gonna sing that in our wedding while playing the guitar,"** he smiled at all the thoughts. Remembering it like a dream. **"But when I bought that guitar and printed out a chord sheet, it was the same day that Mick and her family went to Jamaica. I decided that it would be the best time to practice because she will not be around to see. I was just starting to learn the song I want to sing for her, but then the plane never came back."**

A pout appeared on Drea's face. The same pout she had when Jared left at Michaela's wedding. It must really hurt for him to see the woman he's supposed to marry, walking down the aisle towards someone else.

If only she could give him another Michaela, or if she could turn back the time and meet him earlier then she would've done something.

It hasn't been that long since she met Jared. God, it wasn't even a month since they've been close. But she always felt like she knows him. It was as if his sorrows were hers that's why when she suspected him to be leading the wrong way with the Xers, she interfered. Because although she knew Jared as this serious detective who doesn't know how to smile, she still wants him to have a chance to a better life.

To happiness.

That's why using all her wit, she diverted the topic into something optimistic. She snatched the rusty guitar from his hands and rested back at the couch.

 **"You know, the guitar looks good on you. How about we learn it again?"** She offered but Jared just raised the side of his mouth.

**"What for?"**

**"For you? You definitely need a hobby."**

**"I have a hobby,"** he said cheerfully before looking into her eyes, diving deep in there as if telling something he's not supposed to say out loud. Drea scoffed.

 **"What? You're gonna kiss me?"** She scowled at him. **"Kissing every girl that comes this close to you is not a hobby, Jared. And what happened to not kissing anyone unless you're sure you're in love?"**

She distanced herself, pushing back two inches farther. It was a joke, what she said. But it doesn't change the fact that Jared is a total seductive hottie. He may not kiss her but what if she does?

_Wow, Drea. Since when did you do kissing?_

Jared scowled back. **"Who's kissing who? You're not my type. And besides, that's not my hobby. This."** He crawled inches above her and reached for a digital camera that laid just below her elbow. He showed it off. **"I like photography."**

Upon realizing she was wrong and that he wasn't looking at her, she kicked back.

 **"God, you're messy. i almost sat on that."** Instead of a smile, she gave him an honest remark. **"That's your hobby yet you can't even take good pictures of me."**

 **"In my defense, portraits aren't my thing. I like capturing landscapes,"** he opened the thing but it beeped red, signaling it's out of battery. He was about to brag of the beautiful pictures he had taken but to his disappointment, the camera won't cooperate.

Drea smirked. **"Okay, fine, sure you do have a hobby but why let this baby down?"** She raised the guitar up his front and examined it. **"Look, the strings are rusty. He's weary and begging to be played,"** she hid her face behind it while doing another voice to sound like an old guitar who's been left abandoned.

Jared just had his eyes narrowed. _This girl is silly._

**"Even if I play that, I can't sing."**

He lied. In fact, he sings very well but he barely practices. In his work office, everyone is silent that's why he kept himself without a sound. And he's too shy to let anyone hear his singing voice. Only Mick and Lourdes has ever heard him sing and he didn't even like it when they did.

But tonight is different. Drea's face reappeared from behind the guitar and gave him a curious look. 

**"I don't think so, detective. That rich baritone voice you have can't move in rhythm?"** She raised both her eyebrows. He nods. But she still gave him the same look, refusing to believe. Sge put the guitar on her lap and started playing the song. While at the intro, she signals to him and encourages him to sing while she plays. 

Surprisingly, Jared just let out a sigh and sat up straight. Waited for the cue, and then he's singing.

_**"Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you...** _

_**It's not that I want you not to say it but if you only knew,** _

_**How easy it would be to show me how you feel.** _

_**More than words is all I ever needed you to show,** _

_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me.** _

_**'Cause I already know."** _

Drea was smiling from ear to ear. He can sing, and his voice fits the song so much that she didn't want to stop playing the guitar. While doing the interlude, she looked at him.

**"You can sing, liar."**

Jared just chuckled softly. He intended to continue singing but then when Drea was about to play it, one of the strings stretched broken. It hit Drea's arm and she immediately uttered a curse upon hissing. Jared quickly grabbed that arm of hers and worriedly looked at it. It's not bleeding but the shape of the string engraved a red line on her skin. He rubbed it gently, checking on her. 

**"Is it bad? I'll get a band-aid."**

Drea just shrugged it off. **"I'm okay, silly. But this baby isn't,"** she picked Jared's guitar up again. **"He's in need of a makeover so I guess we'll find some other time to teach you."**

He wasn't listening but looking at her arm, still. Checking if it will get worse but it didn't. Drea stood up.

**"It's getting late and I still have jet lag. I better get going."**

He just nodded worriedly then stood up to walk her to the door. It was dark outside and he just set eyes on her until she reaches her car. When Drea drove away, she waved at him with a smile and there goes Jared, left by the doorframe of his house. 

He breathed. It felt like forever since he last inhaled but the air seemed nice. When he looked up, the skies were bright with moonlight and with a few twinkling stars around it. He remembered those pictures he wanted to show to Drea earlier. That picture of a sea of stars above an actual sea was his greatest photograph.

But speaking of photograph. When he closed the door and he was again all by himself, he sat on the couch where he was a few minutes ago, beside the guitar. Somehow, he will remember Drea every time he sees this.

_Drea..._

A smile crept up his face as that name echoed in his mind. His hand fished that thing he kept in his jacket pocket.

That thing he was so afraid she will see.

A picture of Drea, looking outside the cabin of their ferris wheel that night of Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

Warm sea breeze delicately flowing through her hair, the sound of calm waves rushing down the shore, and most importantly, above her is a sky full of stars.

It's indeed a beautiful night.

She inhaled the air coming from the sea and looked up. There was no moon to reflect its light on the waters but instead, there were stars. A sea of stars above an actual sea. She couldn't find anything more beautiful than this sight. The way they twinkle reminds her of the same way her heart hammered inside her chest when that silly little boy kissed her goodbye.

Drea's eyes were stars themselves. Twinkling not because of a beautiful light but because of tears that refuse to come out. It's unknown to her as to why she feels sad when she came here to have a happy vacation from the first place. 

She exhaled slowly then, letting out every inch of sadness little by little and replacing it with happy memories. While doing so, her right hand found its way to her chest, clutching a half-heart shaped pendant that has an engravement of the letter J on it. 

Maybe it was hopeless after all. Maybe her hopes of meeting him again should remain behind and never to look back to. Maybe finding him once upon a time is serendipity, and seeing him once again is not written in the books of destiny. That's what she wants to believe right now, but when a falling star came out of nowhere and showed itself to her, she clinged to the pendant even tighter and closed her eyes, repeating the memory of him that she can never forget.

She doesn't know exactly what she wished for. Perhaps she wished that wherever he is right now, he's okay. But she'd be lying to tell that she didn't wish for the same thing: to find him again. If that's the case then she doesn't want to think of it the way it will make her even sadder, so she just smiled.

 **"When will you ever flutter that way again?"** She asked herself while looking down her chest. Feeling the area where her heart is located. 

That's the one thing she wants to remember about him. Not that he saved her from being lost, not that he wiped her tears away, not that he left her with a promise of finding her again, but the fact that he made her heart flutter for the first time in her life. He took all the bad things away for a second and he is the only person by far who's able to do that.

Not until right now, at this very second. 

**"Is it bad? I'll get a band-aid."**

Jared Vasquez had his palm under her arm and his thumb running over the red rash on her skin. Drea is breathless. She's not okay. She's not hurt but this didn't make her okay. 

Her heart is fluttering.

 **"I'm okay, silly. But this baby isn't,"** she picked Jared's guitar up, trying to shrug it off. Trying to act confident when the reality is that her heart wants to jump out of her chest right now. **"He's in need of a makeover so I guess we'll find some other time to teach you."**

She thought that as grumpy as he is, he wouldn't care. She expected him to let go of her arm without a single word but that didn't happen. His hands and eyes were still all over it and it made her heartbeats even crazier that she came on edge and stood up.

 **"It's getting late and I still have jet lag. I better get going,"** she swallowed in a way he wouldn't see. She must look like shit right now so she just waited for Jared's confirmation and then walked quickly towards the door, not waiting for him even when he insisted to walk her out.

It was dark outside and the only thing she wants to see is her car. She wants to get out of here before any more embarrassment occurs. Her cheeks are burning right now and she knows what comes next after that. Luckily, her hands are already on the steering wheel the moment she felt her chest tighten and to be honest she doesn't want to look back at him to not worsen things but she doesn't want to be mean either. So with all the strength that's left of her, she waved goodbye as the car went on the road. And when Jared was finally out of sight, that's when the hiccups occurred.

Drea took one hand off the steering wheel and hit her chest in hopes of stopping the stupid sound coming from her heart. _God, that was close._

Her hiccups continued, but at least now she's a little bit calmer. Five years ago in Hawaii, she asked her heart when will it flutter that way again. 

And tonight it did. It was terrible.

 _Easy, heart._ She hit it again, now softly. She tried focusing on the road but that didn't make her not think about what just happened. She tried everything just to get it off her mind but she can't, not until the traffic stopped in front of her and she had a little time to relax, release her grip from the wheel and put her eyes somewhere else aside from the road.

That led her to looking at the darkness outside. It wasn't typically pitch dark because this is New York. Lights are everywhere and it's not even so late at night. But the moment she looked up, she saw the glimmering starlight. Her hiccups ceased to continue once she was held captive by the view.

Stars. The last time her heart fluttered like this, the stars were there. It was her first kiss. Now, what happened isn't even close to a kiss. It was just physical touch, a little worried gesture and here she goes worrying about it.

Because why the hell was he so worried?! 

**"Okay, calm down. Forget it. it was nothing."**

That's what she told herself and even pinched her own cheeks before fixing her driving position. This is not her priority. Beside her is a list full of the richest people in New York so that she could give a lead to Michaela about the fin. And her mom is waiting for her back home so she better hurry.

Forty minutes of driving and she finds herself at Tribeca, welcomed by the intricately designed buildings and hip boutiques. When she turned left, there was a long alley with guards in every five meters before the gates of the mansion itself. Drea was offered a valet but she chose to drive her car until the fountain area. Butlers even thought of opening the car door for her but she turned it down as well. She just told them to get her luggage inside her room and got up the stairs that led to the gigantic doors of her house.

Yes, her house. 

This was her mom's gift for her 25th birthday just when she started working as a cop, but she grew up here. It's her mom's but it's in her name now. Of course, all those years, she tried to keep a low profile. She wanted to be silent about the status of her mother because she doesn't want to be known as the rich woman's daughter but to be acknowledged as the detective she worked hard to be. She even wanted to move to a smaller space because that is what's expected of a detective's paygrade. An apartment, not a mansion.

During her younger days, when she walks on the marble floor, her heels would make a clicking sound and that will signal every maid in the house to line up and greet her like a princess. But at this moment, her flat shoes were silent against the floor. The only thing audible is the sorrowful whines of her mother, coming from the living room, making her steps wider and quicker.

 **"Mom? What's wrong?"** She asks, concerned. Her sophisticated mother leaned by the table, looking stressed with her phone by her ear. Maybe it's a business dilemma but her mom never whines like a goat because of that.

Miss Fitz faced her. Standing a few inches taller, with blonde hair and blue eyes, she still remained beautiful even at her age. The sorrowful expression on her face slowly turned into a smile when she saw Drea standing from across the room. She walked to her and ate her up in a hug.

 **"The maids didn't tell me you're already here, princess."** The old lady says as she kisses her cheek. Drea smiled forcefully. She doesn't like it when her mom calls her "princess" because she's literally a knight herself now.

 **"What's wrong? Is there a problem at Wall Street?"** She asked again.

 **"Oh, no, sweetheart. Your Aunt Juliet called."**

Drea searched in her head who Aunt Juliet is, she remembered that clingy woman who would always take her to places when she was still little. That woman had an obsession with her and she didn't like it.

 **"What about Aunt Juliet?"** She asked, pretending to care but she doesn't.

 **"Her husband just died,"** amd just like that, the sorrow filled Miss Fitz's eyes again. Drea hugged her again so she won't whine anymore. She loves her mom and even if she doesn't care at all who Aunt Julie is and why the hell her husband died, if having to hear that again would make her mom feel better then it's okay.

Right after regaining her composure, her mom asked. **"How was Japan?"**

She rolled her eyes. **"We'll talk about it some other time, mom. It didn't really go well."**

 **"Why?"**

She's avoiding more questions. She missed her mom, of course. But she's still got some digging to do.

 **"I'm really tired of the flight, mom. I'm sorry. I'll catch up with you, promise."** She smiled sweetly at the older lady and Drea knows she wouldn't be able to resist that smile and won't say anything against it so she took the opportunity to retire to her room.

The moment she got in there, she headed straight for the shower and then sat in front of her computer with only a bath robe on. She scanned the personalities that make the most money here in New York. Her mom is even on that list. There are countless suspects if she would only base on that data alone so she recalled what Mick said.

Whoever took the fin is unidentified, even the vessel that was used to import the object didn't appear in footages. If they're making people lie, then they should have a lot of money to buy those talking mouths and shut them up. So it's either they offer a greater amount of money to the crew who were involved or they know nothing 

Tomorrow will be the start of the three's teamup. Probably would begin with interrogations with certain people who claims to have seen nothing in the port. Or maybe, another anonymous tip will reach Michaela and lead to another one of her mysteriously solved crimes.

However it may go, Drea won't want to show up empty-handed so she summarized a list of the most suspicious and narrowed it down to four names.

Isaac White, CEO of the opposing airline company to Montego Air. He may have a motive of tarnishing the company's name if it still isn't. Walter Reeves, the top of the list. Garrett Mason, CEO of Mason Shipping Lines. And finally, Simon Grant, a conglomerate owner who publicly made statements about his crazy belief about the returned.

She will just have to wait until tomorrow but her gut tells her it's Simon.


	10. Chapter 10

Seven in the morning when Drea drove to the precinct with the files ready on the passenger seat. She got there and instead of going to her own table, she went to Michaela's and plugged in the flash drive which contains a copy of the data she studied last night. Better be ready with backup.

Stuff were already at Michaela's table. Her jacket is already hanging on the chair and a half empty coffee cup is beside the keyboard. While the file is transferring, Drea looked everywhere, looking for Mick. And at one point, she saw Captain Bowers' door open and that's where Michaela came from. She's holding a case folder.

 **"Whatcha doing?"** The blonde asked, picking up her coffee.

Drea kept her eyes locked on the screen. **"We have a lead but I still need you to check on it. See if you can identify anyone."** Then the file transfer concluded. She checked on it and finally looked at Michaela who's also looking at her.

 **"Where the hell did you get a lead?"** She was laughing in amusement.

Drea confidently shrugged. **"Well, you said the vessel was unidentified and no witness will talk so I figured out they were all paid. I gathered information about the giants of New York and narrowed them down to four. I think we just have to dig a little deeper."**

Mick gave her a sincere smile. **"Thank you, Drea. Really."**

 **"No prob,"** she winked.

Right when they're in the middle of a conversation, Jared Vasquez entered the space, holding a coffee cup in his right hand and a case file in the left. Sadly, when Michaela and Drea turned around, he saw that Mick is already having her coffee.

 **"I guess this is gonna have to be mine again."** He raised the cup and sipped from it. Drea's face crumpled.

 **"Why didn't you just give it to me? I hate you,"** she snatched Jared's case file and used it to hit his arm. Mick laughed.

**"Yeah, really. If you're gonna buy coffee for two, give the other one to Drea because Zeke fetches me one every morning."**

Jared scowled, but Drea smirked. 

**"You heard her."** She said. 

**"Anyway, we'll get going. Still got a robbery case to work on."** Michaela says again as she grabbed her jacket. Even when they're heading away, Drea still stuck her tongue out to anger Jared until she was out of sight.

The two girls went for the car. Drea took the driver's seat and Mick the passenger seat so she can read the data that Drea worked on last night. While examining these names, Drea was talking beside her for some extra information.

Michaela, however, can't recognize anyone in these people. It's not like she saw them anywhere or that they're involved in the flight. Their profiles are actually quite promising and by the 828 additional information that Drea talks about beside her, they can really be suspicious. But there was a catch, in the middle of flipping through the pages, she suddenly just stopped as if she's been attacked by something.

Drea almost stopped the car. Mick looks like she was hit by a truck.

 **"You okay, Mick?"** She asked, but Michaela won't answer. It's like she's stuck inside her own bubble. Drea finally puled over, seeing that Michaela's not okay. **"Hey, Mick."** She touched her shoulder and that's when Michaela went back to earth as she inhaled heavily.

 **"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."** She replies but Drea doesn't buy it. Michaela told her to keep driving and she pulled her phone out to take pictures of the file she holds. 

Drea's eyebrows furrowed. **"Why take pictures of it? We can print another copy."**

**"I'm sending it to Jared."**

**"I already sent it to him last night."**

Michaela paused at what she's doing and looked at Drea. At first it was a surprised stare but slowly faded into a teasing grin that Drea didn't understand.

 **"What?"** She asked.

 **"You and Jared are something else,"** Mick's grin turned into a wide smile. **"You've been closer since the 'Tour guide at Japan' thing together."**

She chuckled, butting it off. **"He's not my type. We're just friends."**

 **"Best friends at that."** Mick clicked her tongue. **"Jay's not good in the friendship thing, you know? If he becomes friends with a girl, it ends up being something more than that."**

 **"The expert is talking,"** Drea laughed. **"But make me the exception, Michaela Beth. I'm committed."**

 **"You are? To who? Why didn't you tell me?"** Her eyes bugged out.

**"You're gonna want to punch me in the face if I told you."**

**"No way! Come on, I'm interested."**

Drea bit her lower lip. **"I'm getting married."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"See? Violent reaction."** She rolled her eyes but Michaela still won't move on from the shock that she almost sprang from her seat to look at Drea's left hand. It's true, she saw a diamond ring in there.

**"I just got married and you're getting married after me and I didn't even know you had a boyfriend!"**

**"Chill. It's a little complicated. He wasn't my boyfriend."**

Mick's face lost color after what she just said. For a moment, the blonde detective beside her was speechless.

 **"Yeah, I know, weird. When we got engaged, that's the first time I saw him,"** she added, just to kill the silence and encourage Michaela to speak.

 **"Is it an arranged marriage?"** Mick asked weakly.

**"Uh-huh."**

**"And you don't feel bad about it?"**

**"Of course I do. Who wouldn't? Maybe I'm just a little too used of being manipulated."**

The drive was long, but it wasn't enough for them to finish their conversation. Up until they reach the crime scene, they were still talking about Drea's surprise engagement.

For Drea, it was the first time she has ever talked about something to someone this long. Aside from Jared whom she had a few long chats with, Mick right here is the listening ear and even an advice giver. She's indeed very clever, obviously raised well by her parents. Something that she envies of Mick: Her family. 

She's not even affected of getting married to a person she just met, probably because all her life has been chaos and it's not gonna get better, at least she's not expecting. What's important for her are the few good things that happened. The new people she already sees as family.

It would suck so much if she's not going to see them again after her marriage.

It would suck to not be able to taunt Jared ever again.

As usual, Michaela did the talking and the questioning while she just stood there, observing the place. Music is playing from the speakers and when "More Than Words" came next, both her and Michaela raised their heads up and met each other's gazes. They were just about to laugh but Mick's phone ringed all of a sudden.

The person they remembered when the song came on is calling. Drea immediately came back beside Mick and Mick put her phone on loud speaker so they could both hear Jared.

 **"Bayside. You have to come here right now."** Jared says, sounding urgent.

 **"Why? What happened?"** Mick asks and Drea seconds. **"Are you safe?"**

**"One of the men in your lead. Garrett Mason? He's dead. He was stabbed multiple times and shot in the head."**

Mick and Drea's eyes met, holding the same expression in them.

**"We're coming there, wait for us."**


	11. Chapter 11

About twenty police officers scattered around the perimeter of the crime scene where Jared called them. 

Drea remembers this place. This is where her biological mother would meet her when she wants to see her daughter. Like a secret meeting place they'd be before hopping up the boat and going for the day.

It's a four-story warehouse for shipping containers of Mason Shipping Lines.

And this is where Garrett Mason's corpse was found.

 **"What happened here?"** Michaela asked detective Sanders who stood beside the corpse itself while Drea roamed her eyes around the place, searching for Jared.

She found Jared standing at one corner, reading a file in the dark. He looks serious, as usual, but now it feels like he's more determined.

 **"Hey,"** she greets as she approached him. Jared put his sight to her and paused on reading whatever it is he's reading. Drea peeped on that thing. **"What's that?"**

 **"It's your file,"** he says and tnen looks around. **"Is Mick here?"**

 **"Yeah, there."** She then looks at Mick who's circling around the corpse. Jared nods and puts his eyes back to Drea who's now reading the file in his hands. He had encircled important details about their guy and made notes about the initial checkup, that's what Drea examines.

 **"He was shot in the head and stabbed multiple times?"** Her eyes bugged out. **"Wow, very passionate."**

Jared nodded but there was a little bit of disagreement in it. **"The stabs, yes. But the gunshot, I don't think so,"** he says, transferring his gaze from the paper to Drea. **"The bullet was shot vertically. It came from up there, that's where the gunpowder is detected."** he pointed up, where another group of investigators are checking. Drea's eyes followed to where he's pointing.

**"So if the gun was fired from up there and he was killed... who would stab him twenty-three times after?"**

**"And that's not the only view were looking at. Both weapons are gone. Also, no fingerprints on his shirt. As if he was never touched."**

With his statement, Drea had her thumb over her lips. Alternating between biting it and tapping on it. This case is mind-boggling. And although it's not hers nor Mick's, the possibility of this guy being the one who got the fin is increasing. First, he's one of the people in her list, he's an owner of a shipping company and that makes him capable of sneaking the fin from coast to coast, and now he's found dead, in a place where containers with the possibility of having the fin inside one of them are.

Drea looked around and then back to Jared, whispering.

**"Do you think the fin could be inside of one of these containers?"**

**"Probably. Yes, if he's our guy."**

**"Yeah, right. What's the motive? Why is he killed?"**

Jared squinted. **"Still working on that but the possibilities are endless. He owns a conglomerate so maybe it's about business, but our guy is also big in gambling and he recently played with Alessandro Vittori."**

**"Vittori as in the Sicilian mafia guy?"**

**"Yup."**

**"And Mason won?"**

**"Yes he did."**

With this, a confused sigh escaped Drea's lips. Vittori should be the main person of interest since he runs a mafia, however, if Mason holds the fin and Vittori doesn't have an interest in it, it should be here in the warehouse.

 **"Do you think they'll permit us to check the containers?"** She asked Jared but before she could finish her sentence, his head was already shaking.

**"I don't think that's possible. All of these boxes are under different names and they shouldn't be part of the investigation. If anyone claims a right to these things, that's Mason's wife. If we could convince her, but she's not very friendly the police."**

**"Where is she? Maybe I could pull some strings."**

**"She's..."** Jared turns his gaze up the area where a divider was set up and all possible witnesses are being interrogated. Mrs. Mason wasn't there but when he moved his eyes to somewhere closer, he found her and her son. **"...there."**

Drea followed his pointer yet again only to see a familiar face coming their way. Her eyes widened like an owls before she pushed Jared in front of her and slouched behind him, watching that guy with her eyes over Jay's shoulder. She's holding both his hands behind him as if he's arrested and he was a little irritated, making him want to shake her off but Drea gripped on him even tighter.

 **"Don't move,"** she commands. 

**"What? Why?"** He checks on her but her eyes are stuck on Mrs. Mason and his son, waiting for them to pass their way.

**"Do you see that guy with glasses? I poured the pot of punch on him at prom night when he asked me to be his girlfriend."**

Jared staggered. **"You turned down a shipping company heir?"**

 **"What?"** She asked out of surprise. That's the first time she heard that. 

Jared waited til the guy and his mom were out of the way before he let Drea get back beside him and watch the two converse from not far.

 **"He's Mason's son. That's his mom,"** he referred to the red-haired woman beside Patrick Mason and Drea can't believe what she sees.

 **"Aunt Jul-- What the f-- it's red now?"** Her almost silent remark made Jared turn around and see her. 

**"What do you mean it's red n--"**

But before he could get his words done, Drea pulled her by the wrist. If Jared wasn't careful enough, he would've landed on her on the floor. He almost yelled at Drea if only he wasn't stopped when she put her hands around his neck. 

Jared was silenced. He can feel the deafening complains of his heart that beats crazily at the moment. His eyes weren't the size they should be as she stared at Drea's chestnut brown eyes.

 **"They're coming back here, hold my waist,"** she looks at Jared, expanding her eyes as if threatening him that's why he wasn't able to not obey. He slowly crawled his shaky palms on her waist.

Drea was watching the woman as the woman curiously watched her with Jared. She had to hide herself or else this mission would be doomed. 

Juliet Mason's eyes were searching deeper behind Jared, finding a familiar face there. But Drea was nimble enough to push Jared's face closer to hers so that she won't see her face. Also, she controlled his bulky torso by moving him in the angles where peepholes could form. 

Just when she and Juliet almost made eye contact, Drea put her eyes on Jared and smiled to him. 

**"I know her, she's my mom's friend and she's kind of obsessed with having a daughter so you have to hide me before she knows we're both cops,"** she informs him while keeping that smile intact. Jared replied with a horse-like smile and puppy dog eyes.

**"The hell, Drea, we're at a crime scene."**

Drea looked sideways to check on the Mason's and they were still there so she rubbed Jared's neck affectionately and tiptoed as if planning to kiss him.

 **"I'm trying to save both our asses here so just ride my train."** She gritted her teeth but kept silent until Juliet and Patrick were finally out of the scene. When they released each other, it was fast and aggressive. Both of them catching their breaths because of not breathing when they were inches apart from each other. 

Jared pulled out a bottle of scentdd oil out his chest pocket and inhaled it in. That's just when he was able to breathe properly.

 **"You smell awful,"** he complained to Drea while pinching his nose bridge. Drea sniffed her collar.

**"My perfume costs a hundred dollars and you dare call it awful when you don't smell like anything? It's vanilla orange by the way."**

**"At least I don't reek of vanilla and oranges."**

**"Do you even use a perfume or body wash? I can only smell shampoo on you."**

**"Yes, that's correct. I use shampoo unlike you and your disheveled hair."**

Drea's eyes widened st the insult. **"Have you ever seen such shiny disheveled hair?! No. Because you only see your gross, thick beard."**

Jared was about to blow another word but when he was in the verge, Michaela appeared in front of them.

 **"Hey you guys, I think it's our fin thief."** She said, looking at the two who seems to be bickering. Because they actually are bickering. However, when she said the news, both of them stopped and looked at her.

 **"Are you sure? How?"** Drea asked. 

Mick looks down on her folder. **"Ledgers say that the last million dollars he spent was for an unknown shipping transaction from the west. And I bumped into his son, he recognized me as one of the 828 passengers and said that this wouldn't have happened to his father if not for us so..."** She glanced up at both Drea and Jared who's already holding different reactions on their faces. 

Drea breathed in and bit her lip. **"You think the fin is in one of these containers?"**

She accepted a nod from Mick as an answer and the clever gazes that the three of them exchanged resurfaced just by now. Mick's eyes tell them to do an undercover operation to check all of these boxes and Drea wants to agree but she knows how these things work, they need ultimate power to do it. Meanwhile, Jared is at the other corner of the earth, thinking about something else.

 **"The son accused 828 passengers for this murder. So if the fin is in his possession then maybe that's what they're trying to get and killed him."** He suggests, earning confused stares from both the girls.

Michaela blew out a sigh, combing her hair back in frustration. **"But we're not too late, right? We can still check if the fin is in here."**

**"No, Michaela. It's not that easy. We don't have an official command from the precinct. We can't just do that--"**

**"Unless we get permission,"** Drea speaks after being silent. Jared and Michaela put their eyes on her.

**"Yes, but the family is not very friendly unless we can pretend we're high profile and not cops."**

**"I'll do it."**

It's Drea again and she sounds more serious this time. She walked past Mick and Jared as she fished her phone from her pocket. 

**"I'll ask my mom. See what we can do."**


	12. Chapter 12

Drea picked out her most wholesome black dress. Everything in her closet doesn't show too much skin, of course. But she chose the most unrevealing and appropriate for a funeral.

Today is Garrett Mason's funeral, the closest she can have to an interrogative talk with Juliet Mason, the wife, who is unexpectedly one of her mom's closest friends at Wall Street. When she was little, that woman would always take her to trips out of town, buy her the most expensive of clothes, treat her like a doll because according to her she looks like one. Juliet always favored her as a kid and even at high school, even when she showered Patrick with punch during prom night. 

That wasn't to be blamed to her, though. She didn't know back then that Patrick was Juliet's son and she didn't know about the shipping company background of the two. All she ever knew was Juliet is her mom's friend that loved her as a daughter and now look at where fate took them both.

She's looking at herself in the mirror right now while she brushed her wavy hair to the side of her neck. While doing that, she remembered Jared's words the other day; her hair is disheveled and she's not using shampoo. Of course it was a joke, he used it as a rebuttal and it wasn't serious but she can't forget the way they continuously bickered. When that crosses her mind, she can't help but think of how she hid herself from Juliet by using Jared. It was totally embarrassing. The last time he was that close to a guy was when she drank too much at a party. Luckily, nothing happened that night. 

Her vanilla-orange scent filled her whole room. That's always the trademark of her classmates about her. When she walks to a room or when she's approaching, they will already smell her expensive perfume oscillating in the air. It's indeed very pleasant because of the mildness of it's scent and she can't even find the words to react about how Jared named it as awful. God, he didn't even seem to mind smelling like detergent. Maybe he's not a fan of perfumes. Okay. But telling her she smells awful? That is unforgivable. She smells nicer than the bartender he used to date.

She stood up from the vanity chair and moved to the full length mirror beside her table just to check on herself. This Drea is the high school princess Drea who always dressed up nicely, like a descent woman. It's not that she doesn't look as descent now but she used to look like that prim and proper heiress who would sue you if you don't open the limousine doors for her. 

Three knocks vibrated from her door and before she could turn around, her mom's reflection was already visible on the mirror. She smiled at her from there. 

Daphne Fitz wore the same color as hers, but she looked more beautiful than the daughter. Those blonde locks were tied up in a bun and her tall stance never fails to deliver with any dress that she wears. That smile on her face msde her age like fine wine. She is definitely beautiful.

 **"You look beautiful, sweetheart. I can't wait until your Aunt Juliet sees the woman you have become."** She says, walking towards Drea. When she got there behind her, she caressed her shoulder-length hair. **"She would be so disappointed to know you're getting married soon."**

Drea swallowed upon hearing the marriage thing. **"Yeah, about that, mom. I don't think it's the best time to tell her I'm getting married especially this time. Her husband just died, we can't give her another heartbreak for her son."**

That's what she said, but hurting Patrick wasn't her concern. She wants to tell Daphne that she's still not into marrying that guy but on the other hand, she doesn't want her mom to know who on earth her dad arranged her to marry.

Instead of agreeing to what she suggested, Daphne just smiled. **"Oh, don't worry about that. Patrick has a girlfriend now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the news."**

Drea just forced a smile to her mom. The two of them headed inside an expensive limousine with old guy Danny as the driver. Garrett's remains are at a private chapel in Rosedale Village and that's where they're headed. The event is very discreet that they even need to show an official invitation to the guards before they can enter the premises.

The chapel was big. It looked somewhat like a tower with all the expensive shenanigans in there. Guests' cars were parked in the underground and the main entrance for the funeral is in there. When she got inside, Drea wasted no time and found her way to the open coffin where Juliet stood, looking at the remains of her dead husband. Drea is not the big shot here, her mom is, so it was easy for her to get to Juliet without socializing with anyone.

 **"Aunt Juliet?"**

When she called, the old redhead lady attended to her immediately. The sad expression on her face slowly faded into a smile upon seeing Drea whom she hugged tightly.

 **"Drea, my dear. I haven't seen you for a long time!"** Juliet pressed her cheek against hers. 

This is what makes her uncomfortable out of all things but she chose to just brush it off and carry on.

**"My condolences, Aunt Juliet. I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch with you."**

**"That's okay, sweetie. Your presence here right now is what's important. I really appreciate you being here."** The old woman replied just before puting her eyes past Drea. 

Daphne approached them two. She's the one Juliet is looking at.

 **"My condolences, Julie."** Daphne says as she opened her arms wide for her friend. That's when Juliet started crying. Drea flinched at this. it's not very helpful for her mom to be here. She needs to talk to Juliet about those containers and now she's crying her eyes out.

She looked around, hoping for a sign of someone or anyone she can talk to regarding Garrett's whereabouts these past few weeks. To her luck, she found George, standing in the middle of the room and conversing with a few more people. He looks disturbingly happy but she'd like to think he's forcing a smile in front of those people who looked like business executives. They're probably talking to him about the company and they didn't even choose a great place and time to talk about those things.

Drea fetched a drink from one of the servers offering glasses of champagne. She took one and drank a few inches of it before putting it down on her tummy, just to look more sociable. She had her eyes glued to Patrick, waiting for him to finish talking to that swatm of people in front of him. When he does, she'll be stealing his time because aside from his mom, he's the only one she can ask about Garrett.

Patrick slowly shrugged conversations off with a smile an led those guests to get some food instead. He passed through those businessmen that tried talking to him and when he did walk past them, his jaw finally relaxed from smiling. Drea knew it, he's just faking that smile. Of course. Who would be happy in their parent's funeral?

 **"Patrick!"** She called, raising one hand in the air. Patrick looked around until he caught her. He smiled just like he did before.

 **"Drea. You look just like before. You haven't aged a day."** He comments as she walked closer to her. Drea just smiled at this remark and let herself be open to his embrace. Patrick smells nice, and he looks not so nerdy now unlike in middle school.

 **"How are you? I haven't seen you since college."** She comfortably talked to him as if they just met yesterday and parted in good terms.

Garrett's son laughed like a greedy guy. **"Well you see, I'm gonna be appointed as the new CEO in a few days. Isn't that great?"**

Drea was questionable of what she heard but she tried to keep a smiling face. **"Yes, that's great news! Congratulations to you. I bet you're gonna be a greater leader than your father."**

**"Oh, it's no biggie. I don't plan on obsessing over casino and women. And a returned plane. I only have a hobby of collecting swords and you know that very well."**

**"Yeah, about that... your dad's case is quite all over the news. Have you found out who did this?"**

Patrick rolled his eyes. **"I don't know. NYPD's working on it. They won't believe me when I say the 828ers did this to my father,"** he sounded like he didn't care at all, even sipping the expensive wine in his hands like this was a wedding and not a funeral. **"I mean who would even have the amount of anger to stab him like that than those people."** He added. 

**"Why do you think they'll do that? That's absurd. Your dad is a big figure. If he's worshipping them then why would they kill him?"** She asked, almost feeling like she's getting there.

 **"Have you heard about the 828 fin that was recovered in the Atlantic? My dad spent money to get that because he thinks it's miraculous. Even hid it from us as if we cared,"** he laughed sarcastically and downed his glass lf wine. Drea secretly smiled.

_Bingo._

It took her one second to look as if she was surprised. **"Really? I thought that plane came back? How would a part of it be recovered from the ocean?"** She acted hysterical, worried. 

Patrick smirked. **"Those people are aliens, I tell you. They're not who they say they are anymore."**

Drea held her breath and that earned Patrick's interest to say more. She wasn't wrong. The guy's talkative especially to her, she can tell he still likes her.

 **"Oh, and you know? One of the detectives that work on my father's case is an 828er. I won't be surprised if justice doesn't serve for him,"** he added, referring to Michaela. Silently, Drea thanked God that she and Jared were able to hide from the scene or else she will never confirm this case about the fin.

 **"That's awful,"** she pouts. **"But what about the fin? Is it being worshipped in some cult right now?"** She tried a little laugh and it influenced the guy.

**"Dad thought it's sacred so he hid it from everyone. He only hides his treasures in that warehouse where they found his body. I bet he was praying to that thing before he got killed."**

Drea smirked. _That's it._

**"I'm really interested about that fin. Do you think it's still there in the warehouse? Because God, the mysteries of flight 828 slays me."**

**"I think so, I guess it's still there but I'm sorry, my dad's last will entrusts all of his personal belongings to the wife so that's not covered by my power."** He clicked his tongue and looked past Drea. That's where his mom, Juliet, and Drea's mom Daphne is coming from, going their direction. Juliet clinged onto Daphne while drying the tears below her eyes. When they reached their children though, they tried erasing the sad expressions on their faces.

 **"So you two have met,"** Daphne regards and looks at Patrick. **"How have you been, godson?"**

Patrick embraces Daphne. **"Never better, Aunt Daph. I've missed you and Drea."**

Just right when Daphne and Patrick were greeting each other, Juliet smiles beside them and reclaims her son from Daph.

 **"By the way, Daphne. Patrick here is planning to get married on June. May I expect the both of you there?"** She asked, looking at both Drea and her mom.

Daphne Fitz was more than proud to say yes. **"Of course we will. My princess here is also engaged. They're growing up too fast, I'm not yet ready for grandchildren."** She laughed.

Drea pursed her lips. _I literally told her not to say anything about my engagement._

 **"Really? That's great! How about I sponsor your reception?"** Juliet offers. Drea had to absorb the question first and the possibilities it can give but Daphne answered the question for her.

**"No, thank--"**

**"Actually, Aunt Juls, I've been thinking of having a cruise tour for the guests. Only if that's possible, of course."** She cuts off her mom. Drea found it as an opportunity to talk to Juliet.

Juliet clapped in agreement. **"That's a wonderful idea, dear! I'll make time for you. Meet me in my house and we'll talk about it."**

Now she's smiling. Her plan worked, now she's just got to make time for their talk and then she can ask her about the fin. The family seems to hate it a lot so it wouldn't be much of a bother for Juliet to give it away. 

After a few moments of their conversation about the two's weddings, Juliet was greeted by other guests and Patrick was borrowed by other company personnel. Daphne on the other hand is talking to her friends so that left Drea alone in a cornee where she got to take her phone out and text Jared and Michaela about what she just found out.

Then minutes after, her phone vibrated. Detective Vasquez is calling and she's stuck in the middle of a busy crowd so she went to the veranda where she is alone before she answered the call.

 **"Hey, Jared. Did you get my text?"** That's the first thing she asked.

 **"Yeah, I called to inform you about something."**

**"What?"**

She can hear Jared's stressful groans from the other line. **"The autopsy arrived. Garrett didn't die of the gunshot wound. He was shot post-mortem. What killed him are the stabs."**

Her jaw dropped. **"So are you telling me he's been shot when he's practically dead by then? Who would do that? What about the weapons? Are they found?"**

 **"That's another thing. We have three weapons. A 45 caliber, a 3 centimeter thick knife that is about twelve inches long to go through his body, and an ice pick,"** he says and rustling paper can be heard after that. **"That's why we thought he was stabbed post-mortem because the ice pick doesn't allow much blood to come out."**

Her breathing got deeper by the second as thoughts filled her mind. A 3-centimeter knife thats about 12 inches long? And why use an ice pick if that weapon is already present?

She's praying that she isn't right about this.

 **"Anyway, the lead you got. How are we supposed to talk to Juliet about the containers?"**

**"I'll tell you about it with Michaela but you have to do something for me first."**

**"What?"**

She inhales, gathering all her strength to say this as she stares at the glass window that allowed her to see Patrick Mason from the other room.

 **"Patrick Mason,"** she bit her lip. **"Do an investigation about him. I think he might be suspicious."**


	13. Chapter 13

When she went to the precinct the next day, Drea found a coffee cup on her table. She picked it up and saw something written on the cupsleeve. "Drea •‿•". It was her name with a smiley face, and the penmanship seemed familiar.

There was a smile on her face as she placed her jacket on her chair and picked the cup up to drink on it. It was goddamn bitter that she almost spewed it out if not for Mick who suddenly appeared right beside her.

**"Hey, I got your text last night. How are we gonna get Juliet surrender the fin?"**

Drea is almost turning blue because of not breathing but luckily she was able to swallow that bitter coffee. 

**"What's wrong?"** Mick asks.

 **"The coffee is terrible,"** she almost choked while saying that. Just then did the two found Jared on their opposite side. He's scowling.

 **"And here I thought you were appreciative,"** he glared at Drea and she had this surprised expression. 

**"This coffee was from you?"** She pointed at the cup she's holding.

 **"Both of you told me to give you my other coffee,"** he complained like a baby. He even stepped closer to Drea, attempting to get the coffee back and drink it but she's already had it on her mouth. She sipped big gulps from it and smiled at him.

 **"I appreciate your bitterness, thank you. Next time get me two creams and one sugar, 'kay?"** She tapped his shoulder. **"Anyway, I had to be resourceful last night so I used my engagement as an excuse to meet Juliet. Told her I would fancy a cruise ship for my wedding reception."**

 **"Clever,"** Michaela smiled.

 **"But there's a catch,"** she said then continued drinking the coffee. **"She wants to meet my fiance with me and he's somewhere else in this world so I think I've got to bring Edward as--"**

 **"Why Edward? He doesn't look like someone you would marry,"** Jared grumbled with his eyebrows almost kissing each other.

 **"Wow, he shaves just to inform you. And he cleans up pretty well."** She defended Edward. That boy who taught her how to ride a horse.

 **"Woah. Okay. Who the hell is Edward and why are we fighting over him?"** Mick says, stopping them two.

**"My butler."**

**"Her butler."**

They said that at the same time, the reason why Michaela had both her eyebrows raised. _These two are too much trouble._

 **"Okay. I don't think we should involve him here, Drea. He doesn't know anything about this and we might be putting him in danger,"** she suggested. Jared stood straight and put on a proud face because Mick agreed with him. Meanwhile, Drea glared at him. Mick's head hurts seeing them like this right now.

Finally, she had an idea. **"How about... you bring Jared there and he can pretend to be your fiance?"**

**"What?"**

**"No way!"**

**"Yes way. We don't have a choice. It's the three of us here and no one else is involved."**

**"Okay,"** Drea, with a scowl.

 **"Fine,"** Jared, with a tight expression on his face.

Mick was finally able to breathe. **"It's just gonna be a night of pretending so do your best to convince Juliet. Is that a deal?"**

 **"Deal,"** said Jared.

 **"One condition,"** Drea glared at Jared. **"Shave. You don't look like someone I can call my baby with that beard."**

Jared immediately reacted. **"Now that's not a deal."**

**"Fine. Then I'll bring Ed."**

**"Jared, just do it!"** Mick whispered harshly to Jared and got back at Drea who's still pulling a face. **"Anyway, Drea, when is this?"**

**"I'm still waiting for her message. Hopefully by this week."**

**"You heard that. Shave by this week."** She whispered to Jared and he walked away from Drea's cubicle with a frown. That left them two standing there.

 **"He bought you coffee, go easy on him."** Mick says to Drea who crumpled the paper cup. 

**"Yeah. This coffee is as bitter as his heart."**

Mick just smiled. Jared and Drea often bickers like this but there's this bond between them that she can't deny. She knows that they're looking after each other no matter how bad they argue.

 **"Do we have any case today? I want to go out right now."** Drea said, preparing to fetch her jacket again. Mick looks at her watch.

**"So far we don't have anything but paperwork. I'm ditching mine, how about you?"**

Drea smirked. **"You ditch yours, I ditch mine. Where do we go?"**

**"Wanna have lunch with us? Grace and Zeke are gonna cook today. And Olive's going through something, I think she could use some girl time."**

**"Why? What happened to Olive?"**

Michaela inhales. **"TJ's leaving for Egypt this morning."**

Drea pouts. **"Poor babies."**

Since the both of them agreed to ditch the duty, they went out right after. As usual, Drea's got the steering wheel and Michaela is beside her, sitting and doing nothing but stare.

She stares at Drea, wondering why since the first day they became partners, she always had put herself on the line if it meant saving her even when they barely know each other. Sometimes she'd get suspicious but Drea just proves herself eventually and her doubts of trusting her fades away.

She had her back during her and Zeke's undercover. She helped her find the truth about that bartender and the Xers. She helped redeem Cal from those kidnappers and every single dangerous thing she did cost her badge and her life. Michaela wants to ask her so badly as to why she didn't just stay in the palace where she grew up in and continue being a princess that has her own personal bodyguards instead of being a cop.

 **"Why did you want to be a cop?"** It finally sounded out her mouth. Drea chuckled. 

**"I don't know, maybe it's in my blood. My maternal side of the family are cops and soldiers and my dad's, well, let's just say they've been living the life of guns and crime. Or maybe I was inspired of that little boy who ssved me once. He dreamed of being a cop. I think part of me hopes that the chance of finding him again is better since I am in the same field. But I don't even know if he really made it."** The sound of her voice when she was near the end of her speech became a little sadder. She then looked briefly at Mick. **"Can we pull over the mall? I have to buy something."**

**"Sure. Of course."**

**"Why'd you ask anyway?"**

**"I don't know, it's just a little hard for me to absorb that you work your ass off in the precinct as if you're starving to death and badly needs a paycheck."**

She received a louder laugh from Drea. **"Believe me, Mick. I badly need my paycheck. I want to start a life of my own, you know?"**

**"Oh you'll be when you get married."**

**"Future husband's a rich kid like me, I don't really think our lives are our own. If it was ours, we wouldn't ever be stuck in this arrangement."**

**"Can't you just call it off? It's not fair."**

**"It's family business,"** Drea made a face. So did Mick.

**"You're just gonna let it happen? How about you? You have a heart, it can't possibly just beat for someone who calls himself your husband."**

Drea doesn't give an answer. They were approaching the mall and she had to focus on the road but part of her also didn't know what to say that's why she didn't reply. The dumb tale of her knight in shining armor isn't something to be shared to someone as literal as Michaela. 

Going up the elevator, they stepped on the third floor, inside a bookstore. 

**"Does Olive like to read?"** She asks while running her fingers on the spines of the books that are neatly arranged in the shelves.

 **"Yeah, she does."** Mick replies, getting herself a pocket book and reading the plot behind it. 

**"Any particular genre?"**

Michaela's eyes were still on that book she's holding. **"I don't know, maybe her taste changed but she loved fantasy and adventure when she was ten."**

Drea just nodded and fetched a basket. It seems like Michaela likes reading too, that's why she wooshed her way to the fantasy book selection shelf and found books from her favorite fantasy authors. She picked up each one of those and put it in the basket. Three complete series and then she moved back to where she left Michaela; the romance genre alley. 

She's a sucker for romance novels but grew up being contented in just feeling the characters. She never tried having a romantic relationship with anyone because it scares the hell out of her. Of course, in the books, they're written beautifully. They meet countless times without knowing it and end up together in the end, but she knows real well that the chances of thos happening for her is low. However, she still has the best selections. Olive is torn because of TJ's departure so she chose those novels that can help her ease the feeling while he's away. 

Drea tiptoed. The uppermost section had the John Green books and it was too high for her that she can only reach one book. Her finger was able to swipe that book, causing it to fall down and land on her hands. 

The Fault In Our Stars.

Michaela smiled at it. **"The Fault In Our Stars, huh?"**

 **"Why? You think Olive won't like it?"** She asked worriedly.

 **"No, it's a great book. I just remember Jared. That's his favorite,"** she laughed and then dumped the book she got to Drea's basket. 

**"Jared reads romance?"**

Mick nodded as she got another book, this time it's a cook book. **"Jay has an obsession with stars. He's kind of attached to them that's why he read that."**

She scoffed. _Strange,_ _I've got an obsession with stars too._

 **"Anyway, where'd you get that necklace?"** Mick says and she quite didn't understand it at first until she noticed her necklace that hangs in front of her shirt. It must've come out earlier when she tiptoed, but she doesn't intend for anyone to see it that's why she hid it away quickly.

 **"It's a sentimental thing. I know, corny."**

**"No, actually I recall that. I think I've seen it somewhere."**

She rolls her eyes. **"Of course you did. They sell this all over New York."**

Mick pouts and raises her eyebrows. **"But that old? I don't think so."**

They both just scoffed and continued shopping books. Drea used her card for the payment and then they moved to another shop because Drea wants to buy Cal crayons and markers for his sketchpad, then after that, to a department store where they bought clothes for Eden. 

**"You know I'm their aunt, right?"** Mick laughed. They're already at the cashier, fourth in line and with a gigantic pushcart in front of them full of things not only baby needs but toys for Cal and makeup for Olive. Also a few good stuff for each of the adults at home.

 **"I wasn't able to get them anything for Christmas. Let me do this."** She replied as her eyes travelled through the shelves, still, as if she forgot something she needs to buy. She found it at the westmost alley and excused herself from Mick to go there.

When she came back, she's holding a set of acoustic strings and guitar strap with her, adding it to the cart.

 **"You play the guitar, huh?"** Mick comments happily, like she wants to see Drea perform in front of her.

Smirking, she said, **"Why? Have a crush on me now? Jared told me you have a thing for guitarists."**

 **"He told you that?"** Mick exclaimed. **"Traitor."**

Once they were done checking all of those things out, they took the road home. Drea made the late Christmas gifts wrapped individually with a nametag attached to each of them. They parked at the backyard because that's Drea's usual routine in going to the Stone's residence. The partners entered at the backdoor where it meets the kitchen.

 **"Drea!"** Grace Stone, wearing an apron, ran to Drea and hugged her immediately. Drea opened her arms wide but unfortunately she can't hug back because of all the bags that hung on both her hands. She silently asked Mick for help and the blonde carefully transferred the bags from her hand so that she could hug Grace. 

Since the day they saved Cal from the abduction, Grace has always treated Drea as family seeing that she has become very close to Mick and to the kids. To Grace, Drea is just like Jared, except that she doesn't know a thing about the callings.

After Grace, Drea went to Zeke who's also wearing an apron. She hugged him shortly before Cal noticed she was there and yelled her name then came running to her like the excited little boy that he is. More than anyone, Cal trusts her the most, he loves her like a bigger sister and that's why the Stone family doesn't have a doubt on her.

Drea knelt down to hug Cal and she excitedly informed him about the gifts she brought. it was on the table and Michaela's the one distributing it to them. The little guy's got quite the several gifts that he settled on the floor opening all of them.

Zeke, Grace, and Cal are busy opening their unexpected presents and Michaela went out of the scene to join Drea who's just standing across the room and watching them with a smile on her face. She tapped Drea's shoulder.

 **"They like it,"** Michaela smiles. 

Drea taps her hand back and gives a sincere beam. **"No biggie."**

Moments after, Drea's hands itched for something to do. She was just about to ask Zeke and Grace if she could help with the cooking but when she took a single step from the living room, she was distracted by something else.

Footsteps are audible from the staircase and two voices were talking. Her head turned to that direction only to find Ben and Jared going down.

 **"We can't convince her."** Ben says to the family. While everyone frowned at that, Jared and Drea locked surprised eyes with each other.

**"You're here?"**


	14. Chapter 14

**"I invited him over."** Zeke says, cutting the silence that occurred.

That was the reply Drea got after she and Jared practically glared at each other. Michaela also didn't seem to know that Jared is in here but she was more surprised of how Drea and Jared looked at the other.

 **"Is there a problem?"** Grace stepped in, putting herself in between them. Drea fixed her stance and smiled.

 **"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just surprised to see beard-man here."** She assured Grace but gave Jared the side eye. Now they're back to the Olive talk.

 **"Olive won't come out of her room."** Ben said with his shaky breath. 

Grace, as the worried mother, was the first to ask. **"Did you try talking to her?"**

**"Yeah, she and Jared were talking,"** Ben glanced at Jared who shyly bowed. 

**"I don't think I'm the best at convincing--"**

But just before Jared could tell all of that, another set of feet came walking down the stairs and making a sound. This time, it was Olive. She's smiling, or at least she is trying to. Drea can see very well that she's forcing it. 

Everyone's eyes were on Cal's twin sister. When she fas finally standing on the same surface as them, she pouted and then laughed as if she's truly okay.

**"I'm alright, everyone. And I'm starving."**

Olive walked to the center table where a few unopened presents were at. Drea was the first one to move after her so that the earth could orbit once again. Everyone was surprised of Olive's sudden mood swing and she had to do something that's why when she noticed that Olive has got her present already, she walked to her side.

 **"That's for you."** Drea smiled. Olive thanked her right before proceeding to open the box. The wrapper is taped everywhere and it's a little too heavy that's why Drea helped her move it onto her lap and they were both sitting on the couch.

When the wrapper was already stripped off, it revealed a golden box that shined with plastic wrap around it. It's a full set of Harry Potter books and it even included a wand and Hogwarts acceptance letter in its packaging. Olive's eyes spoke of awe and gratitude.

 **"I hope you're a fan?"** She distracts Olive. She only ever got a hug right after saying that. Olive's squealing.

 **"Thank you, Drea, you're the best."** Ollie whispered as she pulled back from their embrace and continued admiring her present, even taking pictures of it. She's not yet done with that one when Drea fetched another box from the table and gave it to Olive.

Her eyes now glimmered. **"This is mine, too?"**

Drea nodded happily and she put her eyes on the table, pointing to the gifts she bought for Mick's niece. **"That one and this one, too."**

Olive excitedly unwrapped all of them. Some were too heavy and too perfectly wrapped, luckily, Cal ran over his sister and helped her there with Drea beside them, just watching. Cal bragged about the stuff that she gave to him as present while they were opening Olive's and that's when she had the opportunity to stare at the other side of the room. All of who's there are staring at her and the kids, meanwhile Grace and Zeke rushed preparing lunch.

Drea sensed the rush as well, making her distract the two.

 **"Hey, you guys. These are Eden's. Would you like to have her try it while we prepare lunch?"** She convinced and the two didn't argue. They grabbed the individual bags of clothes and raced upstairs. When they were finally gone on the first floor, she joined everyone in the kitchen.

 **"Now that was a save,"** Michaela told her as she walked in the area. She just responded with a little smile and faced everyone else.

 **"Can I help with anything else?"** She asked. 

**"Do you cook?"** Zeke replies while struggling with the flaming pan he's cooking with.

**"Of course I do."**

**"That's great. Can you fry that?"** He was referring to the chicken strips on the counter. Drea was just about to get it but Grace got a hold of it first.

**"I'll do this. How about you chop those veggies?"**

**"Sure thing."** She then fetched a knife and headed to the space just right next to Zeke to start chopping but Jared got on her way and stole the knife from her.

 **"I'll do it."** He coldly said and just turned his back on her to start chopping. 

Drea didn't favor this. She ran after him. 

**"Give that to me!"** She was just about to snatch the thing back but Jared was quick to move it away.

**"No. You set up the table with Michaela."**

**"What is your deal?"**

He gave her the poker face. **"I'm better with knives."**

Drea wanted to rebut, but he was starting to do it and she knows they don't have much time before the kids come back down so she didn't have any more say but helped Mick in setting up the table with a scowl.

All the while they were arranging the plates, her eyes were on Jared, giving him a glare. She's observing him and he's not even that fast in cutting those garlic cloves.

 **"Easy there, miss. You might kill him."** Michaela comments, laughing.

 **"Oh, I will."** She replies and that concludes their table duty. That's the rest of it for her. Nothing else to do. Zeke and Grace are cooking, Jared is chopping, Ben is also cooking, and Mick assigned herself for the cranberry juice.

She's about to sit, knowing that she's not gonna do anything anymore. Not until Ben called for help.

 **"This rice is driving me nuts."**

Drea quickly went in there to see what was happening. Ben is holding a pot of rice... if anyone would call that watery, cloudy thing "rice". 

**"It's okay, honey, just try again."** Grace said, trying to comfort Ben. Daddy Stone exhaled heavily and washed the pot, meaning to try once again. But Drea stepped in with a big smile.

 **"Actually, I can do that one."**

Ben almost refused but she was quick to convince him.

 **"Trust me, this is my specialty. Half Asian, remember?"** She added and he weakly just handed the pot to her so she could start.

 **"Thanks, Drea. You're a blessing. We've been trying for ages."** Zeke gave her the compliment as he was still struggling with the thing he's cooking. Drea replied to him with a smile then she proceeded washing the rice. Ben watched carefully and even tried to hand her some tools but he's quite surprised to see she only needed her hands and fingers the whole time. It's an Asian technique for cooking the perfect pot of rice, using the voices of their ancestors inside their head, telling them the measurements.

She has done it perfectly well. When she popped it on the stove, everyone's easy because they know it will turn out well this time and Drea made it with zero effort, making her so proud. Even though Jared stole her chopping duty, she got to go work with her specialty.

And speaking of Jared whom she watches carefully right now, he just suddenly flinched out of the blue. The next thing they heard was his silent complaints and Drea was the first to run to his side.

He's cradling his left index finger inside his right hand. It's bleeding. Drea worriedly snatched that finger and looked at him. He's tearing up and she almost laughed. No, she was already laughing.

 **"Is it so bad?"** She asked, trying to sound worried but the snorts that came out of her nose are uncontrollable. 

**"I'm okay."** He replied, his voice getting thick.

 **"Then why are you crying?"** She continued laughing.

**"It's the onion."**

She took a quick glance at the chopping board and he wasn't lying, it's really a red onion he's chopping and he got the butt cut off that's why he's tearing up now. Even if that's the case, she still can't help but laugh at him. 

Zeke paused for a moment and handed Drea a box of tissue paper to control Jared's bleeding and Ben ran from the corner of the kitchen to get the medicine box. Drea caught it with her other hand while the other one is wrapping the tissue around Jared's finger. She even gave him a piece just so he can wipe his onion tears.

 **"I'm better with knives,"** she mocked and then laughed while cleaning his wound. She carefully wrapped it with a band-aid and sent him to the living room.

**"Go sit there and do nothing before you commit something terrible."**

Jared pouts and heads to the couch. She finished the chopping and when everything was settled, they called the kids down. 

Cal and Olive brought Eden with them, dressed up as a butterfly which was one of the outfits Drea picked for her. Everyone was pleased and entertained by how the littlest Stone looked in that dress. They put her in a baby chair and sat in between Ben and Grace. Beside Grace is Olive, Cal is at the other end facing his dad. After him is Drea, Jared, Zeke, and Michaela respectively.

It was a short but sweet bonding moment. The time when each of them forgot the dilemmas their family will soon face because of the 828 issue. For this short while, they weren't thinking of any bad memories or looking forward to stressing situations. They just talked about the happiness the have in life and are indeed very thankful for it.

And this lunch is Drea's happiest lunch so far. She felt like having a family in those two hours she spent with them just before they had to lead separate ways again. Zeke is off to find a job, Ben is going to work, Grace had to take Cal and Eden for their nap, Jared got a call from his partner and is being summoned somewhere, and she and Michaela still has a few minutes left.

Mick excused herself to the washroom when she and Drea were just about to leave. Drea headed out to prepare the car, but she found Olive sitting on the swing at their backyard. She looked sad and alone, and that's not what Drea wants to see.

 **"Hi,"** she greets, cutting Olive out of her thoughts. Drea sits next to Olive. **"Do you want to talk about it?"**

Olive shakes her head. **"No, not really."**

She understands that. Of course, she had a phase in her life when she was suicidal and hopeless and she won't talk to anyone. Even if Olive doesn't want to talk about it, she deserves someone who will stay by her side instead of leaving her alone so that's what Drea did. She is planning to stay here until Michaela comes out. Even without saying a thing.

But the wind changed direction. Olive suddenly faced her and talked.

**"I really hate being away from him. It's like being away from my life line. Like every second I breathe, it hurts."**

She tapped her shoulder. **"I know how it feels."**

Olive looked her in the eyes. **"Do you think I should keep waiting for him?"**

That question struck her like lightning. It's something she's experienced about bit words won't come out of her mouth. 

But one word finally did.

**"Promise."**

**"What?"** Olive was confused. What she said was really without proper context.

**"Did he make a promise that he will come back?"**

Ollie smiled bitterly. **"He did."**

 **"Did you promise him you'll wait?"**

**"N-No..."**

Drea felt her uneasiness. She had to hold Olive's hand.

**"If he made a promise, that means he is meaning to come back to you. But if you didn't say anything back, he should understand it if sometime you will love someone new."**

It feels more like talking to herself than talking to Olive.

**"But what if I don't find someone else? What if I can't love anyone else like I loved him?"**

She smiled. **"Of course you can't. He's earned a place in your heart and that place is his forever. However, if you find somebody new, try putting him a place--"**

 **"A place higher than where I put TJ."** Olive concludes with a smile. **"You sound like Jared."**

 **"Really?"** _I didn't think he would take my advice that seriously._

Drea put her attention back to Olive, she didn't reply to her because she's staring somewhere else.

Olive's eyes are glued curiously on the pendant that was again, hanging above her shirt. 

And for the second time today, someone asked her.

**"Where did you get that pendant?"**


	15. Chapter 15

**"She won't let me in,"** Ben said to Jared, both of them standing beside the closed door of Olive's room. 

TJ left for Egypt a few hours ago. Neither Grace nor Ben are experienced in this waiting game kind of thing. Jared, however, is somehow knowledgeable.

 **"Let me try,"** he said and knocked three times before opening the door. He just peeped at Olive.

 **"Hey Olive,"** he smiled from the mirror that she's facing. Ben's daughter forced a grin and replied a frail **"Hi, j."**

 **"Mind if I come in?"** He asked and that was answered by a nod. Before entering Olive's room, Jared silently high-fived to Ben.

He fixed the few pillows that surrounded Olive to make a space for him to sit on. The young lady looked outside the open window, waiting for airplanes to come fly by. 

**"Hard time?"** He started off sounding chill. 

**"You don't want to know,"** Olive replied, scoffing. When her eyes weren't looking out the window, they were glued to the bracelet she's fidgeting with. Jared noticed this.

**"Cute bracelet."**

Ollie smiled. **"TJ gave it to me."**

Jared felt like he's struck by lightning the moment he saw that little piece of memento TJ left for Olive. He can't help but put his left hand inside the pocket of his pants and fish the pendant right out of it. But he didn't show it to Olive just yet, still tucking it in his fist.

 **"When I was very little, I found a girl inside the museum. You know, I hate that place so much I wanted to get out but there was this force that brought me to where she was,"** he starts and fixes his seating position to face Olive more, and Olive did the same, she was intent on listening to Jared.

 **"What happened?"** She asks and he complies to continue with a deep breath.

 **"She's one of a kind. I was eight back then and I didn't like speaking, especially when I had to talk to strangers. And it's like she's the same as me. I thought at first she was mute but she was able to tell me her name when I asked it,"** he smiled at remembering the puffy eyes of that little girl, she was crying so much but not making a sound. **"There's a place inside that museum where they displayed meteorites, and there were fake stars hanging from the ceiling. I wasn't a sucker for stars back then, but when I found her sitting alone at a corner and crying to herself, stars held a special place in my heart from then on."**

Olive reacted so well with his narration, like relating to it. 

**"It was like me and TJ at the airport seven years ago. He recommended the book 'A Wrinkle I Time' to me and from then on, I started rereading it over the course of my years. Remembering him in every page I flip."**

Jared remembered the book he bought when he was a teen. It was all because of that girl and it was a hilarious thing to remember. **"Your case is beautiful, he gave you a good read. But** **me? I was a very masculine teenager and I was still courting your Aunt Mick when I bought the book 'The Fault In Our Stars' just because it had 'stars' in the title,"** he laughed. **"But it was a good novel, though. I can't get enough of it that's why even when I was crossing the bridge, i was reading it."**

She laughed with him just until she got curious about his story.

**"What happened to you and the little girl?"**

He paused, not yet ready to tell but if this will help her then he is willing to share. 

**"We went out of the museum. I was young but I knew that place so well that I couldn't get lost so I toured her around just to stop her from crying. We bought ice cream, she was obsessed with the strawberry cheesecake flavor. And then we went to the arcade, played some games, got some subway sandwich, and I thought of bringing her to one special place..."** he paused yet again. That place is always gonna be special for him. **"So we took the train. I took her little hand inside mine so she won't trip on the railings or anywhere. I was eating my sandwich but not drinking my juice and she was doing the opposite, she didn't open her sandwich but her drink is half empty. Then while waiting for the train, she bumped to an old lady. A beggar, actually, and she had this bag full of fancy clothes and jewelries. We thought at first she's trying to sell them, but** _ **Sammy**_ **didn't take interest in any of her stuff. She can't say it out loud but she's telling me to give that woman some food. Without my permission, she went to her and gave the sandwich."**

Ollie smiled in awe. **"How kind."**

**"She is, really. So I went there beside her and offered the woman my drink to pair with the sandwich."**

There was a short pause after he said that. He was taking time to remember it all clearly and Olive was enjoying the sight of him doing so, really determined to tell her a good old fairy tail.

 **"That old woman was very pleased to accept what we had to offer. She was starving, and because of that treasure chest she carried with her, no one believed she's in need of supplies. She was so happy to the point that she fished out two necklaces from the smallest pocket of her bag and gave it to us,"** he prepared his fist and opened it where Olive could clearly see. **"It was two half-heart shaped pendants that fit together perfectly to make a whole heart."**

The pendant is unbelievably old, but Olive can tell that Jared takes good care of it because it still manages to twinkle when put against the light. The silver shimmer made the engraved letter "S" visible just a second before Jared closed his fist and put the pendant back to where it's supposed to be.

 **"So there. We went to my special place that became our special place after that day. You're not gonna want to hear this but just before our respective guardians found us, I kissed her goodbye. That was my first kiss,"** he smiled. **"And before my parents got me, we made a pinky promise. I promised her I would find her again no matter what. I don't even know if she understood that, but I promised her... I will find her again."**

Finally, he faces Olive, out of all the sadness those memories bring him. He tried to be more optimistic.

 **"Did you ever find her again?"** She quickly asked and there was no appropriate answer to be given. Jared just sighs.

 **"That is the risk we take when we make a stupid promise to someone, Olive. It was stupid of me to make that promise at the age when I only knew addition and subtraction. But I kept that. I kept a stupid promise and continued fulfilling it. Tried to find her everywhere even when I didn't know where to start,"** his emotions were all over the room that it started to make Olive tear up.

**"What I'm saying is that I was young. We were young. But two decades later, I am still clinging to that promise. Still looking for her. If someone as young as me could make a vow and keep it then how about someone who knows what he's promised you?"**

Olive's tears didn't make it past her eyes before Jared could see. She ste him up in a hug and that's where she started crying. 

**"Don't doubt him, Olive. TJ's a good man. He will stand by that promise until he comes back to you."**

Sniffing, she replied, **"But what if I am the fault? What if I couldn't wait for him and I-- I betray him?"**

 **"Do you not know the words of your grandma? Love is never wrong. If you hurt TJ because of falling in love for another guy, that is not your fault, alright? It will take a long time for him to mend his heart in case you break it but I'm sure he will move on,"** he rubs her back, feeling lighter now. A very genuine smile appeared on his handsome face the moment he said, **"He just needs to put someone a place higher where he put you. But let's pray that won't happen."**

 **"I think I can't replace him either,"** she replies and pulls away from the hug. She wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks then smiled to Jared. **"Thanks, Jared, for understanding me. I just really need some alone time now."**

 **"Sure. But your mom and Uncle Zeke are preparing a really great lunch. Do you want to come join?"** He finally pulls the trigger of the main reason he's here from the first place.

 **"I don't really feel like eating. Maybe later."** She sadly replied.

With that, Jared concludes his mission and goes out of Olive's room with Ben waiting by the door. He shook his head to Ben to let him know their plan didn't work and Daddy Stone just sighed, accompanying him down.

They were talking about Olive as they walked down the stairs and when they were finally stepping on the floor, his eyes found someone familiar and unexpected.

Her big brown eyes became bigger as he gave him a surprised glare.

**"You're here?"**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Where did you get that pendant?"**

Like she did earlier, she hid the pendant under her clothes.

 **"It's nothing, just a lucky charm. Why?"**

Olive's forehead creased. **"I just think I saw it somewhere."**

She lightly chuckled. **"Did you and Mick ever go to a jewelry shop together?"**

**"Yeah, we did."**

**"That's why. She also told me she's seen this pendant somewhere."**

Drea was almost hopeful that Olive knows where the other half is, or who has it. But then she had second thoughts of trying to fins that boy.

Like she told Olive earlier, she didn't make a promise, that's why she shouldn't be guilty about commiting to anyone else. Similarly, she didn't give back a promise to wait for that boy and as rational as she thinks, maybe he didn't even mean to keep that promise. They were little, and it was stupid to vow something as heavy as that. But she's even more foolish to hold on, to wait. She's gathered all the unclouded parts of her mind but those weren't enough for her to stop believing in his promise.

She's getting married soon, she's giving people a chance, and somehow starting to feel something towards someone. Meeting him again at this point in time would be pointless, but the greater part of her still wants it to happen. At least to thank him for being her anchor in life, and say goodbye right after. 

But as she always said, he's her first love. And she never made herself available for anyone unless it's him. Right now, things are starting to change. Maybe she's already trying to put someone first before _Jerry._

When she and Mick arrived back at the office, both of them started sorting out paperwork and finishing them all without a break. Every fiber of focus was present in her body as she was doing that and she didn't even think of dozing off. She's had an extremely good day to even be tired, but when the clock stroke nine and everything she needed to accomplish were finally done, she felt her sore muscles start to complain. She leaned by her chair and put Jared's pillow around her neck.

Great. Now she's thinking of him.

Her eyes wandered around the almost empty precinct. It's only her and a few others working overtime. When she looked at Jared's cubicle, it was empty. He's probably already home. Michaela's table is also empty so she decided to call it a day.

She stood up and got her car keys, greeted a few people goodbye and then proceeded to the parking space. Drea is tired and obviously well-spent but something rings a bell in her head, something she seems to forget. When she entered the car, that's when she remembered.

The passenger seat had a paper bag above it. When she caught that, she found the set of strings and strap that she bought earlier. She left it in the car on purpose because Michaela thinks those were hers but no, it's for Jared. Her plan of going home right away is cancelled because she had to take the road to Jared's house.

It was a ten minute drive to his residence and she even had to take another route to avoid the heavy traffic. His car's outside, that's how she knows he's home. She parked her car beside his and went out to hit the doorbell.

One single ring amd his door was open. Jared is still in his office clothes but without the jacket. He's bearing a bowl of mac and cheese on his left hand and used his right hand to unlock the door and let Drea in without even asking why she's here at this hour. 

He's pouty. Doesn't look like he's okay. He seems to have had a rough day.

Oh, and he's really pouting this time.

She walked to his living room. The TV is on. That's the only light source in the room because all of his lights were off. And instead of football, it's Loud House he's watching. A few brochures and file folders were scattered on top of the table in front of the couch together with a cup of hot cocoa.

 **"Where's your guitar?"** She inquired. Jared was just walking back from the kitchen. He fetched himself another bowl of mac and cheese. While on the way, he picked up the guitar that Drea was asking for and then sat back on his couch.

She followed him and occupied the remaining space of the couch, got the guitar of her lap and started undoing its strings.

 **"You're extra grumpy today,"** she says while loosening the strings. Jared glanced at her with a pout.

 **"Did you come here to tease me about being terrible with knives and crying over an onion?"**

That made Drea laugh. **"No, I didn't want to remember that."**

**"Then what?"**

She raised the container of the strings she bought. **"Came here for your guitar."**

 **"My finger is hurt, I can't practice tonight."**

**"Oh it's fine, I'll just do this baby's makeover and we can teach you some songs after your cut has healed,"** she finally looked at him after all the old strings were ready to be disposed. **"Why did you even steal that knife from me?"**

Jared narrowed his eyes as if thinking of an answer but he just ended up looking away from her and focusing on the TB

 **"Hey, I'm asking you,"** she lightly hit his arm but it wasn't enough to get his attention. He even took a spoonful of macaroni in his mouth as an excuse to not talk. Drea grinned. **"Were you worried I'll get hurt so you did it instead?"**

Jared shakes his head. Before he could even take another bite of his food, Drea snatches it away.

 **"Then what?"** She asks, hiding the bowl behind her just so he would answer.

 **"I didn't want to set up the table with Michaela. That's all."**

Suspicious as she is, she just answered a quiet "okay" and gave him back his mac and cheese. She stared at him for one more minute before getting back into business.

The room is dim and the light from the television is unstable so she struggled in seeing the dirt to wipe. Drea had to get her eyes closer to the thing just so she can manipulate it correctly. When she was done cleaning it, she got the set of new strings which are wrapped individually for identification. However, she can't see well in the dark and therefore can't read which string is which. Next thing she knew, Jared is walking towards the wall. He opened the lights.

Drea lifts a gaze for him, not sure if her eyes are saying thank you or they're just judging Jared or both. There is it again, her heart is fluttering, and he's actually just standing in front of her.

 **"What?"** He asked and then put down his bowl of mac and cheese to pick up a book from the table. **"I didn't turn the lights on for you. I'm reading."**

Then he let himself fall on the couch, making it bounce. Drea just didn't mind it, he's so moody. 

She thought they'd go their individual jobs, she thought he's gonna read that file in his hands, but as she was putting the strings in their places, Jared's eyes peep on her every second. If he hears something snap or break, he will look right away. When Drea was already tuning the guitar, he didn't mind reading anymore and all his attention were on her, guarding the strings so that they won't overstrech and hit her again. His hand is just below Drea's vision. If anything snaps, the book he's holding in that hand would catch it.

Both of them were tensed, worried that something would fly in the air but when Drea successfully tuned the E string, the breaths they held for so long finally came out as sighs of relief.

 **"There we go,"** Drea panted and then smiled. To her surprise, she finds Jared smiling to her as well. 

She collected the paper bag and finally attached the strap she bought for Jared's guitar. Without saying anything, she hung it, passing through his head and settling on his shoulder.

Jared pulled out his right arm so it can support the guitar. It looks good on him, the only thing missing is a cowboy hat and he's officially a country singer. 

**"You make a good country singer,"** she snorts. **"Except for the beard, I don't like it."**

His eyebrows wrinkled. **"Anyone who doesn't love my beard is free to leave my house."**

Drea chuckled and stood up with her hands in the air. **"Okay then, it's getting late anyway."**

When she took a few steps away from his couch, Jared stood up as well, removing the guitar around his body and then turning the TV off. 

**"I'll drive you home. It's not safe."**

Her cheeks wanted to flare up and now she's trying so hard to cool down.

 **"You do know that I'm a cop, right?"** She replied, acting like it sounded funny for her but to be honest it was sweet.

He was just about to reason with her but his phone rang and it was a call from his partner. Drea's phone chimed too so they had to excuse their selves in front of the other to attend to their phones.

For Drea, it was good news. It's a message from Juliet saying she's inviting her and her fiance over to her home at eighth floor, room 828, Capistrano Building. 8th of January at eight PM. That's four days from now.

Jared moved to the other corner to talk with his partner on the phone and Drea excitedly waited for him to come back and to tell the good news. But when he came back there, it's nothing but storm that's going on in his eyes.

 **"What's wrong?"** She worriedly asked.

 **"It's the containers,"** he exhaled. **"They're being disposed tomorrow."**

**"What? Why so suddenly?"**

**"I don't know, it's Juliet's orders."**

She silenced. Both of them did. There was no plan. They can't just bunk in there and interfere with the process.

Unless of course they're permitted to do so.

A light bulb lit up in Drea's head and she ran outside without saying anything. In the verge of entering her car, she looked back at Jared, but he wasn't at his door, instead he's standing a few steps near her. 

**"I think I can do something,"** she says, opening the door. When she was inside, Jared still won't take his eyes off her so she smiled and put her seatbelt on. **"Don't worry, Jay. I'll be careful."**

That's when he finally distanced himself from her car. She drove slowly until she was out of his sight and the highway maniac came back to life when she knew he's not watching anymore. 

She fished out her phone and dialed a number. This is a sure string to pull.

 **"** _Sammy,"_ said the voice that answered her. 

**"Can we meet tonight?"** She asked right away.

With a sinister smile, the person from the other line replied. **"Of course. I've been waiting for your call."**

Drea never liked the sound of her voice so she cut the conversation short. **"I'm hanging up,"** she said.

And that's what she did, press the red button for the caller who goes by the name...

... Kathryn Fitz.


	17. Chapter 17

Jared fetched two cups of coffee. One plain black, and one with two creams and one sugar. And oh, an apple.

While in the car, he took out his marker and wrote on the other coffee cup. His penmanship is terrible, it hasn't changed since high school, but that woman said she's appreciative so he still went on and wrote "Drea•‿•" on the cupsleeve.

He smiled, hopefully he got this one right.

Drea's table is the first place he thought of going to. He placed the coffee and apple beside each other in an organized manner and he proceeded to his own table with a big smile on his face. He doesn't know why. He just feels a little giddy today.

On top of his table is a closed folder with a note that says it's from his partner, Sanders. He opened that one. It's Patrick Mason's investigation profile. According to it, his alibi is clean. There are CCTV footages to prove that he's partying with his girlfriend at the night of Garrett's death. He wonders why Drea asked to do a check on him. 

He sat down, starting to get busy in the paperwork when Michaela appeared beside him.

 **"Jay, what happened? The boxes? Where are they taking them?"** She asked, going hysterical. He stood up and decided to move their conversation somewhere else where nobody could hear.

 **"Sanders told me Juliet wants to dispose them for good."** He answered her once they got inside the evidence closet.

Michaela was biting her thumb, it's her mannerism whenever she can't think clear or when she is trying to. Jared focused on her because he knows her too well to even ask what's wrong.

 **"Did you have a calling?"** He asked. He knows that's what it is. Mick nods. 

**"It's a vision, actually, not a calling."**

**"What is it?"**

Michaela breathes in, deeply, as if she's about to spew a thousand words after and she's gonna lose breath. 

**"Before you found Garrett's dead body, I had a vision of the fin,"** she put his eyes on him. **"And it's just not the fin. There's a bloodied suit hanging beside it."**

 **"It's Garrett's suit."** His statement is in between a question and an affirmative.

 **"Yeah, I think so. But last night and this morning, the same vision appeared. I don't think we're done here. I don't think it's Garrett. I mean, we already found him and the suit must belong to him..."** she paused, and there goes a big breath again. Mick's eyes were closed for a second and it's making him worried. **"Listen, I saw other things in that vision this morning. It's not only the suit and the fin, it's..."**

 **"It's what?"** He asked out of worry. Michaela has been trying to complete her sentence but she can't and it's making him think of a lot of things. He's nervous. 

Mick bites her lip. **"It's a signage. It says 828. I don't know if it's a door or it's--"**

 **"The container."** Jared concludes, remembering something. **"In the crime scene, at the upper floor. There's a giant container that says 828."**

Mick nods. **"That's what I think too but there's another thing."**

**"What?"**

She frowns, inhales. **"You and Drea. I saw you and Drea in front of the fin."**

Jared's heart panicked when Drea's name was involved. **"What does Drea have to do with this?"**

**"I don't know, Jared. I think it's you and her that needs to find it."**

He paused, collecting his thoughts and thinking of the possibilities. What if something happens in the process and Drea gets hurt?

**"Didn't you see anything else? An explosion or anything?"**

**"Nothing. But there's a catch, Jay."**

His jaw tightened. He didn't even hear the last word that Michaela said.. **"What if we're risking Drea in this? What if something happens to her?"**

**"I get that. But we can't tell her about this."**

**"Why can't we?!"**

His voice raised. Uttering a silent apology, he talks back to Mick.

**"She has risked herself for us multiple times even when she didn't understand any of it, Mick. She deserves to know. And then we will see if she'd still stick with us."**

Not seconds after he said all that, three knocks were heard from the door of the evidence closet. 

**"Mick, Jared, you guys in there?"**

It's Drea's voice. Jared and Mick exchanged indecisive glances just before the door pushed open and swallowed Drea inside the room.

She's holding the coffee in her right hand and the bitten apple in the left. A file folder stuck against her chest. 

**"What are you two talking about? But anyway, I hope I'm not late for the meeting."** She joked and walked to them two, giving Michaela the folder. Mick opens it and finds a list of every container in that room that's owned by Garrett. It was positive. There's a container 828 in the list.

**"This is great, Drea. But we still can't find a way to get inside that tower."**

**"I got it covered,"** she bit in her apple.

Both of his and Michaela's eyes widened. **"You do?"**

Drea responds with a nod and she takes out two silver cards from her pocket, both of which has a Mason Shipping Lines seal engraved to it.

**"That will get us inside, but I only have two. So that makes us, Mick--"**

**"No, I'll go with you."**

**"It's got to be Jared."**

Jared and Michaela spoke simultaneously. While Jared said he's going with her, he grabbed her arm fiercely, making Drea look at him with such surprised eyes. Time stops for the two of them when they're looking at each other, it's like they're stuck in their own bubble and forget that someone or anyone's there with them. 

Michaela cleared her throat to get their attention. Drea was the first to look at her.

 **"Why does it have to be him? You're my partner."** She asked.

 **"It's just... it has to be him, Drea. If you're doing this, you have to be with Jar--"** Mick stops in the middle of saying something. She suddenly just held her head and he knows it's aching.

 **"But you're my partner, Mick. And it's-- Mick?"** Drea replied but saw Michaela almost dying on the floor.

She glanced at Jared but she wasn't able to say another word again because he pulled her closer.

 **"Trust me on this one, Drea."** He says with clear assurance in his voice. 

**"You have to go."** Mick says weakly. She looks at them two. **"Jared, go! Now!"**

He didn't complain, he didn't even think of helping her up because this is serious. 

**"We've got to go,"** he tells Drea. 

**"What the hell are you talking about? Michaela needs help!"** Drea yells at him, trying to get out of his grip. He didn't let her and he pulled her out of the closet.

Jared is overwhelmed, and he's anxious. He doesn't even know why he did that... why he's doing this. Lately he's been obsessed of keeping Drea safe. He wants her away from the littlest form of harm and now that they're doing this, she sure is risking her life with him.

And she doesn't even know a single thing as to why.

 **"Jared, what the hell?!"** Drea said as they're inside the car. **"Mick needed our help! Why did you drag me out?"**

He kept on a straight face. **"Don't ask."**

 **"The hell I wouldn't! I'm going back--"** she tried opening the door but it was in child lock. 

**"Drea, stop it. Don't think about it, it's not serious."**

**"Not serious where? She's dying."**

**"Just... let's just focus on the fin, shall we?"**

**"And Michaela?"**

He exhales heavily. **"She'll live."**

Drea still won't stop talking. **"Jay, what is up with you? Is she sick? Is there something I need to know?"**

He was in the verge of answering, but he knows it's not in him to explain everything to her, on the other hand, this crazy gut tells him to trust her so she doesn't give her an answer until they became silent.

Drea leaned back at her chair, accepting her defeat. 

**"What's the plan? I only pulled some strings so we can get in there and check but we can't stay there for long."**

Jared breathes in and then out. He replied without looking at her. **"I know where the fin is."**

**"What? How?"**

**"It's in container 828."**

She chuckled. **"Of course. 828. What a clever idea."**

 **"I'm not kidding, Drea."** He coldly replied, now taking his time to look at her and see that he's telling the truth.

Drea's gaze became serious... and suspicious. **"How did you know that, Jared?"** Her voice was stern.

He put his eyes back at the road again and swallowed. He wasn't planning on answering but his guilt is slowly eating him whole. This is not how he wants things to go.

 **"Are you hiding something from me?"** She added. Now he's panicking.

**"Michaela knows it. She-- she told me."**

The sound of his stammering triggered Drea's jaw to tighten. She's feeling betrayed right now.

**"How did she know that? She just took a quick glance on the list I brought this morning and she's certain it's in container 828?"**

Jared grips tighter to the steering wheel and looks at her sincerely. **"I will explain it. I promise, I will. Let's just focus on getting that fin out of there--"**

**"And how the hell are we supposed to carry that ton-weighing thing out of there?"**

He doesn't give her an answer and let the silence take over. Drea leans on her chair with a serious scowl on her face.

 **"Let me guess, Michaela has it covered? Of course, because she can get a tow truck out of nowhere and get that thing out."** She sarcastically smirked.

**"Drea, don't be mad, please. I promise, I will explain."**

He expected her to just be fuming mad and silent on her seat but Drea did the opposite. Even though she sounded angry and she is angry, she still faced Jared and offered him her pinky finger.

**"Promise me, Jared. No more secrets."**

He pursed his lips in a thin line and finally made a decision. 

**"I promise,"** he reached for her pinky finger with his own and they sealed it with their thumbs. Drea was just about to pull off but Jared kept clinging. He looked her in the eyes. 

**"You're still gonna be my best friend after this, right?"**

She smiled sheepishly as a reply and clung to his finger as much as he did to hers. **"I thought we forgot about being best friends."**

That's not the reply he wanted to hear, but it calmed his heart. It was an assurance that she won't hate him even if the secret he's been hiding turns out to be chaos.

Jared's not good with friendship, he just can't keep it. He grew up without siblings and his mom and dad died early so he was the loner kid. After three decades in his life, it's just now that he has found someone he can be comfortable with. Drea earned his trust like no one else did. Her humor always gets him. Now, he's got someone he can vent things out to. A living diary. A coffee partner. A guitar trainer and Japanese translator. He doesn't know what else she could be in his life but he wants to give it a chance. So no, he won't lose her.

When they reached Bayside, they started leaving their badges and guns inside the car. Drea led the way, as if she knows the place so well. The guards let them in and left them alone inside the place.

 **"How did you get us inside of here again?"** He asked. She's being extremely resourceful with her connections.

 **"I know someone who's got stuff in here,"** she silently replied, turning the flashlight on in her hands. It's still early, but this place is too crowded with large boxes and the design didn't quite allow much sunshine to pass through. 

The two walked the wide spaces in between the containers. They can't see so well and had to go separate ways just to find that 828 box out of thousands. Drea presented an idea of them checking in different floors but Jared didn't agree. He wants to be as close to her as possible so if anything happens, he'll be right there.

Ground floor, second, no sign of Mason's 828 container. They met each other at the stairs leading to the upper floor and went there together. This time, they didn't part.

 **"Stay close,"** Jared said as he held her behind him. 

He doesn't know if Drea noticed it, but there were other beams of light that didn't come from their flashlights. When he walks anywhere, trying to identify a number written on the containers, something would sound nearby. If he's being followed then he shouldn't be the only one.

The started walking silently between those boxes and after fourteen of those things, they found what they've been looking for. 

**"There we go,"** Drea silently smiled, seeing the gigantic container with "828" written on it. He glanced at Jared. **"Now what?"**

He's already dialing Ben through the radio. **"Third floor, east wing. Affirmative."**

Then he held Drea's hand just like what she did to him during their Japan trip. She didn't seem to mind it as well. But he's doing this for a purpose. 

When they were a few blocks far from that container, he stopped walking and cornered Drea on another giant box. He put his wounded index finger in front of her lips, telling her to be quiet. Then they were already hearing footsteps approach the place where they were earlier.

Three light beams reflected from the shiny tin surfaces of the containers. Drea's eyes widened, realizing they've been followed. Jared silently caught her and whispered, **"Let's get out of here."**

Holding hands, they quietly ran down the stairs and exited from where they entered. No one chased them, luckily. But who are those people? What are they trying to find? Are they Garrett's murderers? 

Jared pulled his radio out and dialed Ben again. 

**"We were followed. Where are you?"**

The radio reverberated from Ben's location. **"They're there. They're taking it."**

 **"Someone's after the fin, they followed us."** He replied, but before the message reaches Ben, the tower's vent already opened. 

A few moments more and the box is already being towed out of the building and onto a boat. And it was all too familiar for Drea.

Jared thought it was a mission accomplished, the container is already transferred to a shipping vessel. Not until Ben dialed him again from the other line.

 **"Jared, that's not our cue."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"That's not our ship."** Ben replied.

**"What?"**

He looked again, but the ship's already moving away. 

Unbeknownst to him, Drea knows just who exactly took that container.


	18. Chapter 18

**"WHAT THE HELL?"**

That's the first thing that came out of Ben Stone's mouth. He arrived with o porsche that almost lost its wheels because he drove it too fast. But still he wasn't able to do anything but watch as that ship moved away.

Drea stood still, staring at that ship that stole what's supposed to be theirs.

Riff 73. That's her mom's boat.

All her thoughts went off shore, she cannot collect any of it. She can't understand and she's already blaming it to herself. Why would her mother take interest of that container? She didn't even say a word as to what it is!

She felt dizzy, looking at Jared and Ben stress over what they lost. Ben's trying to contact someone while Jared's already talking to Michaela about the incident. She can only hear Jared right now, he's talking about those guys that followed them, thinking that they may be involved in Garrett's murder. But more than that, she has already heard him say her name a couple times. 

He's worried. It's been like this since earlier, she felt that he doesn't take his eyes off her. She understands that she's risking her badge with this but the fact that Jared worries about her life is making her anxious.

Moments later, she finds herself inside the car. Drea's still got her hands shaking and head spinning. She can't even move or say a word. It's not that she is afraid she will lose her life but why does she feel this way? Kathryn Fitz is the only person she ever talked to this about because she needed help and now she's the one who stole the fin? 

Jared entered the driver's seat and even when she's looking nowhere, she can still see him in her peripheral vision. He's looking straight at her.

 **"You okay?"** He asked, voice filed with sincerity.

Drea doesn't answer and she continues biting her lip and fidgeting with her fingers. She is afraid to say a word because what if it is really her fault? She isn't used with lying or keeping secrets, but she feels like now is not the right time to say anything. It's still her cue to not talk especially that Jared and Michaela still has something to tell her.

She can't just say that maybe it's because of her, why they were followed. It sucks when everything is just so not clear for her. 

Though she didn't answer J's concern, he decided to.just let her be as silent as she wants to. He knows it is confusing. He was like this at first and it was hard for him when he had Mick by his side and he had a reason to still stick with them. But with Drea, it's different, she doesn't have anything to do with this from the first place and he is truly feeling guilty of having her involved.

So in the absence of her mind, he leaned over her, his face an inch close to hers. Close enough to feel her shaky breaths against his cheek. He extended a hand past her shoulder and pulled the seatbelt from there, tucking it on the lock under her chair. 

Drea felt as if she's been smashed back to earth when Jared's face came that close to hers. Her blood all hiked up her head and showered a blush of red on her cheeks. It was indeed the perfect distraction, instead of thinking of what transpired, she came worrying about her lips. She thought he was gonna kiss her, but he just put her seatbelt for her and started driving right after.

They weren't talking for the whole ride, and Drea's still thinking of too much things she shouldn't even be concerned about. No. Actually, she should be. That is her biological mother. Though she has estranged from her the moment she left her to just get lost, she's still her business.

What if she is involved with all these? What if she's the murderer of Garrett Mason? Those men inside the tower with them, her mom has the power to hire them and not only that, she never told anyone about the plan of sneaking in and getting that container but Kathryn. No one should've gotten an idea that they'd be there at the exact place at the same time. Plus, the boat where the thing was transferred, it was her mom's as well. 

She is starting to get worried about it, but for no apparent reason, she doesn't care if that woman gets her hands covered with blood because it has always been like that. Drea doesn't give a damn if she really is the one responsible for the death of that man. What she's worrying for is that fin. That fin that Michaela so badly needs to get. And Jared. Katherine Fitz is a higher official and she wouldn't be easy to catch. This case belongs to Jared, and it might cost him his life.

And that's where she's drawing the line.

 **"Jared, pull over."**

He cluelessly looked at her. **"What?"**

 **"Pull over,"** she repeats. This time, he obeys. 

They're literally in the middle of nowhere. This street where they stopped doesn't have much people and their other side looks like an empty lot. When the car stopped, Drea breathed in and out with closed eyes before finally looking at Jared.

 **"You told me earlier that you'll tell me the truth once we're done."** She kept her voice firm at saying that, gathering all her remaining rationality to talk to him. 

Jared didn't decide to talk yet, he's still making a very discouraging eye contact as if telling her that it would be a bad idea. But she doesn't care. Her mind is full of thoughts that she can't even explain right now. She needs an explanation about this.

 **"I want to hear it now,"** she says.

Jared started to stammer. **"Drea, I-- I don't think it should come from me."**

**"I don't have time, you need to tell me now."**

He exhales, accepting defeat. She thought he's gonna start talking but he didn't so she had to say another word.

 **"Jared, I have risked my honor and today, my life. I don't get what you're still trying to hide from me."** She gasped at the end of her sentence, feeling weak. This pushed Jared to lock the doors and secure the windows.

 **"Drea, I don't know where to start."** He tells her with all honesty. She scoffs.

**"How about you start with telling me how Michaela predicts everything?"**

That's the first thing she wants to know. Today, Mick falls onto the ground, telling them to go or they'll be too late. She knows which container has the fin in it. And not only that, she has a backup of men that were there on standby, ready to get the container out. It always happens, and she sees it often. Mick just walks in the room and happens to know something. Even when she didn't understand, she covered for her, she did everything to help her. But now that it involves someone who's her business, she won't stay in the dark.

Jared takes her hand. **"We've promised earlier, but right now, I want you to know that I'm keeping it no matter your decision."**

_Decision?_ **"What 'decision'?"**

He finally prepares to speak, his back leaning on the chair.

 **"I don't know why you are so trusting, but I am thankful that you are, Drea. Michaela found a friend in you and you deserve to know..."** he puffs out another frustrated sigh. **"When the plane landed after five years, nothing has changed for Michaela and all the other passengers. They're still the same age, the same condition as when they left from Jamaica. But Mick... she started... hearing voices."**

This rendered her speechless. Her eyebrows formed a crease in between and she wanted to hear more.

 **"I know it sounds absurd to you. Trust me, when Michaela told me about it, that was my reaction too but it's something else. It's not only Michaela, every passenger in that flight, every people in that flight experienced hearing voices in their head and visions. They refer to it as callings,"** he licked his lips. **"They see visions of the near future and most of the time, it's a warning. They'll hear their own voice talking to them and telling them to do something."**

She nodded, but later on laughed. _God, this is hilarious._

 **"Really? Are you okay? Do you have fever?"** She reached her palm onto his forehead to check his temperature but he hit that back.

 **"Drea, I'm serious,"** he sounded so weak. **"I promised to tell you the truth and this is the truth."**

**"The truth that we're being invaded by aliens and are all going crazy? Okay."**

**"Drea."** He called her, sternly. The look in his eyes tells her that he's really telling the truth so she was silenced. She gulped when he started spewing evidence. 

**"The fire incident at the bar, she foresaw that happening. Flight 828 passengers are all in that bar that night, didn't you notice?"**

She remembers that... and he is right, that can't be a coincidence.

**"When you still weren't around the precinct, we went on a mission with NSA to find the other passengers that the government abducted--"**

**"The government did what?"**

He leans in closer. **"Drea, the government is trying to use them as lab rats. These visions... voices they are hearing, those people think that it's profitable. They're trying to get their DNA and alter it, I don't know, but they are always in danger."**

She exhales. **"What happened to the passengers?"**

**"This is crazy, but we found them through a crayon drawing. Michaela's nephew had a different approach in the callings, he's drawing them. That's the same way they knew where to find him when he went missing."**

And now she's getting the hang of it. **"That's why they were so confident to go on their own..."** she paused and looked at him. He's got this relieved expression on his face, seeing that she's already believing in him.

**"Today, when she collapsed on the floor, what did she see? Why did she insist that I had to go with you? H-How did she know about the container?"**

**"She said she saw us... in front of the fin. If anyone would find it, it would be you and me. But that wasn't the rest of it, Drea. She also saw a signage that says 828, like a lettering--"**

**"That's how you knew which container."**

As much as everything bugs her mind, the information that she got from Jared bothers her the most. If flight 828 passengers are trying to be killed or whatever, that fin shod really go into their hands. 

So when the night came, she asked to meet her biological mother again. 

Kathryn Fitz stood by the fountain, the location that she herself chose. When Drea went there, they weren't alone. A lot of people roamed around the place. She didn't even yet mean to let her know that she's already there but the woman is a high-class DOD official. A major general at that. She's got so much experience that she knew her daughter's already there just by the feel of the wind on her skin.

 **"It's funny how you can trust people,"** the woman said while still facing her front, she slowly turned around to see Drea. **"Did you know that I was killed here,** _ **Sammy**_ **?"**

But she didn't give a damn about her nonsense talk and went straight to the point.

**"The container. Why did you take it?"**

Kathryn smirked. **"It didn't contain anything. You tricked me."**

 **"What?"** She's genuinely surprised,and yet she's more pissed. **"I tricked you? Wasn't it you who sent men to follow me and get that fin before we can?"**

**"I told you, the fin wasn't there."**

**"Do you think I'll believe you?"**

**"Oh, you have to. Because you will have to find it eventually."**

She scoffed. **"What do you want from that fin?"**

Just like her, the older woman scoffed as well. **"My sister should be ashamed of the way she raised you. Look at you, so clueless."**

**"I should be proud that I was raised by that woman rather than you."**

Kathryn laughed. **"And here I thought you were giving me a chance."**

She narrowed her eyes at her. **"You really want me to forgive you? Give me back that fin."**

But instead of an answer, she received a smirk, and that bitch walked away while saying, **"Best wishes on your wedding."**

She spent the night talking to herself about that. Things are far better to think of because Kathryn confessed about stealing the container, but she didn't answer the question as to why. And she also told her that the fin wasn't there. 

Laying on her bed, she just stared at the artificial glow in the dark stars that stuck on the ceiling of her room. She tried counting them so it could help her sleep but her thoughts only lead her back to Jared. She should be worrying about a lot of other things like the fact that 828ers are seemingly crazy and are in danger, or that she is already risking her life for this, or her wedding... however, she thinks of him, and the way he held her hand today.

It's her thing, hand grabbing. She doesn't mind if even if she will hold a sweaty hand or whatever. But today, when someone else did it for her, she doesn't know what to think. Maybe it was a friendly gesture, maybe he's just being careful with her, but why did he do it twice? Why did he not let go of her pinky finger even when the promise is done?

Why does she feel this again all of a sudden?

The thoughts of him won't stop pestering her so she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and went to the messages. She doesn't do texting, and the last thing that's sent to her is Juliet's invitation about the cruise ship post-wedding event thing. It was a good thing to see, actually. Because at least, now she has got a reason as to why she texted him at this hour and will not bother think of any other reason. She can't just tell him that she's thinking of him.

• _U awake?_

She typed. Jared didn't see it, it was marked delivered. Drea didn't wait any longer to forward Juliet's message to her. She then waited a few more minutes, just staring at her screen, but nothing was there. He wasn't replying. Probably he's asleep now. 

She should sleep, too.

She's got news. Kathryn already told her that the container was a blank, it should be somewhere else. But when she went to the precinct the next day, there was no coffee that waited on her table.

She went to Michaela's table, thinking that the two might be there. She's right, they're both there. She's just about to open her mouth and greet, but Michaela stood up and walked somewhere and Jared glared at her for a couple seconds before disappearing too.

And she's left there, clueless.

_What the hell?_


	19. Chapter 19

It's the middle of the night and he's laying on his mattress, of course. Staring at the ceiling and wishing it's just a clear window so he can see the stars and calm down. 

He's thinking of Drea.

After they've talked about the callings earlier, she didn't speak no more and just got out of his car. He tried to follow after her but she didn't want to be chased, so he let her be. He respects that. Whatever her decision, he will respect that just like he promised. If that's the way she copes with the new information then it's her right. But what bugs him now is her safety.

He wants to protect her. That is absurd, she's a cop, and she has these bodyguards looming around her and keeping an eye. But for him, those aren't enough. No reason why, he just wants to. Like his life depends on it. When he held her hand yesterday it felt like it's meant to stay there, but that thing is what he doesn't want to believe anymore. 

The last time he believed in the existence of soulmates and the belief that Michaela's the one for him, things didn't go well after.

Speaking of Michaela, his phone rang and he caught it from the nightstand only to see that she is calling. It's almost twelve. When Mick calls this late, it should be something.

 **"Yes?"** He answers.

 **"Jared, where are you? Can we meet up?"** Michaela sounded very nervous from the other line. He quickly sat up.

 **"Why? What is it?"** He got out from the sheets and stood up but felt dizzy afterwards so he had to put another hand on his temples just to absorb everything that Michaela will say. But it took him only one word-- one name to snap out.

 **"It's about Drea,"** said Mick, in a tune that he didn't like. All of his dizziness turned into focus.

 **"What about Drea?"** His eyes are wide open, so are his ears.

Michaela breathes in and out, both in a heavy manner. She paused a little bit before saying it.

**"She's not hurt or anything that I know of, but you just need to come here in the garage and I'll tell you."**

That made his heart a bit calmer but still worried. What is it about Drea that they need to meet up at this hour for? 

He fixed his clothes and headed straight to the car then drove it to the house It's midnight, the kids should be asleep. But when he got there, Cal was the one to open the door. The child looks up at him with puppy dog eyes as if he's trying to tell something that he can't voice out.

 **"Jared,"** Ben Stone stood up from the couch. He gestured his head to the side, telling him to follow. **"Mick and the others are waiting there."**

 **"The others?"** He immediately asked. **"Is Drea here?"**

**"No. Vance and his guys are here, so is Saanvi."** Ben answered as they walked to his garage. The two got in there and Ben made him walk in first, then he locked the door behind them. 

Vance and Mick are conversing over a table, while Saanvi is beside them, just sitting. When they noticed his presence, their heads turned there.

 **"Jared,"** Michaela breathed, she ran to him and embraced him. **"You're okay."**

His eyes weren't on Michaela, they were on Vance, because he's giving him that kind of look that he never wants to see. However, he still paid attention to what Mick just said. It was an unusual thing to say.

**"Yeah, of course I'm okay. What's up? What is it about Drea?"**

He pushed away from the hug and this time, Mick didn't have the answer to his questions. When his hands were free, Vance gave him a brown envelope. As he accepted that, he's looking him in the eye and trying to read what he's trying to say through that gaze. And he's telling him that he's been fooled.

What's inside the envelope is a bit too small for its size. He thinks they're photographs, yet he didn't have the guts to open it because he might see something that he doesn't want to see.

 **"What is this?"** He asked, still not planning to open it.

Vance scoffed as if he was disappointed. **"That's why you're here, Vasquez. They say you're part of the team and all. You're closest to the enemy."**

 **"What enemy?"** His eyebrows furrowed and now he looked at Michaela, but she only did give him that same confused expression on her face. Looking back at Vance, he gestures him to see what the envelope bears already. And so he did.

He pulled out about five photographs, all of the same fountain. But the fountain wasn't the point, it was Drea... with a woman in front of her.

It's the Major...

Jared's eyes looked straight up at everyone. At Mick, Vance... Ben, even Saanvi. Trying to ask a question that he can't say out loud.

But eventually had to.

 **"What is this?"** His deep voice almost shook. He doesn't know why it felt like he's being torn apart.

 **"That's Drea,"** Vance replied sarcastically. He laughed with his hands up. **"Turns out that the mole disguised herself as an ally."**

_The mole?_

His confused eyes were still looking at them. No one was willing to give him an answer because none of them knows what it is he wants to ask. Honestly, nothing. He's asking for nothing else because this thing in his hands is already proof. But why would she do that?

Saanvi stood up. She looks like the only one who could understand him at this point, seeing that she's not less shaky than he is. In fact, she seems to be falling apart.

 **"There's something else you have to know..."** her lips were trembling. Her eyes, asking for mercy. One big gulp and she finally spit out the truth. **"I killed the major."**

 **"You didn't mean it, Saanvi."** Vance quickly glanced back at her before Mick's and Ben's reactions take over. Jared doesn't even know if he heard that correctly, or if he is still hearing things correctly. **"Besides, the bitch lived. And for whatever reason she did, I'm thinking Drea knows that."**

 **"B-But... where did you get these? Were you already suspicious of her?"** His mouth ran suddenly. Stammering. Feeling at fault and fooled. 

**"We weren't, Jared. We trusted her. I trusted her."** Michaela says behind him, slowly walking forward because she knows it's taking too long for him to process the betrayal.

 **"My guys are spying on that location ever since Kathryn disappeared from there after being dead. This night, she showed herself and surprisingly, she's with your friend."** Said Vance. **"That's how she knew about the container where the fin is. Now her hands are on it, we can't get it back."**

Something inside his chest squeezed until it hurt, however, he kept a straight face. 

**"Did you tell her about the callings?"** Ben asked. he just nodded. 

**"Yeah, but the major already knows that. It's not his fault."** Mick replied to her brother, defending him. 

Ben released a heavy groan, hands running over his face. **"Now what? What about the fin?"**

 **"We have no choice but to get it back, of course. But right now I don't have a plan other than you have to not trust that girl again,"** Vance replies and quickly looks at him. **"Especially you, Vasquez. If she means a thing to you, let it go if you really care for all of us."**

As the former NSA chief said, he didn't have a plan. None of them, actually, because no matter how brainy Ben and Saanvi are, Michaela's wit with getting a loophole, or even the callings can't help them now. If things are going like that for them, it's worse for Jared. He doesn't only blame himself for getting the container stolen but he's heartbroken. Literally a few hours ago, he promised Drea that no matter what her decision will b,e, he will stick beside her. As her best friend.

His first best friend after a long time turns out to be a traitor. 

With all this heaviness he's feeling, he didn't waste any more time in the Stone's house. He felt suffocated, looking at them all with sorrowful faces. That's why without further ado, he decided to leave the house.

Cal, however, stood by the door. The little guy looked up at him exactly the way he did when he opened the door earlier. Jared knew in his eyes that something was wrong, because something really is. But Cal is a child that wouldn't think of blaming him or doubting him unlike all the others that are left in the living room. So with all understanding for Mick's nephew, he tried to smile and fist bump with him.

 **"Everything will be fine, little guy,"** he said as he messed up his hair. 

**"You can trust her, Jared."** Cal replies. 

His eyebrows kissed at that. **"What?"**

 **"You can trust her,"** he repeats and doesn't say anything after that. He left the house with just that clue and he's thinking about it until when he's driving back home.

 _I can trust her? Who's her?_ He asked at the back of his mind, but was cut short by a chime from his phone. 

_Detective Mikami_

_• U awake?_

_• Drea, I believe you have my number saved already, but if not, this is Juliet Mason. I am cordially inviting you and your fiancè to my home at eighth floor, room 828 of the Capistrano Building this January 8th at 8 in the evening. We can talk about your plan for a cruise tour there._

_• That's Juliet's message. Should we go?_

He read all of those from the notification window. Jared badly wanted to reply and pour his heart out for her betrayal but he couldn't. He wants to talk to her and ask her. Confront her about everything. But that's just not the way he wants to handle this and he's not best in doing confrontations.

When he got to his house, all his exhaustion turned to nothing. Like he's more alive than ever. Instead of going back to bed and taking the few hours he could sleep before the morning duty, he sat on the couch, where his guitar is at. That little damn thing reminded him of Drea again. How she fixed it a few nights ago in this exact same couch and how worried he was of her being struck by a string again. 

She asked him that night, why did he steal the knife from her. He answered a false statement. He wouldn't care doing the table with Mick, because as good as he remembers, he doesn't see her as someone he could still get. He had no intentions of ruining her with Zeke, but he also didn't want Zeke coming near something that matters to him.

Irrational. Very irrational, he admits that. Drea's position was just five inches away from Zeke and he's cooking over actual flame. What if Drea catches that? What if that popping oil from the pan gets to her skin? What if she hurts herself from chopping? Everything is reasonable except for the main reason why he took that chore from her-- she was next to Zeke. Call him jealous but he honestly didn't know what he felt.

But the fact that he felt that urge to protect her means she has a place inside him already. It only grows stronger day by day because he trusts her and now look where he is. 

Whatever it is that they built, it fell apart just like that.

He didn't sleep. When he got to work the next day, he felt hungover. Like he drank a lot, but he didn't. The whole night, he's just holding his guitar and trying to play it. He even looked at the scar on his index finger for an hour. He feels so betrayed but he's not angry, more like disappointed but not angry. That's wrong. He should be fuming mad. But he's just not. All he knows right now is he can't think straight. He's in Michaela's table and they're talking about the ways ln how they'd get the fin back and he's trying to listen. No, scratch that, he's listening, really. He is.

 **"Jared, are you listening?"** Mick asks in the middle of her sentence.

 **"I am,"** that's what he answered, but she didn't believe. Who would? His eyes are stuck on Drea's seat, it's as empty as his mind is.

 **"Did you even sleep last night?"**

**"Yes I did. I love sleeping."** He absentmindedly answered, still staring at Drea's table. Seconds after, a rolled newspaper landed on his head.

 **"No, you don't. Drea does."** Says Mick, breathing out and looking at the same place he is. **"I can't believe she's a fake."**

His impulse tells him to tell Mick Drea isn't a fake. He even wants to snap and say everything he thinks is right, just like; What kind of enemy would risk her badge for going against the Xers? What kind of fake would lie to the captain just because she wants to help with the abduction of a child who's not even her business? But of course, Drea wasn't risking anything. If she works for the major, she wouldn't need the job. Everything was just for show and that's what he failed to see. 

What a fool. Threatening her about being an enemy when they were in Japan, saying that he wouldn't let it pass, but look at him now. He even wants to defend her. 

He finally decided to listen attentively to Mick. She says that they would have to have connection with the not cop-friendly Juliet Mason and talk to her about the container that's been stolen. They wish she'd still care about that, but more than wishing she does, they hope they have a shot in this. Because aside from Drea, they don't have any more string pullers or anyone with extreme connections like her.

And she's right there.

**"Hey--"**

**"I gotta go."** Mick stood up in front of him and went somewhere else. The look on her face reminds him to be discreet because Drea just appeared there when they're talking about her. 

Michaela didn't even look at Drea and just walked past by, making her flash a surprised expression on him. He stood up shortly after Mick but he couldn't just leave without checking on Drea. If she's fine... if she's on good shape. He stopped in front of her and just checked her out before going his own way.

Walking away from her just like that made something in his chest squeeze in pain. It's like he's walking down memory lane where he always had her beside him, when she'd grab his hand and tell him that jaywalking is a thing. He also just realized now that he had forgotten her coffee. But he had to keep walking. And he had to go on the day like that. 

He drowned himself in paperwork just so no one would bother him. He even stuck his headphones on his head and played the Academy playlist but every time a song goes on, he ends up glancing at Drea. Drea who currently watched her monitor screen while laying her head on the neck pillow he gave her. That one thing kills him, too. He's wearing the watch she gave him and he never thought of removing it. Every time he writes, he sees that around his wrist and it's more like a mirror than a timepiece. He sees the grief in his eyes every time he looks there.

Jared leaned on his chair and inhaled deeply, pursing his lips in a thin line. His hand found its way to his pocket and fished out that thing that always kept him sane. 

Sammy's pendant.

If there's one person who never betrayed him, that's Sammy. They were young and innocent, they meant no harm and no despise, but that doesn't change the fact that he will be willing to give his whole heart to her again, just in case they meet. Because he's getting tired of the women around her. He doesn't know her, he doesn't know where she is, or how she is, yet when she became his safe haven that one day, it never changed. Her memory is what he clings onto to pull himself together and no one can do the same.

Not until...

**"Jared."**

That voice echoed in his mind, he thought he's still imagining but it's already the real thing. Detective Mikami stood behind him and when he realized this, he jumped from his seat. 

Drea is still radiant, still smiling, but her eyes tell otherwise. He didn't want to see that so he planned to walk somewhere else but he grabbed his hand when he's just about to take one step away.

 **"Are you gonna ignore me too?"** She smirked. A lonely smirk.

His eyes wanted to look deeper in hers but he couldn't take it, so instead he focused on the hand she's holding and he forcefully got it back. That earned a bitter chuckle from her.

**"What is up with you guys? Why are you avoiding me?"**

He held his breath to.think of an answer. **"We're just... busy, Drea. Excuse me--"**

 **"Busy where?"** She cornered him, rendering his words delayed. **"I thought it's the three of us here? We lost the fin, we get it back."**

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't reply.

**"Is this because of what you told me yesterday? Is Michaela mad because you told me about it?"**

**"No, Drea. That's not it."**

**"Then what is it? Is something personal going on between you two?"** Her voice almost cracked. **"Jared, you promised me that we won't keep secrets."**

 **"I did, and I didn't break it."** He replied sternly, voice is full and loud. 

Her face painted genuine shock on it. **"What are you talking about? I've been trying to chase the two of you because I'm just about to tell you--"**

 **"No need. We already know it."** Jared kept a straight face. He wanted to talk more but he saw Drea's eyes pooling with tears. **"Now if you will excuse me,"** then he walked past her without looking back.


	20. Chapter 20

Drea's vision is blurry. She's driving, alone in her car, but she still didn't want to let those tears fall.

What did she do wrong? She's doing her best to help them get what they want and now they're acting like this towards her? Are they blaming the loss of the fin to her?

Her tears are just seconds away from falling but she always holds them back, and it's making it harder for her to breathe. All the hate that she has accepted today, every single person that ignored her existence, Jared that said very unusual and mean words to her, all of it makes her heart ache. Earlier she thought he can't be available because of a ton of paperwork on his desk. She kinda missed him, that's why although she wasn't sleepy, she nuzzled up to her favorite neck pillow and looked at him from afar. Not until she noticed him staring at her too. So she went there, but an earful is what she got.

This heartache is not for nothing. She won't let it. She has to prove herself and be back with them. 

She reached for her phone and dialled the only person she can see at fault for what's happening to her.

 **"Where are you?"** She asked with a brittle voice but at the same time it sounded tight because of all the anger that's building up inside her chest.

 **"Were you ignored by the people you care for so much?"** Kathryn laughed. **"Good for you."**

It felt as if her breathing stopped for a moment, hearing that. 

**"What do you know about them? Are you following them? What are you planning to do?"** She shakily asked.

 **"Oh I know a lot of things."** Her mother replied. Drea knew right then and there that she won't be getting any good answer if she keeps asking that and she doesn't have much time so she went straight to the point.

**"Give me the container, Kathryn. Where are you?"**

**"No worries, Sammy. It will come right in front of your door,"** she replied as if things are good between them. **"Drive safely."**

 **"No. I need the fin and not the container so give it to me."** She deepened her voice.

 **"I already told you it was a blank. If it had the fin then I wouldn't make time for you."**

She inhaled. **"I don't believe you."**

**"I don't care what you believe,** _**princess.** _ **I care about the fin, so if you know where it is, then you better tell me."**

**"Stop tricking me. It's with you and I want it."**

Kathryn then hung up. 

So is it true? The fin isn't in the container? Then why did Michaela see it in her vision and why did Jared insist that it's there?

She can't think straight anymore. If she goes to Kathryn's place, for sure she will not get anything. Harshly, she pulled over and almost slammed her face on the steering wheel because of the pressure of her brake. She stopped in an empty street. Literally an empty street, just lampposts and trees. Finally, she let out a breakdown, crying and howling all she wants. 

Then after that, after she released a little amount of her pain, she was able to breathe better and drive home. She stopped at a gas station, bought some drinks from a convenience store and used the washroom to clear her puffy eyes that are fresh from crying. She doesn't want her mom to see this. She doesn't want her to think she's being suicidal again.

When she got to step on the marble floors of their mansion, some of the maids on duty greeted her and asked if she needed anything. She didn't. She just wants some time alone to think this through. But her mom appeared in front of her, wearing her expensive silk nighties and sleep mask on her head.

Daphne Fitz didn't need any more explanation from her because she already knows it when Drea goes through a rough day. Instead of frowning, she went down the stairs to meet with her daughter and hugged her immediately.

 **"Do you want to talk about it?"** She asked sweetly. No matter how Drea masks her pain and hides it away, Daphne still feels it through the shortness of her breaths and her expressive eyes. They say everything. 

Drea is happy that this woman is the one who raised her. She's grateful. But however hard she tries to open up, she can't. It feels wrong. She doesn't want to burden her.

 **"I just need some rest, mom. I feel so tired today."** She replied. Daphne pulled herself from their embrace.

**"Sweetie, I hate to tell you this at this time but... will you be able to come for dinner tomorrow night? Leo wants us three to--"**

**"Sure, mom. I'll not go to work tomorrow so we can prepare."** She replied right away. 

Daphne smiled at that response before finally letting her go and do her thing upstairs. She didn't even ask why she wants to go off work tomorrow. 

Drea threw herself on the mattress after closing her door. She even had her bag in front of her and only did remove it when she's finally laying on her back and looking at the stars on her ceiling.

A puff of breath escaped from her mouth and her hand went from the corners of her hips up to her chest, clutching the pendant that hung there. 

What she promised to Jared is essential, just not for Kathryn. She is already a rotten soul continuously being burned while she's still alive. It sucks that all she got this day is heartache. From Mick, from Jared, from her own bloody mother. She said she will give people a chance, and that's what she's doing. She's opening herself for everyone, grabbing the opportunities that come her way. All the friendships, the forgiveness, she's welcoming them with all her heart. Yet at the end of the day, she comes back to this half heart.

If she will give people a chance then she shouldn't be holding on to something that keeps her in her past. _Jerry_ kept her from accepting anyone that wanted to start something with her. She holds on to him even after two decades have passed, still hoping that someday, somewhere, destiny will bring them back together like how it did the first time. And now that she is near to the age of thirty, that is already crazy to believe in. But who could blame her? That little boy was her knight in shining armor, her savior. And until now, even if he exists only in her memory, he's still the one who saves her from everything that makes her feel dark. So if she keeps clutching this pendant in her hand when her tears are falling down her cheeks, no one can ever tell her to stop. 

This is what kept her living anyway.

Garnering all those thoughts that are better left unsaid, she stood up and went to her study table. She opened her lights and opened the shelf on top of it, where most of her journals are on. The topmost is her current diary. It's colored black with glitters of silver and gold that represented the night stars of that beach in Hawaii. She got this diary on the way home from there, just in time because her former one is running out of leaves. And that time, she's already a rookie cop, it was a new start. 

All of the journals that followed that one are all designed with stars. That's how obsessed she is with them. Here in her room, she even has a telescope next to her window. At nights of meteor showers or planet conjunctions, she will use it to feel closer them. 

She picked up a pen from the drawer next to her shelf and started writing her heart out. Basically, she wrote everything that happened today. But the true reason why she runs out of leaves fast is because she pours her heart out into writing. She writes every single piece of emotion she felt so that when she reads it again, she will remember how she felt. This is not something she would want to remember, but this is something she wants to tell. And since she can't, she will just write it.

Her hand is already hurting but she needed to get it done with her signature under the last line she wrote. Her signature is her name "Drea", written in a very peculiar cursive, and she makes the A in the end a star. It was inspired by another signature.

That signature... is written in the diary where she always hides her half-heart necklace.

She pulled that out from the shelf, it's an apple green cover with a big, print out star in front. The design is still very corny and the diary is too old. This has been her diary ever since she started to write in English. Most of what's written here is about her first love, that little gentleman named Jerry. And because the pages of this thing holds her deepest feelings and memories about that person, she always had kept their pendant in the pocket of the outer cover. That's what she's doing now.

She unbuckled the hook of the necklace and put it back in once it's not around her neck anymore. She opened the pocket and carefully dropped the thing there before she went back to that page where the second most inspirational thing in her life is written in blue ink.

 _Keep going. The beautiful things aren't supposed to be searched for. They are found, in the most unexpected places and time. So just keep living, and one day, one beautiful thing will find its way to you._ _-J.V._

_P.S. Get a new journal and keep writing your life. ◠‿・_

\----------

It went from "Dear Diary, it's such a sunny day. A beautiful time to live," to "Dear Diary, I don't want to live anymore."

He's literally laughing at each flip of the page as he stands inside the subway. It's not a good manner to read someone else's diary and he knows it's not very funny to take it with him to school and read it all the way home but who could blame him? This diary had a big star on its cover and he's drawn to stars.

A few hours ago, he's walking at Brooklyn bridge while reviewing the notes on his wrist and palm for his midterms. It's a good place to walk to because he will not bump to anyone even if his eyes aren't on the road. 

The sun is up and shining but he didn't mind the heat. It helped him read the blue ink better. He thought he wouldn't bump to anyone, and he didn't, though, but he kicked something.

A bag...

For a while, he stopped reading and took his time to stare at the thing is at the edge of the bridge right now. He slowly walked towards it, thinking rationally. It's a designer backpack. Who would leave something like that unattended in the middle of this bridge? What if it's an explosive? A bomb? He's thinking of all the possibilities, applying what he's learned from his father who's a police captain and the things he also picked up from his criminology class. 

He distanced himself from the thing and checked his surroundings. No one else is in this area aside from him. He then waited a few more minutes, observing the bag just in case it does explode.

Yet it didn't.

There was embarrassment in his relief. At least it wasn't a bomb. He confidently walked to it and picked it up, only to find out that it almost weighs like nothing.

The insides were all snacks and a green notebook, he didn't mind that. He switched to other pockets and partitions to check for any name, an ID maybe, a wallet, but there was none. Only a few candies and crackers and chips, a pen pouch, and that green notebook. He took his chances and pulled out that thing from there. Maybe something's written there. A name or an address. 

When he saw the cover, it had a big star as a design and that immediately earned a smile on his handsome face. He flipped to page one and to his disappointment, it's pencil drawings and toddler handwriting. 

_Dear Diary,_

_I am very sad today because I miss my mama._

When he read that certain line, amongst the stickman drawings, he wasn't laughing anymore. It created depth in his being and made him want to know more. So while walking walking, he read it.

He only did pause for a while when he already got in school. He finished his midterms first and planned to go home straight while all eyes on the thing. 

And now, he's in the subway. One bus away from where he plans to surrender this diary.

He just found out that it had toddler handwriting and drawings first because it's owned by a person who was once a little girl. The pages he's browsing now is written in a definitely better penmanship and a better grammar to tell the story. The owner of this is a girl who's apparently a Wall Street princess with rich parents. But there is more to her story, she's waiting for someone and trying to forgive someone else. Her life looks complicated, and it makes him sad while reading every little thing that she wrote in detail. The way she felt is the same way he feels. And the last "Dear Diary" is about her, wanting to give up life. 

Her story warmed his heart, and it miraculously changed the way he sees things.

The train stopped at his destination. He kept the diary for a while and rode a bus to the precinct where his father works. While on the bus, he took the only pen he had and wrote a very unusual thing to come from someone like him.

 _Keep going. The beautiful things aren't supposed to be searched for. They are found, in the most unexpected places and time. So just keep living, and one day, one beautiful thing will find its way to you._ _-J.V._

_P.S. Get a new journal and keep writing your life. ◠‿・_

His initials are written under his signature which spelled "JV" but the V is written like a star. His penmanship is not the best thing out there, it's in fact, terrible. But he wanted to at least write something for a lonely soul.

 **"Dad!"** He called his father as soon as he spotted him in the precinct. What better place to surrender a missing object that the precinct, right?

 _Captain Vasquez_ , his father, fist-bumped with him. 

**"How did your exam go?"**

He smirked. **"Easy."** And then they both laugh in pride, until he remembered the reason he directed here. **"By the way, dad, I found this at Brooklyn bridge. Someone might look for it."**

His dad took the thing in his hands. **"No ID or anything for identification? A name, maybe?"**

**"No name. But there are initials, though."**

**"What initials?"**

**"D.S.M."**


	21. Chapter 21

If he's not going crazy, then he doesn't know anymore.

Jared was uncomfortable today. When he ignored Drea this whole day, it killed him. And now, he's supposed to be in bed and thinking of helping Michaela and Vance with the fin problem but instead, he climbed up his roof and arranged a blanket there to lay on.

He just can't live without seeing the stars... and this photograph in his hand.

He could've brought a phone, or a mini fan, whatever else useful. A camera, maybe, to capture what's in front of his eyes now. But none of that's what he brought with him.

He would like to think of the good old days. When he was still the high school heartthrob, or when he was at kindergarten and bullied by kids because of his weight, or when he's in college and studying for his midterms by writing a reviewer on his skin using blue ink. Or just him at Brooklyn bridge, reading The Fault In Our Stars.

Or just him... and Sammy, enjoying the day together at 5th avenue, riding the subway and being little good samaritans to an elderly beggar. That memory never fails to bring a smile on his face. And he needs it right now. Because all he can think about is something that makes him sad.

Meeting that beautiful soul was serendipity. He wondered when will he ever meet someone as safe as that girl? When will his soul ever connect to someone the way it did when he was little?

Well, it most certainly did when he found that old diary in the bridge and read it. He realized it wasn't too late for him, and he wrote something life-changing.

He laughed, remembering that. Since when was he such a life expert? He even wrote his initials there and drew his fancy signature that looked like a star. 

But that quote kept echoing in his head until he realized he's staring at that photograph he carried with him.

Drea's picture, looking outside the window of their ferris wheel cabin, with all the fireworks outside. 

_Keep going. The beautiful things aren't supposed to be searched for. They are found, in the most unexpected places and time. So just keep living, and one day, one beautiful thing will find its way to you._

Jared's lips formed a sweet smile as he whispered, **"One beautiful thing..."**

\---

Drea removed her necklace and put it in the pocket of her diary before putting it all inside her bag and ditching it on the rough floor. She panted under broad daylight as she started to put her feet on the elevated part of the bridge, where it's closer to the protective railings.

This bridge is so damn high that she will die just looking from up here. But she has decided...

She stepped higher again, and looked everywhere. No one was watching. Even at this time of the day, no one is here. She could've chosen midnight, or a time when it's dark and nor much people will roam around, but she couldn't take her life under the stars.

One more time, she puts a foot on a higher ground. She can already feel the strong winds blow against her hair, causing it to fly at the back of her head and look as if she's a superhero that's gonna fly and save the world. 

But she knows so well that if she lets herself fall from here, she's dead the next second.

_And that's exactly why you're here, Drea._

Two more steps higher and she is already ready to jump. With closed eyes and closed fists, she takes a breath and runs her right foot up, and then the left, until she felt herself wobble. She nearly yelled.. Actually, she's in the middle of screaming when she got a hold of the railings.

She's planning to kill herself yet here she is, afraid of falling out of balance.

Finally, she's standing on the uppermost step. She just needs to jump and everything's done for. 

_I just need to jump and everything will be okay._

_Everything will be okay..._

Tears started to spur down her closed eyes as _his_ voice, saying that everything will be okay echoed in her mind. From then on, waves of memories assaulted her again. 

What is she doing here? Why is she planning on jumping? Didn't she promise to find him again? She still needs to do that.

But on the other hand, what's the purpose? She's wrecked... and manipulated. Even if she does find him again, will it change anything? And it has been ten years, it's taking so long. She should just give up.

Drea forced herself closer to the edge, half her body unblocked by the railings. She opened her eyes, trying to be brave. But she found herself crying more than she did earlier.

She's crying not because she's giving up, but because she realized that she shouldn't. 

It's ridiculous, but he's her life anchor. She has survived all these years being treated like a robot by her parents because of the sole memory of him... and their promise. She doesn't know him that well, they've only got together for hours, but when they parted, it was as if half her heart was given to him and now a big part of her is missing.

 **"I can't die like this,"** she whispered to herself, shaking her head. She finds herself going down and running back to the ground while silently crying to herself. 

She took the bus home and didn't show up to her mom. Back at her room, and that's where she continued crying. All of her pillows and teddy bears mourning with her. She snuggled up with them until all of her tears tired her to sleep, and she didn't even notice.

When she woke up, her face and eyes are all puffy and red, but she didn't care. She just went to her table and planned to write on her diary until she realized it isn't there. 

Drea's heart jumped. She alertly looked on her bed and nightstand if there's a sign of her diary and there wasn't. She quickly put her hand on her chest but her necklace wasn't there. 

**"No..."** she whispered. **"No, no, no, no!"**

Her footsteps were quick. She's running, grabbing her purse and out of the mansion. Her heart won't stop racing and she felt like crying again.

 **"Gosh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"** she murmured with closed eyes. **"Please, please, let it be there, please."**

When she took off from the bus, her feet went faster than her brain makes it go. She went to the exact same place she planned on jumping earlier in hopes that she'd still find it there, but nothing was there. Her legs trembled and she settled sitting on the floor. Her tears were at it again.

 **"No,"** she strongly voiced out. **"It should be somewhere else."**

She stood up and convinced herself it's still there, maybe she just misplaced it, or it got blown by the wind. She walked the length of Brooklyn bridge until she realized she's not there anymore, and she's empty-handed.

She blew out a loud sigh. **"Okay... lost and found. It should be in the lost and found."**

With that, she started walking to the nearest precinct. At first, she's frazzled. Not even having the energy to ask. It's already dark outside and the stars are already twinkling up the skies so she uttered a little prayer. 

**"Do you need anything, dear?"** A female officer asked her in the middle of looking up. Her attention was caught and her tongue tangled 

**"Y-Yes, by any chance... was a b-black bag surrendered here?"**

The woman smiled, looking at her list. **"There are a lot of black bags that went missing today. Could you tell me which one?"**

Hope ignited inside her upon hearing that. **"It's a Prada backpack with gold zippers. It's just this big,"** she used her hands to describe the size. Officer's eyes went down the list and when she found something similar, she started asking.

**"This bag contains what?"**

**"Uhm... a few snacks and candies, and a green journal with a big star on its cover."**

**"I think we have it,"** she smiled. **"Wait a second. I'll just get it."**

When miss officer went inside, Drea released happy breaths. _Thank God._ She felt her heart was beating fine, and once again she looked up to thank the stars.

The lady came back and she's bearing her bag. Her joy is unmatched now that's it's gonna be given back to her. Officer gave it to her with a smile and when she grabbed it, she immediately pulled out her journal, checked the pocket, and sighed in relief when she saw her necklace still in there.

**"You're lucky, the captain's son got hold of it."**

Drea looked at her. **"Could you please thank him for me? And thank you so much, officer. Thank you, really."**

The woman smiled sweetly. **"I will... what's your name again?"**

 **"D-Drea,"** she extended her hand to her and she accepted it.

 **"I'm Officer Kate Bowers, Drea. And you're very much welcome,"** she shook her hand. **"What about you go home now? it's late, your mom should be looking for you."**

**"Of course..."** she smiled and distanced herself to bow. **"Thank you so much, officer. I owe you. Please send my regards to the captain's son."** She bowed again.

Drea left the precinct with a full heart. She thought her pendant is gone forever. She should never think of taking her life ever again. The captain's son also reminded her of that. 

Flipping the pages of her diary, under the last paragraph that she wrote is something else written in blue ink. The penmanship is hideous, but she did her best to read it.

 _Keep going. The beautiful things aren't supposed to be searched for. They are found, in the most unexpected places and time. So just keep living, and one day, one beautiful thing will find its way to you._ _-J.V._

_P.S. Get a new journal and keep writing your life. ◠‿・_

She smiled. His signature looks like a star...


	22. Chapter 22

Drea is absent.

Jared stared at her table, feeling irritated. Every now and then he'd take a look at his wrist watch to check on the time because maybe she's just late, But two hours passed, still no sign of her. 

Her coffee has gone cold now. Today, he bought two hot cups. One for him, and one for her. He didn't mean to, but he ended up doing so. It was as if an instinct, a routine to order one black, and one with two creams and one sugar, write her name with a smiley face on the cupsleeve and leave it on her table. But today, he just kept it to himself. Had Drea arrived, he would've made someone give it to her anonymously.

He just can't miss her like this.

Yesterday, she looked like she really didn't have an idea as to why he and Mick acted like that. Maybe she doesn't know it yet that they already know about her being the major's spy, but she should've realized it.

**"Are we missing someone, Vasquez?"**

A jolly voice called him from behind. Jared rotated his seat only to find his partner, Rey Sanders, holding the coffee that was meant to be for Drea.

 **"Can I have this?"** The guy asked. Since the cupsleeve didn't have Drea's name on it, he just nodded. Rey thanked him with a smile before sipping the coffee. When he was done with one sip, he put it back on top of the table and noticed something new.

The picture frame on Jared's desk.

 **"Who's that?"** He asked, looking at the brunette girl wearing a beanie and watching the pretty fireworks.

Jared pouted. **"That's none of your business,"** he coldly said, eyes still stuck to Drea's seat.

Rey looked at him with suspicion. **"Look who's in love,"** he grinned and then looked at the same place Jared's looking at.

**"Mikami's absent?"**

Jared nods.

 **"That's strange. She must've overslept."** Rey concludes, and then he looks at him. Jared has this very noticeable lines in between his eyebrows that told nothing but longing for someone. **"You know, I was really rooting for the two of you. Unfortunately, you already have someone else's picture on your desk."**

His eyebrows moved even closer at that. _Someone else's picture? This is her, not someone else. And rooting for us?_ **"Why are you even rooting for us?"**

 **"I thought you guys were together."**

**"Why would you think that?"**

Rey shot his eyebrows up. **"You were hugging each other during work."**

**"What?"**

**"When you've got her nuzzled up in a corner at Garrett Mason's crime scene? I thought 'wow, Vasquez is a fan of PDA.'"** he laughed.

 **"You misunderstood that, we weren't doing anything,"** he defended, almost stuttering at remembering that time he's got his arms all around her. But that made him remember something too. **"Anyway. Speaking of Mason, do we have any update?"**

**"We're still tracking down Alessandro Vittori. Right now he's the person of interest. How about you? You ordered Patrick's investigation, what about him?"**

**"Nothing, just an anonymous tip that he might be suspicious."**

**"Why so?"**

He inhaled. **"You know, the common turning over the company family issue."**

 **"Yeah, I kinda heard that one too. But he's clean. Does have an alibi."** Rey replied just before Michaela walked to Jared's table, holding a file case.

 **"Hey you guys,"** she greeted and directed to Sanders. **"Do you mind if I borrow your partner for a sec?"**

Rey just nodded and tapped Jared's shoulder before leaving his place with the coffee in his hand. Mick occupies the chair where Sanders was sitting on earlier and she faced Jared. Mick obviously has news but before she could speak, she noticed Drea's table. It was empty.

 **"Drea's not here,"** she stated with minimal surprise in her voice. As if she didn't want it but it was expected. 

Of course it's expected. Jared feels the same. Maybe she got her paycheck from the major and doesn't need her job as a cop anymore. 

**"Anyway,"** Mick distracts him, opening the folder she brought. **"Vance is trying to track down the fin and Kathryn's hideout place, wherever it is. The plan for us is get to someone close to Juliet Mason. Anyone who could talk some sense to her about the theft of one of the containers so we could get a permit to investigate."**

He chuckled bitterly. **"And Drea is not on our side anymore."**

**"No. Not her, of course. She gets connections and tells them to the major so it's all for nothing."**

They're talking in whispers, careful for anyone to hear. Until a big shadow cast over them. Jared was first to turn around and see. He was almost hopeful that it's Drea, but disappointment crossed his face when he saw who it was. 

Captain Bowers, eating a subway sandwich looked down on them two. **"I've been looking for you,"** she says to Michaela, giving her a folder. **"Good job on your last case, Stone. Here's another one. Anyway, why are you here? Where's your partner?"**

**"She's not here,"** Mick replied in a low voice. Kate's face soured, seeing that Drea really isn't around. It's an unexpected scenario for everyone because Drea is a mushroom that appears everywhere in the precinct. More than that, she is a ray of sunshine that anyone could use after a long, stressful day of cases. 

Bowers put her eyes back to the two, but they were still looking at the empty table of Detective Mikami. Her eyes caught something on the table and luckily, it wasn't the pictures of the boat that Michaela opened on top of Jared's table. 

**"Who's this?"**

Jared and Mick's attention were both caught by their captain's inquiry. They thought she's referring to Juliet Mason's picture next to the 828 container, but it was another picture she's talking about.

 **"That's no one,"** Jared stammered. He got hold of the picture frame and turned in face down just before Michaela could see. Guilt is protruding through his eyes when he looked at Captain Bowers. **"It's just... fireworks. That woman passed by when I took the--"**

 **"Yeah, I see that the focus is her and the fireworks are blurred. Sure,"** Kate smiled teasingly and turned her gaze to Michaela. **"Looks like Vasquez moved on from you already."**

Mick looked at him with fake happiness. She's obviously clueless about it and wants to know, however, Jared's tongue is in tangles right now. He knows that if Mick sees that picture again, she will know who it is.

 **"Okay, enough of that. Back to work, detectives."** Bowers said and then left. Jared still got his hand over the back of the frame, waiting for Mick to stand up and leave from his place but the blonde only gave him a judgy little frown. 

**"That's Drea, isn't it?"** She glared at him. Jared shook his head, but that guilt in his eyes mirrored a little boy's who is not a good liar. Mick just stood up and left, reading the case that Bowers gave her. 

Jared is left alone again, this time, he put the frame back to its place, standing again. He stared at the picture, and after so many mentions of her name, he realized just how incomplete he is today.

He needs to get used to this, and it sucks.

\----------

She sat on her bed, almost done with the pint of strawberry cheesecake ice cream she's been eating after breakfast. 

Drea feels terribly lonely today. She hasn't been doing anything but to breathe all day. For a hardworking person like her, this is a much needed rest. But she feels more weary being alone inside her room with only a photograph to look at. 

Her and Jared's picture from when they were at the Osaka palace stood on her bedside table along with a picture of her and her mom. She doesn't even know why it's there. Usually, it would be in the farther table, or it wouldn't be inside a picture frame but only inside the pages of her journal. But right when she got home from the flight, after she returned Jared's bags to his home, she already decided that this picture will have a space on her nightstand. 

And right now that she is missing him, that sight doesn't help. It only makes her heart ache more. Just making her think of the ways on how could she possibly prove herself again. She can't live her life like this. Those people are who she call family and yet she feels like they've been wronged and she's blaming it to herself now. 

After eating the last of her ice cream, she scowled at the picture frame and turned it face down. It doesn't help. What can make her feel better now is a good time at the bathtub. So she stripped herself of clothes and set up the tub by herself. If she were any younger, the maids would do it for her. They'd even be the one to remove the bathrobe around her but right now she realized that that's not the life she wants. Being a princess is no fun, especially when you're raised just like Rapunzel, stuck in your own world without anyone. 

And maybe once upon a time, an intruder will enter her home and take her to the world outside where she'll learn all kinds of things. 

Including love.

After the bath, Drea wore a fresh set of clothes, but not the office ones. Just what she would wear for a normal day. A tight turtleneck with a denim jacket on top and high waisted jeans. Since being stuck in this giant mansion is not her dream, she decided to go out and have some unwind time alone. Her work absence isn't for nothing.

She's supposed to go to her mother's room and tell her about her plans, and that she'd be coming back home for dinner as promised, but Daphne wasn't there. When she went down, the maids are setting up a feast, so she asked Edward.

**"Eddie, where's mom?"**

**"She's out to fetch Mr. Weissman from the airport, miss."** Eddie politely replied to her. 

She nods. **"When she comes back, tell her I'm out. I'll come home for dinner later."**

The butler just bowed at her request and that was her cue to be free for the day. Their mansion is a large space but it feels suffocating there. She really needs to go out and inhale some polluted air.

Drea drove to the Riverside Park, this has always been her comfort place. She loved watching the calm waters below and the city lights in front. It gets beautiful here, especially when it's the night time. New York city lights reflect on the waters, adding the lively color to the surroundings. She always wanted to make time and visit here when it's approaching sunset or when it's dark, but she doesn't have that much extra time and now, she promised a dinner with her parents so she's got to go before dusk.

It's a quiet place. Calming. She just figured she needs this kind of time to look at nothing but remember everything. Every single good thing that one single day brought to her. If it isn't for him and this place, she would've been like the beggar in the subway, or worse she may be dead and haven't lived at all. Drea isn't one to lose hope easily. She tends to fight for everything before giving up if it's really not meant to be. She knows that this fight between her and Jared... and Michaela, this will all pass. They need time to forgive her for whatever it is they're mad at her for, and she needs to do something to prove herself worthy again. 

She breathed, one last time. She just stayed there for some minutes and headed off, not knowing where to go. She just wanted to drive around and fetch foods if she gets hungry. And she's already feeling her stomach ache, it's half past twelve, she should've gotten lunch by twelve sharp. Luckily, she's approaching the metro, a lineup of restaurants along her way. There were countless options but she still chose the fast-food chain and took the drive thru because she doesn't want to eat inside alone. Better be in the car, at least she won't bother greeting any person that knows her. 

She continued driving with a couple sandwiches in hand, a bag of fries on the seat next to her and a diet coke in between. Her plan is to continue driving in circles until she finds something interesting to stop by, maybe she will do some shopping, look for cute dresses or accessories, or something to tie her _disheveled hair_ up with. 

Damn, why is she even thinking of him? And her hair is in no way disheveled!

She took a bite of her sandwich, but while doing so, her tires met a bumpy road, making her car shake from the inside out. Now the sandwich dressing is already a mess on her mouth and on her top, making her eyes not focus on the road bit she realized it right after and put her greasy hands on the steering wheel. She's lucky that no car or person is in front of her and behind. She didn't bump into anything. And since she's nothing but dirty now, she decided to stop for a while and focus on her meal as well as the mess it caused.

It's a rural road, even looked like a subdivision except for it wasn't so developed. The road isn't flat, it's like she's heading upstate and driving in the woods. Though she knows she's not, because two minutes ago, she's at a drive thru.

Maybe this is just some abandoned place or something.

She fetched tissues from the box on her dashboard and started wiping the sauce on her jeans and the sleeve of her top. There were also some of it stuck on her chin and mouth. When Drea was done fixing all of it, she put her sandwich on the passenger seat alongside her other foods and went to pick up alcohol from the compartment. She sprayed all over herself and rubbed her hands with it just before she heard a familiar voice, yelling from a distance.

 **"Police! Stop right there!"**

Her eyes found their way to the front windshield, where a guy is seen running with a designer bag in hand. Drea narrowed her eyes to see just who was chasing him and her senses came to life.

 **"Michaela?"**

The thug is approaching her way and luckily, her car is stopped just right where it will meet him. When he was a few big steps away, she opened the passenger side door and it met him, made him fall to the ground. And then she quickly came out from the car to pin him down and get his hands twisted behind him. He tried to get out of her hold, making her elbow scratch the rough, rocky surface. It gave her a bruise, and she's looking at it, just before she heard loud footsteps and ragged breathing from Michaela.

 **"NYPD. I'm arresting you,"** Mick said in between big breaths. She knelt down to help her hold down the man and that's when their eyes met.

 **"What did he do?"** She asked out of concern, but instead of receiving an answer or even a simple thanks, Mick flashed a scowl in front of her.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Michaela's voice was bitter. **"Are you following me?"**

 **"What?"**

Drea is surprised by the way Mick narrowed her eyes at her. She just helped her catch this jerk and now she's asking her about something she certainly didn't do?

Mick finished handcuffing the guy first. Seconds after, a group of slow-running policemen caught up after them. Michaela gave the guy and the bag to them before finally standing up and glaring at her.

**"You and the major won't stop, will you? The fin is in your hands already! What more do you need--"**

**"Me and who?"** She interrupted. Something in Michaela's sentence surprised her and it was unexpected for her to hear.

Mick chuckled. **"Are you really gonna play dumb, Drea? We already know you're working for the major. We already know you've been reporting every single step we have to her."**

Her heart jolted inside. It seems to have been broken at one split second. Her eyes are now being invaded by silent tears as she heard Michaela say that.

_Working for... the major?_

Waves of shock assaulted her as she remembered every single moment that she thought that woman is already changing for her, that she was already walking her way to her forgiveness. But it wasn't

When she asked Drea to get close and observe Michaela, it wasn't for her own safety. It wasn't to prove to her that passengers from flight 828 are dangerous, instead it was for her to know more about whatever it is she's planning. Every single thing that she did because she thought her biological mother's just trying to protect her were all lies.

Drea held her breath. She couldn't tear up,. thinking about that now. She needs to be still. She needs to focus on Michaela and explain.

**"That's how she knew about the fin, right? You told her where to find it and used my vision to--"**

**"Mick, it's not like that. You've got it wrong. I'm not working for the major, she's my--"**

**"Do you honestly think I'd still believe you?"**

Her tongue ran back, feeling her chest tug in a hurtful manner. **"I didn't ever betray you, Michaela. I wasn't a mole, I promise."**

The blonde rolled her eyes. **"Sure. That's how she knew about my wedding."**

**"No, no... I didn't--"**

**"Enough of it, Drea. Okay?"** She turned around, planning to walk away.

 **"Michaela, wait, please, listen to me. She told me the fin wasn't there. The container's a blank."**

Mick stopped walking, as if she's gonna turn around and listen to what she has to say but it wasn't the case. She walked away without a single glance at her. 

When Michaela was no longer in her sight, Drea came back inside her car and there she broke down again. Now that's why they hate her, they think she's a mole. And all this time she has been. 

Her own blood is using her for selfish benefits. She's been manipulated all her life but not to this extent. She hurt her friends, they broke their trust, and now they won't even look at her. 

Her plans for the day wasn't accomplished. She didn't have the energy to go shopping, she just wanted to cry inside her car until it she slept with heavy eyes. She woke up and it was already dark outside, the sunset's done, and there are multiple texts and missed calls on her phone.

She didn't mind to check and just cleared them all from her window, instead she looked at the time and it says 6:17 PM. The dinner is at seven, and she's not that far from Wall Street. She's still got time. But again, she had to stop on a public washroom to fix herself. Her hair is now seriously disheveled because she slept with her head on the steering wheel, her clothes are still stained with mayo, and her face is very puffy and red, plus the bruise she got from catching that snatcher on the street. She doesn't want to go home looking like this. 

When she got back to her car, that was when her phone chimed and lit up, it's a text from her mom, saying that she can already drive to the restaurant they're meeting at and not go home. That's what she did. Drove to the prestigious restaurant owned by Leo Weissman, her mother's husband.

She is not very close with anyone but the mother that had raised her. Daphne was young when she took her under her wing and afterwards, found a decent man to marry. Leo is a man with a true and loyal heart that made sure it only beats for Daphne and her alone. While growing up, it was the relationship that Drea admired and dreamed of. Unlike her biological parents, Leo and Daphne love each other so much. They are imperfect, she witnessed how they fight and argue in the middle of the night, but they won't let the other sleep with a heavy heart and fix it before sunrise. And every time they come back with their hearts healed, they look brand new, love each other stronger, and Drea always wanted that for herself.

She didn't have much friends, she wasn't the perfect person to stay with because she has a complicated life and if anyone tries to come inside it, she's sure that they wouldn't last. She didn't have a girl best friend until Michaela, she didn't look at other guys until Jared. She didn't have a little brother or sister to look after until Olive and TJ. They are the people she can call her family and yet she broke their hearts while her heart is broken, too.

All her life is a series of manipulation. Her father wanted her to stay in Japan to take care of the family business she's the only heir to while her mother didn't care about her at all unless she's up to something and she knows a daughter would be useful. Just like these times, with the 828ers. While her own flesh and blood used her for their own benefit, Daphne wanted the things that can make her happy. The woman did her best to protect her from Kathryn, that's why when this simple dinner calls, she can't say no.

She parked at the basement of Lé Ramielle, the restaurant that the multimillionaire Leo Weissman owns. The crew knows of her and when she stepped inside, a waiter led her to the table where Daphne and Leo sat.

Drea forced a smile, although she knows that her eyes reveal everything, she tried to make them as happy as the smile on her lips. Of course, fo welcome Leo back, she should seem just as happy as her mom. After all, the guy raised her, too. 

**"Dad,"** she hugged him. The six-feet tall British guy happily embraced her back, laughing. It has been three months since they last met. 

**"Our princess is already a lady now, Daph."** He glanced at Daphne who just smiled in agreement. They all sat down and started conversing over some wine while still waiting for the food to be served.

Drea wouldn't ask why they held up a dinner because it's sort of a rich family thing. When somebody arrives, there's a feast, to catch up and talk about everything they've missed. But at this point, she's not planning to speak. Her experiences are terrible and the year has just started. 

But it seems like it's her lucky day.

 **"Anyway, love, I have a gift for you,"** Leo told her using his soft british accent. She almost jumped to life after being absentminded for a while.

 **"Really? Why? I mean... you have given me something for Christmas,"** she sipped from her wine.

Leo laughed. **"Well, your mom informed me earlier that you are getting married."**

 **"Oh,"** she wasn't ready for that. That marriage adds up to the problems she's having right now.

 **"And because you work in the precinct, it's a hassle to drive from Queens to the mansion, isn't it?"** Leo smiled, taking out a blueprint from under his chair and showing it to Drea. It's a blueprint of a giant house. **"I figured you could use a nearer home so you and your husband wouldn't find it hard to drive from your workplace."**

Drea stared at the blueprint. It looked very simple yet spacious. Leo is a talented engineer and now currently the executive owner of a real estate company. However, she doesn't know how to react.

 **"This is so sweet of you, dad, but..."** she looked at him. **"...I don't think my husband and I will be staying at Queens."**

Her fiancè is a Chinese billionaire, they could get a home in New York but she doesn't think they'll be staying there.

Leo had a puzzled expression on his face. **"Why? I thought your fiancè is a detective like you?"**

_What?_

**"I'm sorry?"** She asked to repeat. Did she even hear that right?

Before Leo could attend to her request, Daphne was already laughing beside him. 

**"Your mom got too excited to know who's the man you're marrying so she did some digging. She told me you spent Christmas and New Year together."**

**"W-What?"**

Drea could only utter that. Her heart skipped multiple beats just by the thought of him. Why would they think that she's marrying him?

 **"It's alright, sweetheart. I just wanted to know his name, that's all."** Daphne said, giggling.

 **"He looks quite handsome, but I'm more handsome than that,"** Leo added. Drea had to fetch a glass of water and drink from it because her throat went dry so suddenly.

**"Well, love, since you have that house to yourself already, is it okay if you try and live in it for a while? I'd like to stay in the big house with your mom, only if that would be okay with you."**

She just nodded, slowly, because she's still trying to absorb the hang of it. 

**"We will just get it renovated because we're having a vow renewal in the garden."**

**"Yes, yes, of course. I'd love to live near my office. But anyway, where did you get the news that I'm marrying Jared again?"** She leaned closer to the table, telling her mom to say it softly in her ear.

 **"No news, princess. I just heard from Danny that you were with someone when you landed in the airport and I saw that you have a picture of him on your nightstand,"** Daphne replied.

 _God, she saw the picture?_ _Why did I even put that there?!_

 **"And I heard you'll be meeting Juliet with him. I'm dying to know him,"** Leo says, cutting his steak. 

When he said that, a thought came into her mind, she remembered that the appointment with Juliet will be tomorrow night. She excused herself and went to the washroom, holding only her phone.

She opened the messages and Juliet's tab then reread her message over and over until she was sure her theory is right.

_**"She also saw a signage that says 828, like a lettering--"** _

_That's it._

It took only a heartbeat before she typed a message and sent it to Jared.

_• I think I know where the fin is._


	23. Chapter 23

A bowl of mac and cheese, the books on his table, his guitar, the couch, everything was reminding him of Drea as he lifelessly watched SpongeBob SquarePants on the TV while eating what he microwaved earlier. 

Jared didn't know when he fell asleep until he woke up on the same couch and the TV is still on. He's hugging the guitar that's still inside its case and resting his head on the fretboard. When he looked at the clock, it's still six AM, he's got an hour to tidy up and drive to the precinct. When he's already in the car, that just the time when he got to check his inbox.

There were a ton of messages from work-related people and some personal matters. He opened Michaela's message first and what he read shocked him.

_Mick_

_• Vance found the container. The fin wasn't there._

_• Drea also told me that it was a blank. I don't know what to believe anymore._

His eyes widened. _Drea?_

He wanted to reply, but the fact that Mick mentioned Drea means they have met yesterday or at least talked. Jared's fingers seemed to have a mind of their own for they just tapped back to the inbox and scrolled down, checking Drea's number. His instinct tells him to call her to ask if she's okay, but he didn't find her name at the bottom of the messages. He scrolled up again im case he missed the sight of it and when he got to the topmost, it finally showed "Detective Mikami" on the screen.

Hers is the latest text in his inbox, when he opened it, the puzzle pieces seem to have connected, but he can't trust her.

_Detective Mikami_

_•I think I know where the fin is._

He stepped heavily on gas and got a steady grip on the steering wheel, making his drive to the precinct quick. He arrived there ten minutes before duty and he found Michaela first.

 **"What happened to--"** _Drea_ _?_ But that was wrong. **"--the fin?"** He said after that unsure pause.

Michaela looks more exasperated and worried while holding her chin. **"Vance said that the major left it where it's easy to be found. It's open when they found it, and there was no fin. Only a set of motorcycles."** She looked at him, full of cluelessness on her face. **"They ran scans and there were no prints, whatsoever. No one even entered the container."**

 **"And you believe them? Of course the major is baiting us,"** he suggested with a faint smirk.

 **"I don't know what to believe, Jay. The Major is smart, so is Vance. If she really got the fin, she wouldn't be giving us anything to track it with. She likes to move things, that's a fact, that's what she did to the missing passengers, but she also likes to leave those places clean. If she left something for us, that means she got nothing,"** she paused and took a deep breath. **"I think Drea is telling the truth."**

Then he felt his heart beat again. **"What about Drea? What did she say? Does she know that we know? Is she okay?"**

**"She's fine. I met her yesterday when I was chasing a snatcher. She told me that the container is a blank."**

His ardent eyes then stared at the still empty table of Drea.

 **"I just don't know her intentions, Jared. I still don't trust her. I can't right now."** Mick adds, looking at him, as if convincing him to not give his trust back to Drea and that's what he's supposed to do. That's the right thing to do. 

**"So what now? What's the plan?"**

**"I don't know. But I still see the vision, Jared."** She bites her thumb. **"I still** **see the fin and the bloodied suit. I still see the 828 signage, and you and Drea... I still see you with it. I think we're walking the wrong way."**

Suddenly, his brain worked viciously. The bloodied suit should be Garrett, the vision of him and Drea in front of the fin should've been the encounter with the 828 container. But if Mick still sees it, maybe they're really wrong about it.

 **"What happens when the callings fall on wrong?"** He asked curiously. He can't just let it be. What if something wrong goes on not only for him but for Drea as well?

Mick looked at him with fear in her eyes. **"I don't want to say this, but death follows if the callings are disobeyed."**

Silence reigned between them two after Mick said that. Jared is already thinking of all the worst scenes, and he can barely take imagining those, what if it really happens? What if the bloodied suit is his?

But he figured out he's no longer scared for himself, he's scared for Drea. He doesn't know why, but he is so concerned of her safety that even now when he shouldn't be trusting her, he's worrying about her.

The silence was interrupted when Mick's phone rang.

 **"It's Ben,"** she raised it after seeing who's calling. He nodded to tell her to go and answer the call but before Michaela walked somewhere else, she held his arm. **"Jared, I know this is hard to do but please, just don't trust Drea. Anything she says, don't listen to it. Please."**

He answers with an unsure nod. All of his better judgement tells him that what Mick says is the right thing to do, however, some part of him ached to believe in Drea especially when he read her message again. 

Every now and them, he will glance at her table from his place and he will not find her there. The clock then stroke seven-thirty, and when he looked at the same direction, he finally saw a pair of gray slacks moving toward that place.

He put his eyes back to the paperwork and pretended to not have seen her. He's doing his best to breathe fine and not look, but she was the one to come to him.

 **"Jared, I know where the fin is."** She says, panting. Obviously she rushed going here.

He didn't even look at her, acted like he heard nothing.

 **"Are you really gonna act like I'm invisible?"** She asked with a very frustrated voice. **"Jared, please, I'm just trying to help."**

 **"We don't need your help,"** he coldly replied without looking at her. Fortunately, Drea left right after he said that and he didn't have to bother about her for the whole day. That's what he thought, but she came back there and says the same thing with a heavier voice each time. When he heard the last one, he was afraid that her voice will break and she will burst into tears but when he ignored her again, she just left like she did before. 

Then came four PM, Drea came back one last time.

 **"Jared, for the last time, I know where the fin is. But you're gonna ignore me again so I'm gonna go alone,"** her voice is now clear. **"Tell Michaela--"**

He didn't like it when he heard her say the word "alone". Jared grabbed her hand,.not letting her finish her sentence and pulled her to a place where nobody could see nor hear them two. He slammed the door behind him.

**"What are you trying to do, Drea? Is it not enough that you've been uncovering us to your boss all this time?"**

He put his hands on his waist. Drea stood still, her eyes already pooling with tears.

**"She's not my boss--"**

**"We trusted you!"** He wanted to yell but he still kept a low voice. **"I trusted you, Drea."**

**"I know... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, Jay."**

**"You didn't mean it? How am I supposed to believe you?"**

His volume increased further.

 **"That's what I'm trying to do right now,"** her voice cracked. **"I understand that I'm not part of the team anymore, but I'm doing everything to help you..."**

**"By what? By finding the fin? Alone? What if something happens to you? You're really gonna risk your life for the major? How much does she pay you?"**

A lone tear silently escaped her left eye. Jared's tongue ran back upon seeing this. 

**"Jared, please... trust me. I don't mean any harm to any of them."**

**"You broke my trust when you betrayed us, Drea,"** he swallowed, guilty with his words. He badly wants to believe her but she admitted to exposing them and that's enough proof for him.

She's crying, and that's not the best sight he wants to see. For a second, he stepped closer to her, planning to utter an apology. But when he was about to reach his hands to her, she hit them away and walked outside, crying. 

Jared is stuck standing there. For a moment, he couldn't decide whether to run after her or not, but his heart tells him to go after her. Sadly, she wasn't there anymore. The only person he caught up to is Officer Manning.

 **"You've got to fix that, Vasquez,"** she says, clicking her tongue and looking to the exit doors where Drea left from. 

He ran to the same direction, but nothing was there. No signs of Drea. If his heart was racing earlier, it's beating faster and harder right now. His mind is going nuts and the only thing he could think of doing is contacting her.

Mick just told her to not trust Drea and yet here he is. But whatever. She's going alone, somewhere. Wherever that is, he knows it will be dangerous since it involves the fin. And he can't risk her life. 

He pulled out his phone and sat nervously on his chair, immediately firing a thousand messages to Drea's number. In between these, he would try to call her but she would just decline and decline so her rained texts on her. He still insisted on calling her but the next moment he did, she was already unattended.

His worry just got worse to the point that his feet uncontrollably tapped on the floor in a repeating manner. He's waiting for a reply, but it looks like she is not interested in talking to him anymore.

 **"God, I shouldn't have raised my voice. I shouldn't have said that,"** he whispered to himself and loomed at the phone again, scrolling. **"Drea please... I need to know where you are."**

Half an hour of waiting passed and there's still no reply. Jared is already hitting his forehead, thinking of the places where she would go but he doesn't know her so well. He doesn't even know where she lives. Where could he possibly start looking for her?

He got hold of his phone again and scrolled up, looking for her messages, if she did mention anything about her that he could use. But there were only four messages that came from her and nothing was too important except for one.

_•Drea, I believe you have my number saved already, but if not, this is Juliet Mason. I am cordially inviting you and your fiancè to my home at eighth floor, room 828 of the Capistrano Building this January 8th at 8 in the evening. We can talk about your plan for a cruise tour there._

He attentively looked at his calendar after reading that. 

It's January 8th today.

Then he reread the thing again. They will meet at eight PM, it's still early, he's got time. But why would she go there? He doesn't think she will still show up. The container is gone, there's nothing to talk about, but when he read the message again for the nth time, he noticed something.

_I am cordially inviting you and your fiancè to my home at eighth floor, room 828 of the Capistrano Building this January 8th at 8 in the evening._

Room 828...

828...

_**"It's a signage. It says 828. I don't know if it's a door or it's--"** _

His tongue clicked. _That's it!_

Without thinking twice, he grabbed his jacket, got his keys, and ran outside the precinct as if it was an emergency. The next thing he knew, he's inside a convenience store, buying shavers.


	24. Chapter 24

Juliet always liked it when she's dressed like a doll, so tonight, Drea made herself look like a doll. An elegant sheath dress, deep blue in color, is what she wore. There's still a fresh bruise on her elbow because of the incident yesterday but she didn't mind it, it wasn't obvious. Since she spent half her time crying, her hair is just laid down like it did and her face and eyes are still incredibly red. If she didn't wash her face with freezing cold water, it'd still be puffy by now. 

The fin... she knows where it is. She's certain. Jared told her that what Mick saw in her vision is an 828 signage. She realized that Juliet's flat is also numbered 828. If the fin isn't there in her house, then she doesn't know where else it could be.

Her mom and dad aren't at home. They're spending the night somewhere else and she's still staying in the mansion. She's planning to move near the precinct as soon as things get okay but if it doesn't, she doesn't know either. 

Once again, just like the ild times, her heels clicked on the floor. She was walking down the fancy spiral staircase when Edward, dressed in a suit that fit him very well, held out his hand while standing in the second step, waiting for her. He assisted her down.

 **"You look lovely, miss,"** he politely said. 

She told him they'd go somewhere and that she needs a driver, but she still didn't tell Eddie he will be acting as her fiancè in front of Juliet. She's planning to tell him later, along the drive. Or maybe when they're already there, because right now, she's just spending her time thinking of Jared at the backseat of the car while looking at the New York city lights that looked unlively tonight. 

Her heart is so full of sadness and anger. Anyone who could read her mind will surely get tired of her repeating her hatred for her biological mother, the sadness of unintentionally betraying her friends, the stress of thinking about her marriage with an unknown guy, and the latest heartache of when Jared told her those hurtful words while raising his voice.

She stared at her pinky finger, and that part of her is already a reminder of him. How could she possibly forget him when in every single direction she glances at, and every single things she sees, including this pinky that's already built in her body reminds her of him?

She gets it, she broke his trust. He didn't have to shove it on her face anymore. To be terribly honest, her cries today is everything compared to the ones she had the past few days. Jared was the first person to make her heart flutter after many years and yet he's also the first to break it like this and make her cry that ugly. If she finds the fin tonight, maybe she will have the forgiveness she wants but if not, she doesn't know how to face tomorrow anymore. Maybe she will surrender her badge, or ask for an office switch. 

After today, she's never gonna dream of seeing any of those people again. Especially Jared.

Her endless thoughts came to an end when she felt the car stop in front of a massive building. The Capistrano is just one of the most prestigious condominiums in New York. This is owned by Leo Weissman, and he engineered this too. He said that the rooms here are massive and wide, and it shows. Obviously, each floor can hold five giant houses just by looking at the size of it from the outside. 

Edward opened her door and escorted her outside the car. He was just about to see her off until she goes inside but Drea grabbed him. 

**"You're coming with me,"** she tells him. Eddie just nods and then they walk the entrance together. The building is inspired of Roman architecture so the first few steps are stairs, before the main door. Drea holds Edward tight beside her and keeps her eyes glued to the guards that stood on each side of the glass door. 

They were almost there, only four steps and the guards will already push the doors open, but Drea felt a hand grip around her free arm. It pulled her closer to that someone and because of the force, her face landed on a sturdy chest.

The fabric in which her nose is stuck on smelt like freshly washed clothes and she can't be wrong about this scent. When she looked up, a pair of familiar brown eyes greeted hers. 

**"** _ **Baby**_ **, who's this?"** He asked her and then looked at Edward who's beside her. 

Eddie put on a brave face. **"Who are you? Please let go of her."**

Jared Vasquez smirked sexily. **"I'm her future husband, Ed. You're the one who needs to let go of her."**

Her butler silently obeys and bows down. **"I'm sorry, sir. I should leave the two of you."**

She is speechless, she didn't even have the voice to call Edward back up when he's already making his way downstairs. Drea tried her best to run after him though, unfortunately Jared tilted her head to a direction where she could only look at him. 

Her eyes widened, heart tugging inside her chest. The warm lights coming from the lamps that lit up the facade allowed her to see him in a much better view.

Jared doesn't have a beard, only a soft stubble that highlighted the shape of his face. His growing hair is fixed, slicked back just like the usual she saw before, and that sexy smile that grazed his lips is near to killing her. She almost forgot that she's mad at him. 

**"What the hell are you doing here?"** She forced herself out of his grip and glared, but Jared only did a poker face to answer this. 

**"I figured out where the fin is,"** he replied, puffing out a sigh. **"And I told you, we can't risk your butler."**

Even though his handsome face said nothing, his eyes said everything.

She sighed. **"Didn't Michaela tell you to not trust me? Didn't you say I broke your trust?"**

 **"Didn't I promise you I'll stick with you?"** He replied in a low voice. He's trying so hard to catch Drea's eyes but she won't look. She's afraid that all her feelings will burst out if she makes eye contact with him. 

**"I trust you, Drea. I'm trading Michaela's trust for yours because I believe you."**

She swallowed. His words were too heavy and too emotional for her to take in so instead of replying, she puts her eyes on the closed glass doors.

 **"Let's go inside, we're not supposed to do this here,"** she whispers. Jared silently agrees and walks the stairs with her until they were at the lobby. In the waiting area, there was a long couch. They sat at the very end of it to continue the conversation, but that wasn't the first thing that Jared did.

They're sitting beside each other, no gap in between. His eyes went on to check her out and aside from noticing that her eyes puffy from crying, there's a bruise on her right elbow. 

**"What happened here?"** He worriedly asked. 

Drea didn't mind it that much but was surprised that he's so worried about it. **"It's nothing. I just... fell,"** she lied. She didn't want to tell him that she was trying to help Michaela when she got this.

Jared clicked his tongue multiple times while carefully holding her arm up to get a better view. His eyes were scanning it intricately. 

**"Is it okay? Does it hurt?"** His eyes met hers, and there goes her heart again.

 **"It's fine, Jared."** She plainly replied. 

He put her arm down, back on top of her lap but didn't take away the contact. Someone was approaching them two and Jared had to lace his fingers with hers. 

Of course she was surprised. She almost sued him for doing that if not for a uniformed woman who walked to them.

 **"Are you Miss Sawyer-Mason's guests?"** She asked.

Drea gulped, still feeling strange of Jared's hand intertwined with hers. **"Y-Yes... we are her guests."**

The woman smiled. **"Please wait a second, I'll be back with you."** And then she turned to the other way.

As uncomfortable as she is, Jared took his hand away from hers the second that the woman left. He thought he was finding the contact nerve-racking as well but that wasn't the case. He only did withdraw his hand from hers because he needed both hands to work on her hair.

Jared started combing her hair using his fingers. 

**"What are you doing?"** She irritatedly asked.

 **"I'm fixing your hair,"** he continued combing it quickly. The next second, she felt that he's parting her hair in between.

 **"It's fixed!"** She whispered aggressively. 

**"** _**Drea-baby,** _ **you're pretty, I know. But older women doesn't prefer disheveled hair."**

Her world stopped spinning when he heard him call her like that. What did he just say? Drea-baby?

Drea just didn't reply. With rolling eyes, she let him do whatever it is he's doing. It took him five minutes to get her hair tied up, and not only that, it's a braid. 

Her surprise was flooding better than her irritation. Jared just... braided her hair?

She never met a guy who can braid except for one.

**"Since when did you know how to braid? And where did you get elastic bands and bobby pins?"**

_My goodness, is he gay?_

He chuckled. **"** _ **Baby**_ **, my future wife isn't big in hairstyling. If we have kids, I want me to do our daughters' braids for school."**

 **"Excuse me. Miss Drea Mikami, right?"** The woman came back. Now she understands why Jared calls her like that.

She smiled. **"Yes, that's me,"** she glanced at Jared. **"And this is my fiancè..."**

She was almost ashamed to say that, but when she checked him out, he's hot as hell, and he shaved. Exactly looks like someone she would marry and her heart jumps at that.

Jared smiled at the receptionist who obviously blushed. Drea's eyes rolled.

 **"Please follow me, I will escort you to her home,"** said the woman, still with her cheeks burning red. 

Drea was about to stand up, but Jay went first and extended a hand to her. She took it the way she normally does and stood up but when they were already walking, he shifted the position of their fingers so that they're intertwined. 

His palm felt warm against hers, and the tight lock that their fingers made didn't even feel uncomfortable. To be honest, her anger is slowly melting just by the way he checks on her every second, looking if she's getting wobbly inside the elevator, Even so, she kept her heart hard, not forgetting how he yelled at her earlier. Her heart is still broken about that.

The eighth floor is the topmost of this building and the Mason's residence is the largest of all the houses in here. Both Drea and Jared held their breaths when they finally got in front of the double door, which had a signage that says "828" in between. Their companion pressed the doorbell and showed them to the camera before confirming that Juliet is coming.

 **"The door will be opened shortly, I should get going."**

Jared uttered a soft word of gratitude to the receptionist just before seeing her off. When she wasn't in sight anymore, he looked at Drea from head to toe.

The way he stared at her was irritating and it shows in her eyes. 

**"What?"** She glared at him and he smirked, pulling her in front of him and putting her braid in front of her shoulder. 

**"You're pretty,"** he says while fixing her hair in place. Her eyes rolled yet again and then she stood on her former position, where she won't meet his eyes. This is pestering her. 

From the first place, this is part of the plan, pretending to be an engaged couple. Had she been prepared and had they not fought, she wouldn't be feeling this way. Now, it looks like he's trying to apologize when he's actually not, and the bad thing is she's silently forgiving him. Her anger towards him now is just as thin as a thread and she doesn't know how long it can hold on.

A moment shortly after, the two doors opened for them and it was initiated by none other than the owner herself, Juliet Mason. She flashed a bright smile to Drea and hugged her immediately before looking at Jared who just politely stood there and waited for anything he would be asked to do.

 **"I bet this is the lucky guy?"** Juliet asked Drea, checking Jared out. She grabbed him affectionately.

 **"This is Jar-- uhm, he's... Jerry V-Vergara, Aunt Julie,"** she stammered. Finding a fake name for him impromptu is the most difficult thing ever.

 **"Spanish, huh?"** Juliet comments, smiling at the beautiful guy Jared is. **"Brilliant choice, Drea."** She giggled, and although it was very awkward, Drea just did her best to smile back and act as if she's agreeing to her. Not long after their little catching up, Juliet invited them two inside her house and Jared hasn't spoken a single thing. 

They were observing, walking slowly behind the older lady. Drea's eyes were sharply pointing at the floor and Jared kept his eyes up. The house is extremely fascinating. The texture of the floor resembled the mansion that Drea lives in while the paintings and vases that are displayed in the corners and walls are indeed very old and pricy. Juliet seems to love displaying objects and is very meticulous in arranging them.

She led them to her living room, where there's a huge cream-colored couch that faced the aquarium that reflected blue in the room. It's sized like a theater screen, filled with different types of fishes. What caught Jared's eyes while he was looking up is the transparent ceiling where the chandelier hung. The night stars are visible through the glass that constructed the ceiling. This is the last floor up, and whoever designed this room is a talented artist.

 **"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Mason,"** Jared said while roaming his eyes around every beautiful thing that can be found inside this gigantic room.

Juliet shyly laughed. **"Thank you, I designed this myself."**

 **"Oh, you're an interior designer, then?"** He asked, sounding like an expensive young man. Drea would hate to admit but he's really good in this, so much that she thinks he's real.

**"I am. How about you? What do you do for a living?"**

Jared smiled humbly. **"I'm a photographer."**

 _Photographer, huh?_ She smiled to herself. _That's cute._

 **"I bet you caught our dearest princess in a photograph and couldn't stop thinking about her,"** Juliet hit him lightly. To Drea's surprise, the stone cold and serious detective she knew was gone for a while and who smiled back and blushed to Juliet while looking sincerely at her is a completely different person. She just had to ride the train, but she wasn't riding anything, honestly. What he's doing tonight, it feels so wrong but right at the same time.

The short talk about the house came to and end. She knew what Jared was doing, he's just entertaining Juliet to lead them in the different corners of her house and buy them time to observe where the fin is hidden, or if there's a sign that it's here. Since she's the one who Juliet trusts, she was free to walk around and look at the things that hung by the walls. While Jared was there, stuck with the woman who's not her.

Drea discovered nothing on her direction. She tried knocking spaces if anything was hollow but she only ended up hurting her knuckles. The design of this house is exquisite, not the perfect place to hide a plane fin. But by the looks of it, maybe it's not hidden at all.

After the house tour, they were invited to sit on the couch and talk about the cruise over some wine. Since this wasn't how things was supposed to go, Drea just did her best to talk professionally about it. She was the only one speaking the whole time while Jared is just beside her, holding her hand and resting both on top of his thigh. While doing so, she noticed that he's acting uncomfortable... or maybe he really is uncomfortable.

She paused for a while and looked at him. 

**"You okay,** _ **baby**_ **?"** She asked, concerned. She faced him for a while and fixed the collar of his shirt. It's drenched in sweat. **"You're sweating. Are you alright?"**

This time, her worry became true.

 **"I think I just need to use the restroom,"** he answered with a weak voice and then gulped, looking at Juliet. **"Can I excuse myself for a second?"**

Juliet also looked worried. **"Of course, the last alley to the left is the restroom,"** she informed just before Jared walked with big steps to that direction.

Her eyes won't come off his stance, they're displaying genuine worry. What's happening to him in the middle of the mission?

 **"He seems nice,"** Juliet happily says, catching her attention. She just smiled back tensely. **"Where did the two of you meet? I'm interested about the story, he seems so in love with you."**

She focused on her with that question. Maybe Jared needs some more time so she'll make more for him.

 **"Well, I've been travelling... I met him at the airport, his luggage was caught by a guy who only speaks Japanese and he can only speak English so I kind of helped him out..."** she paused. **"Then we spent the--"**

**"The night together?"**

**"No! No, Aunt Juliet, you know I can't do that."**

**"Until now?"** The look of surprise on her face is unmatched. **"Drea, you're really still a baby. Nothing happened until now?"**

_GOOD LORD, WHY WOULD I SLEEP WITH HIM?_

**"Nothing... It's just... I can't until I'm sure,"** she replies under her breath.

**"That's good. But how long have you been together?"**

**"F-four years,"** she lied. 

**"Wow. Four years without anything happening, I salute him,"** she smiled proudly. **"Judging from the way he looks at you and holds your hand, tucks your hair behind your ear and smiles at whatever you say? He's so in love with you."**

_Yeah, right. He's good at acting._

**"You've found a good man, Drea."** Juliet smiled again and sips from her glass of wine. **"But he should make sure he wouldn't do that with anyone else. If he dares to cheat on you, I might kill him, too."**

Drea's eyebrows furrowed at hearing that, but she chose to keep it to herself and gather more clues. **"He wouldn't do that. I own a gun, he should be scared,"** she replies, riding the train.

 **"Oh I prefer stabbing, that way he will know how angry I am with how much force I put,"** she smirked and it was already getting creepy. **"Disclaimer, my son knows how to wield swords and those things. I told him that if he cheats on his girl, I'll use one of those on him. I didn't raise him to be like his father."**

**"Yeah, and I will pour punch all over him again if he does that."**

Drea was already looking for Jared, because she doesn't know if she still can keep the conversation going especially when she's already hearing things that Jared needs to hear. Fortunately for her, a few seconds after the last time she spoke, he's already coming out from where he went and approached her. Unlike earlier, his face seems a bit more serious and the way he clung to her hand wanted to say something. 

That's why they made their stay shorter as possible, arranged the cruise and bid their good-byes to Juliet. And finally, when they were out of the house, Jared whispered to her.

**"I've got something."**


	25. Chapter 25

**"Of course, the last alley to the left is the restroom."**

He just gave her a small polite nod before walking big steps to the washroom. He's sweating, and that helped to make it look like his insides are burning and in need of a release. But the plan wasn't to go to the washroom, but to the master's bedroom.

Juliet toured him in the house earlier and they went practically everywhere, but there was only two rooms she didn't open and that's hers and Garrett's bedroom, and one more room adjacent to that which is supposedly a guest roo.. He understands that it's a private area, but something was clearly off. She's been standing in front of that alley and blocking it just in case he thinks of stepping inside it which he didn't. He waited for the perfect time and it's now.

The master's bedroom is at the right end of the last alley, adjacent to the guest room. Since the washroom is in the opposite end, he had to find a timing when Drea's distracting Juliet and she's doing as expected, he even stole one second of his time to stare at her and make sure she doesn't have a gun next to her head. 

He silently landed his feet on the mahogany-colored carpet that flourished the way to the rooms. He can't lose time so he chose the master's bedroom because if she will hide anything, it better be there. His hand circled around the doorknob in attempt to twist it but it was locked. 

Thankfully, he's got bobby pins in his pocket. 

The purpose of bringing those with him tonight is for this, his lockpicking skills aren't for nothing. But the elastic bands were for Drea. He even bought a scrunchie together with it because he was really looking forward on tying her hair up. He never liked it when her hair blocks her side profile which he loves to look at that's why he always tucks her hair under her ear.

He used his left hand thumb to hold a bobby pin under the hole and used another one, this time with the wavy side, to tug the insides of the lock and make it fit in there until he opened it. The lock sounded open nad he smiled for the little success before twisting the doorknob and entering the room.

At first it was just a king-sized bed and a terrific New York view outside glass walls, but when he got to step a few inches to the interior, he noticed a wall where the TV is fixed onto and two large spaces beside that. He's guessing the soft yellow light comes from their personal bathroom, and it was... at first. He can see a bathroom with dim lights and he thought that's where the room ends. But it turns out, it's wider than he anticipated.

He never thought he'd walk another space after there but his footsteps led him to another living room. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of another couch and a lot of paintings and frames that contained swords. He can only see that from his view but when he walked another ten inches to the opposite direction, he noticed another yellow light that called his attention, making him walk his way there. Still careful for anyone to hear.

And there it goes...

In front of the single couch was where the light was coming from. Instead of a TV, the fin and another thing is stapled on the board that illuminated a calming light. 

It's the fin, and a bloodied suit, hung neatly there just like the other paintings he saw earlier. A smirk wanted to appear on his face but he could not do that right now. Aside from that fin they were looking for, there's a suit full of sharp cuts and is already hardened with blood, yet it is hung carefully beside the fin as if they were displayed there to be admired.

This is exactly what's in Michaela's vision.

Though he wanted to take that thing off and examine it, he couldn't. It's hidden behind glass and so is the fin. The fact that Juliet's displaying a dead guy's suit in her room already proves that she's dangerous, and if he makes one single mistake by breaking this glass, he will be risking Drea. That's why he quickly walked his way back where he came from but he realized there was a door behind him.

The master's bedroom is vast, but it's bigger than it should be. He walked to that other door and discovered that it's the door for the guest room. _That's why she was so intent on keeping it closed._

To keep it safe, he locked all the doors he'd opened and put everything back in place before leaving it. He doesn't know what to do next or how to get it but the important thing is he's sure it's there, and that he didn't make a bad choice on trusting Drea.

 **"F-Four years..."** he heard Drea's voice from where he's coming, making him stop and hide behind a wall to listen.

 **"Wow. Four years without anything happening, I salute him."** Now it was Juliet who's speaking **"Judging from the way he looks at you and holds your hand, tucks your hair behind your ear and smiles at whatever you say? He's so in love with you."**

The moment he heard that, his brain stopped dead on its tracks and he can only hear that line repeating all over again. 

Does he really look that in love with her? He's a good actor, then. But was he even acting? He didn't even know he was looking at Drea while she talks and smiles at whatever she says. But whatever it is, it made him smile. He doesn't know why he's smiling but he just... finds it... okay. 

She looks beautiful. She really does. The moment he laid eyes on her tonight, he knew he wouldn't let her walk in this room and introduce someone else as the man she is marrying not because he finds her pretty or that they're gonna risk someone else. He doesn't want to take his eyes off her and that's the stupid reason why.

Jared is absolutely clueless. It's like finding her in that airport gave him a chance to be better. If not for herz he wouldn't have learned to love himself more than anyone and give himself another chance. And this is him doing that. This is him choosing his own self first. This is him acknowledging his existence and his right of a chance and a choice. Even though it meant risking other people's trust in him, he chose Drea, and he has never done anything crazier than that.

When he came back, he just simply sat beside her the way he did earlier and again, laced her hand with his and put it on top of his thigh. He doesn't mean to tell her anything yet or make her feel that something is off. He just wanted to hold her like that so if anything happens, they leave together. No one's leaving the other behind.

Even if he didn't do anything to send a signal that he's found something, she can hear her rushing things with Juliet. Maybe it's because she's finding it uncomfortable, the way he holds her and acts like this. He knows it all too well, that she is still mad at him and he can't blame her for that; he won't. He's not the same Jared anymore. He knows he's wrong and he will swallow it whole and apologize for it. But that would have to wait until later.

 **"Thanks so much, Aunt Juliet. We'll send an invitation,"** Drea says as both of them stood up. Juliet ate her again in a warm embrace and that almost scared him. He's suspicious of her, and in no way will she let her touch the person who's on the top of his priorities now.

It wasn't long before Juliet saw them out. There wasn't an attendant in the elevator and they took it themselves. While inside the lift, Drea stayed stiff beside him, and he didn't realize that his hand is still clinging to hers so he forcefully released it, acting surprised. He felt her breathing afterwards, and at the moment he decided to speak, she opened her mouth too.

 **"I've got something,"** they said simultaneously.

 **"You first,"** he said, being a gentleman. 

**"I think Juliet's the murderer,"** she breathed out. Maybe that's why she was so stiff.

**"How did you find out?"**

**"While you were away, she was talking to me... and she told me to make sure you wouldn't cheat or else she will have to kill you, too,"** she bit her lip. 

**"Kill me too?"**

**"Yeah, amd she also mentioned she would use one of her son's swords to do the thing. That's why I told you to do a check on Patrick, he likes collecting swords and daggers."**

He was speechless. _So the suit... it's Garrett's_.

 **"Okay, what's yours?"** She asked. Jared gathers a deep breath.

**"I found the fin."**

**"Really? It's there?"** Now she's almost jumping. He scowled at her to stop.

 **"That's not the only thing I found. There's this..**. **bloodied suit beside it. It's got stab cuts, a lot of them."**

Her face then lost color. **"You don't think it's Garrett's, right?"**

 **"Who else? Unless she murdered someone else,"** he focused on the doors, slowly opening. They're already at the ground floor and they needed to get out. Unlike earlier, he walked first now, and didn't hold her hand. Back to the usual Jared. He doesn't want to take advantage of the moment.

**"I'll make Rey review the clothes Garrett's wearing at the crime scene. Maybe that's why it's so clean. It didn't have any marks or fingerprints on it."**

**"Okay, yeah, you should do that. But how about the fin? I can get us some pass to get it."**

He stopped from walking and then faced her. **"Do you really have connections with everything? How are you gonna do that?"**

She rolled her eyes. **"This is not the major anymore, okay? My dad owns this building. I can ask for a master key card."**

He silenced after that, taking what she said into account. Her voice is bitter and that's everything he needed to hear to make him remember about what he's supposed to do. 

**"We will have to sneak in alone but we're not gonna get the fin. Not yet. We will have Mick sort this out."** He suggests. She risked her life enough for today and there's no way he's gonna lat her do that again.

**"Do you think she will trust me now?"**

Her voice was sad, and that's not what he wanted to hear. He held her hand again the usual way and walked her outside the building. She just followed, and he's taking her to the dark side of the facade, where there are less ears and more trees.

**"I know she still won't trust you. After all, they caught you siding with the enemy--"**

**"I wasn't siding with her, Jay."**

**"I know. I** **know, okay? And I believe you. That's the risk I took because I trust you. But Michaela would need more proof in order for her to believe you again."**

Jared was talking softly, not the rude way he would usually do. He wants her to understand this and not cry but he failed. Her eyes are already brimming with tears.

However, Drea held her breath and kept those tears, facing him again with a brave face. **"What proof does she need?"**

And yet he didn't answer that. He breathed deeply and then pulled her to his chest, imprisoning her in this big hug. He used one hand to keep her stuck on him and the other one carefully caressed the back of her head.

They're leading the wrong way again. He's gonna make her feel bad like he did the past few days and they'll end up adding another fight to the one still unresolved, he's gonna make her cry again. So before anything bad takes place, he stopped it. This is what he's supposed to do. 

**"I'm sorry,"** he whispered. His lips are just half an inch far from her left ear and her chest is directly intact with his, so much that he can feel her unsteady heartbeat and stiffness. Drea didn't expect this and she surely doesn't know how to react, he knows that, but he didn't expect himself to do this either. 

He breathes again, tightens his hold of her. **"I hurt you with my word earlier. I didn't mean to say that, please keep your mind off of it."**

He's waiting for a response, but she didn't say anything. However, her little hands crawled up his back and grasped him too. That was enough for him. That made him breathe fine. 

**"Now whatever it is we need to do, we do it together."** He added, closing his eyes. 

Drea had a small smile on her face as she held him tighter like he did her. This felt nice. Her tears rolled back a split second after he hugged her and now they're not there anymore. 

**"I'm sorry, too... for keeping a secret. I just thought you wouldn't need to know it..."** she replied but wasn't able to continue. That topic is killing her and she's not sure if she will ever be ready to reveal that to anyone.

Jared just hugged her. That's everything they needed to do and nothing else. That's how he understands her and how she feels him. 

It's just like how these stars align for them at this very moment. A silent promise, better unsaid but always fulfilled. Whatever it is that will come their way, they'll have it together. 

The next morning at the precinct, he made sure there's a cup of hot coffee waiting on her table. He's just waiting patiently from his seat until she arrived, and right after she caught it and gave him a wink, he retired from looking. They have decided to act as if they're still in a state of war. Drea didn't agree on him already telling Michaela that he went with her at Juliet's house because she might react differently and lose trust on him too. He also didn't agree to her suggestion that she will tell Mick about the fin already. So here they are, waiting for their duty to be off after lunch and then they'll go back to the building.

Juliet doesn't go out that much, so Drea convinced her mom to invite her somewhere today. Since she lives alone, it wouldn't be much of a stress to sneak in. She also talked to her dad about the key card and of course, it was an easy thing to get. Jared is just fascinated about her moves. Drea is always so clumsy and acts like a child most of time but when she's got her eyes onto something, she transforms into the most terrifying police detective anyone will ever see. 

Before leaving, he made sure to tell Rey about reviewing Mason's case and his autopsy report. He also told him to match it with what he's wearing when he was found. He could casually report it to Captain Bowers and tell her to release a warrant since he found evidence under the possession of a worthy suspect, but he can't make a rash move about this. They went there for the fin, not for a murder discovery. Now if they get Juliet arrested, they only get the suit, and the fin will fall in the hands of NSA since it's considered national evidence, and right now Robert Vance doesn't have the power. The major will still end up getting it. 

They need to get the fin to safety first before focusing on the murder. And what better way to do that than ensure Michaela and Vance about the location and condition of the fin. That way, they will clear Drea's name and finally make a plan.

 **"Are you sure she's coming out?"** He asked, checking the entrance of the building. There's still no signs of Juliet heading out.

 **"Chill out, Vasquez. That's my mom's request, Juliet won't say no to her."** She replied while munching the potato chips she's got on her hands. It's taking too long, and he's time-strict. But having this snacking, chilling little girl beside him eased him out a bit. He even stole her bag of chips and ate, too.

 **"Hey that's mine!"** Drea tried stealing it back but he's too quick to hide it.

 **"Get yourself another one. There are so many in the backseat."**

She still struggled on getting it from him. **"I opened that! You get yours."**

He just made a face and continued eating. Drea flashed a cute scowl and heavily brought her hand to reach for another bag of chips from the backseat. She opened it and started eating away from him. He's just laughing, what he did was childish but she's acting so baby about it.

Only the sound of their crunches and munches can be heard in the car. Finally, Drea spoke.

 **"Aren't you gonna ask me about the major and why I was with her?"**

He shrugged. **"Do I need to know? You're not betraying me."**

 **"She's my mother, Jared."** She still informed. And he felt his world stop.

 **"Wait... she knows all about this? What we're doing right now?"** He asked, almost aggressively.

 **"No."** She popped a crisp in her mouth and swallowed it before explaining. **"She's my biological mother, not the one who raised me. She didn't have the heart to have me and even led me to my own death but ever since I lived, she and my biological father have been manipulating me."**

Jared fixed his position and hee looked in her eyes, But she was only focusing on the chips. 

**"I thought it's time to make amends with them. Grab a new start and all. I thought she finally cared about me, asking if I'm safe, and even doing favors but as it turns out... she's only using me to spy on Michaela."** Her voice saddened, she tried to keep it okay by focusing on her chips but it's not okay. Remembering it is never okay. She just doesn't know where she got the strength to tell him about her darkest secret.

He only kept quiet on the driver's seat and ate his chips. That's some terrible news and a sad story, he doesn't know how to respond but gladly he didn't need to. Drea's eyes caught Juliet finally walking out from the building and it was their cue to head in. 

Since she holds the key, it wasn't hard for them to go inside Juliet's little mansion. They only had to avoid a few security cameras and as cops, that's an easy job. 

No one's inside. If anyone is, they've got their guns with them and they don't wish to use that. When the area is finally clear of people and cameras, they finally moved with peace and easiness. Jared led the way, and this time they decided to use the door that comes first since it's nearer to their point of interest. The door wasn't locked, so when they're already inside, only a long "woah" from Drea is what he heard.

 **"Okay, now that is creepy."** She comments, getting closer to the glass that protected both the fin and suit. Jared pulled his phone out of his pocket. He contacted Michaela through video call and she answered not after two rings.

**"Jared, I just saw the vision of you and Drea again--"**

He raised the camera up to where it can capture Drea, the fin, and the bloodied suit.

Mick's face is a painting of surprise and cluelessness. 

**"What-- You're with her? Where are you?"**

He just smirked. **"We'll explain later."**


	26. Chapter 26

They're gathered around a circular table and Drea's heart won't stop racing. If it wasn't for Jared's arm she's squeezing, she would've passed out.

After the stakeout or whatever it's called that happened earlier and the call to Michaela, she and Jared set up an appointment with the Stone's. An urgent one at that. He really kept his promise that whatever it is they need to do, they do it together.

 **"How are we sure that the major won't know of this now?"** Robert Vance inquired, his voice is somehow terrifying, but Jared seems to be used with that.

Jared gave an insulting smirk. **"She figured out where the fin is and it's still there. Mind you she also risked her life in the arms of a murderer last nigh and here you are still doubting her."**

 **"Yeah, we get that, but what if this is a bait?"** Ben insisted and that got all of their eyes on him. **"Jared, we told you not to trust her, right?"**

This feels terrible that they're talking about her as if she's not there. This is not how she imagined things would go, she would've spoken up the truth earlier but the fact that telling it to Jared is the first time she ever said it to someone is pressuring her. He believed in her and understood her right after spitting out that unbelievable fact and she doesn't know if these people will react the same.

But she will tell it eventually so she better be brave. With that, she gathered deep breaths, preparing to say the whole reason why she was caught talking with Kathryn. Her tongue was just about to run but then someone appeared from the open door of the garage.

**"You can trust her."**

Cal Stone walked towards them, but he was aiming for one in particular; Jared. 

**"I told you, you can trust her."** He smiles at Jared.

Drea narrowed her eyes on every person here and everyone is just as clueless as her, having the same expression on their faces, except for Jared. He was beaming confusion when all of them are clueless.

 **"That's what you meant?"** Jared asked Cal, who now stands at his very front, with a smile on his face and a small nod. The little boy looks at his father.

 **"You can trust her, dad. She's not a bad guy."** His voice was filled with assurance. Ben worriedly walks to him and kneels to talk face to face.

 **"Cal, you knew about this?"** Ben asks and Cal nods, looking at everyone.

Now everyone's faces are getting calmer by the second, all of them approaching Cal. And here she is, the only one who doesn't know a thing. She can only look at Jared who looks amused and happy at the same time. He looked at her and smiled, but she still didn't understand.

From her back, Michaela stepped in front of all them, locking eyes with her nephew.

 **"Why didn't you tell us sooner, buddy?"**

Cal breathed out carefully while putting his hands in front of him. When he walked in, he's holding something behind and now they see what it is. A folded page from his sketchpad which he unfolded in front of them.

She herself felt her breathing stop when she got to see what was drawn there. She even looked at herself and Jared. The clothes they're wearing at the moment are what they wore earlier when they snuck inside Juliet's house, and though it was a crayon drawing, she's certain that it's her. Her and Jared, standing in front of the fin.

Just like what Michaela saw...

Mick carefully takes the drawing from him to examine it better. **"The vision... you got it too."** She stared at Cal. **"But why didn't you say anything?"**

Cal shrugged, taking his drawing back. **"I could only tell Jared, Aunt Mick. I hope you understand."** Then he looks at everyone again, but ends up making eye contact with Jared. They both smile before he said, **"Drea is not bad. She's got an explanation."**

And together with Cal, they set their eyes straight to her. 

**"Don't you?"** He even added. 

Drea swallowed, trying to glance at everyone but just like Cal, she ends up staring at Jared and squeezing his arm. His face held this assuring expression on it, telling her to go and he'll be right there. 

One breath, and she was ready.

 **"Kathryn Fitz... she's.... my biological m-mother,"** she stammered, feeling weak and vulnerable. 

Silence was the only thing in the room after she said that. Everyone's waiting for the next part of the story that she doesn't know if she still can say. Her tongue won't move, it's shaking. But still, she had to say something.

**"When she knew about the container... it was my fault. I was asking for her help to get us inside the warehouse and I didn't know she will use it to track down the fin."**

Her eyes are looking down the floor, as if this the most important thing in the room, but she finds herself looking at the pictures on the table. The pictures of when she was confronting her mother.

**"And that night, when you took those photographs, I was confronting her. The boat that took the container, I knew it was hers. And she's the only one who could possibly know about the container so I went there and asked her to give it back but she told me that the fin wasn't there."**

Finally, the courage to look in their eyes came to her soul. The first pair of eyes she found were blue. Michaela's.

**"The morning after that, I was about to tell you that she said it was a blank, but no one would talk to me... so I had to figure it out myself."**

**"How did you know it's with Juliet?"** Ben asked.

**"Jared told me about the visions, and Juliet's room is 828. We went there last night, bought ourselves some time by talking to her about the cruise I was requesting for our wedding."**

**"Your wedding?"** Vance quickly followed.

 **"You're marrying Jared?"** Cal added, eyes gleaming with happiness.

She's about to explain but Michaela took the duty. **"It's just for show. Calm down."** Mick glances at her. **"Drea's just doing everything she can to help. We misunderstood her."**

 **"Wait a second. I thought Juliet hated cops? How the hell did the two of you...?"** Ben was short of words. 

Drea pursed her lips. **"She doesn't know about me being a cop and she doesn't know Jared either. My mom is close with her, that's how--"**

 **"And your mom is the major."** Vance cut her off.

**"No. Her sister, actually. Her sister raised me and Juliet knew me through her. They're both big people in Wall Street."**

Though she told the truth, the old guy still gave her the suspicious eye.

He stood straight. **"How do we know you're not making this up?"**

 **"I trust her,"** Cal answered for her. And it was followed by Jared.

 **"She's done more than enough to prove herself, Vance."**

Mick nods with this too. **"I believe her, too. But that doesn't mean the major doesn't have eyes on us. We have to be careful."**

Drea finally felt calm in her. Michaela looked at her in the eye for the first time after their fight. When she smiled, she felt Jared smile with her too. It's finally resolved. 

**"Do we have a plan?"** Jared entered the conversation, and so did everybody else. 

**"Well, the woman's a murder convict. You have pictures of evidence, we can have her arrested--"**

**"No we can't, Ben. We do that, the fin will go to NSA and right now I'm not the boss."** Vance cuts him off. **"We need to get the fin out by secret and we deal about the murder later."**

**"But the woman never goes out of her house unless there's an important invite, right?"**

A light bulb lit up her brain and just with the perfect time, they're all looking at her.

Drea smiled. **"I got it."**


	27. Chapter 27

**"Mom? Dad?"**

Drea walked the distance from the main door to the living room, looking for either Daphne or Leo. Something inside her is excited, a part happy, and also terrified. This had been an amazing day and she doesn't know where to start or whether to tell them everything about it but now she's got a more important thing to request to them.

The first one to appear from the entrance of the kitchen is Daphne Fitz, wearing an apron and with mittens still covering her hands.   
  


**"Hi, honey,"** Daphne welcomed her with a warm hug. **"You're just in time, Leo and I cooked dinner."**

 **"Really?"** She smiled, feeling giddy. Leo is an amazing cook. In fact, most of her teen years were spent learning how to cook with him. Dinner would be very scrumptious.

Her mom releases her for a second. **"You go change your clothes first and I'll have one of the maids call you."**

She nods and obeys. Going upstairs to her room has never been more exciting. 

The last two days had been a whirlwind of events. Yesterday, she and Jared made up with their misunderstanding and found the fin while pinning Juliet on the murderer board. Today, the two of them teamed up for finding the fin that's locked behind glass and reporting it to Mick and the others. She spit out the ugly truth about herself to the people who needs to know and got their acceptance and trust back again. 

This roller coaster of feelings is the perfect thing to write inside her journal.

She had a few minutes to write everything down after changing to a more comfortable house clothing as her mom told her. Drea can't be more thankful. She never anticipated that letting her people know her truth would be this relieving. All of her life, it always has been her. Only her. No one else to talk her griefs about having two sets of parents and being pulled apart. Now, she's got lots of people to finally understand her.

And none of these could've taken place if Jared hadn't fought for her place. If he hadn't believed in her, trusted her again, and fulfilled his promise of being her best friend then she wouldn't be feeling this good right now.

She glanced at their picture on her nightstand just before she's called by one maid to fo down and have dinner.

When she was already by the dining hall, a large banquet greeted her sight. Maids are helping her mom and dad arrange the table not only for them three but for every single one in this house. 

This is the life she lives. Though raised like a princess, she never learned to treat their workers like lesser men. Everyone that works here, they consider family, that's why they stay loyal to them. She knows the name of each of their help from the drivers to the highest butler, that's how close she is to them.

She sat on her chair while the foods are being served on the table. She just looked at Leo and the others, amused and happy. Having Daphne as the woman she calls her mom and Leo the one she calls dad is something she wouldn't want to change in her life. They love her so much and she's so lucky. She will never not be grateful, because anyone would wish for parents like them and she's got them. Two people who will never think twice about giving her the world.

It wouldn't be too bad to use that charm in times of need...

The dinner started. Daphne sat on the end of the table, facing everyone else while she is on her right side and Leo's on the left. They're having a few good conversations about the flowers in the garden and the renovation that will happen soon for the renewal of vows. 

Earlier in Ben's garage, she presented an idea. Juliet knows of her engagement so they might as well use it to get her out of her house for a longer span of time.

The plan is to invite her to another event. Yesterday, she already asked her mom to ask Juliet out for a reason of mending her heart after her husband's death and as the kind woman that her mom is, she said yes. Meanwhile, the master key card she asked Leo was given to her without further questions, he knows she's a cop and both ehr parents know that she wouldn't ask for anything that will be used for bad purposes.

Since they will technically be stealing the fin from her home, they had to think of something that can buy them some time to sneak in and completely bust the fin out without involving the blood-soaked suit. Juliet's house is in the uppermost floor so it would be easy to pull the giant fin up and have it transferred to a helicopter that will stand by the rooftop. After that, they can finally ask for an arrest warrant. It's hitting two birds with one stone.

So in the middle of their dinner, she spoke.

 **"Mom, I was thinking..."** she didn't continue on purpose, just to get that cliffhanger face her mom does every time.

 **"What is it, love?"** Leo replies instead of Daphne. Her dad is obviously more excited of what she's about to announce because he even swallowed his piece of lobster whole just to ask her that.

She smiled, and her eyes reflected the same happiness that's painted on her lips.

 **"I was just wondering if you could help me with my..."** she paused, just for the suspense. **"...bridal shower?"**

Daphne's face lit up with joy. **"Of course! When is this? Will we meet the lucky guy then?"**

She giggled shyly. _Wow, he's in the topic again._ **"Yes, mom, he will be there. Actually, I was really planning to introduce him to you by then."**

 **"Then what are we waiting for? What's the plan? What does our princess want?"** Leo exclaimed, looking at her. He's just as excited as his wife. 

Drea sits straight, keeping her hands off the food and wiping her mouth before speaking.

 **"I'd like to invite everyone and give them invitations. I'm quite busy, mom, so maybe you could do it?"**

Daphne agreed to her request, jotting it down her iPad. **"I'll have Juliet help me with the list of our friends."**

_That's great._

**"As for the catering and location, I trust dad with that,"** she looked at Leo from across the table, using her puppy dog eyes on him although she didn't need to do that because he's already smiling proudly.

 **"Oh, and I would love it if you include a stage of performers."** She adds, just for the thrill. She's getting married anyway so hosting a bridal shower for herself wouldn't be so bad.

 **"Do you have any color preference?"** Her mom asked while looking straight on her iPad.

**"Just the usual, mom."**

**"Theme?"** Daphne added that question, and that got her thinking.

 **"Hmm..."** she hummed, looking up and narrowing her eyes. **"Stars. I want stars."**

 **"Stars, huh? Is this mystery guy that first crush I always read in your diary?"**

Her eyes widened unexpectedly. **"Mom! Don't do that!"**

They're with a ton of people here! Revealing the details inside her childhood diary won't help anywhere.

Leo laughs. **"That guy must be very lucky for winning your heart."**

 **"True. She's been in love with someone she couldn't meet all of her years. I can't believe our baby is getting married now."** Her mom softly holds Leo's hand as they both looked at her tenderly.

She wants to tell them that she's not getting married for real, though. It's just for work. When everything's said and done, they will tell her what it really was for and she's sure they will understand, but now she just can't tell that Juliet murdered her husband.

 **"Well anyway, honey, when is this happening again?"** Leo asked, since he's the one responsible for the venue.

 **"Would it be so bad to hold it ASAP?"** She pouted sheepishly, like a little girl asking for a doll house. Her dad just smiled.

**"How about this Sunday? So we can make sure everyone's schedule is free."**

Drea smiled and cutely fluttered her eyes. **"Thank you, Dad, Mom. Love you both."**

Daphne giggled. **"We're very excited to meet him. How is he, Eddie? I heard you were with them last night at Juliet's?"**

Edward is at the very end of the table, facing Daphne. The dim white lights struck his face when he looked up with such a wide grin. Drea quickly knew what it was for. He's teasing her again!

 **"He is very protective, miss. He doesn't even want me holding Drea. He looks very scary but..."** he looked down on his plate only to blush. The bright red burned very visibly on his cheeks. **"...he's so baby when it comes to her."**

_What?_

**"So baby when?"** She asked. She and Eddie grew up like siblings so this, being informal to him is no big deal. He can even tease her like this in front of everyone.

He gave her the 'are-you-kidding-me' eyes. **"You know... when he embraced you for ten minutes--"**

**"You timed that?!"**

**"Oh, of course. I was waiting for you but he seems to want to hold you forever."**

**"What the-- Why did you even look--"**

**"He's very sweet, Miss Fitz."**

**"Edward!"**

Everyone around the table laughed at them as if there was no tomorrow. Drea retreated to get a clean fork on her mat and she stood up to chase Eddie around the dining hall. 

Was he really hugging with him for ten minutes? Why did it feel so short? And why did she feel so short? Her eyes can barely see past the fabric of his jacket and her nose is stuck on his shoulder. 

She checked on the picture frame while sitting on her bed after the chaos of chasing Edward earlier. Now, she's in her nighties and getting ready to sleep but she can't, in a good way. Usually heartbreaks and overthinking would keep her awake at night but now it's different. It's because of one good thing.

Jared... ever since she started working at the precinct, she had eyes for him. He's dashing, and every woman would turn their heads when he walks by. That didn't include her at first, because as she said, she's not interested in guys unless it's Jerry. But then there came Jared, looking like one of the bachelors whose faces are on magazine covers. She started to look at him not because he's hot, but because he's close to Michaela, who turns out to be his ex girlfriend. When Kathryn was still tricking her into diving into Mick's life, that's when she started seeing Jared as an opportunity too.

At first, she labelled him as an ass. A hot one at that. He's quiet, and rude, and doesn't talk to anyone unless it's Mick. And when she became friends with Mick, she wanted Jared to just be out of the picture since he's acting all toxic and siding with the enemy just because Michaela chose Zeke over him. But when she figured out that he was still doing it to protect Michaela instead of to hurt her, things changed.

He's a gentleman. A good guy. A good cop. He may have had his share of lies and wrongdoings over the past few months or days but that is just how life works. It's not always perfect. He's been out of bounds as to trespass in Mick's apartment and host a fist fight turned gun fight with Zeke, hurting Michaela in the process. However, those are not the only things she considered seeing. He's just as wounded as most people but she admired him for always trying to make things right. Just like how he did when he pulled her into that ten-minute hug.

And the fact that he loves Michaela like that... how much more is he willing to do if he falls in love with someone else and puts her first? It would be a lot of challenge. Until now, you can still see the love and sorrow in his eyes when Michaela is mentioned or when she's around. He's still in love with her, and to make him fall in love with someone else may even be impossible.

Wherever this thing goes, she just wants to be here beside him. To be his best friend he can count on, just as they promised. Whatever it is that they need to do, they do it together.

She smiled as she looked at their picture. There's another copy in her hand, and it would be nice to have that displayed on her table instead of her and a horse. 

So for the next morning, back to work like the usual, she carried that photograph with her, excited to have it replace the other one on her desk. It would be fine, right? It's just a picture of her and Jared, nothing... special. In fact he looks grumpy in that.

For today, she decided to be extra early and buy waffles for Mick and Jay, just a little something to pair their coffee with. Instead of walking to her place first, she walked the next step where Mick's cubicle is. She's already there, eyes on her computer. Drea tapped her carefully and gave her the waffle which she took and silently thanked for. 

Now it was her moment to walk into her other partner's table. Jared faced his desk, rocking his chair. From behind him, she can't see what it is he's so intently looking at but she got a better idea. Her footsteps became silent and wide, then she jumped one step before his back, yelling his name.

Jared sprung from his seat, and she was already laughing when he saw that face. 

**"Here's your waffle,"** she said in between her laughter. 

He panted, nose fuming in anger but still, he took that waffle in his hand and bit on it as if he's hungry. Drea finally had the opportunity to look at his desk, and aside from a picture frame that looked somehow familiar, there's nothing there.

Her eyes narrowed. **"Who's--"**

She didn't get to continue for Jared already snatched it from its place and hid it behind him.

 **"It's nothing."** He said, unclear, because he's still got waffle in his mouth. Drea looked at his innocent eyes and there's something suspicious in them. However, there's also something on the corner of his lips.

She took some tissue paper from the box on his desk and inched closer to him to wipe the chocolate sauce dripping on the corner of his mouth. When it was done, she grinned at him.

 **"Who's in that picture?"** She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped closer. He's stepping backwards, still hiding it behind him.

 **"Come on now, Vasquez. Give it to me. Remember, we aren't hiding secrets."**

She's in front of his face, a few little inches from his eyes that his sight is almost doubled. She shot her eyebrows uo twice and that's when she heard a sigh of defeat from him.

Jared slowly-- very slowly brought his hand in front, the picture still facing him. When she's about to get it from him, he held it away, but ended up surrendering.

She looked at him a split second before seeing what's the frame holding. And when she did... she wishes she didn't.

That maroon sweater and cream-colored scarf... fireworks, and the river below.

This is her.

Drea's heart growled when she looked at him again. Jared is looking down, looking alternately at the frame and at her. When their eyes caught up witch each other, they never broke contact.

 **"Why..."** she was about to ask, but her breath won't cooperate. She had to look at the picture again, just to make sure.

It's beautiful. Not unlike the many others that got deleted because Jared can't focus on her as the subject. But... why is he keeping it here? Why didn't she know that he took this? When did he print this and put it here?

 **"T-This is me..."** she said again, stammering. Jared puckered his lips and shyly nodded.

**"But why--"**

**"It's nice to see it there. Give it back to me."** He snatched the frame back and then put it on his desk. **"I put it there because the fireworks are pretty. I was capturing the fireworks, not you."**

He's talking as if there's a deadline. Drea cannot decide if she will get emotional or just be fun and tease him. She ended up being both.

 **"Did you miss me so much?"** She said. It was supposedly a joke but then her voice cracked and her eyes welled up with tears. 

He flashed a poker face. **"So what if i did?"**

She gave him an unconvinced grin and hit him lightly. She didn't talk anymore and just went straight to her table.

There's a cup of coffee waiting for her. This time, the smiley was gone and replaced with a "( ˘ ³˘)". It made her smile and look back again at Jared as he finished his waffle.

Sitting on her chair, she pulled out something from her bag and that's when she started unbuckling the picture frame on her desk.

A place on each other's desks... that's kinda sweet.


	28. Chapter 28

The whole day was a normal work day for the three of them. Michaela with the investigations, Jared with interrogations, and Drea with a ton of paperwork on her desk. No one could blame her, she likes typing and writing things down. In fact, she has the most beautiful penmanship amongst everyone in this precinct. That's why on her free time, she made a template of the invitation to her "bridal shower" because her mom is dying to send those to her friends. 

She wrote in simple cursive letters a neat little message of invitation to those who wants to join. The major has eyes on all of them so she better make this believable that's why she's inviting every person out there. Also, Juliet is the point of why this is happening. She will have to get out of her house so Vance and the guys can carefully sneak the fin out, plus, if Kathryn Fitz is gonna focus on her party without any idea that Juliet holds the fin, everything will be safe.

Her handwritten letter will be imprinted in gold letterings and with a cute little galaxy-colored bow to furnish it. The design is already being put to place by one of her mom's workers and will be printed as soon as the finished product is approved. She knows that this pretend pre-wedding celebration requires a lot of money, but that's not her concern. Her parents will understand her and they wouldn't mind. Besides, she's the heir to all of their belongings and all her life, she has never asked for more than a bar of chocolate every day along the way from school.

There wasn't any casual talk between her and Jared or her and Michaela. As much as possible, they don't want to talk in a space where there are a lot of people to blame just in case the major's still got eyes on them. 

The end of the day came and workers go on to their homes, leaving only a few people inside the precinct. That would be her, Jared, and Michaela. However, before they could meet up and have some talk just to remind everyone of what they should be doing, Zeke appeared before the exit doors, waiting for Michaela.

Zeke is such a sweet guy. He would drive Mick to the precinct every morning and get her some coffee and breakfast to start the day, and when she's out doing detective duties, she will come back here with a packed lunch on her table. Now that the evening approached, he's still the one to get her home. That explains Jared's poker face right now.

He's standing beside her, not even an inch far. Their shoulders are directly adjacent and she looks at him from the side while his eyes are glued to Zeke and Mick who are having their sweet time asking each other about how both their day went. It is undeniable that Jared is still hurt and he's still loving Michaela so dearly with all his heart. And she understands him, why he's reacting like this. He's here for a change. Step by step and day by day, he wants to lose whatever it is he felt... or forget it at least. He just wants it to stay buried, but who could blame him when every day he gets to see this view? Always reminding him that he's not the one she chose.

She just feels bad for him, but proud. He's no longer the stubborn Jared who would only listen to himself if not Mick. He's already starting to accept things, and that's a good start.

When Mick waved goodbye to them two, they're left there, standing. She must've forgotten about the meeting they were supposed to hold, but that's not very important. Jared glanced at her and she's already looking.

 **"Do you have a car?"** He asked.

**"Yeah, why?"**

He pouts. **"I don't."**

 **"So?"** She almost laughed. God, this man is childish. Instead of telling her he needs a ride home, he just pouted longer. Drea finally giggled and grabbed her bag then headed outside, leaving him behind. 

**"Really? I just told you I don't have a car!"** He yelled behind her.

 **"Don't you have a wallet? Take the bus!"** She answered him, but he still moved quick to gather his stuff from the table and ran after her. His legs are longer so their distance didn't matter that's why she ran to the parking area, too. Just to tease him.

She was already panting and laughing at the same time but Jared still caught up to her. He hugged her tight when he was already there just to make sure she won't go anywhere else. The two were just laughing, and because they're both tired of running, they just walked to her car, hand in hand.

Drea took the driver's seat because this is her car, she's driving, and Jared sat beside her on the passenger seat. As usual, her backseat is full of snacks and candies. before she can even start the engine, Jared is already munching maltesers. 

**"You hungry?"** She asked, getting herself a lollipop. **"What if we grab dinner on the way?"**

Jared popped two chocolate marbles in his mouth. **"I have a better idea."**

**"What?"**

**"Cook for me."** He grinned.

Drea's jaw immediately dropped, rendering her mouth open. **"Wow, are you trying to make me your nanny? First, driving you home and now I'll cook for you?"**

But that innocent look on his face is something she can't fight with. Jared just pouted and that's the end of it. 

**"Whatever,"** that's the only reply she can get out of her mouth. She wants to glare at him but he was already smiling like an innocent child. And honestly, she owes him the trust she got back from Mick and the others. Consider this as payback.

The grocery store is two blocks away and one left turn from here, so she turned that way and announced. **"We're gonna go to the grocery first, I'm sure you don't have anything in you kitchen aside from instant mac and cheese."**

She parked at the underground because she can already foresee the big-ass cart they'll be fitting everything in. Men are really gonna be miserable without wifeys by their side. Just look at him, he can't cook. He lives off with instant foods and tap water.

When they were inside the store, she pulled out the biggest cart from a stack and leaned on it as she walked. Jared was supposed to just be behind her but when she looked back, he was nowhere to be found.

She looked at different directions and she finds him standing beside the fridge and getting some cold beer cans. He walked back and those were the first things put inside the cart.

She glared at him. **"Seriously?"**

 **"I'll pay for that,"** he tapped her shoulder and stole the cart from her then started walking with it. **"Go do your thing, I will drive this cart."**

He's such a child.

Drea went on to buy what she's gonna cook for tonight. She's planning to make some sushi rolls and ramen. Not the very ideal supper, and not her specialty either, but based on her observations when they were at Osaka, Jared has an obsession to sushi. There was never a day he didn't ask for sushi when they were there. And the ramen is really gonna be great since it's still cold.

Aside from the ingredients of those, she also added cooking oil, salt, butter, eggs, and a lot of other stuff in the cart. Those things are what's missing in his kitchen. Even though he doesn't know how to cook, it's nice to see that his shelves are packed fully and everything's in their places. She's right when she assumed a full cart because as of now it is almost full. She doesn't know what kinds of stuff Jared shoots there but she's hoping they're useful. He really looks like a little boy who just happens to have his first time inside this place.

Since it's the evening, not many people are shopping and the cashier lines are all clear. They walked to the nearest one they could find and the calculations started. The receipt was 200 dollars and Drea wasn't even fazed by it. She just casually waved her card and used it to pay without any reaction on her face. Meanwhile, Jared is totally freaking out beside her.

 **"Did you just pay for all that?"** He asked when they're already heading back to the car. 

**"Yeah, why? Should I not have paid?"** She continued walking, still not bothered.

**"No, I mean, what are you gonna use these two hundred dollars worth of groceries for?"**

She smirked. **"It's all yours, handsome. Your kitchen begs to be filled with necessities."**

The look on his face mad her laugh. He literally lost color as if he ran out of blood. He must be thinking that he will have to

to pay it all when she really doesn't have an intention to get the money back, she just wants his home to be a bit better. Besides, she might be hanging out often and cook for him.

The shopping thing was tiring, her hands are all worked up. That's why on the way home, she asked him to drive so she could relax before getting her hands tired again of cooking. He didn't have a say to this and just obeyed, he even opened the passenger seat door for her.

Drea put her seatbelt on before he could do it for her and now she's just watching him drive. He's very careful, eyes are attentive in every direction and knows which mirror to look at. When they're finally heading a straight way out on the streets, he pushed the button of the radio, opening it. At first, it was all news and stuff but when he switched the channel, an old song came playing on the speakers, and before she can even remember whose song it is, Jared is already grooving and humming.

Her eyebrows furrowed. **"What is this? Air Supply?"**

 **"Yep,"** he replied, popping the "p". She meddled with the buttons and switched to another channel, replacing the Air Supply song with a melancholic instrumental accompanied by husky vocals, the song "Dancing On My Own" by Calum Scott.

 **"What's that?"** He asked like she did, but he's completely clueless.

**"It's Calum Scott."**

**"Who?"**

**"Callum Scott? Britain's Got Talent, you don't know him?"**

Instead of answering, he just gave her a sour expression before turning the channel back to his Air Supply song. It came back on the speakers and he starts grooving his body and bopping his head again.

 **"What is wrong with you?"** She switched the channel back to Callum Scott song again. Jared scowled in an instant as she did him. **"How old are you even?"**

 **"Thirty,"** he answered.

**"You're just three years older than me and your music taste is from ice age."**

**"Why? It sounds classic. It's pretty."** He reached his hand again to the controls of the radio but she was quick to snatch his hand and squeeze it using hers. Jared looked at her.

 **"This is my car, Vasquez. My car, my music."** She insisted before resting back on her chair. He didn't complain anymore because her point was taken.

They weren't too far from his house but also not too close. It's gonna be a fifteen minute drive from where they are right now so she'd still be able to play about four songs. She took out her phone and inserted the aux cord so she can pick which song to play. All of what she played are sung by British singers. Jared didn't even find any of those a bop, he's just keeping a poker face the whole ride until the last Ed Sheeran song came to an end.

She pulled the phone back to her pocket when the engine stopped and the two of them helped the other in putting the groceries inside. Actually, she made Jared deliver all of those on the counter while she was cleaning the kitchen up and little by little. She puts them in place, arranging where each one's supposed to be while prepping the the noodles for the ramen and cooking the rice for the sushi.

Jared is really not much of a helping hand in the kitchen. However, when she turned around after finishing the condiments section of the shelves, he was there, holding up and apron and shooting it on her head before she could even say a word. He tidied it up and held both ends of the ribbon before leaning towards her and tying it in place. Drea lifted her arms a bit from her hips just so he can plunge in better and tie the thing behind her.

 **"Thank you,"** she whispered while he's dusting off the shoulder pads of her shirt. Drea doesn't mind the distance. If weeks ago, she's so worried about her heart exploding whenever he gets near, now she's comfortable about it. 

She trusts him fully with all of her. Jared is just one of the few men she ever gave her trust to and she is sure he will not break it. 

While chopping some toppings for the ramen, Jared is just staring at her from across the counter, seated on a high chair. His chin resting on his palm.

 **"Michaela doesn't know how to cook,"** he says, cutting the silence between them. **"She's not a very wife material, maybe that's why..."**

Drea found his statement wrong and she paid attention to him while still focusing her eyes on what she's chopping.

 **"We don't learn how to cook because we want to marry, Jared."** She took a piece of shrimp in her mouth.

 **"So didn't you learn this because of your future husband?"**

Her eyes rolled. That's not a much anticipated and wanted topic. **"I hate men and I never thought of getting married except of course..."** she paused, remembering that boy again.

 **"Yeah, you told me. You're reserving yourself for someone."** Jared sounded sarcastic. **"Do you think you'll ever find him again?"**

 **"I don't know. I don't even want to think about it,"** she chuckled bitterly. **"Maybe it's hopeless after all. Maybe I'm just clinging to the memory of him and believing that he's the one meant for me when he really is not."**

She turned back at him for a second just to check on the broth and when she saw it wasn't done yet, she came back to the counter.

 **"Or I don't know, maybe he found me and I found him but we just walked past each other or became seatmates at a coffee shop, rode the same boat, been in the same place at the same time but never really got to know each other. The possibilities are endless."** She set her eyes at nowhere. **"I just wish that whoever it is that's meant for me... I hope he comes. I hope he's good and that he qualifies my standards."**

 **"Or maybe no one's really meant for you,"** he said under his breath but immediately took it back. **"I'm just kidding. I'm talking about myself."**

Drea rolled her eyes and went back to the stove where she's waiting for the eggs she boiled to cool and she peeled those before coming back. Now she took another knife to slice the perfectly boiled eggs.

 **"You can't possibly believe that. Were you born without a red string?"** She joked while slicing through the eggs. Jared laughed.

**"That red string has been distributed to many women already."**

**"But the longer part remains to Michaela?**

She was answered with a sad nod, rendering his face serious after. 

**"Not the romantic inside me speaking but perhaps... destiny is just finding the right timing."**

**"Now we believe in destiny,"** he lightly giggled. 

**"Why not? I believe the callings already. And Zeke even time travelled to meet Michaela."**

When she knew that story, trust her, she's never not gonna believe in the magic that love can make. Time travel just to meet each other? They're even supposed to be dead but look at them, happily married and facing the odds together.

 **"I've been living thirty years and no one stayed."** He says, stealing a little bite from the plate of sushi she prepared beforehand.

 **"That doesn't mean that no one will come... or come back, I don't know, depends on your situation."** She also pops a sushi in her mouth and continued speaking. **"You know what? Just chill, okay? Maybe you met her the other day, or maybe she's long there and you just can't see her, or you... rode the bus with her earlier. Whatever."**

After she's done with the sermon, Drea fixed the plates and the bowls where she's putting their dinner. This time, Jared already helped. He's the one to carry the hot stuff to the dining table while she removed the apron and joined him there. They started eating. And the whole time, she's just looking at him, struggling to use chopsticks. 

**"Didn't I teach you how to use those when we were at Japan?"**

He looked up at her, halfway through finishing the long strand of noodle. **"It's not my fault, I am not part Japanese."**

She laughed, putting a few sushis on his plate using her own chopsticks. Jared is cute when he gets childish like this but he's also terribly irrational.

 **"Why? Do your standards require knowing how to use chopsticks?"** He suddenly asked, not looking at her but focusing on his food, eating fast.

 **"No. That's ridiculous. If he's not perfect then I'll teach him."** She says and he almost smiled, but there was a catch. **"Only if he's six feet tall, with baby blue eyes, red hair, and a lot of freckles across his cheeks."** Her description sounded so heavily dreamy that he scoffed.

 **"And knows how to play the guitar and sing, and his name is Ed Sheeran."**

She glared at him. **"So what? He's my ideal man. British men are romantic, you know."**

**"That's why you're forever single. You can't marry Ed Sheeran, Drea."**

**"Why are you so bitter? And my standards is not the reason why I'm an almost thirty year old virgin."**

**"it's the guy you're waiting for, isn't it?"**

She didn't answer and just looked down on her food. What she just said is a heavy topic, and she already did uncover it so better yet pull out what's there to say since she knows Jared won't push her to do it. She doesn't want to leave him clueless.

He was just intently listening. Staring at her while continuously eating the dinner she cooked. She knows he's ready to hear it, whatever it is, so she opened her mouth.

 **"That's one... I want to end up with him-- only if that's possible. You wanna know why? Because he's just one of the few good men I entrust my life with."** She swallowed, and finally decided to look at him. **"Kathryn... she's the reason why up until now, I don't have an experience with love. Why I'm disgusted with pedophiles and allergic to men."**

The memory of that day came flashing in her mind again, but all the anger that's built up inside her refused to release tears from her eyes. She's so full of it and so used to it that it would be pointless to still cry remembering it. All she feels now for her biological mother is pure anger and nothing else. They might be the same blood, but she's not sure if she will still hold out a hand to her when she's drowning.

 **"She's the reason why I've always feared giving myself to just anyone. I didn't settle for a high school boyfriend that will say he likes me because and only because he's lusting over me. I didn't give my suitors a chance because they all saw me as this woman who would satiate their carnality. There were a few with good intentions, though. But I knew from the start that none of them are gonna be best for me."** She drank from her glass of water before continuing. **"I've been through a tough life. And if I'm gonna choose a partner for myself, I want the love that my adoptive parents have and not the one that my biological parents had. So call me picky, but I choose someone who will wait until the day he is sure he loves me and what he feels is more than just sex drive."**

She thought she will end her speech there, but the most important detail was what she forgot to say. Jared already prepared the cans of beer he bought from the store earlier and opened two, putting one in front of her. 

**"Kathryn wanted me gone. She always wanted to get rid of me when I was still young so she won't have any connection to my father anymore. She left me once in a place that I don't know, and I can't even talk to anyone back then. Someone found me, and I was alive. But not a month after that, she ordered people to kidnap me."**

Drea took the beer in her hand and drank from it, a quarter lost. **"There were these men... they were older, and they kidnap young people for a living. As a special VIP, they put me in a separate dark room, locked me there, and I could only just cry while holding on to my lucky charm, praying for someone to come and save me..."** she paused, Jared's hand was on top of hers and his eyes were pleading.

**"You don't have to tell me this if you're uncomfortable."**

She smiled. **"It's fine. I wasn't raped, but it almost came to that. Those men I would call grandpas removed their clothes and unbuckled their belts just before trying to strip me of my jumper. But the superhero I asked for kicked the metal door and fired his weapon, saving me."**

Jared's eyebrows furrowed, as if he was recalling something.

**"That's the main reason why I wanted to be a cop.** _**Jimmy** _ **carried me out of there and I promised myself I would do the same one day."**

**"Jimmy?"** He suddenly asked. 

**"Yeah. That's the name of the cop that saved me. Why?"**

His brows creased even closer. **"Nothing. I just... kinda recall the name. But I don't know."**

At that point, they were already done eating so she stood up and started arranging the plates they used to carry them to the sink. While doing this, she was still talking.

 **"That's why my standards in men are high. I've had a chaos of a life already, I don't want it happening again."** She stared at him. **"So you, don't go out kissing every pretty girl you meet. Be careful with them."**

He chuckled. **"That's exactly what my dad told me to do when I was young,"** he stood up and helped her clean up. **"My mom is exceptionally beautiful. When I was little, he would always tell me to kiss the prettiest girl I find because he wants me to have a wife as pretty as my mother."**

 **"And you did that?"** She giggled. They walked to the sink.

**"Once. I found only one beautiful girl that's why I kissed her. I was eight back then."**

A scoff came out from her. **"Really? Why do you boys do that? That's not funny."** But deep inside, she's thinking of her first kiss, too. It was adorable.

**"You're just saying that because no one ever kissed you yet."**

**"Excuse me? Someone kissed me when I was four."**

He just snorted. **"Sure. Why don't you go by the couch and pick us a movie to watch while I do the dishes?"**

**"What time is it?"**

He looked at the watch she gave him. **"It's ten, do you have a curfew?"**

She rolled her eyes. **"None."** And then she started walking to the living room, meddling with his DVDs. She can only smile while browsing all of these Phineas and Ferb, Spongebob SquarePants, Randy Cunningham, and a hundred other very toddler shows. Then she found two animated movies that may be worth the watch.

When he was finally done with the dishes, he retired to the couch beside her. Drea had the table and the television set up while he already had a bucket of popcorn in his hands when he sat beside her. 

Drea held the remote control in her right hand and two DVDs in the other hand.

 **"I was expecting James Bond movies here but seriously, are you binge-watching The Amazing World of Gumball?"** She laughed. She truly did not expect that she wouldn't find any adult stuff here. But then she's made a choice and raised her left hand. **"What's it gonna be? The Book of Life or The Little Prince?"**

 **"I haven't watched The Book of Life yet,"** he responds.

 **"Me neither."** And so she happily proceeds to put the disc in the player and bounced herself on the space beside him.

On the first few minutes of the film, one of the protagonists looked like Jared. He's got this mustache, he's big and strong, in a blue uniform with lots of badges. Basically Jared as a cartoon character. She's already laughing at that.

This is gonna be good.

\----------

_**"There's love above love and it's ours, if you love me as much."** _

The song came to an end, and so did Drea's consciousness. 

Jared didn't focus on the film for what seemed to be be ten minutes, just looking at the innocent glow that this sleeping Drea gives off. Her head is leaning by the crook of his neck and her body is too limp to move. She's so close, and deep asleep. It seemed to him that Manolo's song served as her lullaby.

So far, the movie is great. Animated, yes, but the reason why he loves these childish films more than those mature ones is because they remind him of how simple life is and how it should be seen in the eyes of young children. Being pure and patient is lost in him because he's aging and these shows keep him sane. They bring him back. He didn't even anticipate that it would show him such a deep depiction of love just like Drea told him earlier.

He let her sleep there, cozy on his shoulder. Every now and then, he checks on her and makes sure she's comfortable and that she won't wake up. When her hair gets all over her face, he brushes them behind her ear. Also, he lowered the volume of the speakers and finished the film alone. He wants to tell her that Maria and Manolo got married in the end when she wakes up.

Love is patient, love is kind, and above all, it's honest. That's what he learnt from this story. Funny, he was supposed to watch this with Michaela a few years back but they didn't make it to the cinema that's why he just bought a copy. But they still didn't get to see it together. Maybe Drea's right, that destiny exists and it planned for him to see this film with her.

He carefully reached for the remote control and turned the screen off then he glanced at Drea. Her breathing is already even and to wake her up at this point would be rude so he decided slowly pull her body down on his lap and from there, he picked her up, carried her to his room.

Very carefully, he laid her down his bed and removed her shoes. A few more minutes were spent just staring at her before he covered her with his blanket and turned the lights off. He got himself just one spare pillow and went back to the couch.

Guess he's gonna have to spend the night here.


	29. Chapter 29

Mornings aren't good when you're running late for work and doesn't even have a change of clothes. Drea just woke up. She appreciates Jared not waking her up in the middle of her precious sleep but now the tires of her car are screeching because of how fast Jared drives it. The bastard waited for her to open her eyes and now they only have five minutes to rush this car to there.

She is still in her clothes yesterday and her phone battery is dead. If she doesn't go to the precinct in time, everything would be done for. Thankfully, they got there just in time for the meeting with Captain. But all of the people there looked at them with clueless expressions on all their faces, seeing that they arrived at the same time and are both panting from running the distance from the parking space to here.

 **"Vasquez, Mikami, just in time."** Captain Bowers said before sitting on her place. Drea is grateful that she didn't say anything about her clothes that are still from yesterday or that she and Jared are beside each other, arriving at the same time. She didn't notice any of that and she should be thankful. 

**"Here's yours,"** said the captain to her, handing her a file folder. **"Stone arrived earlier and I gave her the field work. You're in charge with paperwork again."**

She just nodded. _Of course. Paperwork._ But at least she will not worry about the mess that she is right now. Going back to her table, Jared escorted her. He wasn't able to fetch her some coffee because they were rushing so when she finally put the folder on top of her desk, he asked right away.

 **"Do you want some coffee? I'll buy you one."**

She plugged in her charger and connected it to her phone before smiling at him. **"Yeah, sure."**

Her phone started opening and Jared wasn't moving beside her. **"What?"** She asked.

**"You're not angry?"**

**"Why would I be angry? It's not your fault I dozed off."** She simply answered and started dialling her mom's number. **"Anyway, what happened to Maria and Manolo?"**

He frowned. **"They died."**

**"WHAT?"**

But he didn't answer. With that frown on his face, he walked slowly outside to get her coffee. 

**"Really? They died? Why would they die?"** She asked herself, waiting for her mom to pick up. Daphne Fitz finally did and a mouthful was what she accepted.

**"Drea Samantha! Where have you been? I've been calling you the whole night and you were unattended! What happened to you? Are you alright? Where did you sleep? Did you even eat dinner? Breakfast? How about** **breakf** **\--"**

**"Mom, mom, hey, calm down. I'm alive. I ate dinner last night. Breakfast this morning, not yet. But could you do me a favor, please?"**

Her mom's tone went from aggressive to calm. **"What is it, sweetheart? Do you need anything?"**

 **"Yes. I slept inside... uhm, the house that dad gave?"** _Yeah, that's a lie._ **"I forgot to bring work clothes. Could you send me some?"**

 **"Of course. Coming your way, honey. Please wait."** And then her mom ended the call.

She sat on her chair, arranged the files on her desk and opened her computer. She's hungry and in need of caffeine but she's still got a few working brain cells so that'd be fine instead of wasting her time waiting. 

When Drea starts something, she doesn't stop until it's done. That's why when she found herself doing the paperwork, even when she's not ready for it, she can't find a space to pause for a while not until a big shadow was cast upon her.

The first thing she saw in her peripheral vision is a brown paper bag that radiated a smell of coffee from it. She finally stopped from typing and looked beside her, assuming it was Jared, but it was not.

Brandon Wright carried a brown bag containing her breakfast and another bag with her clothes inside it. He's an old friend from the university where they graduated college and a worker in her dad's engineering firm located in London. Drea didn't see him for a long while, that's why when she saw him again from her chair, she sprung from it and hugged him while trying to keep her voice soft at yelling his name.

 **"Brandon!"** She yelped and then pulled away, cupping his cheeks just to make sure he's real, and he is. **"What are you doing here?"**

The expensive-looking English man smiled shyly, raising the paper bag that contains her clothes. **"Auntie Daph wanted me to give you this and fetch you breakfast since you said you haven't eaten anything yet."**

His rich baritone voice spoke out sweet sincerity as his baby blue eyes stared at her. Drea can't help but gather him in her arms again to give him a hug. She offered her chair for him to sit on but as the British gentleman that he is, he didn't take it and just leaned by the drawer. And since she's starving, she took the foods he brought first on her table. 

It was a full breakfast that Brandon brought for her. A container with two fried eggs, bacons, sausages, beans, and a few slices of bread. When she took out the big cup of coffee, it filled her space with the smell of it. This is one of her favorite hot drinks, macchiato. The milk froth above all that luscious coffee never fails to satisfy her. This is really a good day starter.

Her friend silently watched as she happily ate her breakfast. He put the other bag he's carrying on top of her table. 

**"Your attire is here. Auntie Daph also packed some nighties and a casual attire just in case you sleep in your house again,"** he reminded. Just in time when someone else entered her space, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

 **"The barista took too long to--"** he stopped in the middle of speaking when he found Brandon standing next to Drea who's already holding a coffee cup in her hand and drinking from it. He was frozen in place, finding another hot guy whom female cops take their time to stare at. 

Brandon is as tall as him, but with a brighter complexion. His eyes are blue, hair is red and curly, and as Drea said last night-- with a lot of freckles across his cheeks. He stared at him like he's seeing a celebrity.

Drea saw the puzzlement on Jared's face and she knows where that possessive stare is gonna get to so she stood up immediately and got the other cup of coffee from his right hand. Her name is written on its cupsleeve so she is sure it's hers. 

**"Who's this?"** Jared asked with furrowing eyebrows. Drea took a sip from her macchiato before smiling at them two.

 **"Jared, this is Brandon, my friend,"** she looked at Brandy and did the same for introducing Jared. **"And Bran, this is Jared. Also my friend."**

 **"Your friend?"** Jared's eyes dilated as he pointed to himself. **"What is he doing here?"**

A smile crept up Brandon's face as he straightened his back. **"I just came here to deliver her clothes, and some breakfast. Please do not misunderstand."** He humbly said using his British accent that added surprise on Jared's face. His mouth dropped open and Drea could only laugh while eating the last of her bacon.

She stood up and got her new clothes with her. **"Excuse me, gentlemen. I will just change my clothes."** Then she made her way to the lavatory, leaving those two in her table. She's sure about Brandon behaving well, but Jared? The guy even sat quickly on her chair when she left as if he doesn't want Brandy to take it.

When she got inside, she immediately pulled the packed clothes. It's a plain white button up shirt, slacks, and a burgundy-colored jacket to top it all. Her mom also had a few underwear and handkerchiefs there together with the nighties, dress, and shoes. She wore the formal attire and brushed her hair using her fingers before going out. 

Looking forward on her seat, she saw Brandon and Jared actually talking there. She was surprised, she was expecting that they'd be side-eyeing each other but they're talking... and smiling. _God, I wish the smiles aren't sarcastic._

The moment she stepped right there in front of them, Jared stood up and pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pressing his cheek on hers. Brandon laughed.

 **"You look great, Drea. I should get going, we're still setting up the venue for tomorrow."** He says.

 **"Oh, I see, that's why you're here..."** she replies, slowly getting out of Jared's grasp but he refused to let her go. She pinched his arm and whispered, **"Behave,"** just for him to finally release her. But when he did, he meddled with her things that are placed on her table, including her perfume.

Jared went on her sides and sprayed a little bit on both her collars before showering himself with her perfume too. She scowled and widened her eyes at him just so he would stop. He did, but with a pout that caused Brandon's laughter.

She turned to the redhead and smiled shyly.

 **"I'll see you out, then. Thank you for delivering my breakfast and my clothes."** She grabbed Brandon's arm and escorted him out. Jared was there behind them, following. She couldn't get her mind off of what he just did earlier. What was that for? 

In front of the precinct is where a stunningly shiny blue Maserati is parked. It's Brandon's. She embraced him one last time before letting him go. 

**"Bye, love you."** She whispered.

 **"Love you, too."** Brandon replied and pulled away from the hug to walk to his car while waving goodbye to Drea. When he finally drove away and she turned around to go back to inside, a stormy Jared was what she saw first. There's a dark cloud above his head and it's already starting to make lightning in his eyes and thunder in his voice.

 **"What?"** She asked, sounding tired of his behavior.

 **"Who's that?"** He asked again, as if she didn't introduce them earlier.

She held his hand with hers and they moved to one corner where the sun doesn't strike so brightly.

 **"He's a friend, okay? I graduated with him at college and he works for my dad as an engineer."** She explained, but still she accepted a pouty face.

**"Is he your boyfriend?"**

Her palm landed on her face. _Wow, he is driving me nuts._

 **"You told him you love him and he said he loves you too."** He insisted, even.

 **"And so? If that's the case, then what?"** She didn't answer him directly, she just needed to know where his opinions are coming from.

**"Everybody knows you're marrying me."**

**"No. The people in the precinct do not."**

**"You have a picture of me and I have a picture of you on my desk, that's called proof. You can't be hugging just anyone."**

**"Excuse me? If they know that we're getting married, they would've been making a fuss about it! The pictures are just.. for friendly purposes, Jared."** Her voice weakened when she said "for friendly purposes" because honestly, she doesn't know either. The people in the precinct would've gossiped about them already if they were being too obvious.

Were they?

 **"Whatever. I'm still doing my duty. You'll introduce me to him as a friend when your parents literally know me as your fiance?"** He kept a low voice. **"And he even brought you breakfast. That's not friendly. He likes you, it's obvious."**

She can't explain just how confused she is right now. **"The breakfast and the clothes were from my mom, okay? And he doesn't like me, for Pete's sake! He's gay!"**

The crease between Jared's eyebrows got deeper. **"He is?"**

 **"Yes! He probably likes you, not me!"** She exclaimed. Finally, all is clear.

Jared bowed down in so much embarrassment that he doesn't want to show. His ears turned red and his face is like that, too. He doesn't want to show Drea. But she inched closer to him.

 **"And I thought you didn't like my perfume?"** She asked, now sounding a bit lighter.

He looked everywhere but her. **"It's nice... a little sweet but--"**

 **"Okay, fine. Let's get inside, shall we? My coffee will run cold."** She dragged him by the hand and his head was still bowed down. 

**"You already had coffee,"** he mumbled.

 **"I'll drink what you bought for me. Is that good?"**

Secretly, a smile curved on his lips. They were just inches away from the door when both of them heard loud cries coming their way. Drea was the first one to turn her head to that direction and she saw a girl, trying to run as fast as she can while dragging her other foot. When she got a better look, she noticed that she's bleeding and all of her and Jared's adrenaline boosted in their veins, causing them two to run right there.

Drea got hold of the girl. She's probably between the age of fourteen to eighteen. She's bawling her eyes out. Her clothes are ripped off and her hair is all damp with sweat. 

**"What happened?"** She asked, panting from running.

 **"Help me.."** that's the only thing the girl can get out of her mouth. **"Please help me."**

She looked at Jared and they nodded understandingly at each other. Jared knelt down and carried the girl to the precinct. Everyone was alarmed when he placed her on a waiting bench and Drea immediately fetched her used jacket to wrap it around the girl. Her leg is hurt, it's got a long cut on it. Jared already fetched the first aid kit before she could even know it.

 **"What happened to you?"** Her worried voice made the girl look at her eye to eye. Drea didn't mind the dirt on her face, she cupped her cheek just to assure her that everything is okay.

 **"They had knives..."** her voice cracked, and her chin went shaky. **"They said if we don't take our clothes off, they'll kill us."**

Something inside her awakened. Drea felt her heartbeats run aggressively as she was listening.

 **"I left my sister there... please help my sister. Please..."**

Jared started cleaning the long cut along her leg and she hissed at the contact. It hurts for sure, but she continued speaking.

**"My sister needs your help, please. If they know that I escaped, they'll hurt them."**

**"What's your name?"** Jared asked calmly.

 **"Ally,"** she answered in a shaky tone.

**"Okay, Ally, you need to tell me where you escaped. Who did this to you?"**

Instead of accepting an answer, Ally just cried and she was unable to breathe, what more speak. Drea tried her best to calm her down until the crowd of officers and detectives gathered around them. Behind Jared is Detective Brooks, holding an iPad, and behind her is Captain Bowers, with a horrified expression on her face and eyes that spoke out anger.

 **"Arnold..."** she muttered. **"There's a night club at Bell... that's the last thing I remember being in. The owner of the night club he... he..."** her throat went dry and she was sobbing again. **"i don't know what happened. Please help me..."**

 **"Look it up."** Said Captain Bowers to Brooks. She immediately complied and found one matching person.

 **"Arnold Lore, owner of XN night club."** Brooks flashed a picture of an old man with a white beard and annoying grin on them. Ally was also looking. Jared glanced at her.

 **"Is that him?"** He asked. 

Ally nodded with teardrops continuously falling from her eyes. Drea looked at Captain Bowers.

 **"Please, take her to the hospital now."** She pleads and the officers helped Ally out, carrying her to an ambulance. Detective Brooks escorted her to have an interrogation there.

Drea stood up. Her jaw clenched. Jared and the captain or on both her sides.

 **"That fucking jackass will pay to me."** She said in gritted teeth and then looked at Bowers. **"I'll take this case, Captain."**

Before Kate Bowers could reply, Jared already had a hand around her arm. **"I'll go with you."** He declared. Their boss only had a nod to let them both out.

Anger is not even close to how high the degree of her emotion is raising right now.

That imbecile will pay good.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Earlier..._

As soon as Drea excused herself from them two, he immediately took her chair and sat on it. The British guy beside him just scoffed.

The last thing he wants to do is talk to him, but he felt like he had no choice. Looking from his point of view, this Brandon guy is maybe half an inch taller than him, pale, red curls above his head with a few tendrils hanging in front of his blue eyes and joining the freckle field on his cheeks.

He cleared his throat, trying to act unintimidated.

 **"Can you sing?"** He asked. It was very unusual of him, but the kind gentleman answered,

 **"I can,"** he simply said without a proceeding question.

**"How about the guitar? You know how to play it?"**

Brandon smiled. **"Yes, in fact, I taught Drea how to--"**

 **"I wasn't asking about that."** He cuts off and his jaw clenched but he tried not to show it. 

_So I have come face to face with the great enemy._

He puts his eyes on the picture frame that stood beside Drea's computer monitor. That made him smile victoriously.

 **"You see that picture?"** He pointed to it, diverting Brandon's attention to him. When the guy looked at it, he bragged. **"That's me."**

 **"I can see that very well."** He smiled back.

Not a moment after he bragged about the picture, Drea stepped inside her cubicle, wearing completely different clothes. He quickly jumped from her chair and threw his hands around her and glared silently at Brandon.

 **"You look great, Drea. I should get going, we're still setting up the venue for tomorrow."** He says, checking Drea out. 

His eyes rolled and he pulled Drea closer. She was trying to get out of his grasp but he doesn't let her until she pinched his arm.

 **"Behave,"** she whispered so he released her but the jealousy didn't stop there. She found her perfume on top of her desk and sprayed some on her collars before showering himself with it, too. Brandon could only laugh. Maybe he's ashamed now. 

_That's right, I smell like my baby. You don't. Die trying._ He thought.  
  



	30. Chapter 30

An hour ago, she was inside the precinct lavatory to change the clothes she wore from yesterday, and now, Jared is outside the gas station bathroom stall where they stopped. Leaning by the hood of his car, with sunglasses on his eyes, looking at the expensive Rolex around his left wrist.

 **"What's taking so long?"** He asked himself, impatient. Drea's been there for more than ten minutes now. He even asked why she's got to change clothes again when her suit has been on for just an hour. But just when he was getting already getting peeved, the sound of an opening door distracted him. Drea finally came out from the stall and the first thing he did was run to her senseless. He cornered her on a wall.

He hid her behind his bulky chest and looked everywhere, hands around her shoulders but not making contact, instead they're on the sides of her head, against the wall. She looked up at his face.

 **"What's wrong?"**

He lowered his gaze at her with a grumpy expression on his face. **"What are you wearing?"**

Her lips curved in a smile but crinkles formed in between her eyebrows and along her nose while her eyes narrowed and almost disappeared. The same look she gave him when he asked for a stronger liquor at Michaela's wedding. 

**"I was gonna ask you if I look okay."** She said, checking herself out and looking back at him. But Jared needn't bother to check once again. That split-second he saw her walking out from the toilet, he already scanned everything.

 **"You don't look okay."** He replied straightly, not even looking at her. He snatched the paper bag where her previous clothes are in and held it up against her chest. **"Put these back on."**

Her eyes rolled. **"Detective, do you know the fastest way to handcuff a child trafficker slash pedophile slash illegal prostitute recruiter? I'm your best catch here."**

 **"No."** He scowled, straight into her eyes. Jared gulped silently, trying not to look anywhere but those brown orbs and nowhere else. **"You're not doing it."**

Drea just giggled. **"Are you worried? You'll be there, right? Don't tell me you can't throw a punch for me."** She slowly led his arms down and when she looked up yet again, her eyes smiled with her lips. **"So, do I look okay?"**

Jared's eyes fluttered repeatedly. He still can't look at her. His eyes are everywhere but her and he knows he can't win an argument with Drea. He was trying ever since then but he never did win against her reasons. He swallowed again and did not reply but he stripped himself of his jacket and blindly put it in front of her. When he's sure her shoulders and upper chest aren't bare anymore, he had the guts to look and finally hold her hand to walk back in the car.

Getting inside, he opened the door for her and sent her in without a word then he ran to his side to drive. Actually, not yet, he still had to face her. She was asking before if she looks okay. 

She doesn't. She looks ravishing and that's not okay.

 **"You're making my head hurt,"** he pinched his temples and breathed deeply before putting his hands on the steering wheel.

 **"My goodness, it's just an off-shoulder."** She replied, taking the jacket off her front, but Jared didn't let it. He held it up before she can take it off.

**"Where did you even get that?"**

He never saw her wear anything like that. Not that it is waking up the beast inside him but he can't be comfortable with his partner for today dressed like this in their mission.

**"Brandon brought it per my mom's orders, she was expecting I'd spend the night in my house again and--"**

**"Your house?"** He asked, cutting her sentence short. Her words are overloading him. First, Brandon. Then her house. What house? She slept in his place last night.

 **"Yeah, about that.... my dad made a house for us two. Well I mean not exactly for us two-- for me and my husband, which they think is you."** She said all that with multiple hand gestures as if she's finding it hard to explain. **"I didn't want mom to know I slept in your place last night so I told them i tried the--"**

**"Why? I'm your future hubby anyway. There's nothing wrong with us sleeping--"**

**"Jared!"** She hit his arm. **"My mom doesn't know me like that, I'm conservative!"**

He looked at her with judgy eyes. **"Conservative, huh? If you are, then remove that dress and put your work clothes back on."**

 **"Why do you hate it so much? It's not even slutty,"** she looked at herself again and then at him. **"You just find me hot, admit it."**

His eyes widened. **"Excuse m--"**

 **"I always find you hot, I didn't complain."**

But those words stopped him for good. His throat went dry and he had to swallow again. Cheeks are burning red and sweat is dripping from his forehead. 

Drea saw him immobile and paid attention. She pulled out a couple tissue paper from the box on his dashboard and turned the AC on a lower temperature before inching closer to him and wiping the sweat off his face. 

**"You're literally hot now, aren't you?"** She laughed, threw the used tissue in the bin under the compartment and then went back to resting her back on the chair. The air was too cold for her that she had to tug his jacket closer to her skin. She glanced at Jared who just started driving.

 **"This jacket smells like me,"** she smiled sweetly, inhaling it. **"I thought you didn't like how I smell?"**

He stole a look at her, just a second before putting his eyes back on the road. He just had to pout. **"Can I not have a change of taste?"**

Drea gave him a blithe pout and decided to open the audio player. As soon as she did, the song "Save The Last Dance For Me" resumed. She was about to switch it to another song but she suddenly remembered that they're using his car now. His car, his music. So she gave up and just leaned back to her chair.

However, Jared knows she doesn't fancy old songs as much as he does. And for the record, he might add another music genre in his library. That's why he freed his right hand from the steering wheel and became the one to switch songs. The moment he heard an unusual tune, he stopped there, and tried to bop his head with the rhythm. Before he could see, Drea is already laughing beside him.

**"You like Brett Young now?"**

He grinned. **"I told you, change of taste."**

While listening to it, he realized that 21st century music might not be so bad after all. This is a love song, and sung with a guitar accompaniment. Sounds country, and he loves country. 

**"What's the title of this song?"** He asked, glancing at Drea. She didn't answer right away, and he still had the time to see her mouthing the lyrics while looking out the window. He chuckled. **"Drea, what's the title?"**

 **"Oh, I'm sorry, what?"** She innocently attended to him. 

**"The title."**

**"'In Case You Didn't Know'."**

**"Yeah, I totally didn't know you could sing,"** he jested.

 **"I can't. Really. I'm not lying about it."**

**"But you're so attached to music though. Brandon even taught you how to play the guitar."**

**"What? Where did you get that?"** Her face crumpled. **"He told me how to tune the guitar. How I learned it... I was self-taught."**

 _Oh._ He thought. _I didn't let him finish his sentence earlier._

**"I thought he was telling me he was the one who taught you."**

**"How did you guys even go to that topic?"**

He didn't answer that one. Because what would he say? That he was kind of jealous that he had to know if he's an enemy or a friend? He's her ideal guy, except that he's gay. But that doesn't change the fact that Drea almost fell in love with that jerk if she didn't in the past.

He wonders if the one she'll marry is that kind of man, too.

 **"Is the guy you're marrying... does he know how to sing, too?"** He asked, almost sounding like a whisper because of how softly it was said. 

Drea shrugged. **"I don't know, maybe he can."**

_Right, she just met him._

**"Aren't you feeling bad about marrying that guy?"**

She chuckled. **"Why? Because I just met him?"** Her laughter became louder. **"I even dreamed of getting married to a boy I met once upon a time and it lasted all my life so why hesitate now?"**

**"Yeah, but he just popped up in your life like a mushroom. How about if you find a four-leaf clover along the way? What will you choose?"**

She wryly eyed him. **"What kind of question is that? Why would I choose between a clover and a mushroom?"**

He sheepishly looked on the road just to avoid eye contact. **"I mean, what if you fall in love with someone else?"**

**"That's impossible. But I could always turn the marriage down, you know? Why are you even asking? Are you interested in me?"**

Jared quickly shook his head. 

Along their ride, a couple of pop songs played in the speakers and they were both grooving along. He's never seen her this carefree and just happy, especially when earlier today, she was so mad about the girl that ran to them at the precinct, he didn't expect her to still be fun.

Well anyway, they're not yet on the job. When working on a case, Drea is always serious. He's actually getting nervous about what kind of monster she will unleash later when they come face to face with that Arnold guy.

Brooks succeeded with the interrogation with Ally. Apparently, she and her sister Riley were applying for a part-time job at an ice cream parlor when this crew person told them where to find Arnold Lore, the owner of the shop. He's hanging out at the night club he owns, and more than having a child-trafficking boss, the club allows minors to get in even without the effort of having a fake ID or something. That gives them all the right to poke their guns at the door and get everyone arrested but as Ally said, they're armed. If people are partying there right now, they couldn't risk their safety.

Ally, Riley, and a lot of other high school kids seeking for a job are brought to Arnold Lore for the so-called recruitment interview. She told them exactly what to do to get near him, and that's why Drea requested that they remove their badges and hide their guns for the meantime, just to make it discreet.

She will do the negotiation, just like how Michaela did with Zeke's druggie friend, and cops will be on backup in case an incident happens while they're at it.

Jared parked not far from the ice cream parlor that Ally specified. Drea was already getting ready to get down when he stopped her.

 **"Are you sure?"** He asks, almost pleading. She removed his jacket and is really gonna go to that store while pretending to be alone. 

She smiled reassuringly, fixing her hair in front of her shoulders and tidying up the wrinkles by the tummy of her dress. 

**"Is that better? I look okay now?"**

And he just checked her out one last time before nodding and letting her walk her way to the store looking like a Victoria's secret supermodel on those five-inch stilettos. Her dress is a champagne-colored fitted off-shoulder that hugged her curves so well. The fabric that surrounded her shoulders is lace and it allowed some of her skin to be seen through, and her neckline didn't actually plunge all the way down. She's right, it's not slutty at all. In fact, she looks like an angel wearing that. But he's uncomfortable for her. Somehow, he doesn't want anyone else to see her that way except for him and the few other men she said she'd trust her entire life with. He's the one getting all the anxiety about her being an almost rape victim, but again, she is right, he can throw a punch for her but he's gonna do more than that if anyone treats her wrongly.

A few minutes after she went inside the parlor, he went out of the car himself and followed, not being too obvious. He pushed the door open and his eyes immediately looked for Drea. She's sitting down on the perfect location, talking to a uniformed man, about in his forties. Jared took his eyes off there for a second before smiling to the ice cream guy.

 **"What can I get for you?"** The young man cheerfully greeted. He pulled out his wallet and looked at the menu board above, pretending to choose a flavor, when he really is just doing his best to eavesdrop.

 **"Yeah, I heard. That's actually sexy."** He heard Drea use a fake, seductive voice, which he couldn't stand hearing, that's why he made an order already.

 **"A pint of strawberry cheesecake, please."** He said. The scooper obliged right away. When he was already handing his pint, he said something informative.

 **"Uncle Jordan really does love chatting with pretty girls,"** he laughed under his breath. Jared read his name plate.

 **"That's your uncle?"** He asked. The guy's name is Dylan.

 **"Yeah. He's the manager. The woman he's talking to is too beautiful, isn't she?"**

He nodded. Sure. Drea's pretty. But he already knows that. **"Are you the only one working here as a scooper?"** He asked. Dylan looked more exhausted than a normal teenage part-time worker would look like. He even heard the young guy scoff.

 **"Yeah. There were a lot who tried to apply but I guess they didn't pass the interview with big boss."**

**"I think this big boss is not into the ice cream business, is he?"** He jested and that made Dylan laugh, too, just before he took his pint of strawberry cheesecake. **"Thanks for this."**

And when he walked his way to the space where the tables are, he took the one nearest to Drea. His view faces the back of the Jordan guy while seeing Drea eye to eye. Trust him, he wants to focus on his delicious ice cream but seeing Drea messily lip and lick that soft serve on her hand drives him insane. Her eyes gazed into the forty year-old's eyes as if she was drawing his soul out and it does the same effect on Jared. 

He looked down, focused on his strawberry cheesecake. Sammy's memory lies in it so he better not taint it with other thoughts. Upon eavesdropping, he understood what Drea's plan was. She told Jordan that she's looking for a business partner about some sort of business that he can guess is malicious by the looks of it. That's the opportunity to lead them to Arnold.

Sometimes, he just can't believe how clever this woman is.

 **"Really? I'd like to meet him!"** Drea exclaimed. 

**"Oh, I'd very much like to escort you there."** Replied the man, earning a scoff from Jay as he was eating his ice cream.

_Escort her there my ass._

**"In my defense, the negotiation might be simpler if I go there alone. You know... I can use some of my convincing skills."** Drea replied, licking the top of her vanilla soft serve and side-glancing at him to tell that she's got something.

It was Jared's cue to leave. _Finally._ He carried his ice cream out and walked while eating it. It's got so good. Strawberry cheesecake never fails to serve. 

Back to the car, he looked outside the windshield, waiting for Drea. She arrived shortly after and threw the soft serve in the trash can outside.

 **"That was terrible,"** she said as soon as she got inside the car and wiped the sides of her mouth that are left with bits of vanilla. Jared was looking at her and he's still innocently eating his ice cream not until she poked eyes on it.

 **"Is that strawberry cheesecake?"** Her jaw dropped. Jared nodded and he didn't expect what happened next.

Drea stole his pint and spoon away. She took a big bite and closed her eyes, tasting it.

 **"That's my ice cream!"** He yelled, getting it back from her. Drea frowned like a child.

 **"That's my favorite flavor,"** her face became longer as she tried to get it back, but he opened his window and held it outside. **"Come on just one last!"** She pleaded.

Her big brown eyes got the better of him and he had no choice but give it all to her with a heavy heart. 

**"This is mine?"** She asked happily and he nodded sadly. 

**"Weren't you full with that vanilla soft serve?"** He asked, trying to bug her conscience into getting his ice cream back, but Drea is already eating it with such priceless happiness on her face.

 **"I didn't even enjoy it."**

He glared at her. **"You were even licking and lipping that thing."**

 **"What do you want me to do? Get a spoon?"**

**"You should've just ordered a pint."**

**"It's part of the mission so chill,"** she insists. **"By the way, drive to the club, it's confirmed, he's there."**

Jared obeyed, he started driving while watching her finish his strawberry cheesecake. When they got there, they did the same thing earlier. However, he's the first one to enter now and Drea after him. He needs to find a spot to tail her when she gets in.

After ten minutes, Drea entered the scene. She looks more like attending a business meeting than partying but either way, she stands out in the crowd. From the upper area, he set his eyes on her until she went up to the space where Arnold and his guys are. 

This club doesn't have much people in it right now, but there are so many minors. Also, a few of their officers are scattered around, slowly escorting the few people to safe areas just so they won't be involved.

His eyes were on her. Drea was greeted by a plump, white-haired, old guy as if they were old friends. That old guy is definitely Arnold Lore. Just from the way his eyes studied Drea's curves, he can't be wrong. His blood is actually boiling just from watching that but what he heard is worse.

They sat on dirty couches, in front of them is a rectangular glass table. Jared pretended to be drinking from the next table after that but he was eavesdropping again. Watching carefully as those filthy pedophilic hands try to charm their way on Drea's skin. 

**"You're really pretty,"** he smiled creepily at Drea. **"What do you say? Since you are here for business, I might offer you a better job. Only if you're up for it."**

His eyes were sharp, focusing on Drea. She is inches away from revealing her discomfort but she kept a straight face.

 **"I always want better things,"** she replies. **"What is this other job you're telling me about?"**

Arnold worked his fingers and slowly trailed them up to her thigh. **"Well, I'd entrust you my..."**

Jared didn't hear anything after that because old guy whispered it to Drea. But from the look on her face, she seems intrigued. Of course that's for show, he should've told her something malicious.

 **"Or, if you want..."** his hand squeezed her thigh and raked a hot stare travelling from there, up to her face where his other hand landed. **"...we can spend the day and night inside my private room."**

That sentence infuriated him, causing him to spring from his seay and walk there. Arnold pulled Drea up by force, already roaming his dirty palms around her body. But he didn't let it go anywhere else. He grabbed Drea's other arm and glared at Arnold.

 **"Hands off my wife, please."** He said before punching him in the face. Arnold landed straight on the floor and the four men surrounding them went to attack Jared. He took out the gun he hid behind him and raised it to them. **"NYPD, hands up where I can see them."**

With his cue, the few other cops they are with ran to his direction and took their handcuffs on each one of the four, individually. He forgot Arnold for a moment, but when he looked again, Drea has got him pinned on the floor, hand gripping his collar while she asked where the other children are.

Arnold laughed and refused to say anything but he could only do that for one second, the next thing that came his way was Drea's fist, straight on his cheekbone. 

**"WHERE?"** She tugged his head on the floor. His eye bleeding and his cheek bruised.

 **"T-The aba...ttoir,"** he replied, lacking breath.

 **"The what?"** He asked, he didn't get that because of the stammering.

 **"Abattoir. A slaughterhouse."** Drea responds. Jared nods and looks it up immediately just before he heard a loud sound from Arnold and Drea's direction.

Drea just punched him again and he's now unconscious. **"That's for you, asshole."** She mumbled before going to him and giving a victorious smile. **"Let's get the kids, shall we?"**

_Man, she's scary._

That's what he can only think of now. Drea is really scary. But the detective that sits beside him now? Not scary at all. In fact, she's pouting over an empty pint of strawberry cheesecake ice cream while vibing with a Secondhand Serenade song from the speakers.

Drea already had a change of clothes. Saving the day is hard to do with high heels and a fitted dress so she decided to change to her previous clothes, looking more like a detective. That guy Arnold, she should've beaten the crap out of him. She doesn't feel satisfied with just two punches, but she hurt her knuckles with that so she should at least feel prouder.

Jared saw her bruised knuckles and he took that hand, running his thumb over her swollen fist. **"You shouldn't have done that. Look at this, you're hurt."**

Her eyes rolled. **"You're always worried. I'm a cop, you know?"**

 **"Remind me to treat that when we get home."**

**"Home where?"**

**"Mine, of course. Do you have a first aid kit in** _**our** _ **wedding house?"**

She grinned. **"I might actually check in there tonight. I'll move in soon, it's nearer to the precinct."**

He was driving so he can't give his full attention to her, however, he kept her hand tied with his. **"You owe me a pint of strawberry cheesecake,"** he mumbled.

Drea laughed. **"Yes sir, I'll buy you a fridge full of those."**

The rest of their time in the car, their hands mingled with each other until they reached the slaughterhouse. An ambulance, police mobiles, and lots of other backups are behind them. When they went in the place, they were finally free to flash their badges. 

A few slaughters were there, holding various knives and hooks. They were old men, and particularly the old men that assaulted Ally. It wasn't long before they arrested them and asked for the key to that accordion gate where they're hiding the children.

Jared and Drea can't be more surprised and pitiful. About fifteen minors are waiting inside that dungeon. Together with them in that room are rats and decaying parts of meat that caused the extreme smell to creep around. 

As soon as they opened that door, the children cried out for help, some are cries of joy and gratitude. The two held out their hands for each one of them, wrapping clean towels around them and passing them to the medics. 

They were also the last people left to check the area, if there's anyone else they forgot to save or overlooked. There was no one else, no person at least, but a little box at the corner caught both of their attentions.

 **"What's that?"** Drea glanced at him. When they put their flashlights in that direction, a shadow moves. He stepped in forward and held a protective arm in front of her while holding his flashlight up. The shadow moved again. Then it started making noises.

It's crying...

It was something that Drea's fragile heart can't take so she quickly ran to there, knelt, and found a black figure squirming its way out of the box. It's the size of her palm and its eyes are closed.

It's a puppy.

The smile on her face painted puzzlement on Jared's. Drea picked up the poor thing and said hi to it with teary eyes. 

**"What's that?"** He nervously asked. 

**"Hi, little baby,"** she kept staring at the puppy. That made him stare at it too.

 **"It's a puppy,"** he managed a smile. He wasn't very much agreeing about her taking it but what would they do? It's not like they can just leave it there to die.

They drove back to the precinct. The whole time, Drea is cradling the little pup in her arms. She's got it dressed in a thick handkerchief and wouldn't stop staring at it. That's why when they got back at the office, he's the only one to report the happenings and she insisted to be left inside the car. He's actually in a rush, because Drea wants to go home already and find the puppy a good place to rest. He found his way to the captain's office and reported everything that happened, rushing it.

 **"You're in a hurry, aren't you, Vasquez?"** Captain Bowers asked him, grinning. 

He swallowed. **"Drea's waiting for me back in the car."**

Bowers stood up from her chair, holding a folder on her right hand. She taps Jared's shoulder with it. **"You and Mikami makes a great team. I'm in awe of how destiny works for you two."** Then she presents him the folder. Jared takes it, but is confused.

 **"I didn't understand that, Captain."** He almost shook his head.

She just chuckled. **"Look who forgets so easily. Read that file and you'll understand me,"** she says and looks at her door. **"Off you go now, she's waiting for you. Good job for today."**

He wanted to ask a few more questions regarding the destiny thing she just mentioned but he was more scared to make Drea wait, so without further ado, he ran back to the car. She was still there, and still admiring her little pup. He rode the car, put the folder on the backseat and started driving home.

 **"He's so cute,"** Drea's first words after she stepped across his threshold. She went for the couch and put the little doggie there. It was sleeping peacefully.

Jared smiled. Before anything else, he got the first aid kit from the living room and retired with her on the couch. He took Drea's bruised hand and started cleaning it. She still can't take her eyes off the small one that laid in between them two.

 **"He's not going anywhere, you know."** He whispered, gently wrapping the plaster on her knuckles. 

**"I know. But he's cute."** She giggled.

**"You don't stare at me that long."**

Her smile became a scowl. **"Are you cute?"**

Jared makes puppy dog eyes and elongates his mouth, trying to look cute. This only made Drea laugh.

 **"Stop it, Jared. You're not a dog."** She stared again at the puppy. **"Unless of course you want to be, I'll gladly name him Jared if you want."**

 **"You're so mean,"** he replies. **"Do you want to adopt him?"**

**"Isn't it obvious that I do? I've always wanted to have a pet, but my mom is allergic to fur. I have my own house now, so..."**

A genuine smile painted his handsome face. **"What do you want to name him?"** He touched the little thing's small paw.

Drea narrowed her eyes, thinking. 

**"Jimmy,"** she sweetly said. 

In an instant, he became defensive. **"Why Jimmy?"** _That's my father._

**"That's the name of the cop that saved me, remember? I saved this baby pup the same way he did me."**

And suddenly, it all made sense. 

Earlier today, he asked Captain Bowers to look up if his dad was ever involved in any case involving children trafficking and abduction. Bowers was her dad's junior at Brooklyn precinct and they knew each other well. 

That folder...

To Drea's surprise, he swiftly got up and walked to the study table where he left the folder. He came back to her and that's when he opened the first page.

NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT 76th Precinct: Red Hook Abduction 1998. Case number 130745. Detective James Vasquez

He read it quietly, the whole thing his dad wrote. And when he got to the sentence when he was narrating about a separate room where a five year old girl named Drea Fitz was found, he looked at Drea.

 **"What is it?"** She asked, almost nervously.

Jared stared intently at her, yet he didn't say anything. Instead, he stood up again and went to the cupboard where a picture of his dad is at. He borrowed it from there and showed it to Drea.

 **"Do you... recall this face?"** He asked shakily. Drea needn't answer. Her eyes were enough to let him know.

 **"T-This is Jimmy..."** she slowly looked up at him.

Jared smiled. **"That's my dad."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...And after all this time,   
> half of my life, looking for the perfect rhyme.  
> I just realized, I shouldn't have wondered why.  
> Because written in the stars,  
> it has always been you and I."
> 
> -spade


	31. Chapter 31

**"It's okay..."** he scooped the little girl in his arms. **"You're safe now."**

For James Vasquez, it was a terrifying first case as a lead detective. The children were petrified, frightened. Starved for days and molested for God knows how many times by pedophiles. The innocent smell of their young skin has been tainted with the foul odor of sweat from the old people that disguise themselves as humble and legal workers in the day but are monsters when it gets dark. If it weren't for Scout-- his Labrador retriever-- they wouldn't have found that other dark room where one particular girl was placed in and almost assaulted.

Drea. That little girl would always leave a mark in his heart, especially that she's one of the few lives he's saved in the span of his life. 

When he went to her side after shooting those whose hands are trying to get under her clothes, he noticed one certain thing that has bound him asking forever.

The pendant that she kept holding onto...

...could it be?

\----------

 **"There we go,"** Jared smiled when he successfully finished putting the last piece of egg inside the tray of Drea's double door refrigerator. Meanwhile, she's polishing the space where she put Jimmy's mini house and bedding. 

Last night, they spent the time chatting about the life of Jared's father and even his mother. They've discussed every single chapter of their life as a married couple and Drea could only stare in awe as Jared gives all his feelings away through saying that he has dreamed of the same love his parents had. They were flawed but that made them even perfect. He said that that was the kind of life he envisioned with Michaela. Spending the rest of his days with the woman he loves the most. But now, he could only dream of that.

Drea would be the best person to tell all of that to. She feels the same. She wants the same love that her adoptive parents share, and she can only see one person to do all of that with. Unfortunately for her, she's now getting married to a person she barely knows. While she wants an other half, an equal to tie the knot with, what will happen will be more like being the shadow of that person. 

But as she said, she can turn the marriage down anytime. Just until she finds herself a four-leaf clover.

Yesterday night, sleeping in her own house was unsuccessful. Jared didn't let her get anywhere because it was too late at night and she's got Jimmy with her, too. It's better to have another set of hands to help with feeding the little one every two hours. She and Jared barely slept because they were too worried with Jimmy. He looked like he's not gonna survive another day so when the morning came, the first thing they did was take him to the vet.

The cet the said he's prematurely born and he's gonna need to be incubated. It's still the middle of winter and his fragile, underdeveloped body won't last a day in the cold. They're lucky to have found him when they did, or else he'll be dead by the next second. And since that's the case, they had to leave him there in the clinic, just until he's okay. While he will be away, the two decided to prepare for hos welcome at Drea's house.

After they've gone from the clinic, they went to the grocery store again. This time, it wasn't Jared's house that needed a little makeover but Drea's. Her dad secured all of the furniture and appliances, however, since she's the one that's gonna live there, she should be responsible of her own necessities. She even got too excited that she bought complete stuff for Jimmy from his food to his toys but she forgot a lot for herself. Jared found this ridiculous but cute at the same time. Drea tends to forget herself a lot when she's thinking about others. It may already be unhealthy to mention that she's selfless but she is. That's one of the many reasons that Jared is so careful with her.

As long as she's protecting anyone and as long as she's capable of making them happy, she will not care whatever happens to her. It's time that someone does the same thing for her, too.

The house she's given is designed like a cottage, a big one at that. It has a wide kitchen, an even wider living room, a restroom, dining area, and a powder room at the first floor. The second floor has four gigantic rooms and another spare room, all with their own shower and toilet rooms. The uppermost area is where the attic's located. And when you go down, beside the house itself is a large garage that could fit four cars. The backyard is also a great place to stay since it has couches that surrounds a swimming pool and a great view of the skies. Right now, Jared sat on one of the swing benches in her porch, looking nowhere. The back and forth swinging reminded him of when he and Michaela would spend time at the park or simply just talk beside each other while swinging.

His hand found its way again to the pocket of his pants, where one thing has always been kept hidden. It's the other half of his heart, or at least used to be. After so many women that has passed his life, he doesn't know where he belongs anymore. He's in love with Michaela. Still in love with Michaela. But at the same time, he's still guilty about Lourdes and he wants to have a closure at least. And even though Tamara was collateral damage to his undercover operation, he admits to still care for her. Actually, he wonders every night, where could these women be? Would one of them cone back to his arms? Because at this point, he would gladly embrace anyone who decides to run to him and be with him for all of eternity.

But no, he'd be a hypocrite to say that he's willing to accept just anyone. Like he promised Drea, he wouldn't go out kissing every pretty lady he bumps onto. And he's unsure, very unsure of what he feels, or who he feels for. There's this void in his heart that only one person in particular could fill. 

_Sammy,_ she's always been his great strength. His sanity. The light in his darkness. If he could only turn back the time when he took things seriously, he will go back to that tower at Manhattan, where he watched the sun go down and the skies get dark right beside her.

Now, someone else took that space beside him.

Drea went out from the main door, wearing a casual attire. The first thing she saw right after walking out is Jared, looking like he's seeing the wind that blows through. Or better yet-- she knows that face-- he's remembering something that hits him so hard to even look like this.

She sat beside him without a warning, and the same shocked gesture was what he did. Drea smiled, checked him out, and realized that no matter how unprepared he is for her arrival, he still looks like the one more composed. 

**"Are you ready?"** She asked. The day is almost over, and before it does get to an end, she wants to spend it somewhere special. Somewhere unforgettable.

Jared giggled under his breath. **"I'm hungry,"** he replied while he gazed on her. She answers him with a snort and invites him to the car. Today, they will be using his car since he's going back to his house anyway. 

They drove to a Mexican cuisine restaurant per Jared's request. And it's also his treat today so what's not to love? 

While doing these things together, they're practicing for tomorrow night. The bridal shower will be held on an events venue near Rosedale village where Juliet's apartment is located so that they can communicate with Vance and his guys better. Also, they need to act comfortable and unbothered about the fin situation so Kathryn would suspect them. They want her to put eyes on them because after all, she's expecting Drea to lead her to the fin. 

**"I'm Jerry Vergara. A photographer. We met at the airport and you saved my luggage and my ass."** He repeated after her. 

**"That's right. At least you wouldn't lie so much,"** she smiled. Their encounter at the airport is actually a cute start for a romance novel, so why think of other plots? At least, when she or Jared is already telling the tale, they wouldn't stutter because it's scripted. They could narrate it flawlessly because it really did happen.

 **"Wouldn't your parents be mad that you're marrying a middle-class photographer?"** He asked, taking a bite of his chocolate-glazed churros.

 **"They don't mind it, really. Actually, they already know that you're a cop, but since no one in their circle of friends knows that I am a cop, they help me lie."** She pulled out some tissue paper from the container and gave it to him because the sauce is already sticking on his chin. **"No one ever approved of me being a cop, you know? Only my mom and dad supported me. And if anybody asks them what I do, they tell them I'm travelling the world. Not that they aren't proud, they're just trying to protect me."**

 **"Why would anybody care if you chose to be a cop?"** He asked.

She finished her taco. **"It's family business. Once they know that I'm working for the government and not in the industry, they'll try to get the company from my mom and dad. When you're born in a conglomerate, there's no way for you to not study business because someday, you'll take over."**

**"And will you?"**

**"Do I have a choice? My parents aren't that old, they could still wait for a grandchild to continue the legacy."**

**"You're pressuring me,"** he said out of the blue.

**"What? Why?"**

He pouted. **"If your parents see me... won't they ask for a grandchild already?"**

Drea almost choked. **"What the hell are you saying? I told you, they don't know me like that--"**

**"But you're marrying me anyway."**

**"Shut up, Vasquez. I'll shove that pastry down your throat."** She threatened and he just laughed. **"Be quick, we're still gonna go somewhere."**

He bit the last piece of his dessert. **"Where? I thought we're done with the tailor?"**

They went to the tailor earlier to make him a customized suit for tomorrow evening. But that's not what she has in mind.

 **"Just get your meal done and I'll drive."** She replied.

He finished the last bite after one second and then they went back to his car. Since Drea said she will drive, he let her take his keys. They stopped by a flower shop and she grabbed a bouquet of white roses. Jared asked what it was for, but she was too eager to surprise him to answer that, so instead, she just turned on the audio player. To her surprise, Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' came playing.

Her fingers snapped to the rhythm of the intro right after it bummed in the speakers. This is her jam. The first song she learned to play in the guitar. And although she's well aware that this is Jared's car, he's just gonna play her kind of songs anyway.

 **"Favorite song?"** He asked, almost laughing at the passenger seat.

**"Not really, just has a special place in my heart."**

He glanced at her. **"Why? You were a high school hopeless romantic secretly in love with her best friend?"**

She looked straight on the road and turned left while answering. **"Nope. Someone sang it for me during high school."**

When the car's moving straight again, she looked at Jared. He was pouting. She just giggled.

**"What? It was my first time to be the subject of a serenade. And he was my ideal type. He's charming... and a gentleman, knows how to play instruments, has a husky voice, blue eyes--"**

**"I'm listening to the song, Drea. Not interested in your love story."** He crossed his arms and leaned his back on the chair. This made her laugh even more.

 **"He didn't make it, Jay. As harsh as it sounds, I didn't like him the way he did me."** She replied still, even when he doesn't want to listen because she knows he does, he's just being grumpy. **"It was sweet... and romantic. I like guys who'd sing for me but he's not... what I'm looking for."** She sighed. **"Had he been** _ **the one,**_ **I would've married him right away."**

He looked at her with a mix of storm and sunshine in his eyes. **"Does it matter now? You're getting married to someone else."**

 **"It always mattered to me,"** her voice went bitter. **"Or at least that's the way it meant to me. But you're right, I should give people a chance."**

For the span of her years, it has always been a ridiculous thought of hoping to find him again despite the odds. She kept coming back to the same place where they first met, expecting that he will be there. It's impossible, but impossible was all she ever had against life itself. He was always her anchor to sanity, to light. But maybe he's meant to be just that.

Maybe something else is really out there for her.

About twenty minutes in the drive, they got to the high gates of Green Wood Cemetery. Drea parked under a big tree, just so they won't lose the care somewhere. The whole time, she made Jared feel comfortable, just so he won't suspect her especially that she was blocking his questions all along.

 **"Why are we here?"** He asked when the engine finally stopped noising. 

She reached her hand to the backseat and picked up the bouquet of white roses from there before attending to him. She didn't give him an answer, but she offered him the palm of her right hand. He was refusing to take it so she did the job.

 **"I thought it would be polite If I meet your parents first before you meet mine."** She smiled at him, but no other emotion was shown on his face than disapproval and confusion.

She knows why. And she understands. Jared never talked about it until her, he even mentioned that it was the thing he avoids the most to talk about because it feels like a curse being put to him. He doesn't want his life to end like their, but he also doesn't want a life without a love like theirs. He's stuck in between. The reason why he's like that is because he never asked for anybody's opinion, he doesn't want anyone's help. He would always carry it all by himself and now those parts of him have been so numb to even think of going back to the rough road he walked once.

Drea offered him her hand, and that smile on her face. An assurance that everything will be okay. To her gratitude, he left the car as soon as she did and when they met halfway, she held his hand and decided to not let it go until they reached the twin tombstones of his mom and dad.

She's gonna admit, Jared's hand has never been a stranger to her. Letting him go permanently would have to be the hardest thing she will ever do.

She crouched down, putting the bouquet in between the tombstones. Since she's still holding his hand, he had no choice but to crouch down with her until they found clean spots on the grass to sit on. 

Jared sat in front of her mother's tomb, while Drea is in front of Jimmy's. None of them uttered a single word since they got here. Drea would love to start, but she feels like this man beside him deserves to say the first hello to his parents, because after all, he had been inconsistent with them through these past years. She can explain the bitterness and guilt his eyes reflect and holding his hand is everything she could do now.

 **"You know, my dad loves mom so much and she is that way to him too,"** Jared whispered beside her. **"I want the same thing for me. Until now, I still want that. Mick... I knew it was her. If only that plane didn't disappear to nowhere, we would have a set of kids now. Five years married and overflowing with love."**

He chuckled bitterly and the only thing she's capable to do is listen. 

**"I don't know what went wrong, what I'd done to deserve that. I was happy with her, but suddenly the world had to take her away and I was stuck with her memories, loving her the way I always did."**

Jared's eyes reflected the same grief that his voice lets out. She intently stared at those brown eyes.

**"Maybe I'm right, that I will never be able to love again. My parents fought and went through a lot but they kept coming back to each other the way I always come back to Michaela. But i was the only one coming back. She... she moved forward and found another home. While here I am."**

**"You're here beside me,"** she whispered to him softly. Jared looked at her with all those tears that welled up his eyes. **"You're moving forward, Jared. You may not see it yourself but the fact that you're here to admit all that in front of your parents' graves is just one of the many proofs that you're getting better each day."**

His hand squeezed hers the moment she said that, it was his gesture of thanking her but she wasn't quite done yet.

 **"And you know? That heart of yours... it's just resting for now. It's too precious to be broken again, right?"** She giggled to make him feel better, putting a hand over his chest where his heart is. **"Finding someone new or trying to look for anyone at all might not be the best thing for you right now, because as someone wrote to me, good things find their way to you and they don't need you to be the one finding them** **."**

 **"You sound like my mom, she always told me that."** He exhaled lightly. **"Beautiful things aren't supposed to be looked for, instead they come to you in the most unexpected places and time."**

Her heart skipped a beat hearing that. _Where did he know that?_

 **"Do you remember when I told you that my dad used to tell me to kiss the most beautiful girl I find? I asked my mom then**. **I said 'Mom, where can I find beautiful girls like you? Because dad said I should marry one.' Then she just laughed and sat beside me like this, saying that my dad didn't say in particular that I should find one, but if I see one, then that's when."**

The memory of his mom is painted beautifully on his face, Drea can't deny how much he loves his mother, and how much he values everything she said to him. 

**"And I asked her again, how did you and dad end up? Did he kiss her too? She said no, he didn't. They didn't need to find each other, but what they have always done was wait... and pray desperately, cling onto hope that one day, that person will come face to face to you. Because that's what's written in the stars."**

**"Love finds its way to you, you don't find love."** He adds. Then looks at her. **"Are you still looking for him?'"** He asked.

A convinced puff of breath escaped her smiling mouth. **"Maybe I shouldn't."**

She looked at him intently, nothing will ever be better than her smiling at him and him smiling back. Everything is in there right places in this right time so she thought...

_Maybe he's here already._


	32. Chapter 32

Jared never looked for her. What he did was wait... and pray desperately. Because that was what his mom told him. That the good things in life... that love, they all come to you, even when you don't want it. Even when you did not expect it. Because something is always meant for you. 

And now, maybe the one meant for him... is... 

**"Jared, can I borrow this?"** Cal jumped from his couch, holding his old digital camera in his hands. As good as he can remember, it's out of space.

 **"I think the memory chip is full, buddy."** He tells him, checking on the camera. It's really out of space.

Cal gets it back anyway. **"It's okay, I will just use the pictures as reference to my drawings. Drea gave me painting mediums, I think I should use that."**

He smiled and messed his hair. **"Sure. Show me your artwork once it's done, alright?"**

From a distance stood Michaela Stone, wearing a burgundy high-neck top and a black pencil-cut skirt that extends below her knee. After letting Cal borrow his camera, Jared caught the sight of Mick, waiting by the doorframe.

 **"Come on, we don't want to be late for the big event."** She says with a smile. Cal ran to her aunt and headed outside where Zeke Landon is waiting. Meanwhile, he still walked the distance to the full-length mirror in his living room, fixing his collar and securing his cufflinks. This suit is the perfect fit. Why wouldn't it? Drea even hired a tailor to customize this for him.

 **"Do you wanna know a secret?"** Michaela appeared behind him as he fixed his growing hair. He looked at her from the mirror, and she's wearing burgundy. Usually, when he thinks of burgundy, the first thought that comes to mind is Drea. But now, it is Michaela who wears her color.

She still looks beautiful to him...

 **"Do you still have anything I don't know yet?"** He jested, talking to Mick's reflection. **"Nearly twenty years, Mick. That's how long we've been together. Although we didn't end up like we wanted, I still know you like no one else."**

She scoffed and stepped a little bit closer to him, looking at his eyes straight from the mirror.

 **"True. You know me like no one else and that goes the same for you, too. But if there's anything I didn't tell you, it's because it's not my secret,"** she breathes in. **"But you deserve to know."**

He looked at her eyes with the same magnitude of curiosity he had when she told him she's getting married to Zeke. It seems hard for Michaela to find the correct words to say but she managed to, anyway.

 **"When Drea and I tailed you at that bar where the Xers are... we saw you kissing your new girlfriend outside,"** she chortled. **"And she's right... seeing my ex kiss another woman stings. It's not the best sight to see. However, that didn't mean I hate to see you moving on... building a love with another girl. I just can't be happy for you because I felt betrayed."**

The pulse of her words caused his lips to tremble and his throat to go dry that's why he had to recover his stance and swallow.

 **"Why are you telling me this?"** He asked. He wants to cut it short already, because he doesn't want false hope to seep through.

 **"I want you to know that I am all for your happiness, Jay. But everyone knows that that happiness is something I cannot give you anymore. I have Zeke now, and you... I know you will find someone you will love more than me,"** her voice was stern, especially when she mentioned Zeke. **"In case you are still waiting for me, or hoping that things will go back to the way they used to, I'm asking you don't. We're not getting any younger, Jared. Catch up on your time."**

He removed his gaze from the mirror and finally turned around to see her face to face. Jared exhaled, obvious sadness and guilt in his eyes. But to his demise, Michaela can't see through him anymore. If anyone else was able to read his eyes, that's Drea. 

**"I'm not ready for that, Mick. I hurt you, I hurt Lourdes, Tamara, I don't want to hurt anyone else, I've had enough."**

That was the truth. 

**"You don't have to worry. Zeke, you, me, we're okay. I'm fine, and I have no intentions of interfering anymore. But in the meantime... I need to think,"** he pursed his lips and licked it.

Michaela extended her hand to his shoulder and tapped it. **"You were always thinking, trust me."**

Although that was a puzzle that he can't seem to understand, he let it go. By "thinking" he meant finding himself first. Counseling if he's ready to love someone again. But Mick sounds like she put a different meaning to it.

Not a minute longer, they went out of his house. Mick, Cal, and Zeke will be taking Mick's car to the venue while he will drive alone in his. The plan is to make Kathryn Fitz and his men focus on Drea and the bridal shower. Adding Michaela, Zeke, and Cal there would be a terrific distraction since the major will think that what's happening is real and they aren't yet moving to find the tailfin.

While they're at the party, Ben and Vance will team up to get the fin from Juliet's penthouse. The venue of the bridal shower is not far from The Capistrano and they all have the communication gear just in case something goes wrong. Right now, Ben and the guys are just waiting for everyone to isolate the building. Daphne Fitz and Leo Weissman did their best to invite everyone that resides in that building per Drea's request. Everything for the plan to go smoothly.

When they arrived to the place, it was like entering a palace. The walls that surrounded the giant villa were covered in colorful flowers and green crawling stems. The theme is stars, and it can be seen beautifully from the intricate jewels that added shine to the place, being equally beautiful to the actual stars above the open skies. There's a stage in the very center of the field, where the live performers will soon be playing at. Surrounding the tables where guests are sitting came different booths for games and pictures. Jared pulled out the key from the ignition and looked at himself on the side mirror before letting out a sigh and encouraging himself.

**"You can do this."**

He doesn't know why exactly he's feeling uneasy. Maybe because he's meeting Drea's parents and he's afraid that he will say the wrong things, or maybe he's just carried away by the conversation he and Michaela had earlier. But to be fairly honest to himself, he's just nervous... because he wants to be the best guy tonight.

About fifty other gentlemen, yet he wants to look the most dashing for Drea.

When he left his car, the first thing he saw was Mick, also going out from the driver's seat, beside her is Zeke, and between them is Cal. Jared stared at them, and maybe he can't be the most handsome tonight. Just from the way Mick smiles at how Zeke's baby blue eyes twinkled with the moonlight, he knows it's his defeat. But then he gotta keep walking. He has to find the same pair of eyes even more beautiful than blue.

The entrance was grazed with a long, red carpet with shiny sequins scattered on its length. It looked more like a wedding than a bridal party, and while he feels like he's the groom, his bride... 

...is with someone else.

And yet like in fairytales, for a moment, the world stops spinning. Angels play their harps and flutes, and his eyes lead to a different direction.

Instead of looking back, to the past he once had and the love he could only remember, the rhythm of the song made his head turn to where he should be walking long ago.

In front of him...

_**"When your legs don't work like they used to before,** _

**_and I can't sweep you off of your feet."_ **

The instrumentals that the jazz band played echoed in his mind as his eyes settled on _one beautiful thing._

She stood in three-inch heels, a generous amount of golden fabric wrapped around her and highlighted all her beautiful curves. 

_**"Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?** _

**_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"_ **

The moment he found her lips, he can swear that he could stare right there forever. That smile will never not be gorgeous,

 **"Hi,"** she shyly said, making him look at her brown eyes. They were golden. She is golden.

_**"Darling I will be loving you 'til we're seventy.** _

_**And baby my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three.** _

_**And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways.** _

**_Maybe just a touch of a hand..."_ **

He was dead on his tracks, but when she beamed the most beautiful smile to him, he stepped closer. He walked to her like his life depended on it.

_**"Oh me I fall in love with you every single day,** _

_**and I just want to tell you I am..."** _

**"Drea..."** he whispered under his breath as he reached her place.

**_"So honey now, take me into your loving arms._ **

**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars._ **

**_Place your head on my beating heart."_ **

She trailed her eyes into his physique, and butterflies were instantly fluttering.

 **"Look who's the hottest stud in here,"** she breathlessly complemented.

 ** _"Maybe we found love right where we are,"_** the song concluded in his mind as everything went away. The only one he can see and the only thing he can hear is her. Her voice. Her eyes. 

He thought Michaela's the most beautiful woman in his eyes.

The world's not moving, at least not for him. The only thing he could do now is stare. It's unbelievable. Amongst every single jewel that beamed sparkly like the stars, there came Drea, outshining them all. 

Jared doesn't know where to start. Or how to. She's standing out with that gold-colored cocktail dress, her hair braided like waterfalls, and her signature scent oscillating everywhere.

 **"Are we in a staring contest? I wasn't prepared,"** she laughed at her own joke before closing the gap between her and Jared, taking his hand in her left one while staying in front of his eyes. 

_You're beautiful._

Those words were so clear that he almost spoke them out loud, but his tongue was too limp to move. He's enchanted, body and soul. 

**"Is Michaela here?"** She asked, looking around. He's sure she found them because not a second after, she put back her gaze at him. **"You okay?"** Her eyebrows furrowed. Jared was once again sweating and frozen.

 **"Is Juliet here?"** He asked back as a reply, doing the same thing with his eyes and scanning the place.

 **"Yeah. There,"** Drea pointed to the round table nearest to the stage. Juliet was there, and so are two other people. A man and a woman. When the man with the eyeglasses caught his gaze, Jared quickly looked away and back at Drea. He had a bad feeling, he became more nervous, but she was laughing.

 **"Is that your dad?"** He whispered, hiding his eyes from him.

Drea giggled while fixing her tie. **"He's okay, calm down. He won't bite."**

Beside that guy was a lady who's chatting with Daphne. Her blonde locks and blue eyes resembled Kathryn Fitz and he recognized her with that.

 **"That's your mom, isn't it?"** He gulped. 

She just squeezed his hand tight inside hers and faced the direction he's facing so that they'd walk together.

 **"Don't worry so much, they'll go easy on you,"** her voice was reassuring. But it wasn't enough to calm him down especially when they're headed to that direction. The two empty seats around that table are obviously for them and he's starting to get acidic.

He looked back once again, just to check on Michaela and the others. They agreed to watch the perimeter and keep an eye on Juliet because she can't go anywhere until the fin and the suit are all recovered. he found Zeke and Cal resting on another table while Michaela is pretending to have drinks but she's obviously got her eyes on Juliet.

Because of observing, he didn't realize they were already there.

 **"Hi mom, dad, Aunt Juliet,"** Drea greeted them. Just then did she let go of his hand to give the elders a set of hugs and cheek kisses. Again, he was a statue beside her. Not knowing what to do aside from stand, he even forgets to breathe.

 **"This is the lucky one, I see,"** said Drea's dad. The moment he heard that strong accent of his, he wanted to stand tall. The low voice sent chills down his spine. It's the sound of someone who you don't want to mess his daughter with.

He kept his eyes down, acting all humble and shy when the truth is he's just scared shitless. Drea's dad has his meticulous eyes all over him while her mom and Juliet are just silently admiring him.

 **"They're gonna have beautiful babies,"** Drea's mom said, which she immediately shushed.

 **"Mom! Don't do that!"** She blushed, and he can't help but look, The women were already laughing but Leo Weissman was still serious on his seat. However, the bright red tint across her face made it easier for him to giggle. _She's so damn cute._

 **"Why don't you two take a seat?"** Leo offered. He sharply obeyed it by pulling a chair out for Drea before sitting on his. He chose the chair adjacent to Juliet's so he won't have to feel uncomfortable beside Leo. But his choice felt wrong for he was face to face with him, and his green eyes won't stop searching his brown ones.

If it weren't for the jazz band, the silence would already be awkward. Fortunately, before it does, Juliet spoke.

**"I'm terribly sorry that Patrick wasn't able to attend, honey. He's in some business appointment regarding the death of his dad. I hope you understand."**

**"It's okay, Aunt Juliet. I appreciate you being here."** She smiled. After that, there was no other way to start a conversation because neither Drea's parents nor him are planning to speak.

Again, they were saved. Or at least Drea's saved. The stage and the surrounding lights were suddenly turned all of before opening back with another color. The spotlight hit the guy holding a microphone on the stage.

 **"May I request the bride to come up here and let's get this party started!"** He yelled, influencing the others to also go crazy with the song that the DJ played. Before they could even know it, Drea is being dragged by her friends and blindfolding her. They watched and laughed as she was being taken. After all, this party is for her. 

The event started with a lively introduction. A few of Drea's friends performed and said a few long stories of their high school life with her. Her mom, dad, and Aunt Juliet also went up to give advice to their little girl about married life. While he... he's left there. Listening to what they expect Drea's marriage would be all the while observing the expressions on her face. Everything feels so real. He is in the mood to think that after a few months, he actually will be marrying her.

Somehow, he envisions himself being the one for her. Maybe he's just being too carried away by the situation, but the way Drea loves, and how she is being loved by these people sets a high standard for her future husband. He should give his all if he wants to marry this girl.

He's the acting "fiance" here, however he wasn't called along the span of the program. The games and booths started but he still wasn't called up the stage to at least say some fake promises or get emotional for nothing. Drea is already in the arms of her few friends, playing the games that they prepared. She's having fun, but being the clever deective that she is, he knows she's multitasking. Wherever she goes, she takes Juliet with her.

And he's still there, on the same seat. Watching from afar as she smiled at every single happening.

A moment after, there was a big shadow that cast over him, and it cleared its throat. When he put his eyes up there, it's Mr. Weissman, with Ms. Fitz clinging beside him. Not wanting to look lazy, he stood up, snappy. 

Leo sighed with his poker face on. **"May we have a few words?"** He asked. The uneasiness he felt being asked that question was replaced with reassurance when he looked at Daphne, she's offering a very calm smile. 

The two led him to the villa that looked like a castle, there's a top platform that faced the view of the party below. From there, he could clearly see everyone, including the star of the night in a golden dress.

 **"Our daughter is beautiful, isn't she?"**

The tall, fair, and dashing Leo Weissman appeared behind him. Jared was caught off guard. Again, he had to be on character so he put on the shy face but honestly, he doesn't know if he's still acting.

 **"She is, sir."** He replied softly.

 **"You can call me dad, you know? You'll be part of the family soon."**

The calmness in his voice startled Jared. Earlier, he sounded like he's mad but now... 

Daphne Fitz appeared to his other side, offering him a glass of champagne like she and Leo had. He humbly accepted it but refused to drink.

 **"Drea is very picky. She got her share of wounds through time and as much as possible, we want to protect her from any more of those."** Daphne said beside him, the three of them staring at Drea from afar as she played beer pong. **"Because she was so careful of herself, she never had an experience to love. Not even a kiss. Or how to handle her partner when he's angry. So I'm telling you now, she might not meet your standards. She might be too fragile or too hard for you."**

Leo patted his shoulder. **"We're not telling you this because we don't want you for her. In fact, this is the first time we ever saw her smile like she never did and spend a lot of hours in her room with puffy eyes while eating a pint of ice cream. However, we want to let you know that she... she's everything to us. And if you aren't risking all your cards on her, you better step back."**

Jared gazed intently at Mr. Weissman's eyes, it spoke so much love about the daughter that isn't even his to begin with. Miss Fitz's smile reflected the future she wants her daughter to have. They love her so much, he can see that. Anyone who tries to break her would really pay a great price.

He gathered all the clear parts of his mind to help him construct a sentence. And with the help of a few deep breaths, he was able to find the right words to say.

 **"i don't know how to tell you this but... I want to thank you... for loving Drea so much. She deserves the world, and she's one of a kind. I have a bad record with women. Almost married once, and divorced once. There are a lot of others I care to say but this risk I'm taking, it could hold the life I want forever,"** he offered them the most sincere smile, together with the truest thought he has right now. **"Drea is someone I can never lose."**

He can't. Ever. If she goes away like the others did, he doesn't know anymore.

Leo puffs out a heavy breath. **"Do you love her?"**

 **"With all I have,"** he replies.

He felt another hand run over his shoulder. **"That's everything we need to hear,"** said Daphne before looking down at the crowd. **"Now why don't you go to your bride? She's looking for you."**

When he put his eyes there, he also saw Drea frantically searching for him everywhere. He almost smiled, but the thing inside his ear sounded.

 **"The fin is almost out, over."** It was Ben's voice. The party is also through, almost. The speakers noised, calling his name.

 **"Is the groom here?"** The host asked. He quickly excused himself from Drea's parents and walked down the stairs until he can reach the backstage. The first person he recognized there was Brandon, holding an acoustic guitar. 

**"Hey, I thought you weren't here,"** Bran panted. 

**"Why? What do you need me for?"**

**"Man, yo're the groom. A few words, maybe? Or I don't know... anything for the bride. Come on!"**

He was blank and his brain is literally useless at the point. But to his fortune, his heart was of a great help. It told him to do something as soon as his eyes caught that guitar.

 **"I'll have to use this for a moment,"** he snatched the guitar from Brandon and walked to the front stage. The spotlight followed him as soon as he was there and the swarm of cheering people yelled for him.

The host was even more surprised that he yelled his introduction. **"Ladies and gentlemen we have the bride's baby!"**

A loud set of screams were heard after the emcee said that. Jared shyly looked at the crowd. In the very front of him was Drea, looking nervous and unsure. Juliet is right beside her. Other than that, he chose to not see anyone else. He just needed _his bride_ right there. Because after all, she's the one who taught him how to play this thing.

And there's one particular song his fingers started playing...


	33. Chapter 33

_**"Saying I love you is not the words I want to hear from you.** _

_**It's not that i want you not to say it but if you only knew** _

_**how easy it would be to show me how you feel.** _

_**More than words is all you have to do to make it real.** _

_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me.** _

_**'Cause I already know."** _

Drea listened intently as his smooth baritone voice jived with the relaxing sound of the strings he's plucking. He's hot, and a total performer. Explains why everyone in here is going nuts just by watching him. All of them are clapping their hands, some are screaming her name. But she knows all too well that his eyes... they aren't looking at her.

It might appear to be like that-- that his eyes are alternating between looking at her and his fingers on the fretboard. But she would be a fool to believe that, especially when Michaela is literally behind her and what Jared sings right now is their song.

The amount of affection those chocolate brown orbs are projecting is something she knows isn't meant for her. There's a tinge of bitterness in them that she knows just where exactly is coming from and when she sees that? She knows he's mourning the love that he once had with Mick. 

She doesn't know why but... a part of her heart aches knowing the fact that he's not singing for her as his bride but for Michaela who was almost his wife. This was his dream, the reason why he tried to learn how to play that guitar she found standing still at the corner of his living room. And watching him do this while knowing she's just a part of the show and not the protagonist kills her.

 _This is wrong._ She thought, eyes down. _I'm blocking his view._

With a single snap, she moved aside. Giving way for Jared's eyes to see Michaela better. He didn't look at him again instead she looked at Mick. She's beautiful. And that smile... that awe in her eyes while watching and listening to Jared, that's the reason why she shouldn't be stealing the spotlight from her.

Drea forced a smile. Since Juliet is right beside her, she didn't want her to see the sadness in her eyes. After all, they're playing pretend that she's getting married to Jay, and it's better to make the lady be all eyes on her instead of looking somewhere else. 

And she is. While everyone is silently admiring the current stage performer, Juliet glanced at her.

 **"Everything okay?"** She gently rubbed Drea's arm and it was answered with a fake smile and a nod. The song is almost through, and everyone's attention is in Jared. If she gets lost now, no one would even recognize.

Her chest is tugging in a way that it hurts, because she can't even look at him and expect that he'd be there, already staring. A lump in her throat suddenly appeared and caused her eyes to well up, but she doesn't want to admit it. She wants to blame it on the crowd of people and say that she's only finding it hard to breathe because the space doesn't allow that much air to come in her lungs. But honestly, it's just her heart. It's squeezing, nad that's what makes it hard for her to breathe.

 **"Excuse me,"** she whispered to Juliet. **"I just need to get a drink,"** she offered a smile and silently walked away. But while doing so, she observed everyone. They were really all eyes on Jay who's now currently playing an instrumental and is focused on his fingers. Since she knows he will not notice, she just tried to find anyone who would care if she goes away., but there was no one. Michaela... she's just behind her but didn't even recognize that she's not there anymore.

This is wrong...

She shouldn't be feeling this way. She shouldn't let herself feel like this for him.

She made her way to the kitchen. It's a separate room from the villa itself, just a few meters away from the stage. She needs to get a glass of water before she dies of asphyxiation. 

Yesterday in the cemetery, in front of his parents' graves, she made a promise. And it was a stupid promise. 

Jared is worth protecting. He's worth the care and understanding, and because no one's gonna be there to do that for him, she purposively made him leave her some time alone to talk with those tombstones without him hearing.

She promised them... that as long as Jared's in her sight, she will never let him suffer the same pain again.

It wasn't even hers to promise.

When she entered the kitchen, no one was there. It was neatly left by whoever entered it last. The lights are all off, however, there's a very little space on the ceiling that allowed some moonlight to enter the place and since most of the stiff here are metals, they reflected the light. It was enough for her to see the fridge.

She stood up on the counter when she already had a glass in hand and a pitcher of water from the fridge. She put some in her glass and sipped a little, blowing out a sigh after and then leaning her front by the edge of the table. The refrigerator is in front of her, and the double doors of it reflected her and the glass door behind where she entered. This place is isolated from the others. This is where all the cooking for the events happen and her dad-- being the strict chef by heart and engineer by profession-- wanted to separate all the mess from the villa and all the filthy smoke and bad odor that will come from the food to be cooked or the garbage to be disposed. That's why he designed this kitchen room to be located outside and to have a big chimney where all the smoke will come out to. If she wants to yell all her deepest, darkest secrets here, no one will even hear her.

It's just... terrible. How can she make a promise like that? Yes, even if she doesn't keep it, it will be alright because after all the people she promised to are already dead. But why does it feel like she didn't make a promise to them after all? It is already breaking her now, and the ones who make promises and break them doesn't feel bad, instead the ones who are promised to should feel like this.

She screwed up, didn't she? She promised herself that she won't let him down. Yet after this chaos, after this mess, she will eventually go back to Japan to get to know Jin and marry him afterwards. That's just gonna be leaving him behind, right?

But why is she even scared to leave him? As if it will affect him in any way. He won't care. Even if she gets lost in oblivion, she's sure that he will give zero fucks about it. And besides, he's not the only one she's gonna leave. He's not the only one she will have to detach from. So why is she even thinking?

With settling herself with the fact that she shouldn't give any care about it as much as he won't, she took her glass again and emptied it this time. That didn't quench her thirst enough, she needs at least another half glass, but while she's in the process of pouring another shot, a reflection from the transparent door projected on the fridge that she saw in her peripherals.

Quickly, she leapt under the table and crawled to the other side of it, securing the gun she has in the holster around her right leg. In sync with that, the earpiece in her left ear received a message.

**"Michaela, this is Vance, we have been followed."**

Vance sounded as if he's running, chasing somebody.

Michaela replied right away, with her voice are noises from outside. **"I'll be there. Who saw you?"**

**"I don't know. Blonde, brown eyes, looks rich, probably your age."** Said Vance, panting. 

_It's Patrick, damn it._

**"Where are you? Why are you running?"** It's Mick this time, and she's also running.

 **"The jackass got away with the elevator, we're in the stairs."**

**"HOW DID THEY GET THERE?"**

Drea suddenly flinched when she heard a glass shatter from a near distance. It's Juliet's voice she heard, and she sounds mad.

 **"DID THEY STEAL SOMETHING? WHAT ARE THEY DOING?"** She asked again. Drea wanted to listen to her still but the receptor in her ear noised out different voices. But one in particular left her wanting to listen.

 **"Drea, where are you?"**

It was Jared, he's panting, obviously running after his performance. She didn't answer because if she did, Juliet will know she is here.

**"They shouldn't know it's there... who told them it's there?!"**

**"Jared, I'm coming to the apartment. Secure Juliet."** Mick says from her line. Drea slowly reached for her gun but changed her mind when she heard Juliet sobbing.

 **"They shouldn't know it's there, Patrick, they must not know."** Her voice cracked.

 **"Drea, where the hell are you?!"** Jared's voice thundered. It made her flinch once again but still, she refused to answer.

 **"They can't know..."** Juliet's voice was trembling. **"I cannot live like that. I don't want to be put to jail!"**

The moment she said she didn't want to go to jail, Drea immediately caught sight of her feet walking to the exit, this made her stand up and stop her.

 **"Juliet, no."** She said, getting her attention. Drea raised her gun in the air and pointed it to her.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Juliet's eyes widened with darkness.

**"I don't want to hurt you, please. You need to stop."**

**"Drea, honey, why are you holding a gun?"** She tried to bribe her with a smile.

 **"Don't do this. You can't trick me, I know what you did."**

Juliet almost faltered, trying to walk closer to her.

**"I didn't do anything... I didn't do anything..."**

She slowly reached for her earpiece and tapped it to enable the mic. 

**"Jared, I got her--"**

**"Sweetie, please don't do this, alright? Don't do this to me... just let me slip off."** She tried talking her out again but Drea didn't want to hear any of it.

**"Do you think if I let you slip off, anything will change? Police will come looking for you-- you'll have a heavier sentence for trying to flee--"**

**"I won't let them catch me. I won't let them, Drea, trust me. I won't tell a soul. Just let me go. Huh?"**

**"Drea, where are you? Are you safe?"** Jared whispered through, but she was too focused on Juliet to even answer. She's well aware that her microphone's still on and that everyone can hear everything that's happening. 

**"You can't get away with this, I'm sorry."**

Slowly, Drea's left hand reached for the handcuffs attached to her holster. She's still holding the gun up, but her eyes lost focus for a split second and the next thing she knew, there's already a big slice of skin on her hand, making her drop the gun together with a few drops of blood.

Drea was on edge, she staggered back and held her breath when Juliet picked up the gun from the floor and pointed it right in front of her head. Seeing the long wound that she has caused her using that chunk of broken glass, Juliet's eyes gleamed with genuine shock and guilt. She wants to apologize but she is fumbling with words and her hands are shaking, making it all the more dangerous with her holding the gun.

Her hands were raised up beside her head now. **"Aunt Juliet, put the gun down, please."** She almost hissed, feeling the burning sensation of the cut along her hand.

 **"Jay, Drea, they got the fin. We have the suit, we only need Juliet,"** Mick signaled through the earpiece. **"Where are you guys?"**

Jared's heavy footsteps can be heard. **"Drea, where are you? What's happening?"** His voice sounded even more angry now.

 **"You don't have to do this... you can surrender to me and we will sort this out, okay?"** She negotiated. No matter how much she wants to answer either Mick or Jared, she can't. If she says a word, she will be done for.

 **"DREA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"**

She gulped.

Michaela replied from the other line. **"Jared I'm calling backup. We'll be there in a few. Where's Drea?"**

 **"Damn it!"** He cursed, and then his line went dead. She can't hear a single thing now and all she can see is the hole where the bullet will shoot from if she moves.

Juliet now is a mix between psycho-crazy and scaredy-cat. She can't tell where she is standing on. 

**"Aunt Juliet, it's okay. It's okay... trust me. Just put it down, alright? Put the gun down."** She whispered, slowly gesturing her hand. But then Juliet got even more aggressive to wave the gun closer to her skull.

 **"You're a liar!"** She yelled. **"Are the others cops too? Are you planning this with Daphne, huh?"**

**"No... no, it's just me. They're not involved--"**

**"Liar!"** She screamed on top of her lungs. Now Drea is frozen. **"Just let me go..."** Juliet pleaded. 

She doesn't have much time. While the older lady is acting vulnerable still, she took advantage to move and get the gum from her, but then she pulled the trigger in the nick of time.


	34. Chapter 34

A gunshot.

Jared's heart stopped beating the moment he heard the loud explosion from Drea's line. He's running everywhere just to find her, but it was the last thing he heard.

The world stopped spinning. He felt dizzy. He began seeing pictures lf her inside his mind as if there is a flashback of memories. He thought it's the end. But from a distance, a one-floor building started sparking fire and something exploded in there. 

That wasn't hope for him at all.

He's not far from the crowd but he's also not near. He's pretty sure they didn't hear the quiet explosion but the fact that a fire started, they could be risking the guests. So he tapped his earpiece as he ran to the place.

**"Michaela, there's a fire here. Tell Zeke he needs to move, now!"**

He needn't hear a further reply for he used all his adrenaline to run from his location to where the fire started. Before he could go near, dark smoke is already eating his sight but there's one silhouette for sure that he saw, running away. And it's not Drea's. 

He didn't care. For Christ's sake, he doesn't care if it is not her. He needs her. He needs to see her right now or else he'll lose it.

He can't lose Drea. 

His mind, his heart, all parts of him aches for her. None of his eyes want to close knowing that he will never see her again the next time it opens. None of his feet agrees on not running even if it means he'll burn himself to death. All of him... all of him needs to be with her.

The black smoke infiltrated his nostrils, causing him to cough while he pushed the glass door open. There he caught sight of a burning stovetop and curtains with it. The smoke won't allow him to see anything against the fire but he did his best to stay open-eyed. Eventually, the disgusting particles of ash went straight up the chimney and that's when he found a golden-colored dress reflect the yellow fire.

 **"Shit!"** Drea cussed. He heard her. It's her. She's okay.

 **"Drea!"** He screamed her name, trying to find a way across the fire to reach her. but there's a line in between them. There's still some spaces he can cross, but she stopped him.

 **"Jared, go after Juliet,"** she said, calmly. He wanted to refuse but she yelled before he could. **"Go!"**

 **"What about you?"**

**"I said go after her! She has my gun!"**

He stepped once. **"I'm not leaving you here."**

 **"I'll be fine,"** she managed to breathe out. Not sounding angry anymore. She's finally calm but her calmness bothers him. It sounds as if she's saying farewell.

 **"Jared, go! I'll not die!"** She looked at him with all the emotions she's able to give off. 

Bad for him, he trusts her so much. But still, he needed reassurance. **"Promise me!"** He yelled through the thick fire, preparing to run outside already.

 **"I promise!"** She screamed back. That was his cue. He left the place and he's twice as much in a rush than he was earlier. He needs to catch Juliet now so he can come back for Drea. That's all he's holding onto right now.

He went for the gates, but while on the way, he checked on the crowd. They were calmly being transferred inside the villa and he can see Zeke clearly leading the way. Beside him are Drea's parents, also helping settle the guests. Because he's out of breath, he can no longer page Michaela nor Vance to call for a fire truck. He could only wish now that they've called. 

When he's already past the gates, he puled out his gun and continued running. No car can be seen heading somewhere so he's sure that Juliet is still using her feet. He scanned the road for clues, and on the west side, he found a shard of glass with blood on it. Quickly, he followed. He followed until there weren't any lampposts to light the way. 

Juliet chose the way to the woods. All he can see are tall trees that surrounded a narrow street. Jared ran, and he ran until he finally saw a woman, dead on her tracks. Curly red hair falling on the side of her neck and a gun in her shaking right hand. From his place, he can hear how she catches her breath, that's what made him sure that it is her.

 **"Juliet..."** he softly spoke out her name, trying not to trigger her or else she'll also trigger the gun in hand. She flinched for a second, but then calmly turned around to see him. 

**"Put the gun down,"** his eyes were pleading although his gun is also pointing at her. Instead of agreeing, she just waved her hand carelessly and put the gun next to her own head.

Her eyes broke out tears but she was laughing. 

**"You're a part of them, I see. You and Drea have been tricking me all along,"** she grinned. **"I trusted you. Is this my husband's mistress that put you in the job?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Oh, please. Don't play dumb on me. That whore sent you to lurk around me and find out that I killed Garrett, didn't she?"**

He exhaled. **"Juliet, please. You don't need to end your life. We can talk about this. Think of your son. He needs you alive."**

 **"Patrick can live on his own."** She sternly replied.

**"Look, you don't have to do this--"**

**"I don't want to be put in jail!"**

**"You can't get away--"**

**"Then I'd rather die!"** She pressed the pointer harder to her temple, she started howling then. **"All I ever did was be the perfect wife for him and what did he do?!"**

All of a sudden, after almost ten minutes without a word, his earpiece made a sound again.

 **"Jared, keep talking."** It's Michaela. **"I'm behind you, keep talking."**

 **"It's not your fault, okay? His infidelity is not because of you."** He states, just to comply to Michaela's command.

Juliet continued bawling her eyes out while continuously shaking.

**"Just let me go... please."**

He didn't give an answer to that because he's already seeing Rey Sanders tiptoeing behind Juliet, holding the handcuffs on his hand and the other on his holster, waiting on standby just in case he will need to pull his gun out. 

Three steps more... and finally, Rey's hands were around Juliet's. He's had the gun with him and the handcuff around her hand, twisting it down and linking it with her other hand.

**"Juliet Mason, you're under arrest for the murder of Garrett Mason. You have the right to remain silent and the right to a lawyer."**

The woman cried and cried again as she was being arrested. Jared was finally able to breathe when she's already unarmed and the police sirens wailed in the distance. Michaela also appeared behind him, tapping his back.

 **"That's a good catch. You okay?"** Her blue eyes found his brown ones. All he could give as an answer is a single nod of his head and after that, his senses tingled again. 

**"Drea..."** he whispered, the sirens were wailing and he left her in the fire. He looked at Mick. **"I gotta go,"** and then he ran. 

Running back to the venue, there was the smoke again. But now it is a lot less aggressive than earlier. It's slowly fading in the clouds and he cam see a group of police cars and medic vans on his way. There was a clear sight of Captain Bowers, conversing with Drea's parents, but he was too far on the edge to even care about that. He needed to see her. 

He paved his way to the crowd, not knowing where to look, but when he saw Zeke from a distance he's the one he ran to.

 **"Drea... where is she?"** He asked, panting. Zeke looked at him worriedly and put his eyes on the nearby medic van.

**"She's there--"**

Jay didn't let him finish. Because of too much worry, he just followed his eyes and he found Drea sitting at the back of the open van, unattended. He ran there before anyone can get on his way and when he came face to face with her, all his rational thinking went off the drain and he hugged her. 

**"You're okay... you're safe,"** he breathlessly whispered, softly closing his eyes in the contact. His lips were on her forehead unintentionally but he took advantage to breathe out with a soft peck on it. When he pulled away, he was still framing her face, looking at her eyes. 

Her hair is totally messy and wet. Her whole body is wet. Without second thought, he took off his jacket and put it around her just to find another sight that worried him even more. 

There's a long cut on her hand going to her wrist and it's bleeding, uncleaned. She also has some bruises along her leg, some parts of her skin are starting to blister, and her dress is partly burned. Jared couldn't help but clench his jaw. Why the hell is she unattended when she's the only one injured? 

His tough hand went soft when it touched her skin. He picked her right arm up and trailed his finger along the wound. She hissed so he had to look at her.

 **"I'm sorry,"** he whispered, getting a handkerchief from his pocket. **"I shouldn't have left you there. Why are you all wet?"**

Instead of answering, she asked back. **"Where's Juliet? Did you catch her?"**

 **"I did. She's with Mick now..."** he gently dabbed her cut with his handkerchief and gazed into her eyes again. **"What happened to you?"**

Jared's all messed up. He would normally be calm and collected, even when he's seeing a wound, burns, bruises, or anything. He isn't even scared to see blood leaving a person's body. But right now that he sees Drea in this condition, he wants to protest. He wants to go to a fist fight with fire if only he could do that. The cinders on her damp face and the cuts along her skin caused his insides to quiver. He's glad that she is safe, she's breathing, and she's gonna be able to spend the next years with him still. However, seeing her like this adds up to the anger that he doesn't know where to take out.

That's not the most important thing now. 

Drea breathed in, and she started speaking. 

**"I had to cross the f** **ire to activate the sprinklers. That's why I'm all wet now."**

**"And this?"** He touched the wound.

 **"Juliet did that. It's not that deep,"** her voice went a little groggy and she stopped. The medic appeared behind him but when Jared saw the imbecile, he didn't let him take a single step closer. He took the aid kit and glared.

 **"I'll do it,"** he coldly said, almost threatening. 

This cut along her hand is identical to the one he treated for Ally at the precinct. Because he grew up with cops, Jared knew first aid like a real-time paramedic. He cleaned her wound using cotton balls and antiseptic then covered it with gauze and plaster. When he was done, he stared at her again. This time, it felt like forever, looking in her eyes. He didn't want to detach from the gaze they're sharing because it felt like his life is on the line, and if those eyes ever close without the chance of seeing her again when it opens, he'd die. 

They're out of words, and sometimes it's just everything they need. The understanding amidst the silence, the reassurance without the need of words. The promise he's thankful she fulfilled. She's alive, and in his arms. There's nothing else he would wish for.

His hand found it's way to her face, gently trailing his fingertips along the edges of her beautiful face and settling on her cheek, letting the warmth of his palm be transferred to her cold, damp skin. For a second she closed her eyes to feel his skin against hers but when she opened them, there's guilt that they gave off.

 **"Shouldn't you be with Michaela?"** She asked, calmly as if it's not bothering her at all. Well for Jared, it doesn't. Mick's name... or her situation is not on the top of his list right now. He didn't even bother to ask about the fin when he was inches away from her earlier. His first thought was Drea. He wasn't minding it at first but it's been so long since she's the first thought that comes in his mind in the morning and the last before he sleeps at night. Damn, even in his dreams, she's there. 

**"Is she more important than you?"** He asked as an answer to her query. That quickly shut Drea up.

Callused fingers pushed back a couple tendrils of hair from her forehead to the back of her ear. He scanned that prt of her to find the receptor still blocking the entrance, so he pulled it out and put it somewhere beside her then fetched a few paper towels to wipe the moist parts, tenderly.

 **"You just disappeared on me while I was singing on stage,"** he frowned. **"Now look at you. You're all injured. What if you got more than this? What if she shot you?"**

**"She didn't, okay? She shot the oven on purpose--"**

**"And if she didn't? What if you died? Do you think I can accept losing you just like that?"** He bickered but softly, he didn't want to raise his voice. However, she was determined to piss him off and she answered with a smirk.

**"Can't you?"**

**"No."** He replied quickly. **"I can't do that, Drea. I can't lose you."**

Jared's throat went dry when he realized he just confessed what he had in mind for a week now. The surprise in Drea's eyes when he said that just added up to the nervousness. Luckily, when they were getting all awkward, Drea's mom, Daphne, walked to the scene.

 **"Can I talk to her for a second?"** She softly asked, paving her way to her daughter which he respected that's why he stepped back and eventually walked away when he saw Michaela, waving at him from a distance. 

He walked to her, leaving his jacket wrapped around Drea. Michaela entranced him in a big hug the moment he stepped in front of her. It didn't last for long, because she passed him to Zeke who unexpectedly hugged him as well, and Cal who he had to knelt down for to embrace. Everyone is grateful that he is safe.

 **"The fin is with Vance now, and we caught the killer,"** Michaela smiles, looking back at the first police car where Juliet Mason is. In the second one sat Patrick Mason, charged for being an accessory to the murder by hiding the weapon and the culprit herself. Captain Bowers saw the four of them gathered around as all of them saw her, she walked their way and quickly gave him a tap on the shoulder.

 **"I can't believe you have set this all up without telling me. Look at Mikami, her night is ruined!"** That thunder in her voice when she tries to scare them echoed in their heads, but they're sure as hell that she isn't mad and she's taking their side. Eventually, she smiled, but let out a heavy breath of guilt when she stared at Drea from a distance.

 **"Good job, Stone, Vasquez. Could you maybe just... make your bride a little bit better? Her bridal party became an intense chasing arrest and a fire."** She was talking to him. Again, Jared's throat went dry. He doesn't know how to tell Captain Bowers that this event is for the purpose of an arrest and that Drea and him aren't a thing. He's just about to say something when their captain opened her mouth again.

**"I can grant an extension to your honeymoon leave... or whatever. Just... make your woman feel better, understand?"**

**"Captain, she's not--"**

**"We're not... real, captain."**

Someone spoke behind him, in front of Bowers. When he turned his gaze to that voice, he found Drea, beside her are her parents. From the way they looked at him, he can already tell that nothing's wrong. They're not mad or anything. But Drea's eyes reflected a different kind of hurt he can't name. 

She gulped before forcing a smile on her face. **"I'm not getting married to him... but I could really use the leave, I'm--"** she looked at him but looked away in a split second. **"I'm marrying someone else..."**

 **"Is that the case?"** Captain nods. **"Granted. Just file a leave whenever you need it."**

Drea answers this with a nod, saying goodbye to them with bowing instead of facing them and saying the word. She seems to be in a rush to go home with her parents. Like his heart right now, it's in a rush. Just when she ssid she's marrying someone else, he wanted to protest, but he couldn't.

Bowers was already clicking her tongue. 

**"Your loss, Vasquez."** She murmured.


	35. Chapter 35

It was rude to disappear just like that, but she's too weary. She's exhausted, confused, all the different feelings at once. All because of him.

**"Do you know what she told me?"**

She tried to smirk. **"What?"**

 **"That you've found a good man,"** Daphne continued brushing her hair afterwards.

Apparently, her mom wanted to slap Juliet earlier. If she weren't handcuffed, she wouldn't have let her pass. She killed her husband because he cheated with an 828-obsessed woman, that's why he forced the tailfin in his possession to give it to his mistress. However hard she tries to keep herself young and beautiful, his husband still thirsted for more. For someone who's not her.

But when she saw Jared cleaning her wounds and very carefully cupping her face, she told Daphne that her daughter has found a good man. Only to find out that they aren't real. Her mom even wanted to invite the two of them in the renewal of vows, where she will be laying the piano for walking down the aisle. They wanted to see Jared perform since they already heard his voice when he sang on stage but she had to explain the truth that he's not her fiancè and what they did... they did for the case.

Drea is at her room inside her house, with her mom and dad on the bed... just like when she was little. They're surrounding her. Daphne is behind her, leaning on the headboard as she brushed her hair. Leo is right beside her, holding her wounded hand while gazing at her with pride in their eyes. Making her feel as if she's the most beautiful and strong warrior there ever was.

They've spent a good amount of time here, wanting to be with her and hear her stories. Earlier, she explained everything to them. She told them the truth... that Jared is just another character to the play and all of what transpired shouldn't be treated seriously. She was right about them not minding the fraud, what's important for her parents is her safety. They almost scolded her hard not until they realized how brave of a hero she is for taking the risk of staying beside a murderer for how many days and now, she's got wounds and bruises and blisters to prove that.

This has been stressing. She basically said that she's getting married to someone else but because of all that has happened today, they didn't yet ask. She wasn't ready. And she is obviously tired. 

**"What's this for?"** Her mom asked the decorated corner of her wide space. It was the bed area for Jimmy that she and Jared prepared yesterday. 

**"I adopted a puppy,"** she answered lifelessly.

 **"Oh? Where?"** Daphne squealed.

**"It's still in the vet, prematurely born."**

While they were heading to the doors of her house, his dad keeps running his eyes all over the place, observing it. He's saying that everything's well put and the objects are exactly where they're supposed to be, but he also kept saying that this house is too big for only one to live in.

She feels guilty for not letting them know first-hand, but it's still her dad's fault for building her a house for a surprise gift. She's supposed to put a family in here, kids, a husband, a few pets, cars and bicycles, but she's gonna be living here alone for not long now.

 **"Are you gonna be alright, sweetheart?"** Leo asked when they're separated by the threshold already. She nodded, looking so tired.

**"Are you sure? What about your hand? You're injured. Do you want me to send a nurse--"**

**"I'm okay, mom. I can treat it by myself."** She smiled. There was nothing they can do so they just left in peace, hoping that she really will be fine.

When she lied down on the bed, she thought she's gonna be able to fall asleep in one second but she ended up staring at the artificial stars on her ceiling. And there's the thought of him again, bugging her.

The way he was worried... the way he touched her so gently and said he couldn't lose her, she felt like heaven. She knew she wanted it forever. She wants to stay in that moment for the rest of her life because for the first time in years, she felt safe again. She felt valued, loved. But when he walked away, and she saw him hug Mick, she knew that all of what she's seeing in her mind is impossible.

She is starting to like him. That's the fact that she wants to get rid of. This heart of hers is already starting to break even when she's not giving it up yet. Half of it is hers to keep, and the other is not with Jared. He's not supposed to be the one breaking it. And before he does completely, she wants to stop it. She needs to get away. Put walls around her heart... stop herself from feeling this way while she still can. 

If she keeps on seeing him and feeling this way, there's no way she will ever find it easy to leave when the time comes. So while she still has plenty of time to slowly take him out from her system, she will. If need be, she will leave work, she will transfer to another place, that's what she will do anyway. And besides, the fin has already been recovered. She's done her share of help, that's enough. 

Cutting ties are never easy, but it's harder if she let those ties grow longer and bind stronger. 

And if she lets herself fall for him... that would be the worst thing she will ever do.

Tomorrow, she doesn't have to worry about going to work. She's injured, she's granted absence. She doesn't have to see him. She doesn't have to accept a hot cup of coffee with her name on the cupsleeve. She doesn't have to snuggle with the neck pillow she gave him. She doesn't have to ride with him in the car and fight over what song should be played or what lunch should be eaten. 

She does have to get used to that.

To slowly detaching from Jared, before she commits a crime to her heart. 

**"I will lose you anyway,"** she murmurs, looking at her ceiling. 

Yes, she will lose him, and she will have to accept that. However, her phone started to ring. Because of thinking of him so much, she got up and snatched it from the bedside table. To her surprise and disappointment, it wasn't him. It's an unknown caller. But she still chose to answer.

**"Hello?"**

**"The party was beautiful."**

Drea's breathing stoped momentarily, hearing that familiar voice she hasn't heard for a short while.

**"You and your boyfriend are rats that continue to chew up on my plan and ruin it. Luckily, I can get rid of one of you tonight."**

A wave of cold air caused goosebumps all over her body when Kathryn voiced out her words. Worry was the first to make her heart race. _One of us?_ It can't be her. It will not be her because Kathryn won't touch a hair on her head. But if it's her, she's not the one she's worried about.

 **"What are you up to? Jared... where is he?"** Her voice trembled. **"Answer me, where is he?!"** She got up on her feet, planning to run when she needs to. 

Kathryn chuckled. **"Five minutes away from exploding inside his house, Sammy. Bring a fire truck, will you?"** And she ended the call.

Drea's tears spurred down her cheeks. In a beat of a second, she was running out the yard and getting in her car. Her feet were covered in plush slippers and she's wearing her pajamas but she didn't care.

She sped up a hundred kilometers per hour while continuously trying to contact Jared. He can't be reached, and it's already making her insane.

 **"No, please..."** she prayed silently, crying, thinking of him. **"I can't lose you."**

Her feet turned the engine up even faster and she was focusing only to him, calling him every now and then but it seems that his device is off. Or maybe it already burned with him. She's yelling as she cried, called out his name. And when she finally got to his neighborhood, that's when she broke down.

There was no sign of him, but there sure is a roaring fire that ate his whole house, emitting black smoke through the air. She wasn't optimistic. In fact, he's already imaging him being dead, but all of her parts conspired. They all worked together like she's pump with so much energy and as if she didn't lose any today. Her legs were bruised and burnt but she didn't feel the pain when she was running. Her hand literally has a big cut along it and her skin has blisters but when she paved her way through the people,.she didn't feel that they were there.

She needs to see him alive. She needs to be with him now. 

There are six firemen that gathered around the perimeter of his house, all of them with individual water hoses. Hadn't one recognize her to be part of the police, she wouldn't be able to cross the border line.

 **"Where is he? Is there anyone inside?"** She stammered, asking one fireman scanning the house as it got ate by the fire. 

**"I'm sorry, ma'am,"** he breathed out. **"The house exploded from the inside out, there was no way for us to get in."**

**"No..."** her throat went shaky again. **"No! Jared!"** She tried to run, but the firemen pulled her back. His house looked like a volcano and no matter how much water tried to fight it, it doesn't come off. 

**"Jared!"** She yelled her name once again and she kept yelling until there was no more voice left in her.

\----------

Jared drove his Benz smoothly, jiving to the tune of the One Direction song playing in his speakers. He's trying to be calm at the moment, listening to lively beats because honestly? He's pissed off big-time.

He's just realizing it by now, but why did he even say that he and Drea weren't real? Why did he even try to explain it to Bowers when she literally has no business about it? Was it because of Michaela? Was it because he didn't want to appear like a playboy? Is it even his fault that Drea herself revealed what was going on between the two of them and did she really have to mention she's getting married to someone else?

His lips puckered up in a long pout, the middle of his eyebrows creasing as he looked at the road. He's a few kilometers away from his house by now, he can finally sleep comfortably on his warm bed. Right now, he's almost freezing. The car air-conditioning isn't even open but the cold winter wave was enough to penetrate his skin. He gave up his jacket to wrap it around Drea. It's not that he's annoyed she didn't give it back, he's just... disappointed that she bailed out like that. She disappeared. He didn't even know where she was going. He didn't even get to ask her why she ran from the crowd while he was singing to her. Or why she was avoiding his eyes from the moment they confessed the truth to Captain Bowers. He wants to know a lot of things, and he wants to make them clear. To talk to her. Because even if he likes it or not, Drea is building a shelter inside his heart and it looks like she's really staying there for as long as time will permit.

He just wants to know if he's doing the same thing to her.

In the middle of the drive, a call made his screen illuminate. It's half past ten, and an unknown number called him. Being a detective who's off duty, he normally wouldn't mind to answer but now he did. It felt important.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi! Can I have Mr. Vasquez on the phone?"** It was the voice of a guy's, and it's familiar to him.

 **"This is him speaking,"** he replied.

Jared can hear the sound of pages being switched. 

**"Good evening, Mr. Vasquez. It is your number that is written in here. I am sorry for calling so late, but I wanted to inform you that the puppy you brought here, Jimmy is--"**

The line suddenly went dead. 

**"Hello?"** He consulted, but even air wasn't audible. He then looked at the screen of his phone, maybe he accidentally pressed the red button, but he didn't. It's dead. Out of battery.

 **"Damn it,"** he whispered. **"What about Jimmy?"**

All sorts of thoughts entered his mind. What if he's dead? If he didn't survive the incubation? What if he's ill? He was the one who filled up.the form that's why he wrote his number. If Drea finds out that he neglected Jimmy, he's dead meat for sure.

That's why without another thought, he maneuvered the steering wheel to make a U-turn. It's quite annoying. He's just minutes away from home and yet he needed to go back. Better be there than sleep knowing that things were unclear with his baby puppy. 

It had been a seven-minute drive from where he made a turn to the vet clinic. It's still open, gladly, because if it's not, he doesn't know what to do. He entered the facility only to find the veterinarian holding the black little doggie in his arms and swinging him happily. Jimmy's eyes are half open aNd his tongue is already hanging in between his tiny teeth. When his presence was recognized, Doctor Roberts faced him.

 **"Hi, I'm... uhm... the one you called? Sorry, my phone went dead."** He waved his phone in front of him. The vet smiled.

**"Oh, I was just excited to tell you that Jimmy is a German Shepherd breed."**

**"Really?"** He smiled. He once had German Shepherd pets. **"But is he... okay now? Nothing's wrong with him, right?"**

 **"Nothing is. I was gonna wait until tomorrow, but since you are already here, do you want to take him home?"** He gently offered Jimmy to Jared, transferring the little one from hand to hand.

Jared got a hold of the pup again amd he didn't think twice about getting him home already. He looks a lot more cheerful now than when they first had him and his appearance has already improved. Plus, if he gets him to Drea now, he will have an excuse to be there and talk to her. He's tired, but never too tired of a conversation with Drea Mikami. Especially if it will make things clearer for them both.

 **"I'll take him home,"** he responded with a smile. 

Doctor Roberts agreed with this, handing him a list of prescriptions and a bag of vitamins and necessary medicine for the growing dog. He also told him that Jimmy needs to be fed a two droplets of milk every two hours. Everything else-- his bath essentials, toys, and food are in Drea's house. So all he needed to do was drive to her place with Jimmy on his lap.

He's getting acidic once again. The feeling he gets when he comes in a site unprepared. This is the main reason why he chose to be a cop, because he's always ready, and no matter the situation, he's not fazed by anything. He isn't scared of anything until tonight, that he's going to go in Drea's with a puppy and a lot of aggressive questions with him. 

Her house is the biggest and grandest of all the houses that stood nearby. It's even glowing in the dark because all of her lights were on. It's probably a rich girl thing to leave all the lights on because she can pay for the bills without hassle but that wasn't the case.

He parked in the very front of the garage, holding Jimmy tenderly in his right hand, securing his warmth against the cold wind. When he got up to the porch, even the light above the swing was on, and her main door was open.

Immediately, he found this worrying. Why would her door be left open? Could she be abducted or something? But when he got inside, it doesn't look like she's robbed or took on purpose, but it felt like she left the house. He wanted to check upstairs if she was there but he didn't want to look like a trespasser so he just settled on the living room, taking both him and Jimmy on the soft cushion of Drea's brand new couch. As much as possible, he doesn't want to wander and meddle with anything that's why he just played with Jimmy, since the little puppy projects so much energy right now.

He laid Jimmy on the couch and started tickling his belly. Jared missed this. When he was a little boy, he would always play with Scout, his dad's Labrador retriever, he's a family dog. Holiday and Barty were two German Shepherds who were immensely trained for field and they were all aggressive to everyone except for him and his dad. He's already planning Jimmy's life with him-- He's gonna be a trained dog.

It was already getting tiring, his back is numb with looking down on Jimmy so he picked him up in his arms and swinged him, dancing around the living room, but it eventually got him tired so he put the baby back to the couch. A moment after, it was sleeping. He's breathless from dancing that's why he had to leave Jimmy with a few pillows around him just so he won't fall. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. 

It would be fine, right? It's just a glass of water. Drea won't be mad. 

And since Drea had crossed his mind already, he leaned on the counter and slowly sipped his water until it was done. He really can't get over earlier. She just disappeared while he was singing! Didn't she appreciate it? Was his voice ugly? Did he play the guitar unimpressively?

He's really make her answer all of it.

**"JARED?"**

In the middle of nowhere, Drea's voice echoed from the living room. It got him on edge but excited. She's here.

 **"Jared are you there?"**

He was about to step out but the confusion stopped him. Why does it sound like she's worried? She practically wooed him away earlier, why does she sound so guilty now? Her voice is thick, like she's crying. Finally, he heard her sob, and that awakened his senses to walk to her.

He found her crouching in the middle of the room, both hands on her face, hiding her eyes and crying. She's already in a different outfit than earlier, she's in her pajamas, but still, there were cinders and ashes on them as if she'd just gone from a place of explosion. That pushed him to run to her. 

Before he could even get near, his footsteps already noised through the marble floor, and Drea's fingers weren't hiding her eyes anymore, she isn't crouching as well. Time slowed down when she ran to him and gathered him in her arms.

It was definitely an unexpected turn of events. The way his arms hung around his neck and her chin above his shoulder made his heart skip multiple beats. He was frozen in place. The only thing he was able to hear were those heartbeats that went faster and faster as she embraced him.

Drea is crying. She's damn crying and she's so dirty, like she just won from a war. Her hold of him tightened as she sobbed against his shirt. 

**"You're here..."** she happily said, but her voice was shaking. Her whole body is shaking. **"You're okay..."**

**"What--"**

**"I can't lose you... I can't."** She whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

**"Do you need anything else?"** She asked, securing everything for him before going to bed. Jared softly shook his head like a little boy and wrapped himself up in sheets, signaling that he's ready for bed. Drea went out right after, closing the door behind her. 

She will lose him anyway, she said. And yet when she knew that he's in the verge of dying, the first words that flew out her mouth were "I can't lose you."

His house exploded. Nothing was left of it except the structure. But everything inside... everything is gone. And it's because of her. Not really because of her, but because of her involvement with the fin. It's not a hundred percent to be blamed to her but she takes herself responsible for this. Nothing is left of Jared and now, she has to let him stay here, beside her. Just so she is sure he will be safe. 

Every piece of clothing, every little memory he has of that house are now just ashes. She thought he would go all-out angry but he didn't even react aggressively. His eyes were innocent to ask "what", and aside from that he didn't have any more reaction. It's like he was ready to let it go. Like he was okay with losing it all. He even mentioned getting another house like he's been preparing for it.

However her heart can't take just neglecting him after that. As she said, she feels responsible. So for the meantime, she's letting him stay here in "their" house just until he can find a safe place to rent. She bought him all sorts of clothes, his hygiene products, basically everything he's lost from the fire except the ones with sentimental value like pictures of his wife... or whatever.

Also, she's helping him process all the legal papers he lost. Since his house just went through mayhem and he's homeless right now, the precinct granted him leave. While Drea was the one who wanted to take a break from work, she set it aside for now. She figured out that since one of the lead detectives is off duty, the office is short of hands. And this way, she doesn't have to see him often. That's the plan, right? That's what she wants to have. Distance. She wants to distance herself from him and as much as possible, they'd only talk about the house and not personal matters.

Him living with her now doesn't mean they have a chance of getting closer, because she's not intending to go that way. She doesn't want to hear his voice of see his face as much as she did the past few months. She doesn't want her heart to get more confused day after day.

But it feels more like hell. It feels a lot more uncomfortable.

\---------

Jared swept the floor, washed the dishes, fed Jimmy, and now he's on the couch, practicing with his new guitar. Drea is definitely privileged. She bought him all the stuff he's lost from the explosion of his house, including this guitar.

It's been more than three weeks since he's stayed here. Drea goes to the precinct every day without a day off and he's left here to take care of the house while she's gone. He doesn't get why she doesn't let him attend to work yet, he's not injured or anything. And he can't get his paycheck if he stays here and does nothing while she does everything for him out there.

And another thing, he misses her. Badly.

That night that she came running to his arms, she just came from his burning house. She was so worried, and she said she couldn't lose him. When she told him that he wouldn't have a home to come back to anymore, he wasn't even horrified. It was heavily unexpected, sure, but what's more unexpected was Drea's reaction. She was so worried, so scared, and yet after telling him she can't lose him, she began giving him the cold shoulder.

And there he thought he could finally make things clear to them.

They would only meet at night, when Drea's finally home from work. Sometimes, they even don't see each other for 24 straight hours. She will go to the precinct extra early when he isn't yet awake and come back when he's already set for bed. One time, he tried waking up first, and since the Stone's and Zeke know of his situation, they told him they're one call away. Michaela is working, so is Ben, Cal and Olive goes to school, Grace takes care of Eden. As much as his pride pushes him not to, he still called Zeke that one morning.

He was planning to cook breakfast for Drea then, and since Zeke is the ultimate chef-- and Mick absolutely loves his cooking-- he called him. He's too kind to not pick up and set up a camera while they talk through Skype. It turns out that it was also Zeke's schedule to cook breakfast for his wife that's why he set up a camera for Jared to follow more sharply. There they were, two hubbies cooking for their sleeping beauties. Except that Jared is the bad cook and he even almost burned the kitchen down. Hadn't Drea woke up, he would've been looking for two houses now.

He understood why she was cold to him after ruining her kitchen, but he didn't expect it to last this long. He wanted to cook for her to make amends from the first place. He doesn't even know what to say sorry for. Maybe she's not used to sharing a house? Maybe she's uncomfortable with him? And worse than that, he could only talk about this to Zeke. It's actually comforting to talk to someone who understands him, and it's building a friendship between them, but he feels crazy confessing to a guy he once cursed to hell.

Zeke now is the one who feels his pain. He's the one he trusts to not tell Mick about the way he feels about Drea. He doesn't know if he likes her or... he's just... confused. He's just stuck in a spur of events. One thing is clear though, he really wants to talk to her. He wants them to be the same way they were before-- best friends. 

Because he misses Drea. He misses her so much to even deny it.

He has already studied a lot of songs, watched a lot of movies, and ingested a ton of instant mac and cheese along his stay here. The only workout he does is house chores and sometimes he would chase one-month old Jimmy around the house. He's grown a lot bigger and more energetic by the time and he's a very intelligent dog. He will have him trained by the day and return him to Drea's room at night just so she could cuddle with her anti-stress pet. Sometimes, he wishes he was Jimmy so he could have an infinite supply of Drea's hugs, kisses, and especially her attention. 

He's jealous of a puppy, so what?

Tonight, he plans on staying up late, just to wait for her. He's not sleeping without answers to his questions. He wants her so badly that it hurts him to see her ignore his eyes. Three weeks of this treatment from his favorite person is already hell for him.

Jared made sure the house was clean. Thanks to Zeke's house chores tips, he gets to do something that pleases the homeowner. Jared waited for Drea. He ate another bowl of mac and cheese for dinner because when she arrives, she will hand him his packed dinner and head upstairs. He's not planning on doing the same thing.

He found himself outside, sitting on the fancy swing by the porch. He waited under the starlit skies, looking at them as he took out that pendant from his pocket again. 

This is the reason why he wasn't afraid to lose that house, because this thing-- that he's been keeping for God knows how long-- was with him when it happened. Everything else could be burned but not this. 

It's his lucky charm. His anchor to sanity. Sammy is a memory he can't let go of and she's definitely served as his imaginary friend for all these years but more than that, she's the first person who was able to break into his walls and penetrate his heart. She never left his heart. That's why when he's wanting to let someone in, he asks the memory of her. 

But the joke's on him. Drea's already inside his heart and he didn't even feel it until she started making it beat like crazy. 

Until now, he feels guilty for not trying to find _his_ Sammy. Because he believed that she will come by eventually. Maybe she's supposed to be just a memory. Even so, if it is not Mick, if it's not Drea, it's got to be Sammy, or it's the end of the world for him.

 **"Sammy..."** he whispered. Just in time when a set of tires screeched stopping in front of the house. It's Drea. She's finally here.

Jared did not stand up, he was scanning her from afar. Since he's not really visible from her position right now, he took advantage of it. She looks tired, but Drea always has been energetic. These weeks, she seemed different. And he feels guilty for it. 

As expected, she carried a bag of foods with her and headed straight to the main door, but she stopped on her tracks when she realized that he's there, sitting on the nearby swing. Finally, Jared stands up. He goes to her and assists her with her baggage. He can feel her silent stares while he isn't looking and at the same time sees how she avoids his eyes when it's his turn to gaze back.

They entered the house, it's flourished and every object that's able to reflect light shined through. Drea is obviously surprised by his extra effort but she didn't say it out loud. Instead, she did the same thing. When the foods were already in his hand and they're finally alone in the kitchen, she said the same words. 

**"I'll go to bed."**

Like the usual, she will take three steps to get to the stairs but Jared didn't let her take even one. He pulled her hand and the force brought her bouncing her face on his chest. 

He feels it. He knows it. That she wants to look ag him, but she kept her eyes down and locked them on his shirt as if his eyes were there.

 **"What... what is it?"** She formally asks, not looking at him but slowly distancing herself. He didn't let go of her wrist, though.

The question was too clear in his mind to be left unspoken.

 **"Drea, why are you doing this?"** He starts off, all of the emotions he tried to hide surfacing in his voice. 

She looked everywhere but him. **"I'm not doing anything."**

He sighed and pulled her closer again, back to where she landed first. He then embraced her using his sturdy arms, making sure she will not go anywhere before his tender hand worked its way to her chin, pulling it up just so she will have a better view of him. And God how he missed doing that. 

**"Look at me,"** he softly requests. Drea's face is already up in front of him but her eyes stayed down, not wanting to look at his eyes. 

**"Drea, look at me,"** he repeats himself, now stronger. That made Drea look at her with emotionless eyes. 

**"Why are you ignoring me? I don't understand why you are acting like I don't exist."** He says, full of feelings. **"Have I done something that you don't like? Please tell me... so that I can fix it. I can't stand this, you're not even looking at me."**

She holds her breath. **"Let go of me... Jay."** She said it so sharply that he can't help but obey. He doesn't want her to get mad again because of that.

**"We don't have to do this, okay? We don't have to act like we care about each other."**

**"Why-- you... you don't care about me?"** He stammered. That genuinely shocked him.

Drea breathes in deeply and she made a strong facial expression. **"Look, you are alive. You have a shelter. When you find a new house, you'll leave eventually. You don't have to make this hard for the both of us."**

**"What's hard about that? I don't understand--"**

**"We can't be--"** she sighs when she was out of words. **"I'm drawing a line. It has been drawn. Respect that."** She ended their conversation with that and went upstairs with heavy footsteps, leaving him right there, dazed and confused. 

_So that's it? She wants me to leave?_ He breathes to himself, trying to stay calm. This wasn't how he pictured things to go. He definitely didn't see the "care topic" coming. What's gone so wrong? Why is she acting like he's a total and complete stranger that she let inside her house?

Is this gonna be it? Are they in a fight or are they just not close anymore? It's still confusing him. It's still killing him. He misses her, and he's saying that for the nth time already. But this is not the Drea he longs for. Is that even Drea? Why is she acting so cold? Is this about the bridal shower? Is this because he left her in the fire? Why? Why must she hurt him like this?

If she doesn't want him here, he will leave right away. 

Due to the conflicting pain he feels and the spur of emotions, Jared made up his mind. He's leaving. He still has some money left so that would be good, right? Since he can't take anything here aside from the phone and car that's originally his, he will not pack. 

He wasn't planning to care for the next couple of hours and just leave this place, not until that moment when he stepped out of his room's door and he heard muffled screams and sobs from the room in front which is Drea's. Jimmy's cries are also heard. It didn't sound good to him and he quickly forgot his anger and moved to open her door.

 **"Drea? Drea what's wrong?"** He knocked on her door, but only did the sobs go louder and he heard her helplessly call his name.

 **"Drea what's happening?"** He kept knocking and twisting the doorknob but it's locked. His worry is eating him but luckily, Drea told him where the spare keys are when they first moved in. 

**"Wait for me. Wait for me, I'll open the door."** He said before running to the attic. The mat in front of it hides the spare key to her room. He came back in half a minute and pushed the door open only to find Drea curled up on her bed, she laid on her side pushing a pillow hardly on her abdomen. Helpless little Jimmy cried beside her on the bed.

Jared rushed to her side, gathering her in his arms and letting her head rest on his lap.

 **"What's wrong?"** He worriedly asked.

 **"My tummy hurts..."** she sobbed, cheeks wet with tears. 

**"What... what should I do?"**

Embarrassing as it is, he didn't know what to do. Drea's pain is so much that she couldn't answer his question. When she finally had the strength to do so, she said, **"Call Michaela."**

Jared's phone was in his pocket because he was planning to leave earlier but it looks like it's gonna be of great use now. He fished it out right away and speed dialed Michaela. Within three rings, she picked up. 

**"Mick!"** He yelled out of relief that she answered. **"D-Drea... her tummy it's hurting. I don't know what to do, she can't move--"**

 **"What? Is it her time of the month?"** Mick asked with a groggy voice. 

**"Is... is it?"** He helplessly asked Drea who nodded with closed eyes and bitten lips.

 **"It is,"** he answers Michaela.

**"Okay, get her an... uhm, and Ibuprofen or something. An Advil... or Tylenol, whatever you have."**

**"What? Why--"**

**"GO!"**

This signal rattled him to the core. He immediately but gently let Drea know that he's leaving for a moment before rushing to the kitchen where the medicine kit is at and luckily there's and Advil. He fetched a glass of water and rushed back up. When he gave it to Drea, she took it without questions and shivered back on the bed. He held the phone again, Mick is still active in the other line.

 **"Mick, she already had the Advil, w-what do I do next?"** He's shaking, worried.

 **"You got it already? Okay... uhm, wait, let me have Zeke on the phone... Zeke!"**

He bit his lip while waiting for Zeke to have the phone. He looked at Drea and her complaining went low. He helped her clutch the blanket closer to her skin.

 **"Jared, the Advil will ease her pain for a couple hours but now Zeke says you need to make a... a what?"** Mick replies. **"I'm sorry, he's in the shower."**

 **"A hot pack!"** Zeke yells from his position. Jared heard footsteps and a door closing, the next thing he's hearing is Zeke's voice, loud and clear.

 **"Jared, do you have rice or oatmeal?"** Zeke asks.

**"We have rice."**

**"Great. Do you know how to sew?"**

Jared bit his lip. It's not his expertise, but for Drea... **"Yes. I'll try my best."**

 **"Good. Get an old shirt or a sock. Or if you have a tiny pillowcase, that's better."**

He obeyed quickly. There's a lot of doggy bone-shaped pillow on Jimmy's bed and so he fetched one and stripped it off, getting only tje fabric that held its shape.

 **"I have it."** He informs.

**"Now fill it with rice, but leave enough space to sew it."**

He was biting his lip again. He went down on the kitchen.

 **"Fill it with rice but leave enough space to sew it..."** he repeats as he put rice inside the pillowcase. When he felt that it was enough he stopped.

**"Now what do I do?"**

**"Get your sewing kit and start closing the gap. Make sure it's closed, you'll have to microwave that. Make it warm, and give it to Drea, put it on her tummy. If it gets cold, reheat it."** Zeke says. That's the last thing he heard before saying multiple thanks and going to work.

He got the sewing kit. Lord help him in putting the thread through the needle hole but he eventually had it done. He cut a very long piece of thread just to be sure it won't go insufficient and he started sewing.

He can't count the amount of times he pricked himself or how many times he got the thread all tangled up. His stitches look like a crooked pedestrian crossing. He's not proud of it but at least it was closed. He did as Zeke said and when the pack is warm, he went back up to Drea's room where Jimmy waited. It was an off-limits zone but he just closed his eyes when he pulled Drea's shirt up to put the thing there and opened them when he's sure that he won't see anything anymore.

Finally, she was sound asleep and he was able to breathe better.

An hour ago, he was planning to leave her. Now look at him, not even wanting to pull his gaze off of her.

He decided that he will not sleep and just stay here until everything is better. He fixed her blankets and her head above the pillow before stealing a kiss on her forehead.

**"Sleep tight...** _**my Drea-baby."** _

When the morning came, a text came in his phone. The sun is not out yet, but Zeke Landon is. And he, Jared Vasquez, is, too. He didn't sleep, actually.

_Zeke_

_•Drea might still have the cramps today. Make her some tea._

It doesn't sound bad at all. He can make that. The breakfast... maybe he will make simple pancakes. 

So there, he went to work. He knows that Drea is a coffee type of girl and she prefers waffles or donuts for breakfast, but since she's in pain, she doesn't have a choice. 

Besides... she's got a very nice nanny that lives in his persona. What more could she ask for?

He's in a gray apron, wearing a smile as he finished garnishing the fluffy pancakes. Just in time, because the next sigh after his pretty pancakes is his pretty housemate.

She's fresh from bed but still looks presidential. 

**"Good morning,"** he smiled and delivered the pancakes to the dining table. She sat on her place. 

He's feeling happy today. For the first time, he gets to eat breakfast with her. Jared puts her plate of pancakes and cup of tea all in front of her while he did the same for himself. He waited for her to start eating and project a reaction on her face to know if he did a good job or not. But she was again...

...cold.

She finished her meal within a glimpse of what felt like seconds and pushed her plate further to the table, signaling that she's done. She kept a straight face and walked up the stairs, back to her room just like that. She didn't even greet him good morning.

Jared on the other hand didn't even touch his food. He was watching her empty eyes all along and it hurts him. It pains him to see her like that. Like she didn't appreciate anything. But now, instead of thinking to be arrogant again and leave, he decided to follow her silently. Hoping that she'd at least turn around to see him. But that didn't happen, she shut the door of her room right in front of his face.

Jared helplessly let himself slide in front of her door. He leaned there and talked to her. This time, he weighed all of his words before letting them out.

 **"Drea... please?"** He begins. **"Let's not fight anymore. I miss you. Can you tell me what's wrong? What do I have to do?"**

And yet he doesn't receive a single answer. So he just chuckled and did it the way he knows he can.

He fetched his guitar from his room, leaned back at Drea's door again and started singing his heart out.

**"** _**I wanna make you smile... whenever you're sad.** _

_**Carry you around when your arthritis is bad.** _

_**All I wanna do, is grow old with you."** _

_Because when I said I can't lose you, I meant it. And this is what I want to do with you. For the rest of my life._


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Under the blanket of stars,  
> As her night met his day.  
> She fell in love,  
> With his love."  
>  \- Srishti Srivastava

She wanted to lay down and so she did. She feels lazy. It's a cold Sunday morning and cold is not her friend right now that it's her time of the month. 

Last night, she didn't know how she ended up falling asleep. For some miracle, her cramps went away and she had this crazy dream about Jared, kissing her forehead. That's why she woke up in a terrible mood.

She's been avoiding him on purpose, because she doesn't want to fall deeper. She wants to forget that he ever made her feel that way but how can she forget when every day, he reminds her of the times they spent together? Every day when she tries to ignore him, it pains her to the max. She misses him. It's terrible. She thought that it's part of the detaching thing but it's not, it's just making her feel worse.

Last night, she practically pushed him away with her words, but Jared stayed. He stayed because she's hurt. Now, he made her pancakes. She doesn't like pancakes, she doesn't like tea either, but as a way of saying thank you, she ate all of that.

Because she's not ready for an actual talk.

She headed upstairs, not saying a word to him. She can't even look at him, what more say an actual thank you? Jared followed her silently and she acted like she didn't know only to be free to shut the door on his face. Her bed was calling her, she really feels lazy and not in the mood. First of all, they fought last night. Second, she has terrible menstrual pain. Third, she tries her best to not fall for him.

Maybe the third reason is mission impossible.

She tried to muffle her hearing with pillows, maybe it will help her sleep better. Also she laid flat on her stomach just so it will be warm and the cramps won't ruin her peace. However, it wasn't the cramps that made her want to get up for a while, it was Jared's voice.

The shortness of his breath, his frustration can be heard clearly from her position. She thought this room is soundproof? And her door is pretty thick, too. How come his voice passed through? 

**"Whatever,"** she mumbled before putting the pillow back on her head and closing her eyes, but that's when she heard the words she didn't expect to hear.

 **"Drea... please?"** Jared states, very softly. It wasn't like last night anymore, now he's being so calm in speaking.

" **Let's not fight anymore."** He added, but she just rolled her eyes. _I don't want to hear it._ She plugs her fingers on both her ears. But when he said, **"I miss you,"**...

 **"Can you tell me what's wrong? What do I have to do?"**

She laughed, finding herself crazy, **"i didn't know I could hallucinate,"** she whispers to herself. Because Jared? Missing her? Trying to fix things for her? Isn't that strange? He will not do that.

But he will also not make her pancakes and tea this morning or get her an Advil for her cramps last night if he really doesn't care.

 **"Those are just dreams,"** she tells herself again. The only thing she remembers is Jared giving her a pain reliever and she slept well after that. The other things were just dreams. He didn't stay by her side and definitely did not kiss her forehead. That's for sure.

Finally, footsteps were heard from outside her room. She knew it, she's just dreaming of things. He probably is trying to escape the house now but she didn't want to care. Her period makes things easier for her to deal with so right now, while she still doesn't care, he better be leaving. Because if her normal self realizes that they're no longer on good terms, she will ugly cry for sure.

Drea closed her eyes, waiting for the noise to fade. it did, for a couple seconds, but then it came back and now... it included a guitar, playing outside her door.

**"** _**I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad...** _ **"**

She opened her eyes when that sound entered her room. Jared's voice was low and husky but he tried to make it as soft as possible.

 **"** _ **Carry you around when your arthritis is bad,**_ **"** he strums the guitar with that.

_**"All I wanna do, is grow old with you."** _

Drea shifted her position from leaning on her side to laying on her back, just so she can hear it clearer. Maybe she's dreaming already, maybe it's just a hallucination or something. She tried to pinch herself but the song still went on.

_**"I'll get your medicine, when your tummy aches.** _

_**Build you a fire when the furnace breaks.** _

_**Oh I could be the man, who grows old with you."** _

Something in her chest started tugging aggressively, pushing her to stand up and walk in that direction which she did. Slowly, she walked closer to the door.

_**"I'll miss you, kiss you.** _

_**Give you my coat when you are cold..."** _

She bit her lip. Jimmy was beside the door, looking up at her as if telling her to open it already,

_**"Need you, feed you.** _

_**And even let you hold the remote control."** _

After that line, she heard a sigh from Jared. She almost stepped back but the grief in his voice is driving her nuts.

_**"So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink.** _

_**Put you to bed when you had too much to drink."** _

Her hand found its way to the door knob handle and waited until the song concluded.

_**"Oh I could be the man, who grows old with you.** _

_**I wanna grow old with you..."** _

She still held it, not pulling it down yet. Her breathing had been irregular from the second he started singing and now? It's beginning to move in a way she doesn't want it to. His song... his voice... made her realize a lot of things. She came back to her clear thinking and found out that she's being so irrational. She's being so rude.

And literally one minute ago, she told her self that she wouldn't care if he disappeared.

But the truth is... she can't.

 **"Drea?"** He called again, this time it sounded like he's already giving up. She still stood there, not making a move. Not until she heard him sigh and stand back up on his feet. when his steps echoed on the floor, she finally pulled the door open and senselessly ran to him, imprisoning him in her arms.

She doesn't know where the hell the idea came from, why the hell she did that. But it felt like an impulse. Like all of her parts agreed to make her move and catch him. Never let him go.

Jared was surprised, of course, because she just jumped in front of him while he was walking away. But this felt good. Finally, his heart calmed down. He thought she would consistently be cold, but now she's here, and there's not a single fiber of his being that's unhappy.

His right hand kept the guitar standing beside him while his left hand wrapped around her, possessively. He even had to lower down a bit because she's tiptoeing, and he doesn't want to make it hard for her. He buried his face on the crook of her shoulder and closed his eyes, inhaling her vanilla-orange scent that he loves so much. 

Drea almost sobbed. These mood swings are killing her, really. Her other hand found a way to his hair and it started combing the few tendrils that stood there,

 **"I'm sorry..."** she whispered. There was no answer from him but a tightened hug. He pulled her waist closer.

 **"You're not mad?"** He asked softly. She shook her head and stayed hugging him, getting tighter every second. 

**"No... I'm sorry,"** that she replied. It's the only words she can tell now because really, she has been so mean. 

Jared giggled against the skin of her neck. **"I'm sorry, too. I yelled at you last night and I even thought of leaving--"**

 **"Please don't."** She cuts him off, feeling shaky. That thought of him leaving makes her weak. **"I can't lose you."**

He chuckled. **"I won't, baby,"** and then hugged her tighter. **"I've missed you so much. Let's not do that again, damn."** He sounds so happy.

Drea closed her eyes, feeling him this close to her one last time before slowly pulling away and grazing his cheek with a kiss that she couldn't help but do. When her heels are on the ground and he was finally looking at his eyes, she did it again. A peck on both his cheeks because she missed him too, so damn much.

They didn't realize that the time was running, they were just staring at each other's eyes because they haven't done it for a long while. Drea loved the sight of his chocolate brown eyes decorated with long lashes and a few wrinkles when he smiles, and now that she missed seeing it, it feels like she doesn't want to take her eyes off of it anymore. Three damn weeks. She really can't go on without Jared Vasquez.

The only time they went out of their own little world was when their little puppy went out of her room to join the hug. Drea picked Jimmy up in her loving arms and kissed his little head before looking at the wall clock. It's the time he should be fed, and Jared knows it too. That's why with genuinely happy smiles on their faces, they both headed downstairs. She was left on the couch with Jimmy while his Daddy Jay made his bottle of milk. Jared looked so cute with that apron and baby bottle. Things even went cuter when he walked to them and transferred Jimmy in his arms to feed him. Drea was just watching as he swayed the pup in his arms while making faces. 

_Who wouldn't fall for you?_ She asked, unsung. She thought avoiding him would be good for her heart, she thought she will be able to move on. But here she is now, in the deep end, continuously falling for the sexy Jared Vasquez though she tried so hard not to. 

She still ends up... loving him.

When Jimmy fell asleep, the two were left staring at him, sitting beside each other on the couch on front of an open television that played the morning news show. The news presenter talks about the blue moon happening tonight but none of their ears were listening. Both their eyes were stuck staring at the tiny animal in between them and Drea was intending to stay like that not until Jared's big hand crawled above hers. Her attention was transferred from Jimmy to Jared and his eyes were already waiting there, with a smile on his face.

To be honest, she doesn't know what it implied. The whole day, they were talking less but acting much. It's like everything they want to let the other know are being expressed through clingy hands and shining eyes. That granted her an assurance, just for today, she is sure that he is here, he's beside her and he's not going anywhere.

The mood swings are shut off for a while. Drea decided to cook lunch for the two of them, she made stew. It's cold, and she feels the need to be comfortable and warm. Beside him. 

She didn't even know she could be so comfortable, laying on the bed beside a man. When the cold afternoon approached, Jared was sleepy. He told her the truth... that he stayed up all night beside her last night.

_It's not a dream after all._

And also, he didn't only give her an Advil last night, she made her a hot pack. That's the reason behind the pain on his hand. He didn't know much about sewing but he tried anyway, just to make her comfortable for the rest of the night. 

It's time she makes him comfortable too. But Jared was too stubborn. He wanted to put her first, that's why he wanted to send her to bed because according to him, she might have the stomach pain again. He's right, though, it happens, and she's a bit dizzy and in need of some sleep, but he needed it too. So instead of fighting, they disclosed the issue by using her bed, with only a pillow in between them. 

She thought things were gonna go accordingly, but when she woke up at five in the afternoon, Her head is laying on her chest and her hair was spread all over his shoulders. Jared was laying on his back while she's laying on her side. A protective arm settled around her for the longest time and he kept his grip on his shoulder while his other hand threaded with hers. Drea got up, silently, careful not to wake him up. She sat beside him but refused to let his hand go, too.

 **"Thank you,"** she murmured. **"You have done so much for me, Jared. I don't think I will ever be able to repay all that."**

Her free hand framed his face, fixing the hair on his forehead just to make space for her lips that landed on it shortly after. It took her five seconds to finally pull back from kissing his head. She stared at him for what felt like forever while caressing his innocent face.

She has gone to the point of no return. 

Because dinner is approaching, she went down. Just like this morning, she wants him to wake up with the meals ready and so she opened her iPad and looked for the perfect dinner for two. She's gonna make it special because they just got okay today and the day is too perfect to ruin. Besides, it's a Sunday. Aside from that, she doesn't knkw anything. Hadn't she opened her feed, she wouldn't know that it's Valentine's day today and there's a blue moon approaching tonight.

 **"Blue moon?"** She smiled when she read the thing. That moon is rare and comes unexpectedly but takes a long time to reappear. It's beautiful that it has decided to come out today... when it's Valentine's day. It's not as if she has someone to celebrate it with, but Jared... he's upstairs. Asleep. He needs dinner when he wakes up. She shouldn't be standing here in the middle of the kitchen and reading romantic articles about the Valentine blue moon.

While making the breading for the fried chicken, she remembered something. Jared has an obsession with stars, just like she does. And her backyard, where the pool is, has a great up looking view of the night sky. There's actually a telescope there. The couch beside the pool would be a great place to have dinner by.

She finished making their dinner. A pan full of Japanese fried chicken, bread, some rice for her liking, and side dishes. She started preparing everything by six-thirty, put some blankets on the spacious couch because it will surely be a cold night, even picked out tall candles to set the vibe outside. 

By the time it was already dark, the stars started to shine from the skies of Queens, New York. From her view, there are a lot them watching down and her and every single one of them is reflected on the clear blue waters of the swimming pool. She's still in her shorts and an oversized shirt. Before waking Jared up, she wanted to at least change but when she was walking her way inside the house, he met him. He obviously just woke up and trying to find her. When he saw Jared's attire, she decided to not change. This is okay. In fact, it's more than fine. The two of them... just being them.

 **"Come on, we're having dinner,"** she tells him.

**"Outside?"**

**"Yep,"** she smiles, and then drags him outside. He's clueless, but clueless looks cute on him. 

Drea led him to the place she set and happiness seeped through her when she saw the amusement in his eyes. The couch stood a few steps from the swimming pool. The open skies had beautiful stars in them and a little beam of moonlight that is yet to reach its apex, perfect for the telescope that she placed right beside the left end of the couch. The aroma of the foods she cooked was able to oscillate through the vast area and the lit candles looked like invitations for him. 

They both started eating, opened a bottle of champagne and talked over it as they waited for the moon to get blue. He was just being cute and all, talking about the things she shouldn't care about, but she finds herself listening. Like her life depended on it.

They were sitting side by side, closely. However, she tries her hardest to not be so touchy. She's already admitting into liking him so much but showing it won't help. Not right now. 

**"You know... my mom really wanted to see you in her re-wedding,"** she says, almost chuckling. They've come to the topic of her mom and suddenly, that just floated on her mind. 

She declined Jared back then, because she was sure he will not attend. He's not connected to her family in any way. But now... she just wants to cherish the time they have together. And she wants to make a lot more memories with him.

 **"Really? When? Where?"** He asked, question after question.

**"In the next few months, maybe. She said she would love if you perform--"**

**"Look!"** He cuts her off. **"Shooting star!"**

Drea's gaze pointed up to him and his eyes were already closed, wishing for something. The way he infor.ed her about the star was like a kid, she even had to look at the skies but she realized that she's got nothing more to ask for.

She didn't see the falling star though, it has already passed. But when she looked at the skies, she was able to see another thing, utterly beautiful.

Her eyes suddenly became heart-shaped. The blue moon was there, shining down on them.

 **"Jared,"** she called him and tapped his hand as her she stayed staring at the moon. She's sure he was looking, because his breath was taken away. 

**"Wow..."** he whispered, utterly amazed by the view. It was beautiful for her, too, but she was quick to glance at his direction and look at the awe in his eyes. 

Drea inched closer to him, letting her be comfortable for once. As she looked at him, a silent confession flew out of her mouth.

 **"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"** She tells him, just then did he gaze back at her and answered this with a smile. 

Jared's hand found its way to hers and he pulled himself closer to her, as if saying the words she wanted to hear. But it was more. It's even more than she would wish for.

This... Him. A million stars above, and the beautiful moon watching them. 

This is what holds her heart now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go look up for the meaning of "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" xoxo


	38. Chapter 38

Ever since that night at her backyard, they've been in better terms.

Every day, Drea would wake up with the sound of Jared picking up and feeding their little puppy. He would always sing soft lullabies for the poor thing to help it doze off after. He's a very sweet man. He cleans the house, and although not a very good cook, he's such a happy eater. That's why she never gets tired of cooking.

About two days after Valentine's day, she's got all of his legal papers recovered, including his application for the Lieutenant exam. Drea is nothing but a supportive partner to Jared. It's been in their routine to sit on the couch and have some time reviewing for his examination. That's their main goal now; to get him to a higher rank.

Since she's no longer gonna be there when he does... she wants to help him level up.

And also, she's changed her mind with finding him an apartment. He can stay there with her for as long as he wants because whether she admits it or not... she's used to his presence. She cannot go to the same 'missing him' time. It was unhealthy for her.

Today marks the first day of Jared being back to work. And as the married couple they seem to be, they both got up, got prepared for the day, and showed up in the living room wearing their respective uniforms. Jared looks hot as hell. For the first time in weeks, she saw him again all dressed up in a fitting suit. His hair also has grown nicely and it's styled like before.

 **"Good morning, handsome."** She greeted him, trying to sound as if she's joking but she meant it. He's handsome, really. She can't help but walk to his front and fix his tie and collar for him. Jared smiled as she did this, looking down on her and gently making a way for his hand to reach her hair, combing it using his fingers.

 **"Did you miss me so much?"** He asked. She gave a smug face.

**"Why? You're here for like, 24/7."**

He pouted. **"I mean 'me' me. Detective Vasquez me."**

She giggled, realizing his query. **"I did. But I think I'm gonna miss Nanny Jared more."**

 **"Speaking of, what about Jimmy? Can we take him to the precinct?"** He looked at the carpet where Jimmy laid down, in front of the fan.

She smirked. **"I was planning to make Eddie fetch him and they can spend some time in the park but--"**

 **  
"I'm his dad."** He complained.

She laughed at this. **"Possessive much?"**

He adorably nods in agreement and it's game over for her. Before she can even say yes, Jared already swooped the little guy in his arms and headed for the car.

Sometimes, she feels like she adopted a toddler. Jared is such a baby. But at the same time, he is a man. He's very gentle... clean, and well, protective. The time they've spent in her house just made her understand and see what it's like to live with him. The real him. Without the "Detective" title before his name. He is really sweet and caring, and for the weeks, he didn't focus on anyone else but her. He didn't even mention Michaela romantically. But even if he did, it wouldn't have bothered her so much. She, for once, felt comfortable in the fact that he's here beside her.

As long as it lasts like that, she'll cherish it. Until the very last second.

Jimmy was sitting on her lap as Jared drove her car. They're playing her jam of songs again but alternating it with his old music taste. When they get to the coffee shop, they grabbed breakfast by drive thru. Two bacon-egg sandwiches and coffee of their preference. Since Jared's hands are on the steering wheel, Drea had no choice but to feed him his sandwich as she ate hers too. When the sauce gets messy, she wipes it for him like she always did.

He's such a baby.

 _My baby,_ said the back of her mind but immediately took it back. _Goddamn no that's so not okay._

The drive lasted five minutes and they were finally at the precinct. Attending with fresh faces. Because it's Jared's first time back, warm greetings went on for him. Drea was just beside him, watching as everyone including Michaela welcomed him back.

**"Oh, Mikami."**

In the middle of staring at him, Captain Bowers appeared beside her. The woman just finished the welcome back remarks for one of her best detectives and now she's heading back to her office when she bumped to another one of her rebellious, but talented cops.

 **"Hi, Captain."** She shyly smiled. That wouldn't be her usual reaction but Jimmy is in her hands right now and she's not sure if the boss permits animals in here.

However, Bowers did not react as she expected, instead she stood beside her and shared Jared's view.

 **"How has he been?"** She asked. Drea managed to look shocked. But what for? Of course she knows where Jared stayed for a couple weeks.

 **"He's... doing great, Captain. Uhm... I just got his papers back. He's applying for the Lieutenant exam this fall."** She casually replied, just to lead their conversation into non-personal topics. Because if she knows anyone who would tease her hard with Jared aside from Mick, that's Kate Bowers.

Fortunately for her, the lady didn't say a word about her and Jared being under the same roof. Her attention went to the little good boy in her arms, watching his dad get welcomed

 **"Whose pet is this cute little baby?"** Bowers patted Jimmy's head and the dog took it easy, not biting her or anything.

 **"It's mine, ma'am."** She replied, not wanting to include that it's also Jared's because as she said earlier, she doesn't want to go there.

But now is not her charm time.

 **"Yours and Jared's, I see,"** said the captain. **"I guess this little guy's gonna be a cop like mommy and daddy."**

 _Mommy and daddy,_ she cringed. That was... strange.

 **"What's his name?"** She added.

**"Jimmy."**

**"Jimmy? Really? Why? How dare you,"** Bowers chuckled. **"This dog is already my best friend."**

**"I'm sorry?"**

**"You really did name him after granddaddy?"**

**"Wait, you know Jared's dad?"**

**"Of course I do!"** She exclaimed as if she's talking to a friend and not a junior. **"That guy is the first Vasquez of my life and Jared resembles him. A lot. I have had too much with Jimmy, and when I knew Jared was taking the same path, trust me i was doomed,"** she laughed at the memory. It was confusing Drea more.

**"Y-You knew Jared... back then?"**

**"I watched him grow up to the man he is now, Drea. He's practically my godson but I was too late for the baptism. Why else do you think I favor him all the time? With Michaela, with the Xers, with the kidnapping. Even when he's a rebel, I know him. He's like his father. Always tries to do what's best and tries to make things right."** Bowers looked at her straight in the eye. **"That's why I don't understand how the hell you're marrying someone who's not him."**

Drea blinked twice after the statement. That was an unexpected thing to come from Captain Bowers but she... really said that.

**"His father had a great marriage and he, for sure, wanted it for himself if not still wants it now."**

**"Why are you telling me this?"**

Bowers giggled again and tapped her shoulder. **"Do you know how fate works, Mikami?"** And she left after saying that. It left Drea puzzled in a corner. She can't ask Jimmy about that because he's a dog. Damn it. But there she went, looking at those amber eyes.

 **"What does that mean?"** She asked Jimmy whose innocent eyes said "I don't know either."

 **"Do I know how fate works? No. Of course I don't. What does it have to do with me and him anyway?"** She asks herself just seconds before Jared arrives. With Michaela by his side. He's holding a camera while Mick's holding a flat and rectangular thing that's covered in gift wrapper.

 **"Hey, Drea, uhm... Cal wanted me to give this to you. He said it's a gift."** Mick hands her the thing that felt like a canvas.

 **"What is this? A painting?"** She excitedly asks. Jared carefully got Jimmy from her arms to his and without a word, left her with Mick to go to his table and play with the pup, he was showing it the pictures in the camera he just gotz bragging about how good of a photographer he is. Both them ladies looked at childish Vasquez and rolled their eyes before continuing the talk.

 **"I guess it's a painting, yeah. You gave him the materials so the first artwork will be yours of course."** Michaela replies. She just smiled at this. Cal is such a sweet boy.

**"Anyway, Ben and Saanvi have been working on the fin and they're just finding out a few things. They're testing Zeke and Eden, too. Just wanted to let you know because I hate to keep you out of it. I trust you."**

She gently rubbed Mick's arm. **"I know. Thank you."** And Mick answered this by looking at her and clutching on her arm as well.

This felt good. For the both of them. Mick had a group of girl best friends, one of them died and of them bailed out. Both partly blamed to her. Now, Drea is the one she can call her sister after those years she walked in the dark. She lost Evie who trusted her and cared for her the most and Lourdes who was willing to love every single bit of what's involved in her life. Drea right here... is her Evie and Lourdes in one. Although she may never be able to replace those two beautiful souls that once lived with her, she has proven herself worthy of her trust, her love, and especially her blessing.

Her blessing....because she has been observing it for quite a while now that when Drea puts her eyes on Jared, she never takes them off unless she's distracted big time. Just like what she's doing now. She managed to thank Michaela and smile amd all while looking at Vasquez on his table. Mick won't accept the puppy as a reason for what she's about to clarify.

**"You like him."**

That was the big-time shock that Drea needed for her to realize she's been staring at the guy for straight two minutes.

 **"I don't,"** she rebuts aggressively, showing that seriously pouty face that will never accept defeat. **"He likes you."** She even adds, trying to make w point that Mick saw as a line.

 **"Well, him still liking me is not an excuse for you to not like him,"** Michaela Beth Stone, the legendary savage said, roasting her from the inside out. Drea could only walk out.

 **"What is wrong with you guys?"** She complained while walking her way to her own table, carrying Cal's gift. On her way, she still saw Michaela's smug face, taunting her.

She sat on her chair and put the wrapped up painting on her desk before proceeding to start her computer then she started sulking bu herself.

**"What? Is everybody shipping us now?"**

_God, that bridal shower should never have happened._

Her computer took too long to start. It says it's undergoing some updates. Random updates, of course. So she had to sit there and wait. But there is a reasonable thing to do while waiting.

She picked up Cal's gift. It's the size of a textbook but much narrower. She wanted to be very neat in opening it so she peeled of the tape that holds it one by one just to tear a little space where she can pull it out.

And it was a painting made with gouache, one of the many paint variations she gave Cal as a gift. He's a really talented artist at a very young age. Though it is still quite messy and asymmetrical, the little details were on point. The stars the shone thru rhe dark skies, the reflection of them on the waves that approached the white sand of the shore, and the woman who's dressed with a white tank top and a long burgundy skirt that looked like black because of the darkness. Her long, wavy hair being one with the cold wind, and her hand clutching something on her chest as she looked up at a falling star.

Wait... what?

This is her.

This is her at Hawaii, year 2016. Flight 828 still hasn't come back that time and even if it did, she's sure as hell that she's alone at the moment. So how come...?

She took the painting in both her hands and immediately walked fast to Michaela's place while calling her name as if they are the only ones in the office. Luckily, Michaela hasn't gone out just yet. Drea found her arranging the things on her desk while.putting on her badge and holster.

 **"Michaela!"** She yelled and took one big step to be in front of her. Drea firmly flashed the canvas in front of Mick and she just smiled.

**"Cal made this, right?"**

**"Yeah. I saw him doing that. It's cute."**

**"No it's not!"** She exclaimed but kept her voice down. **"That's me!"**

Mick's face crumpled before snatching the painting from her. The blonde scanned it and then replied, **"Yeah, but not very detailed."**

 **"No I mean it's me me. Look."** She snatched the thing back. **"This is me five years ago. At Hawaii. I mean, this exact moment. This happened in real life, Michaela."**

Mick's face then approached the state of worry and uncertainty. She seems like remembering something and Drea thinks she's thinking the same thing.

 **"Did he see me in a calling? Could this mean something?"** She asked, but Mick's answer was different.

 **"Uhm... Cal was-- he had a reference,"** she cleared her throat. **"He was doing this in the living room and he's using Jared's--"**

 **"Drea."** A firm voice said behind them. When they turned around, Jared was there, holding his camera and Jimmy. He seems so surprised and scared.

 **"What is it?"** She asked, preparing for whatever it is that bothers him. She stepped closer when he waved his camera as if saying that whatever it is, it's there. But Jared was quicker to see the canvas in her hands.

 **"What's that?"** He put the camera's screen down first before peeking on the painting in her hands. It confused her. However, she let him see it. Just then did she realize that his face was already devoid of color when he's looking at her.

 **"Jared, what's wrong?"** She asked and looked at Mick who also seems concerned but more than that, she looks like she knows something.

Jared looked her in the eyes. **"That..."** he raised the monitor of his camera and it showed what it projected. **"...is this."**

It's the exact same picture of what Cal drew on the canvas.

 **"This is you,"** he amusingly said, now sounding more excited than nervous. He actually had a smile on his face but she remained confused.

 **"Y-You took this?"** She stammered, and then got the camera from him to zoom the picture. It is clearly her.

He smiled. **"It's the most beautiful I have taken."**

\----------

A sky full of stars.

Jared doesn't even know why he's here at this hour when he's supposed to be sleeping beside his wife. It's their honeymoon. But something just doesn't make him calm.

The view in this beach is spectacular. He thought that the sunset earlier was the star of the show, but it turns out that greater darkness becomes more beautiful with all these stars boasting their own individual twinkle.

Nothing could be heard from hear, just the noise of the wind and the calm waves that approach the shore. As per the vision, the light of a thousand stars above allowed him to see the beautiful view of this Hawaiian beach at night. As far as he's concerned, he's the only one here. And he's here to take pictures since landscapes and stars have always been his thing.

He raised his camera up, covering his face. That's when he started to take pictures. Zooming in different angles where he can focus on the stars, the sand, the sea individually, but while finding the right angle, position, and timing, he found a more beautiful subject to focus on.

His lens is raised and his right eye sees everything clearly. When he zoomed in a nearby direction, there's this woman standing in front of him exactly, but maybe ten meters away. Her cheeks are raised and so are her eyes that reflected the beauty of the stars she's looking at.

For a second, he had to take that camera off his eyes to see her with his own eyes. Jared was mesmerized. He had to stop and stare for a long while just before the girl almost jumped from her place, as if she was surprised of what she saw on the sky. He was taken aback by that and he looked that direction, too. There was a falling star.

He would've wished, but he didn't. Because when he looked back at the woman, her eyes are already closed and she's clutching a necklace in her fingers, almost like praying to it. And he knew that moment he couldn't waste any more time.

He raised his camera up, focused on her. The stars above and the sea below, with her in the middle.

Right there and then, he knew that that shot is the most beautiful he had taken.


	39. Chapter 39

**"Were you really there?"** She asked.

 **"Was it really you?"** And he answered.

It was again, one of the deep talks that happen to them inside the car. Jared is on the passenger seat while Drea drove, and being the one with the freedom to not look at the road for safety, he stared at her.

It had been exactly a month since they found out that they have been in the same place at the same time. A beach at Hawaii, August 14th of the year 2016. It was Jared's honeymoon, and Drea's birthday night. Two events put together just for two souls to meet, unknowingly. One month, that's how long they already know it, and yet they're still up there, trying to absorb all of it.

Jared's house burned down. Every single thing, inside and out, turned into ashes. The only thing miraculously not there is the camera that Cal borrowed hours before the house faded. It's the only thing that survived, and that is of course, for a reason. Turns out that the reason is Drea.

Maybe that's the reason why from the beginning, he felt like he had always known her. Her presence, her voice, everything about her was familiar but he was too focused on Michaela in those days that he failed to notice the connection until she was staying there for more months. He thought it's just because he's not a new face anymore, but bickering with her, staring at her for God knows how long, the subtle touches, the little smiles, small talk and trust, all of it was there before he came to know it.

First it was his father who saved her from certain death, and now, it was him who kept a photograph of her. A memento of someone who's supposed to be a stranger he just fancied capturing because it was beautiful. She was beautiful.

And he's pretty sure he didn't keep meeting her just for nothing.

Destiny, is it? Could he not believe it still? There's the callings, the visions, voices, death date, plus the disappearance of 828 itself, bringing back almost two-hundred passengers who stayed the same despite the five years that passed. There are a lot more that he tries to intake which are actually true, so how could he dare not believe in destiny now?

Now that it's making him believe in the magic of love again. That kind of love that he so feared to have after Michaela. The love that will give in and give up everything... is now falling on the hands of Drea Mikami.

Jared kept staring at her until it got irritatingly obvious that he is. She glanced at him for a second just to see his face and she turned her eyes back to the windshield.

 **"Don't look at me like that,"** she giggled.

**"Like what?"**

**"That,"** she looked at him again. **"Like you're hungry."**

He staggered back in surprise. **"I look hungry?"**

She laughed. **"No. Honestly you look like you're daydreaming about your girlfriend."**

He just smiled at that. A girlfriend? Of course not. He doesn't have one. He's a family man now. A three-month old furry, happy son. A half-Japanese wife. And a big house he needs to keep clean. All his time are spent with that small family and he's not even complaining. He doesn't have the time to find a lover or even if he did, he's certain he wouldn't find anyone. Because as it turns out, what he's looking for has always been in front of him.

**"Drea?"**

**"Hm?"** Drea stopped the engine. They're already in front of a musical studio where the band for her parents' renewal of vows are gonna be practicing together with them. She removed her seat belt before giving her full attention to him.

Their eyes met. Both of which are brown but Drea's appeared to be lighter because the setting sun is striking. Jared proceeded. He stared at her like it's everything he's even known. There are words inside his chest that can't go out but he badly wants to say.

It's been months. No, actually, years. The feeling is so terribly evident that trying to hide it feels like lying. Drea has been a part of his world, and she made herself the biggest part of it. He thought he couldn't put somebody else higher than Mick but then there she came, swooping him off his feet and making him fall into infinite gravity. It's funny how he told her all about not being ready to love again while constantly letting himself be vulnerable around her.

He swallowed, realizing that it's taking so long to stare at her and he doesn't want to make it any more awkward than it already is.

 **"I haven't chosen a song yet,"** he says, looking a little bit frazzled. Drea giggled.

 **"Same,"** she replied. **"Okay, what if we make a deal? Since you're the old soul, you help me choose a song for my mom's walking down the aisle and I'll help you choose something for your performance."** She held out a hand and gave him a genuine smile, showing her teeth. He wasn't looking at those however, he's actually staring at her lips.

 **"Deal."** He then shook her hand. The two of them proceeded inside the hall. There are a lot of instruments there but one thing caught both their eyes. There's this classical piano, cream in color. It stood in the very middle of the stadium and the vent on the ceiling let the light come in to serve as a spotlight for it, making it look as if it's an angel's piano.

And he wasn't wrong. When they came into contact with it, there's a Post-It on one of its keys, saying "For Drea. Love, Mom.".

It's an angel's piano after all.

 **"It's beautiful,"** she says out of amusement, checking it out and pressing a few octaves. However, he's looking at her when he said, **"It's really beautiful."**

He thought Drea is gonna settle on walking around it, he even feared she wasn't going to play it because it's too precious to touch, but she grabbed his hand before he even knew it. Then she led them to sit on the stool in front of the instrument.

Her slender fingers started playing a melody, it's not something he hasn't heard before, in fact it's the song he used to listen to while reviewing for his officer exam. Mozart.

 **"What else can you play?"** He asked. Drea is wonderful. She's beautiful, fun, intelligent, and talented. Turns out she doesn't only play one instrument.

 **"I can play with your heart,"** she giggled, glancing at him. **"Just kidding. I have a little knowledge of flute and sax, but I never really continued playing them. I can't breathe properly because of some... childhood traumas,"** she breathed deeply, like remembering it was suffocating enough. His eyebrows furrowed because it's something he has never heard before.

He inched closer to her, where his shoulder met hers. **"Mind sharing?"**

Drea glanced everywhere, just to make sure no one else is here yet. If Jared is thankful for anything, that is Drea's trust to him. She does trust him as much as he trusts her and because of that they grow to care a lot for each other more than they should.

**"You know after your dad came to my rescue? I thought it was finally my happy ever after. A peaceful life with my mom... away from the monsters. But my biological mother still existed."**

Drea put her right hand on top of the keys, playing a sad melody as she continued the story.

 **"But that fairytale lasted for only a month or two. Because one day, I woke up inside a ship. Kathryn liked the ocean while my mom was seasick. She thought bringing me in the middle of the ocean and letting me drown will permanently erase me from this world and that's what she did. She made other men do the dirty work again. One tied my feet and hands and the other one strangled me before making me sink multiple times in the cold water."** A lone tear escaped her left eye which she immediately wiped using her knuckles. As she continued the story, so did she continue playing.

**"My mom was seasick, as I said earlier. I know she cannot come to my rescue and if not her, I don't know anyone else. That's why I've made my peace with death that day. I knew it was gonna be the end of me because there's no way I could escape. Just then, my real father came into the picture."**

Jared put his hand on top of hers, stopping it from pressing the keys. That made her look at him and he gave the same look he had earlier. That "hungry" one as she said. But now he had a smile on his face, full of sympathy for her.

Her eyes are pooling with tears and he's not blind to not see that. She's trying to keep speaking just to prevent herself from bursting into tears and he doesn't want her to do that. If he knows anything about Drea that he knows better than anyone else, that is she lacks breath most of the time. When she knows something she shouldn't, when she's surprised, when she's sad, she's not able to breathe properly. Now that he's knowing the reason why she is like that, and she's trying so hard to narrate the story? He doesn't want her to keep speaking if that makes her unable to inhale. That's why using the thumb of his right hand, he wiped her underlids. They were wet as expected, but at least now those heavy tears are gone. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him, letting her head rest on the crook of his neck.

There were no words to speak out loud. This has always been his technique. A hug is okay, it's even more than enough. A person suffering from heavy battles isn't supposed to be fed with words that come from anyone who isn't in the exact same situation. Instead, silence is the best comfort.

Drea is one of the bravest people he ever met. She has scars that can't be seen unless she lets you see it. And he is lucky to be one of the few people she lets these secrets know.

 **"I should thank your father for saving you."** _Or else you won't be beside me right now._ He chuckled and she did the same.

 **"Sure, thank him for making me a robot."** She replied and nuzzled a bit tighter. **"Do you know why I'm stuck in an arranged marriage?"**

It wasn't a topic he fancies hearing but it made him curious so he can't help but ask. **"Why?"**

**"My father is part of a _yakuza._ The boss, the heir, the director, whatever you want to call it."**

**"Yakuza as in--"**

**"Japanese mafia? Yep. You got that right,"** she chortled. **"I was an unplanned human being, Jay. A one-night-stand baby. My biological parents weren't ready for me but my father took the opportunity to continue the pregnancy in hopes that I was a boy and that gives him the perfect heir for the business. He even paid Kathryn to keep me, but when I was born and not a boy, he basically just dumped me, that's why Kathryn was so hell-bent on killing me."**

Drea played with her fingers, slowly threading Jared's with hers. He looked at those intertwined hands and found out just how perfectly they fit together.

 **"My grandparents on the maternal side of the family took me under their shelter until I was three, because they know just how evil their firstborn is,"** she chuckled bitterly. **"And then once upon a time, she decided to care for me again as if she truly loves me for being the daughter that came out of her. Well, surprise, she left me somewhere I don't know. I didn't know how to speak back then, I just know how to cry. And the world is cruel so no one wants to listen."**

**"If my mom did not find me that night, I would've died. She decided to adopt me, change my name, be my hero for all time. But she still wasn't able to protect me from her sister who hated the world and the two of us, especially. Kathryn envied my mom so much because she was the favorite daughter. Who wouldn't favor her? She grew up kind and beautiful in all ways. While me, I'm the daughter she never wanted. I don't get it, you know? Why is she so determined to kill me? She doesn't care for me after all so why take effort to pull the life out of me? Does she hate me that much?"**

Jared had to inhale together with Drea. The story was getting heavier but the only thing he can't think of right now is how thankful he is for her. That no matter how hardly she was defied, she managed to survive. To be here. Right beside him. Because right now for him? There's no place he'd rather be.

 **"And when my father saved me that night in the middle of the ocean, Kathryn never touched me again. Until now. Because my father married someone else but they weren't able to have a child before his vasectomy, making me the only true child of the surviving line of Mikami. I may not be the heir, but I can be the only one to bear whoever will take over. That's why from then on, he recognized me as his true heir, and that's why I carry his surname. If Kathryn ever touches a hair on my head, my father will do something terrible."** She looked at him. **"That's why you, staying beside me, is the safest place you can be on this earth. She can't hurt you if I am involved,"** she then smiled, but it slowly faded into a frown. **"And that's also why he's making me marry a man I just met. Like a payment for my protection."**

He would normally take long to absorb all of it but he chose not to take in everything because he was too focused on the topic of marriage.

 **"If you don't marry that guy... then it's up to you?"** He asked with all innocence. He just wants to know if there's any chance he can have her for himself.

Drea silently nodded and looked up at him, finally pulling out of his embrace but keeping that gaze on him alone. **"Maybe if I find something worth dying for, that's enough inspiration to live the last of my days, so why think twice?"**

Those eyes never fail to make him speechless, breathless, and everything in between. Jared would love to just stay like this, with her as close as possible. But he should never forget the reason why they're here in the first place. Drea's parents' renewal of vows is days away from now. She will play the piano for her mom's walking down the aisle while he is in charge of an intermission number. Both of them still don't have a song choice. When Drea took her phone out, he knew it's time to start browsing their playlists. She recommended a lot of millennial songs, all of which sounded cheesy in his ears or it's either that he can't hit those notes. A lot of male singers nowadays doesn't have the quality of voice he has. They're either too high or too low, but then he considered a song he's heard before.

 **"What did you choose?"** She asked but he didn't answer.

 **"It's a surprise,"** he winked.

 **"You're unfair,"** she mildly made her nose flare just for the jesting.

 **"You? Found something already?"** He asked back. He already gave her his playlist and she's been quietly listening to them but it looks like she hasn't fancied anything yet.

 **"My mom didn't pay for my piano lessons just for me to play oldies rock in her wedding 3.0,"** she gave him back his phone, and that's just when he found out she's been scrolling in the wrong playlist.

 **"You've been in my metallic rock playlist for over an hour now,"** he snatched his phone from her hands and went to the romantic songs. Yes, he's terribly organized like that.

When he gave the thing back to her, she started smiling. There's only a few songs there but he's happy that she seems to like every single one.

 **"I've decided,"** she smiled, biting her lip. He just shot his eyebrows up as the question.

 **"This,"** she played the track. It's Destiny by Jim Brickman.

**_"Baby you're my destiny_ **

**_You and I, we're meant to be_ **

**_With all my heart and soul_ **

**_I give my love to have and hold_ **

**_And as far as I can see_ **

**_You were always meant to be my destiny."_ **

When she started practicing it, he can't argue no more.

Maybe there's destiny after all.


	40. Chapter 40

**"Stay still,"** she ordered, almost laughing. Drea now holds the tip of the strawberry-flavored chapstick up to Jared's lower lip. He does everything just to avoid it. Steps back every time the end touches his chapped up lips. Now Drea didn't let him go anywhere and gripped his tie while gently applying the thing on his mouth. **"It's just lip balm, what are you so afraid of?"** She was trying so hard not to laugh. His face is nothing but adorable.

**"It's pink."** He reasoned.

**"So? It's just for a little tint, Jared. I'm not gonna make you a drag queen,"** she giggled. **"And your lips are dry, who would kiss you if they look like that?"**

He glared. **"They're dry because they haven't been kissed for months now."**

Drea's eyes rolled. **"Maybe I should go get Jimmy from Cal so he could kiss you generously."**

They're inside Drea's hotel room, getting ready for the renewal of vows that's gonna happen later in the day at the Fitz's mansion. Jared tidied up quite quicker because he didn't have to style his hair in to curls or prep his nails for playing the piano. Also, he didn't require any makeup. But since he will be performing later, Drea wanted to make him look more princely. If he could get any more handsome than he already is.

After their little quarrel, Jay pursed his lips, being a little more obedient. He also took a step closer so that Drea could put the thing on a bit more comfortable for her since he's still some inches taller than her. When she was done, she put the cap back on the chapstick and dropped it in one of her housecoat's pockets. She got a good view of Jared's lips and lifted her pinky finger to spread the balm evenly.

She was planning to not mind what she's doing. However, Jared's chocolate brown eyes stared at hers as if he were flirting. So she pulled away as quickly as possible.

Drea cleared her throat as she looked down. **"That's it. You're done,"** she forced a smile, but didn't look at him. She's staring down on the floor like it's the most important thing in the room.

**"The lip balm, are you going to use it?"** He asked while checking her out. It was sort of an unusual question to come from him.

**"I was, but... I have many of these. Do you want it?"** Slowly, she worked her eyes to look at him. He was smiling.

**"Can I have it?"**

Without further ado, she fished it out from her pocket and gave it away, placing it on the palm of his hand.

**"I think girls prefer my lips to be softer, don't they?"**

She chuckled senseless. **"Why? We planning to kiss someone?"** She slowly walked to the opposite direction, opening the drawer of her vanity table to get some tissue paper and wipe her pinky finger smeared with lip balm.

Jared chortled in a distance, still standing where she left him. **"That depends..."**

And she turned around once again, facing him and checking him out the last time. His tie is a bit tighter, probably because she used it to hold him earlier. That's why she walked to him again with a very unusual happy smile on her face and fixed what she pulled too tightly.

This is killing her. She distanced herself from him because of the way he stared at her but now, she's coming back, and even closer. 

**"You look okay,"** she says, flatting the sides of his coat on his chest.

**"Just okay?"** He pouts.

**"What do you want me to say?"**

**"That I look like your future husband."**

Her heart skipped a beat at that. **"No you don't."**

He was at the verge of frowning when she replaced it with a better compliment. 

**"You're hotter than him."**

With her hands still on his chest, she felt his heart race like a horse. Drea could only laugh secret1ly to herself while feeling this. And seeing the look on his face, like he was immobilized.

**"I'll see you downstairs, Detective."** She concluded the moment and sent him out. When he was finally gone from the room, it was her time to smile endlessly and bite her lips, remembering everything that just happened.

Unhealthy as it is, she has been habitually doing this for the past few weeks. Heck, months even. The first time he bought her morning coffee, that one time he was so damn concerned about the rash on her arm, when he embraced her and apologized; All those little things. Everything he does has an effect on her and she isn't even sure when or where it all started.

Just one day, she started looking for him unconsciously. She knows and admits to herself that she always cared for him, but not to this degree, no. 

And of course she knows it's something else. It might not come frequently for her-- God, it never came back to her life until now-- but she knows exactly what it is.

She has fallen, and denying it won't do her any good. Besides, what's denying for anyway? It's not something embarrassing to hide, and it doesn't scare her. Bold of her to say but Jared has shown her nothing but assurance. She isn't risking her heart here. In fact, she's not risking anything. He is a good man, and he's getting better each day. She is lucky to have fallen for someone like him. Actually, scratch that. She's lucky that it is _him_ she fell for.

A silver sage color motif. As the only child of the couple who owns the day, she wore the same color in the form of a cocktail dress, but of course just for the red carpet walk and the bride's walking down the aisle. She will change later by the day, because really, she is not comfortable with wearing stuff that makes her look like a royal. 

But if she's a princess to a prince, then it might just change her mind.

The procession started with a few friends of her mom's. She and Jared are the last ones to walk, because it's been tradition that in every vow renewal her parents will have, she will be sort of the flower girl. She's always thew one to sprinkle petals on the aisle where the beautiful bride will walk. The difference now is she's got a partner beside her.

Been doing this for a lot of times already, yet every time she does, she feels nervous, making her clutch Jared's arm tighter. While her eyes are focused ahead and waiting for her cue, Jared is looking at her and just her. It makes them look as if this is their wedding.

**"You're beautiful."** He compliments with a genuine beam. Drea gave back his stare but hers was more of a glare. She was originally planning to shut him up but his beauty never fails to render her speechless, that's why the bad words took a leap back to give way for her beating heart to expose itself.

Jared made his arm hang comfortable with hers as he moved back a few stray hairs behind her ear. And then he touched her chin, urging her to smile. 

It was finally their turn, She just realized that having him to hold as she walked made it easier. Even if she wobbles-- not, she will not. He's there, standing beside her like a sturdy post, even ready to carry her if she gives up walking. That's why the other guests took their time to give them a round of applause. When they got to the third row of seats, they had to separate ways. With Jared on the group of male guests and her on the piano seat.

Her hands were shaking, but he sent her off with a good luck. A few seconds more and she's got to play. The doors will soon open for the bride that's why she positioned her fingers on the right places, took one more glance at Jared who overwhelmingly smiled at her and that's when the bride started walking.

Daphne Fitz is beautiful. A total eye candy. Even at her age, she still looks youthful and radiant. That smile of hers makes her a mix of peace and elegance. She looks a lot like Drea's real mom Kathryn, with those blue eyes and blonde hair, but aside from that, they don't have anything in common anymore. Maybe they both are angels, but Daphne stayed with a halo and Kathryn sold her soul for useless horns.

Looking at the angels of her life right now made all of the worries go away that she played the song without even focusing on the keys. It's almost like a miracle that her fingers just feel it's right, just like how her heart feels _this_ is right.

Hours ago, she was the one playing for her mom and dad, now it's Jared. In their backyard at 10 PM, standing on the stage with his guitar in hand. He kept the song a secret from her because he said it's a surprise.

Well yes, an Ed Sheeran song sang by the guy she's crushing on is quite the surprise, especially if he's everything he can hear and see, the two of them under two different spotlights, and with people dancing in the background.

The first time he did this performance thing was on her bridal shower, when he sang him and Michaela's song, and when she suspected him to look at Mick instead of her, that's why she ran away. She's such an idiot for that. But her jealousy was valid, right? She was having feelings for him but afraid of admitting it to herself and at the same worried that she might break her friendship with the only woman she ever considered as her best friend. But that changed, just a few days ago. Now? She is certain that while Jared strums that guitar and sings his heart out, she's the one he's looking at. 

_**"** _ **_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_ ** ****

_**I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight."**_ He sung right before the instrumental. Drea gave him a big smile, to let him know just how proud she is and how beautiful he delivers the song. When the interlude took place, Jared passed his guitar to Brandon, surprising her. 

Bran was there all this time?

Jared went down the stage, to where the swarm of people danced, including the newlyweds. The band continued playing in the background and she focused on him as he ran his way to her and offered his hand.

**"May I have this dance?"** He asked, panting. She nodded with an uncertain look on her face. She found his effort confusing but sweet. They take each other's hands and Jared led her other hand on top of his shoulder, and then he gently put his warm palm on her waist, when they took their first spin, it was just in time that Brandon continued the song.

**_"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ ** ****

_**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song."** _

Drea stood still, her eyes looking up his height. The warm light that surrounded them served like twinkling fireflies in Jared's eyes. He continued moving with her and guiding the dance as they burst in laughter that they don't exactly know where came from. It just happened. Like all of the happiness and reassurance they felt for one another took over. They're locked in their own little world, and they didn't even notice that the people left the floor for them. They were the last pair to move freely around as the song concludes.

**_"I have faith in what I see_ ** ****

**_Now I know I have met an angel in person_ ** ****

_**And she looks perfect."** _

Time stops. He took a deep breath and told her, **"You look perfect."**

And when the last two lines signaled the end of their dance, Jared sung them to her.

_**"I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight."** _

And there came the violins, playing the outro as the people around them clapped their hands and showed their heart eyes. It was quite a formidable feeling to be unaware that they were left on the floor to dance, but then their fit of laughter seems to have healed the embarrassment. The bride and groom are the presidents of their ship. And this makes Drea happy.

Especially when she remembered the words of her grandmother before, which are her mom's words to her now.

**"Love moves in mysterious ways, sweetheart,"** Daphne said as they wrapped the party up. The guests are already fading to their destinations one by one and while their hired help cleaned the entire area, the three of them-- Drea, her mom, and her dad-- walked on their maze of a garden, where the newly-bloomed flowers of spring showed off their beauty and fragrance.

She just smiled, her dress in her hands. She just had changed her outfit and now she's on a very comfortable pair of jeans with a tank top and a black leather jacket covering her.

**"I would very much love to have grandchildren that have his eyes and your smile,"** said Leo in a very jesty way. Drea chortled.

**"Dad, we're not there yet. I can't even compose the words to tell him that I..."**

**"That you love him?"** Her mom intervened, but she took it back.

**"No, Mom. No."** Her voice is sturdy. **"Come on, I'm not ready for that. You told me I shouldn't say it if I am not sure about--"**

**"Well are you not?"** It's her dad this time, and what's worse is he even exchanged teasing glances with her mom. The two both looked on her neck.

**"You're not wearing your dream guy's necklace anymore. That should mean something."** Her mom continued. That made her smile shyly as she looked down on her chest. She would normally find the pendant hanging there but tonight it's not. She left it inside the pocket of her diary a few weeks back, after realizing her feelings and making peace with it. It was something that she needed to let go. 

That little boy... he might not have come when he's all that she wished for, but then she finds herself deeply in love with a man who's worth it. So maybe still holding on to something that binds her to that memory won't be much of a good idea, especially if she's thinking of finally settling down with whatever this is she feels.

**"You know what, dear? Things like this... it doesn't really take practice or the right time to say or do things. You just find yourself under immense pressure--either happiness or worry-- that you untimely say what you thought you aren't ready to."** Leo stepped in front of her and put his hands to either of her shoulders to turn her around in a direction where she can see _him_ , sitting on the swing in the middle of the rose bushes while picking petals off a red rose. 

Leo laughed behind her. **"And I know this is your first time to feel something towards someone. That's why while your mom and I are here, we want to see how loved you will be by the person we will trust for you."** He pushed her to walk to Jared. When she looked back, the couple had their fingers crossed as they mouthed **"Go on,"** as a good luck for her.

**"Hey,"** she managed to greet him, under her breath. She needn't say anything else because he already made a space for her to sit just right beside him. when she was already well-adjusted there, she looked back to the place where she left her parents. They weren't there anymore. 

**"So uhm..."** she tried to start, but her heart is stricken more than she could ever wish for. The words she knows are there to be said just suddenly go missing whenever she tries to let them out. Luckily, the situation required her silence. Jared is still in the middle of plucking out the remaining petals of his rose. He wasn't making a sound, but if her guess is right, the smile on his face as he detached the last petal from the sepal suggests a "she loves me".

**"Do you remember the time we were at Osaka?"** He faced her. 

She was cool with the topic, that's why her humor decided to go on top of her apprehension.

**"You mean the time when you were so overly broken about Michaela getting married and Zeke surviving that day despite his death date? Yeah, I remember."**

He chuckled. **"No, I mean the first time when someone actually took my hand and took my worries away with it."** He looked straight to her eyes and then breathed.

**"I experienced love, more times than I can remember. Or maybe that's how I perceive it. Maybe it's how I know romance without actually knowing anything at all."**

**"You know I was stuck at looking. Always. Looking for the perfect one. I was so stuck in the memory of the love that my mom and dad had and I've spent all my life looking for the perfect person to give me that love. Until I gave up. Until I spent my days being okay with just anyone because I know that no matter the love we have, everything will come to an end, just like how once upon a time, the fairytale love story of my parents ended."**

Jared slowly reached for her hand on the space between them. He covered it with his bigger one and once again stared at her eye to eye, letting himself be vulnerable. All those feelings that he hid for so long clearly surfaced. He wants to show her, and not just let her hear what he has to say.

**"That's why I'm asking you... if you remember that time we spent on New Year's eve."**

She gave him her laughter, a short one at that. **"Yeah, of course I do."**

**"When you promised me that you'll give people a chance, and when I promised you that..."**

Drea recollected the memory of what he promised her. It was about the kiss. And he didn't finish his sentence, making her stomach pool around with butterflies. The next thing she knew, she's looking at him and his face is just inches apart from hers. One wrong move and they will end up having their first kiss.

Her first kiss. A real one.

The tugging of her heart went far north and she doesn't know what to do. JAred's eyes are already half-closed, his lashes are touching his cheeks and soon are gonna touch hers. Drea held her breath, and within a second, she pulled away.

Her phone is ringing. 

An embarrassed smile was on her lips as she met Jared's eyes.

**"Uhm... sorry,"** she excused herself and then walked to another direction to answer the phone. She thought it was a call from someone she knows but it isn't. That's why right after asking the caller who they are, she looked back at Jared and signaled that she will be away for a while.

He obeyed, he walked back to the main yard where she knows her parents are.

**"I need your help,"** says the voice from the other line. **"Please help me."**

Her eyebrows furrowed. **"What? Who is this? Where are you?"**

**"They're gonna kill me."**

**"Where are you?!"** She started running. A sudden gush of wind was heard from the phone and then the voice was replaced with another one she's more familiar to.

**"Tick-tock, Sammy. We're at the back gate."**

**"Help!"** The voice faded.

Without thinking twice, she ran to the gates behind her, expecting something or someone there, but before she could have a better look of what's happening outside, a cloth soaked in chloroform was put on her nose, letting her inhale it.

And everything went black.


End file.
